Decade: The Next Journey
by GammaTron
Summary: A world in the skies is collapsing. Warriors lost to different worlds. The only way to save it is with the aide of a warrior who has no home an no memories of his past.
1. Skylands

**O.N: Hello and welcome to Skylands...am i reading this right? That stupid dog better not have messed up my script!**

 **Z0: *appears behind O.N.* You talking about my dog again?**

 **O.N: no he scares me since you got him adamantium teeth.**

 **Z0: I'm good with dogs.**

 **O.N: I'm talking about that dog! *points to Courage cleaning up* ever since the rabbids and minions went on strike this place has gone to hell thankfully he was unemployed. I hired him and now i'm free to abuse him as per this contract you help sign mostly because you were high on eggs somehow.**

 **GammaTron: That's just mean to the poor guy. *pats Courage on the head* You're doing a good job, Courage.**

 **Z0: No worries as I shoved into the contract each time he scares Courage, I get to rip out an organ or bone.**

 **O.N: you do that anyway.**

 **Z0: But now I get to do it for reasons besides boredom and vindication.**

 **O.N: No, you do it for pleasure.**

 **GT: May we get on with this?**

 **O.N: This is gonna take a while. Dog make mac and cheese and put up the disclaimer!**

 **Courage: The things i do for love*looks at a picture of Alice Marisato while crying before pulling down the curtain***

 **Disclaimer: Team X-Over does not own Skylanders or Kamen Rider. They are owned by Activison and Ishinomori-san respectively.**

 **O.N:*raises the curtain* special shout outs to Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles and Friendship is Timeless. Please support said fics so we can release more chapters.**

 **GT: *nods while patting a crying Courage***

 **O.N: Where's my mac and cheese?! *gets knocked out***

 **Z0: Shh...sleepy time.**

* * *

 _"Portal Mistress...oh Portal Mistress…"_ a wise sage like voice called out as a young woman stirred, _"Kiina, please wake up. It's me, Eon."_

"U-Uh…" the woman mumbled as she opened an eye, revealing her eyes were a gentle magenta, and began to get up, shaking her shoulder-length violet locks.

 _"It has been a while, young one, since you defeated the Darkness and depowered Kaos."_

"It wasn't just me, Master Eon," Kiina replied as she sat up, rubbing an eye, "The Skylanders were…" she gave a yawn, "...were the main reason we won."

 _"You've done so well since you were a child, my dear, and now look at the world. Sadly, this peace will soon be destroyed."_

"What?!" that woke her up, "B-But we just beat the Darkness!"

 _"A new evil has set its sight on this world. If you would notice...you're not in a cloudy area."_

"Huh?" Kiina blinked twice as she looked around, "What the Kaos Cake?" she went to look back at Eon but he was gone, "Master Eon?" soon, her attention was captured by the roar of bikes, "Bikes? ...Happy Trigger isn't racing Fryno again, is he? We're still fixing the Land Race Track from that last time."

The next thing she knew she heard a sound. It went 'Vroom' as she looked to see a figure ride in on a motorcycle that was mostly silver with black and gold on the headlight portion. The person riding it was what appeared to be a man, clad in a black body suit with red armor over his chest and shoulders and a helmet that had a bug theme with a silver mouthplate shaped liked mandibles, two large red eyes, and a golden Y-like crest separating his eyes before going into two pointed horns above his head. The man ducked an explosion before he revved the throttle handle of the bike before it shot forward lifting up off the front wheel and running down the ground.

"A...A beetle?" Kiina tilted her head.

As the explosion cleared a figure walked out, a tall figure. It was a large mechanical walker machine themed after a motorcycle the one driving it being a man in a black and yellow armor with an X design to his suit. As the machine stomped forward an army or trooper in black and bronze armor with large silver colored dome visors all charged forward. More and more explosions and energy missiles hit the ground sending several of these trooper flying off into the air and letting them fall to the ground painfully.

The Walker stopped as the driver hit a button, making its two arms raise up and begin to fire missiles from its silos that broke off into a barrage of smaller explosives.

As the smoke from these missiles dissipated, two dragons flew from the smoke, both were long and serpentine with metal armor all over behind Eastern Dragons, one was bright red and the other pitch black. Both began to unleash powerful flames of matching color to their bodies while beams began to fire at them the first one to go down being the red dragon before a beam hit the head of the black dragon, making it fall into the side of a mountain and explode violently.

"Oh my goodness!" Kiina yelped, "Oh, those poor dragons..."

Out of the smoke rode another figure. He was clad in black and red armor and a helmet themed after a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle and blue colored compound eyes as a visor, he rode a bike that had one wheel in the back and two in the front but also had a large beetle horn like ram in the front. The Bike lifted up off its front wheels as its horns blocked a beam before it rode forward faster. Behind him came in two more motorcycles; one red and gold, the other blue and white. On the red and gold bike was a warrior clad in black and gold armor with silver accents and a slight dragon theme while the other wore techi blue armor that covered him all over with large red eyes.

These riders rode past Kiina as she regained her balance. Watching as they all rode off towards a threat. Her concentration was then broken again as Kiina heard the loud roar of yet another dragon. She looked off into the sky as a swarm of flying troopers obscured the sky and leading them were three riders. Two had a beetle theme with one being blue with a single horn and the other dark red with two horns. The blue one had two long wings made of metal while the red had a series of peacock like feathers that kept him in the air. In-between them was a white and purple rider with a jetpack.

But behind them was a floating castle that had a dragon head poking out the front, stubby legs and wings and a tail. It roared and fired purple flames of magic from its jaw as two warriors rode the beast. One was an all red suited figure with a chinese style sword in his hand as behind him on a clock tower portion of the castle was another figure who had gothic armor that was black with a silver vest like armor and bat wings shoulders and blood red armor and a bat themed helmet with large yellow eyes. The dragon continued to fly forward unleashing more blasts of flames, as more energy missiles flew at it, one even hitting the white armored figure with the jetpack, knocking him out of the sky.

The dragon roared before its head was hit with another blast knocking it, out of the air. The beast slowly fell to the ground roaring in pain as it caught fire and soon crashed into a large stone wall, destroying it. The two warriors that were on its back landed next to the girl before they both charged down the field to the threat all these forces were fighting.

"Oh, that poor dragon," Kiina whispered, bowing her head, "Rest in peace."

From the crumbling mountain wall, a large Green Ape seemingly made of a mechanic plate crushed the rest of the stone, making a path as another man rode its head. He was clad in an all purple body armor that seemed like a second skin with a silver belt and chest straps and a leather loincloth. His head was a purple screen with red marks along the side and silver horns. He twirled around two red drum stick with demon heads on the top. He gave a shout of advancement as the ape moved forward. From behind, more bike riding warriors drove in with foot advancing warriors right behind them, all of them with various forms of armor with bug themes to them mostly running through smoke and debris from even more explosions.

"What is with these armored people and bugs?" Kiina tilted her head.

These warriors ran past the young woman, ignoring her presence and choosing to just attack their target. More and more blasts sent the troops flying and landing to the ground with a thud and left unmoving. As more explosions occurred, the sounds of a train whistle caught Kiina's attention as two train tracks formed in the air with two trains following. The First one was a green bull-themed Train with a green armored figure riding the top before he pressed a gun into the back of a mechanic minotaur that opened to reveal a payload of weaponry.

 **=FINAL VENT!=**

A white bullet train came in from behind before it looped up higher over the green one as it curved down. The green figure pulled the trigger, unleashing a payload of missiles and lasers, while the white bullet train revealed its own cache of weapons it unloaded on its target. However, snaking and curving Magenta shots flew through the air, blocking and destroying all the blasts and missiles before hitting the green train and destroying the Mechanic Minotaur and sending the armored figure flying off from the train and to his doom. The white train charged forward, shooting more, but it too soon fell to more magenta energy shots that caused it to crash to the ground, causing an even larger explosion.

More blasts and debris hit the ground around the armored fighters causing more and more explosions that sent their bodies flying through the air. They all screamed in pain as explosion after explosion sent them soaring through the air and falling to the hard ground.

Kiina could only just watch it happen in shock. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. She just watched as explosion after explosion, body after body, the army of armored warriors was slowly whittled down in numbers. More explosions went off as energy artillery hit the ground, causing larger and larger fiery explosions. Even the riders on bikes were eventually sent flying from their mounts as their rides were either destroyed or knocked off their balance. Eventually, even the large green ape and its master where hit by a blast, knocking them off a mountain side and crashing into the lake, splashing water into the air.

The sky was nearly blotted out by the smoke and dust of the explosions, making everything look darker. The purplette looked around at the slew of bodies unmoving, essentially just lifeless armors now, strewn out across the apocalyptic battlefield. The bikes that were in the area soon began to spark until they soon exploded violently in a large ring of fire around the girl, making her cry in surprise.

Kiina slowly looked up as flames and smoke covered the area, the armored warriors now all but lifeless. She looked up at a pile of wreckage made from the two trains and the mechanical remains of the red dragon from before, making her send another prayer to the fallen dragon and whoever was in the trains. The red dragon's head was used as a shield from the explosion, evident by it being tossed to the side to reveal a figure floating in the air with a magenta glow, his body and armor darkened by the smoke and his own glow. The most she could make out were black bars on his head with two large horns like a crown and green compound eyes, she then tailed her vision down his body to his belt that was white and hexagonal in shape. It had two levers on the side, with three gems on each one, and the white center section had a red window with what looked like a barcode inside, and a ring of symbols and a green gem at the top. And engraved just above this white part was a metal stip and engraved in it was a word…

"'DECADE,'" Kiina whispered.

* * *

[OP Journey Through the Decade by Gackt]

 **Miageru hoshi(Looking up upon the stars,)**

 **sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite(where various sagas are shining)**

 **Seiza no you(Just like the constellations,)**

 **sen de musubu shunkan(only by connecting them with lines,)**

 **hajimaru Legend(does a Legend begin)**

 **OORORA yurameku jikuu koete(Go through the dimensions flickering like auroras)**

 **Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world(And dive into that straying Parallel world)**

 **On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu(On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey)**

 **Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame(In order to encounter their true selves)**

 **Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers(Let's keep on walking for now, for We're all travelers)**

 **Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru(Everything's spreading out right in front of my eyes)**

 **Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte(Just when will the 9 paths ever overlap)**

 **Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku(The road will probably change)**

 **michi ni kawaru no darou(to continue into a new dawn)**

 **Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade(Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade)**

* * *

The figure slowly floated down, his body becoming more clear as the magenta aura around him slowly faded away. His body armor was colored in black, white, and magenta with an X pattern engraved into the groove armor on his chest, the X right over his heart. The same groove patterns went along his limbs. The figure locked his green compound eyes on Kiina and began to walk towards her. He walked over each motionless suit of armor around him, giving no care for those who once opposed him.

 _'What is this? Why did...Why did all these armored bug people fight this one barcode guy?'_ Kiina pondered.

The Magenta colored figure made his way closer to her. His body gave off no vibe, it was as if he was a mindless machine that was just marching closer and closer. And yet, his presence still felt as though it was one who stood above others. Why was he getting closer and closer to Kiina? Why had he not spoken? He just stalked closer and closer, ignoring all the enemies he defeated without a care in the world.

As the Magenta figure walked past one of the armored figures, his fingers moved. Kiina gasped as the red beetle-themed figure slowly awoke. His fingers dug into the dirt beneath him as he slowly raised his head, his red eyes glaring at the magenta-armored figure. He turned his head to see where he was going, seeing Kiina. The beetle-themed Rider seemed to panic in worry at seeing her.

 _'He's still alive…'_ Kiina thought with wide eyes, _'If...Are the others...alive too?'_

The beetle-themed rider stood back up and seemed to have trouble standing, as evident from the heavy rising of his chest armor and sounds of breathing from behind his mandible-themed mouthguard.

"Wait…" he finally spoke, surprising both Kiina and the Barcode masked figure.

 _'He...He sounds around my age,'_ Kiina thought.

The Beetle themed rider raised his arms as he began to growl. His belt flashed bright gold as he growled. Lightning raced off his armor along with a pitch black aura, the aura seeming to raise stones and the bodies of his former comrades into the air. The Rider then began to scream as the dark aura seemed to stain his armor slowly, causing it to ripple and change, while his body seemed to radiate some strange dark aura. The dark aura seemed violent and destructive, yet at the same time something about it felt...kind?

 _'This...Does he use the Darkness like Spyro and the others that had been tainted by it?'_ Kiina thought with wide eyes.

The Rider stopped charging up as his armor changed. Before, it looked heroic looking; now it looked like a dark armor of magic with golden veins and accents. His horns had grown even larger, with two smaller ones forming inside his two, while spikes formed from his shoulders, arms, and legs. His body seemed to pump up with muscle mass while his eyes were now black. The Rider still yelled before the eyes flashed back to red as he stopped. Everything that lifted into the air slowly floated back down.

The magenta armored figure turned around as both now faced off, both glaring at one another from behind their helmets. Green and Red 'bug eyes' glowed with determination and rage at the same time as both slowly took one step forward before their next step picked up pace. Both leaned forward slightly before taking off in a full sprint towards one another. Both reared their hands back as they began to glow. The magenta armored figure raised his right arm as it began to glow with what could best be described as magenta energy made of data while the Beetle themed rider raised his left arm as it was coated with golden fire that shone like the sun. Both got closer and closer, their glowing arms just glowing brighter and brighter to blinding degrees. Both warriors roared with rage as they swung their arms at the other's chest, intent to ram it through. The result was a pure blinding white light. Kiina yelped as she shielded her eyes with her arms.

"Gah!"

* * *

 ***thud***

"Owwww…" Kiina groaned as she sat up on the stone floor, "What was that about?" she shook her head before getting up, wearing a blue sleeping gown, and looked at the massive bed, "Last time I try something big bro makes that isn't a chimichanga." she went over to a door and opened it, revealing a walk-in closet, "Okay…" she stripped before going in and putting on a sky-blue tee and jean shorts and then putting a deep blue robes over it and a sash depicting ten different symbols in different colors, "...Time for a new day."

"AHHH!" screams outside were heard, getting her attention.

"What's going on?"

* * *

"You owe me a repair bill, buddy," a voice said.

"I told you, it was an accident. How about I give an autograph and we call it even?"

"Who would want your autograph?"

"I'm the guy who saved Skylands."

"Word has it was a woman." the voice countered.

"A human," some of the students muttered.

"A male human."

"Another Portal Master?" They gossip as the voice continued arguing with a guy covered in deep yellow/orange fur in an old aviator's outfit, a large red scarf, and blue eyes.

"Hey, look, I just want to get back to my life." the voice complained, revealed to be a male in his very early twenties.

His messy head had clearly dyed brown hair. He was wearing a black jacket, a nice shirt and pants with fitting shoes. He also had a box-shaped twin lense camera around his neck.

"But I would like a picture of this savior; maybe capturing them will give me something good." he muttered, fiddling with the camera.

"Hey then get a pic of this good looking guy. BOOM!" Flynn smirked with a pose.

"..." the man took a picture with the smallest of click of his camera, "Now take me to the real hero. And give me money for my boat repair bills, harpoon boy." he stated bluntly and coldly. "Preferably that last part first."

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Flynn snorted.

"And I said I wanted money." he replied bluntly. "Or do I need to spread the word that a so-called hero of this place is skipping out on paying for his mess?" he muttered in a thinking manner while walking around Flynn. The human's obvious bluff seeming to work on him as evident by his turning all stiff.

"Excuse me!" a voice called, "Oh! Pardon me, excuse me."

"Ow!"

"Ohh...Sorry, Spry!" the students moved away, letting a pleasantly plump, brown-fur coated figure in a green parka, a blue backpack holding an oversized book, and glasses came out, "Is everything okay he…" he saw the human, "Another human?! Oh my goodness."

"What's up?" The man waved calmly as he snapped another picture.

"Oh, good!" Flynn patted the newcomer's back, "Hugo here can help you with that." he ran off after that.

"So he's going to take your money and give it to me is what I hear?" the man asked simply. "Or are you going to take me to this woman everyone says saved the world? I'm good with either one but would like some money mostly."

"...What did Flynn do this time?" the newcomer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shot a harpoon recklessly and put a hole in my boat. Didn't notice as he dragged me here against my will." he explained. "Kind of a bummer caught sight of something I really wanted to snap a picture of."

"We can fix your boat, no problem," Hugo replied, "Someone please go find Mags!"

"He's paying me money," the man still stated, "Or so help me, I'm-a eat him."

"What?!" the newcomer freaked as the students tensed.

"I'm joking...I bet he doesn't taste good... He'd probably give me indigestion or worse." he said, "Hell, his face screams 'Hasn't had a date in 10 years.'"

"How did you...I mean lair!" Flynn whistled.

"Seven, actually," everyone parted quickly, letting Kiina walk up, "Hello."

"..." the man raised his camera and took a picture. "Done." he said, turning back to the one he was talking to before, "Okay, listing that off. Now boat, money and…" he listed before his stomach growled, "Food…"

"...Flynn broke your ship with a harpoon and never noticed?" Kiina asked, earning a nod, " Yeah. That happens every so often."

"But he's paying me money or he dies." he said, jokingly...or seriously...hard to tell with his neutral face.

"That is my brother you just threatened," Kiina frowned.

"And I'm hungry, broke, and lost." he replied simply.

"Look, we can fix the ship and give you food," Kiina rolled her eyes, "But right now, we're strapped for cash because Skylands is still trying to heal up from the Sky Eater destroying almost all of it. We're trying to fix it all right now by trying to gather all the magic we can for Mount Cloudbreak and chipping in all extra cash into helping transport it all."

"And all that meant...what?" he asked confused.

"We have a tight budget and can't give any since we don't have any due to said tight budget," the brown-furred one simplified.

"But I wasn't asking from you. I want him to pay me money. You guys keep it. You saved the world, so more money to you, but he ruined my only boat."

"And we've agreed to repair it," Kiina replied, "Plus, after the mail-order catalog incident, Cali has all his money and she's currently out transporting the latest shipment of concentrated magic to Mount Cloudbreak."

"Then I'll just wait 'till he can pay me back. I may look fly and smooth, but I have my standards." he explained. "And one of those is paying me what I'm owed from an idiot."

"What an asshole." Flynn muttered.

"For that, every hour I'll raise it 5 percent." he stated simply.

"We don't have any money!" Kiina groaned.

"My terms have been stated." he said simply.

"How much do you want?" Kiina sighed.

"I don't know. Still haven't figured out how currency works here."

"How long have you been here?"

"3 days...maybe a week or two?" he muttered. "I take long naps, so maybe I slept like two days last time…"

"...Well, that's easy then," Kiina shrugged, "We'll pay you what's owed for Mags to repair your boat."

"Every hour that raises to 5% and it has to be his personal money."

"Why?"

"Because you guys shouldn't cover for his faults."

"We're not covering for his faults," Kiina argued, "And we are not agreeing to the interest. You will be paid exactly the amount of the bill and that is that. If you argue, then we have the right to not give you money."

"Excuse me?"

"Law 457-E," the glasses-wearing one noted, opening his large book.

"And I should follow that when I've been here for I don't know how long? How about this; I may drop it if you can get me home."

"...Are any Superchargers available right now, Hugo?" Kiina asked the glasses-wearing one.

"Well, Fiesta is returning here as we speak," Hugo replied.

"Good. So where are you from?" Kiina asked the man.

"Earth. Japan specifically. Where I live...don't know. When was I born, not sure. But I'm thinking I'm 20 even, maybe 19, but that's just a guess, I might actually be a tall 17 or young looking 30." he said simply and kind of quickly, "I just know I'm from Japan, Tokyo. I doubt you guys know the mapping of Japan's areas. So to be safe, I'll go for that. By the way, my name is Kadoya Tsukasa." he bowed his head quickly before snapping another picture. "Your confused and flabbergasted face is cute." he smirked...his smirk was very...VERY cocky.

"Well, nice to meet you, Kadoya! I'm Kiina," Kiina introduced, "And this is Skylander Academy."

"My name is Tsukasa." he corrected as he used Japanese formality to introduce himself so family name went before given name. But then his stomach growled again, "Oh, I forgot...food."

"Lucky for you, it's almost breakfast," Hugo noted before a bell rang, "Correction: it is now breakfast."

"Oh goody!" Kiina beamed, "Come on! I'll show you to the cafeteria, Kadoya!"

"It's Tsukasa!" he shouted in annoyance, walking after her.

"And this is the cafeteria," Kiina informed as the two entered a massive room with seats and tables of various shapes and sizes filled with a variety of beings ranging from insects and plants to dragons and lava people, "When Skylanders aren't on missions, they often stay here and share some stories of their adventures with the students. It's mandatory for teachers to attend each meal to keep an eye on the students since some get a little rambunctious or in case a student falls ill during meals."

"Good morning, Ms. Kiina," a child-sized humanoid eagle in a kilt and red armor greeted, walking by with a tray of food.

"Good morning, Pet Vak. Hope you have a good first day back to Academy," Kiina waved as she and Tsukasa approached a buffet area, "There are runes in the trays that alert the chefs when something is getting low and another rune that lets them teleport the food. But we never teleport bread. Last time we did, we thought it made tumors in the bread when it actually turned them into mutant bread that tried to eat everyone."

"Wai...wah?" Tsukasa asked with bread stuffed in his mouth.

"Relax. We stopped teleporting bread last month," Kiina assured.

Tsukasa nodded as he swallowed the bread in his mouth before moving onto the next piece of food to grab his attention, "Ooh~ Bacon." he said, sticking a few strips in his mouth.

"Get a plate," Kiina handed him a tray with a large plate, "It's rude to eat straight from the buffet. Last time Hot Dog did that, he got banned from the buffet for a month."

"Right…" he muttered, not paying too much attention as he grabbed it and began to pile on food. Bacon, ham, eggs, pancakes, sausages, toast and just about any other food he wanted to suck down. And of course an entire gallon of orange juice to wash it all down. "Thanks…" he said, popping the cap off his OJ and beginning to chug it down as he looked for a place to sit.

"If you're going for an empty table, that won't work," Kiina noted, "You're new here and a lot of the students tend to try to make newcomers to the academy feel welcome by sitting with them."

"Uh-huh…" he muttered through his gulps of juice as he sat at a random seat and just began eating without a care in the world.

"Wow. He is an interesting guy," Kiina whispered under her breath as she sat across from him, "...Huh. You found the only two-seater table in the entire place."

"Don't doubt how amazing I am." he stated with his cocky grin as he munched on a piece of toast.

"I've never heard of an island called Japan before," Kiina noted, "Where is it in Skylands?"

"It isn't," Tsukasa replied, moving onto his bacon. "It's back on Earth where I think I'm from." he simply added as he swallowed.

"Earth?" Kiina tilted her head.

"Yeah, you know. It's the place where we humans come from. We all live there. Sometimes we fight each other over stupid stuff." he explained. "You know it's where you're probably from before you ended up here...unless you were born here...in which case…" he muttered as he chewed on a slice of pancake. "Ah crap...I'm stuck here, ain't I?" he figured with an annoyed sigh.

"That depends on if the Rift Engine is powerful enough to reach 'Earth,'" Kiina replied.

"Rift Engine?"

"It's a special engine that all Superchargers use. They were designed by the Ancients to travel to different worlds," Kiina explained.

"Hmm...that must have been how I got here." Tsukasa figured as he finished his mountain of breakfast foods, "Maybe...or maybe I'm so great I could have just waltz on into your world."

"Maybe you were summoned here by someone. That's how we got two Skylanders here; Star Strike and Enigma," Kiina informed.

"Hmm...nah, I don't listen to others. Not my style." he smirked cupping his chin. "I'm sure I came here on my own somehow." Tsukasa was truly so cocky, he believed something like that. Even if all logic Kiina knew pointed to it being wrong.

 _'The first human I've met aside from Kaos...and he's really cocky,'_ Kiina sweatdropped.

"You keep staring at me. Am I that good looking?" Tsukasa asked with a smirk.

"No, you're just...different," Kiina replied, "Then again, everyone's different in Skylands."

"Well I'm one of a kind, my dear."

"Not in terms of being someone who's really cocky," Kiina replied, "That goes to our Skylander from the Cloud Kingdom, Lightning Rod."

"Cloud Kingdom? Hm...wonder how th….wait...wait...Lightning Rod?" he asked looking at her with a confused face that seemed to ask 'Really?'.

"Yes. Quite a few Storm Giants have names related to weather in some way or another," Kiina replied, "Their ruler is named Queen Cumulus and don't get me started on what it was like when I went there. ...Okay, I'll tell you. Lightning Rod is famous there to the point that every ten steps you'd see a bust of him on a pedestal or a statue or even a mural."

"Note to self for later...buy mansion...do that same thing." Tsukasa muttered to himself...even writing it on the back of a developed picture he pulled out of his coat...but what was odd was the picture itself...it look...distorted like it was badly developed.

"That's an interesting picture. Reminds me of the last time we let Happy Trigger do the class photo," Kiina noted.

"Hm...oh, this?" he asked as it shows a figure...but their face was faded in with what seemed to be the background, making it odd, "It's just another dud. Proof this world rejects me," he explained simply.

"Rejects you?" Kiina repeated before seeing someone, "Oh! Snap Shot!"

"Hm?" the figure stopped heading to the buffet and turned, revealing themselves to be a blue crocodile/aligator humanoid wearing leather gloves, boots, and straps over his chest with a silver badge resembling a stylized 'T' on it, "Oh! G'day, Kiina."

"Kadoya, this is Snap Shot. Leader of the Trap Masters, an elite team of Skylanders who are in charge of capturing villains and use powerful weapons and traps," Kiina introduced, "Snap Shot, this is Kadoya Tsukasa."

"G'da…" Snap Shot began before sniffing once, his eyes widening, "Uh, well. Much to do t'day, sheila. Need to fill myself up before I set up the training grounds." he proceeded to move quickly to the buffet, "G'day!"

"...That was weird," Kiina blinked twice.

"I smell chicken fried steak." Tsukasa said, sniffing the air. "I'll be right back" he said as he walked past Kiina, "I may be back." he said as he left her, "And my name is Tsukasa!"

"I know that, Kadoya," Kiina nodded.

"I will hurt you if you keep that up, woman!"

"...Keep what up?" Kiina tilted her head.

"Not going to rage…" Tsukasa sighed to himself as he kept walking, using his camera as his eyes so he could take a picture of anything interesting.

But as he did, he noticed something off. A bit away from him from the lens of his camera he saw a strange...reflective wall that seemed to ripple, like a liquid mirror. The wall began to move before it left another human in its place. He was a young man around Tsukasa's age, with long auburn hair that was neatly combed down and a very attractive face. He was wearing black pants a white long sleeved shirt and a matching scarf hanging loosely around his neck.

"Huh?" Tsukasa blinked, looking up from his camera to see nothing, then looking back down to see the other human male still there in its lens...before a large nose filled the camera, sniffling it.

Tsukasa moved back, seeing the nose's owner. It was a strange quadrupedal creature with green/yellow skin and covered in rock-like armor with a club-like tail.

"Hey...What's that?" the creature asked, pointing at Tsukasa's camera, "Looks mighty tasty."

"The heck is this?" Tsukasa asked in confusion.

The creature suddenly shot its head at him, its neck stretching out. He moved back before the creature could bite at his camera. The creature tried three more times, even doing a jump at him.

"Oi!" Tsukasa shouted as he stopped his head. "You so much as scratch my camera, I'll make you feel the pain you made it feel only ten times worse!"

"Slobber Tooth!" a voice barked.

"Uh-oh," the creature mumbled.

Tsukasa looked to see a figure approach. It was a sky-blue/white dragon covered in a blend of scales and fur. She had a horn on her head and deep blue eyes. Her wings were covered in feathers.

"We don't eat cameras," the dragon scolded the creature before turning to Tsukasa, "I'm really sorry about Slobber Tooth here. He's not a big thinker."

"Think? Me? Not exactly," Slobber Tooth replied before the dragon narrowed her eyes at him, a threatening growl in her throat, "Uh...I'll, uh...yeah." he scurried off away...before heading into the buffet and eating the entire tray of chicken, tray included.

"The heck is that thing?" Tsukasa asked.

"That's Slobber Tooth, an Earth Element Skylander. We're not sure what species he is because he's the only one of his kind not hibernating," the horned dragon replied, "Another human? Nice. My name is Whirlwind, an Air Element Skylander and designated healer for any team I'm with on a mission."

"Yo, Kadoya Tsukasa." he introduced before snapping a quick picture, "Just so you know, Kadoya is my family name, not my first name. It's just how we introduce ourselves where I'm from."

"Ah," Whirlwind nodded, "An interesting way of...you didn't introduce yourself like that to Kiina, did you?"

"..."

"You did," Whirlwind sighed, "I'm really sorry about her. But when she gets something in her head, it tends to stick tougher than the Hyper Glue made by Pop Fizz."

"I'm going to find it hard talking to the only other member of my species here….great." Tsukasa muttered.

"Well...there is one other," Whirlwind noted, "But I don't think you'd get along with him."

"Who?"

"Kaos," Whirlwind replied, "We used to be enemies until the Darkness was defeated and he lost his powers. He's the school's…" she began to make air quotes with her wings, "'Evil Consultant of Ultimate Evil.'" she tapped her chin, "Well...we think he's human."

"He sounds like he's some annoying little prick with a Napoleon complex." Tsukasa stated simply.

"..."

"..."

"..." Whirlwind began to whistle innocently.

"I'm just going to move this talk along now." Tsukasa stated.

"Okay. Hope to see you later, Tsukasa," Whirlwind nodded as she flew off.

"I want to fly." he muttered to himself, feeling an odd twitch in his mind; A figure in armor with a magenta aura came to mind for a moment, "I need more sleep." he mumbled as he went back to taking pictures of the odd beings he could see.

* * *

"Uh, Lord Kaos?"

"What?! What is it, Glumshanks?! Can't you see I am busy?!"

"Uh, well, sir…" a tall, lanky troll in a red vest and brown pants gulped nervously as he watched the child-sized human-like being pouring something into a bubbling cauldron, "I'm just...well...I think I'm having second thoughts about this potion."

"Nonsense, Glumshanks! I'm sure that this will give me back my powers as a Dark Portal Master!" Kaos snorted before tossing a plate of haggis into the mixture, "Now fetch me that picture we found!"

"...That's a picture?" Glumshanks blinked twice as he looked at a photo that had been heavily distorted, "I thought that was someone sneezing on a piece of paper." he explained with a hint of worry in his voice. "Oops."

"What did you do, Glumshanks?" Kaos growled.

"Uh, n-nothing...I'll...go find that picture for you."

"Well, hurry it up, Glumshanks! For once I add that final ingredient, I shall regain my power and conquer all of Skylands! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Uh...uh...picture...picture…" Glumshanks muttered as he looked around random things. "Oh wait...the human kid who gave me those really weird-looking ones." he snapped his fingers and reached into his pocket, pulling out the badly developed photos, "Thanks kid."

"Hurry up, Glumshanks!"

"Coming, Lord Kaos!" Glumshanks replied as he ran over. He then pulled out one of the more odd looking photos seeming to show a mirror like wall. "Here you go."

"Excellent!" Kaos grinned, "Now watch! As I regain my POWER~!" with that, he dropped the picture into the cauldron, the mixture within starting to glow, "Yes...Yes!"

"Uhm…" Glumshanks muttered as his legs slowly began shuffling back, never know when something might you know...explode.

"Come on! Hurry up! Give me the power!" Kaos demanded.

The cauldron continued to glow as the light seemed to ripple like water. It then became solid like a wall.

"Eh?" Kaos blinked twice, "...Glumshanks! Did you sneeze in the cauldron again?!"

"No, I swear I didn't!" he defended, shaking his hands quickly as the wall seemed to open slightly, "Huh?"

A strange figure then peered its head out. The creature stood tall with skin that was mostly black but with a stain glass-like texture to it of purple. The creature almost looked like a rat. It looked around in confusion before looking at Kaos. Its hand grabbed him by his neck and lifting him up.

 **"Feed…"** the rat creature said slowly as large glass fangs formed in the air.

"Eh?! What is this?!" Kaos snapped, unaware of him losing a sock into the cauldron, causing it to start bubbling and bouncing.

 **"Your life energy should keep me good for a bit,"** the Rat creature said, slamming Kaos into the ground as his fangs floated closer to his neck.

 ***BOOM***

Kaos coughed and gagged as he waved away the smoke, "What happened?!" he looked around, seeing the cauldron had blown up, "Oh come on! That's the fifth one this week! Hm?" he bent down and picked up a pile of stained glass shards, "This is interesting. Glumshanks, look at this?"

"Oh…" Glumshanks groaned, covered in soot.

"These shards are full of magic!" Kaos informed, "Get me another cauldron! I have another potion to make!"

"Uh...boss…" Glumshanks said as the mirror like wall was still there...and growing...and growing...cutting into anything in its path.

"What's huh?" Kaos pondered as he looked at it.

"Was that planned?" Glumshanks asked before the shards reformed into two rat creatures.

 **"Hungry…"** they moaned as they broke glass on their arms that reformed into swords.

"...RUN!" Kaos screamed, grabbing Glumshanks and dragging him out...before going back in and broke a glass case by the door, revealing a lever and pulled it.

* * *

"How'd you get the last one?" Kiina asked, looking at Tsukasa's plate to see a large cinnamon bun shaped like a bunny rabbit.

"Skills." Tsukasa explained simply before looking at her and then back at the cinnamon bun, "Want it?" he asked teasingly.

"Really?!" Kiina gasped.

Tsukasa opened his mouth before a siren began to go off and red lights flashes.

"Skylanders! Intruders in the academy!" Kiina shouted, getting up, "All students stay in the cafeteria!"

"So...you don't want this?" Tsukasa asked, pointing to the treat once again and ignoring the panic.

"This isn't the time!" Kiina replied before the cafeteria doors slammed open and Kaos and Glumshanks ran in.

"I deny everything!" Kaos shouted as he ran under a table.

"...Was that a Midget?" Tsukasa asked bluntly, being insulting on purpose, "Or is the proper term little people here, too?"

A loud explosion outside was his response.

"What the...?" Tsukasa asked before the sound of more violence was heard, a bad feeling creeping up in the back of Tsukasa's mind.

"Kiina!" Hugo called as he ran up with Flynn, "There you are! Hurry! We need all the Skylanders here!"

Kiina nodded as she took out a small stick. The stick glowed before enlarging into a staff embedded with ten different-colored gems while the top was shaped like a sun and a moon with a glowing diamond-shaped shard in the center. She slammed her staff on the ground, causing all ten gems to shine. A series of roars were heard outside before Kiina collapsed to her knees, panting.

"That's...that's all of them…" Kiina informed.

"I got you, sis," Flynn picked her up, "We're going to the emergency shelter, everyone! Portal Mistresses and their brothers first!"

"What's going on?" Tsukasa asked before another wall seemingly made of a liquid mirror cut into the room.

"Oh my!" Hugo gasped.

The wall then began to spit out humanoid creatures. Their bodies were pure grey in color with animal themes. Tsukasa had never seen them before...yet, he knew what they were.

"Orphnoch…" he said as the monsters roared and summoned weapons or blue fire in their hands.

"Hawk and Awe!" a voice cried before a blast slammed into one of the monsters, knocking it over.

"Volts and Lightning!" another shouted before black lightning rained down on them.

Two figures ran into the room, one a humanoid hawk that looked like an adult Pet Vak in a blue version of his armor while the other was a black/dark-violet dragoness with a magenta underbelly and silver jewelry.

"Jet Vak! Cynder!" Hugo exclaimed in relief.

"How did these things get in here too?" the dragoness scowled as a purple ghost-like creature floated at her side.

The Orphnochs growled as they got back up, ignoring their weaker members who turned to sand. Most of them just charged with only murderous intent coming from them. More armor formed on Jet Vak's body as a green-tinted visor covered his eyes.

"Bring it on!" the eagle humanoid declared, the Scottish heavy in his voice before he rocketed at the creatures via his air-powered jetpack.

Cynder charged at them before turning into a shadow. She swept under them all, leaving a trail of green cartoonish ghosts. Reforming, she turned and released black lightning at the ghosts, causing them to explode. A Orphnoch jumped into the air and swung at Jet-Vak, only for the eagle to turn and fire a blast of pressurized air at it, sending into crashing into the buffet table, skidding to a halt before Slobber Tooth. He sniffed the Orphnoch.

"Ohh~" Slobber Tooth drooled before biting the Orphnoch's upper half and eating it, "Mmm~Not bad." he burped out a trail of blue flames, "Ugh…" his face turned puce before he ran behind the counter, "UGH!" he poked his head up wiping his mouth of his lost breakfast, "Don't eat them! I think they expired."

"They are like zombies," Tsukasa explained. "People long since dead but risen as a new race."

"So they're Undead element…" Hugo mumbled, "Wait, how do you know this?"

"I...I don't know…" Tsukasa said as the Orphnochs growled and continued to fight.

"Tough guys, huh?" Cynder smirked as she took flight over them, "Good."

"Wait…" Tsukasa remembered as a horse themed Orphnoch roared before its body turned into a more centaur like one. He even grew a horn atop his head and seemed to lead the charge of his race.

"Crusher, now!" Jet-Vak called.

 **"Okey-dokey! It's Crush Hour!"** a massive stone sledgehammer slammed into the horse Ophnoch, sending it crashing on the other side of the room.

"Matte! Don't anger that one!" Tsukasa shouted.

"Can you warn beforehand?!" Flynn demanded as the large stone golem in gladiator armor hefted the hammer.

The Horse Orpnoch roared as he crushed the wall he slammed into. He then charged at great speed as he pulled out a sword and cut anything in his path. Crusher grinned before his green eyes glowed and fired a purple beam, hitting the blade. The blade was engulfed in stone after a few seconds with the petrification going into the sword-wielding hand. Crusher roared as he swung his hammer, shattering both hand and sword.

"Giants are capable of moving _islands_ ," Hugo informed.

"That thing is known for defying nature itself." Tsukasa said, making them look as the Horse Orphnoch pushed his enemy out of his path with his hooves, roaring as he set his eyes on them, "And will fight anyone who harms those before him."

"Hey, you one-trick pony!" the Horse Orphnoch looked at at a smirking Cynder, "Today's forecast? Lightning Rain!"

She gave a strong flap of her wings and black lightning rained down, slamming into the Horse Orphnoch and the others surrounding it.

"We should go." Tsukasa said as the mirror like wall split into two that began to move across the ground sucking anything in its path up and spitting out even more monsters no one had ever seen. Like a giant barracuda with bird wings.

"Ah! Fish with wings!" Flynn screamed as he ran off, carrying Kiina.

"Flynn, wait up!" Hugo called as he ran after them.

The giant fish monster crashed into the wall, making a large hole as it flew off into the sky before more versions of it followed. The mirror wall shattered in the process only to reform in a different position, leaving Tsukasa trapped on one side away from the others.

"Oi!" Tsukasa shouted before he began slamming his fist against the wall, "What the hell?!" he demanded as he kept hitting and hitting the wall. He then saw more of the monsters nearing the various beings he'd met. "Oi...run! Run!" he shouted, yet none of them heard him as they began to fight to creatures, unleashing the very elements even upon them.

After a moment, the wall changed from transparent to dull grey, making it so he could no longer see them. The wall then swept over Tsukasa, the boy finding himself...home?

"Eh...This is Earth?" he blinked, seeing the normal Earth city around him in the middle of the night.

"Why don't you fight?" a male voice asked him, making Tsukasa look up as he gasped, seeing a second Earth above the one he was on. It then zoomed in before a tall skyscraper almost crushed him, stopping just short of so. Atop it was the man he saw before.

"You…"

"What happened to your cards and buckle?" the man asked Tsukasa. "Is it...you can't find them, Decade?"

"Decade?"

The man just shook his head at Tsukasa's confused and perplexed expression. What did this man know...how did he know...why did he know and not Tsukasa? It was so confusing to Tsukasa. So many questions running through his head. He wanted to know everything this strange upside down man knew about his history that he did not. Yes...for so long, Tsukasa had wondered where he came from, who he truly was.

"You! Who are you?" Tsukasa demanded of the man as he just paced around on his downward pointing skyscraper.

The man pointed to the side making Tsukasa turn to see...a third Earth. The man then pointed to the other side showing a fourth Planet Earth.

"I'll ask again, where are your buckle and cards?" the man asked after shocking Tsukasa.

"It's my policy not to carry cards!" Tsukasa defended.

"To save this world...your power will be needed." the man smirked. "This world can fight for only so long when the multiverse just spits out army after army of creatures at them." he explained before multiple walls passed over Tsukasa teleporting him all over the world in a matter of seconds. He saw everything, Africa's savannas, Mt. Everest, the Jungles of South America, and any other famous landmark he knew on Earth. The man then slowly began to be enveloped by these wall as well until he was gone; the final wall showing a shadowed figure with large yellow eyes in his place for a moment.

The next thing Tsukasa knew, he was stranded in some random hallway in the building he was in not too long ago. It was very quiet. Tsukasa took a few minutes to think. Then remembered.

"Kiina...oi, Kiina, where are you?!" he shouted as he began running.

* * *

"Hoo boy…" Flynn panted, "I...I think we lost them."

"I don't hear fighting anymore," Kiina noted in worry before looking around, "...Big bro, when did we get a giant tree-shaped skyscraper at the academy?"

"Huh?" he blinked looking around. "Wowzers! When did we get here?"

"I don't know," Kiina gulped.

"...Well, I'll be the first to say it; I blame Kaos," Flynn stated, trying to lighten the mood.

 ** _"Tell me your wish…."_** a voice said as the two looked down to see a pile of sand reform into a crab-like monster behind them.

"Ulp!" Flynn gulped.

"Um...Hi?" Kiina greeted.

 ** _"No...tell_ me _your wish!"_** another monster that was whale themed said, appearing behind them.

 ** _"No me!"_**

 ** _"No me!"_**

 ** _"I shall grant your wish!"_**

Multiple animal themed sand monsters formed around them, all looking at Kiina and demanding she make a wish.

"Umm...Hoo boy. This is like Ninjini when she got drunk again…" Kiina mumbled.

 ** _"Tell us your wish!-!"_** they all shouted, evil intent coming from their voices.

"Run away...again!" Flynn screamed before the two ran off.

"Do you think they'd agree on them jumping off a cliff as a wish?" Kiina asked.

"Now you wanna joke?!"

The two kept running before something landed in front of them; a lizard-like monster with medieval/punk themed armor and a blade on its arm. More matching animal themed monsters landing around them.

 **"Undead...kill them!"** a Rhinoceros beetle-themed monster ordered, aiming his sword/axe at them.

"Oh come on!" Flynn groaned before Kiina dragged him off before they began to run away once more, "And you guys don't look like any Skylanders I know of that element!"

 **"I want that girl's head now! And the furry for a rug!"** The Rhino Beetle monster, clearly their boss, ordered.

"You and fifty-seven islands!" Flynn snapped.

"Not the time, big bro!" Kiina snapped.

The two kept running until they ran through another of those mirror portals, ending up in a different location entirely as it was pouring rain. Kiina tapped her staff and the bottom opened up into an umbrella that the two went under.

"Okay...We ran into sand genies and guys trying to imitate the Undead Skylanders," Flynn noted, "What next? Monsters made of glass?!"

At that, the two heard screams as bodies landed...but now see through glass. Monsters made from stained glass and black skin walked out, all themed after mammals, sea life, or bugs. Each of them looked at the two...hunger evident in their empty eyes. Kiina glared down at Flynn, who had the decency to blush.

"Wait! You don't want us!" Flynn shouted before pointing behind them, "You want _them_!"

The monsters turned and saw nothing. They turned back and barely saw Flynn's scarf going around a corner and nothing else.

 **"Matte!"** they shouted as they smelled them out and ran after them, some flying or one octopus one growing wheels on its feet.

"I can't believe that worked!" Kiina panted as they continued running.

"Me neither! I just saw that in a movie!" Flynn panted.

The two kept running before yet again another mirror wall sucked them up and spit them back out where they first started out…Where they last saw Tsukasa. Flynn groaned as Kiina got off him and helped him up.

"What is going on here?!" Flynn shouted.

The two then heard a sound as a large...lobster...crab...bug monster burst out of a wall and flew off into the distance. More of the same monsters followed it along with a series of manta ray-like monsters that had bird wings and the legs and tails to match.

"This way!" Kiina pulled Flynn off and down a ruined hallway before gasping, "Oh no…" she knelt down and picked up a small figurine of Whirlwind.

"Oh man...Good thing for that failsafe spell," Flynn noted.

"Was...Was everyone beaten?" Kiina pondered.

"We...we can't be sure." Flynn spoke, trying to keep calm. He then looked around to see if any other creepy creatures popped into existence. So far, so good in his mind.

The two looked around for anyone else, as they did, the one to notice something odd was Kiina. In the corner of some rubble was two odd things; a box-like buckle and a small pocket book. Both were covered in dust and looked to be rusted. It was as if they had been hidden in the walls for years.

"Big bro, over there," Kiina pointed to the objects.

"What the heck?" Fynn pondered as the two moved over to the rubble and Kiina picked the objects up, "Okay, I thought the academy lost all its surprises to me, but now it goes and shows this."

"..." Kiina looked them over, _'These...look familiar…'_

"Kiina! Flynn!" the two turned to see Hugo running up with a feline-like humanoid wearing a leaf-themed outfit and her red hair pulled up into a mop top.

"Oh thank goodness," Kiina sighed in relief as they ran over.

"I was arriving for a visit when all those monsters just started showing up. Hugo managed to hide us in the tunnels while the Skylanders were fighting them," the feline girl explained.

"It...It was horrible! Just when one large swarm was defeated, those weird veils appeared and made even more!" Hugo shook his head before holding up a small satchel, "We were able to collect all the Skylanders when their failsafes went off."

"Oi! Can anyone hear me?! I know someone's there! Come out before I do the Kaijin's job and beat your ass!" Tsukasa's voice shouted.

"Who's that?" the feline asked.

"Kadoya!" Kiina called, "Over here!"

"I can't! There's another stupid veil in my way! I've been punching it for ten minutes!"

The four ran towards the voice and skidded to a halt when they saw Tsukasa was behind a transparent veil.

"Another human?" the feline pondered.

"That's Kadoya Tsukasa, Tessa," Kiina introduced, "Kadoya, this is Tessa."

"Is she really doing this now?!"

"She does this when she's afraid," Flynn facepalmed.

"Ugh…" Tsukasa groaned as he slammed his forehead to it before he blinked. "Oi...Kiina…" he said in shock as he pointed behind her making the four turn to see…a second Kiina smirking at them.

"What the…?!" Flynn gawked, "I have another sister?!"

"Uh, Flynn? I don't think that's Kiina's long lost twin," Tessa gulped.

"Guys, stay away from that...Don't get even one step closer or it will kill you!" Tsukasa shouted as he began punching the wall even harder.

"Yet again, I blame Kaos," Flynn informed as the four backed away from the other Kiina, ending up bumping against the wall.

Tsukasa saw the buckle and book in Kiina's hands. And a memory came back to him again. "Oi...Kiina, where did you get that?" he asked, getting her attention again.

"Huh? This?" Kiina held them up, "They were in some rubble."

 _'Where are your buckle and cards?'_ the man's voice asked once more in his head.

"That's it...Oi! Hand those over!" he ordered.

"Huh? Um...O-Okay?" Kiina pressed the objects against the wall...where they passed through, "Oh!"

"Uh, guys…?" Flynn spoke as the second Kiina smirked and melted into a green humanoid bug...that then molted into a violet colored mosquito monster with its proboscis on its arm like a fencing sword, "Aw come on! Mosquitos now?!"

"Don't move!" Tsukasa ordered, "They can move at the speed of light. A second is a minute to them." He grabbed the two items as they seemed to clean themselves while passing through the veil.

"Whatever you're doing, do it fast!"

"Don't worry." Tsukasa spoke. "I'm going to save the world...I think." he stated simply, but it did not inspire much faith in the others, save for Kiina. He pulled on the items, pulling them through his side and restoring them to a lustrous white and black color; a green gem glowing in the buckle.

Three more bug monsters blurred into the spots next to the Mosquito one. One a beetle, the other some kind of spider, and the third a cricket. Each of them looked at the four before them, each of them growling...in one of their voice for each of them. Each of them raised a weapon-themed limb or just their clawed fingers and walked towards them.

"Guys, hide!" Tsukasa ordered as he put the buckle on over his stomach and a silver belt shot around his body and tightened. The book then flipped open, revealing a sliding card slot with a card already inserted and an extra card in the cover. The card depicted a magenta armored figure with words reading: 'KAMEN RIDER DECADE.'

Seeing this card seemed to ignite an instinct within Tsukasa's mind as the bug monsters advanced on the four. He pulled the two handles on the side of the buckle that had three gems each, colored in red, green and blue each. All six lit up as he slid the handles, twisting the center of the buckle-a white square that had a circle of nine symbols with the green gem at the top-and now pointing to the left as the buckle twisted so a slot pointed up now.

He then pulled the card out and held it up before flipping it around to reveal a symbol on the back of the card resembling a barcode with two holes, making it look like a face.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa shouted as he slid the card into the slot of his buckle so the barcode/face symbol appeared in its little window. He then pushed the two handles in, resetting the buckle to normal.

Nine images of armor formed around Tsukasa in a circle with him completing it. As these images formed, the belt suddenly spoke in a deep voice.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!=**

At that, the 'armors' slammed into Tsukasa, the force of this cracking the veil in front of him. He was now clad in a suit of armor, the armor was just plain white and black in color. It covered most of his body in a plated style, but was designed to allow him full movement. The armor also had grooves down his legs, along his shoulders, elbows, and across his chest in a sideways X over his heart.

Several magenta bars shot out of the belt, floating in the air before slamming into his helmet that had green eyes. As the bars melded into his helmet, magenta light shone down his sides and painted his suit a third color. The sides of his legs, waist, and arms were now magenta with black grooves and stripes separating the center of his armor's colors. The inside of his legs were now white and his abdomen was black with padding over his abdominals, making the appearance of muscles, the inside of his arms were also white from his triceps down. His gauntlets were a mix of black and white with black large bars/grooves over his elbows and white bracelets. His black armored gloves slowly opened revealing the exoskeleton design inside his gloves, and fingers, and his black armored boots ground into the dirt making him look even more intimidating and at the same time heroic. His Magenta shoulder armor stood out as it also made the white X on his chest plate more dynamic.

Tsukasa's new helmet flashed with Magenta color as his green eyes glared at everyone, the bars forming a barcode like pattern on his mask. His face was magenta with a black brace around the back of his head and side along with a silver strap under his chin. The black bars stuck out of the top of his helmet forming a series of horns that mimicked a crown. A yellow light formed in the center most bar and lit up brightly. This new figure was dynamic and despite his coloring seemed more imposing than any other presence those present have ever met.

"Kablam…" Tessa gawked.

"Wowzers…" Flynn squeaked.

Decade ran forward as the bug monsters seemed to react in fear and blurred off at super speed.

"Buzzing pests," Decade spoke in annoyance as he turned his back to the others, his eyes tracking down the monsters. He then moved his hand to his book now on his waist and pulled out a new card, before slotting it into his buckle.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!=**

At that, hexagonal patterns formed up his armor as it changed. He now wore a black, leather-like combat armor with red beetle wing-themed chest armor and shoulder pads. Silver armor pieces formed over his arms and legs while his helmet was now red with a silver mouthplate and a large blue optic visor. A red horn rose up and attached to his chin and locked into place on his helmet, forming a rhinoceros beetle-theme as his optic visor was split into two light blue compound eyes.

"Oh!" Kiina gasped under her breath, her dream coming to her, _'This was one of those armored fighters in my dream.'_

D-Kabuto backhanded a piece of stone the bug monsters tossed at him. He then pulled out another card and slotted it into his buckle.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!=**

At that, D-Kabuto ran forward and became a blur to the others. In slowed down time, the bug monsters turned to see D-Kabuto as he charged at them. He pulled out his book and unfolded the black part as it became a handle. A black section unfolded twice and a blade slid out of the extension, becoming a sword. D-Kabuto sliced down any debris the Bug Kaijin tossed at him. He ran past all of them, slashing them as he did, with his sword cutting into the exoskeletal hide and making sparks fly from the impact.

As D-Kabuto sliced all four while running past them, he turned back on his feet and ran at them, slashing them all again. He then pulled out a second weapon; a short dagger weapon called a Kunai that had a red guard themed after his horn. He held the orange blade and slashed into one of the bug monsters before stabbing his sword into the second. D-Kabuto then ran past them, pulling his weapons with him as he slashed the last two.

In normal time, the four watched as a red blue ran past the four bug blurs, leaving multiple red slashes in the air as it did. Each slash cut down the Bug Monsters until only shreds were left in the air. In less then a second four explosions occurred, leaving nothing but multi colored flames as D-Kabuto slid to a halt across the ground, both his blades dripped in bug-like blood.

"Wowzers! That was like trying to watch Deja Vu fight!" Flynn gawked.

"Oh...Oh thank goodness," Hugo sighed in relief.

D-Kabuto stood up as he turned to face the others, his armor fading back to his old magenta and barcode theme. His card ejected out of the belt before a blue flame erased the picture that was on it.

"Why...did I pick this card just now?" Decade asked himself, why his instincts told him to choose that one. Even though it worked out in the end. His yellow light then lit up as another veil formed, making everyone blink before they heard an engine. A bike then broke the veil and drove up to Decade. The white bike had black accents and magenta bars on the front with a bright yellow headlight. The Bike rode up next to him before turning itself off. "Huh?" he asked before he kicked his leg over the seat and sat down. "This...this feels right." he said as he grabbed the handles and revved the throttle, making the engine roar.

"Is he a SuperCharger?" Hugo pondered.

Decade drove his bike up to them, stopping right in front of them. He kicked the kickstand and stopped his bike. He looked at them mainly at Kiina. "Come on. Let's go." he said with a shake of his helmet.

"But...where are we going?" Hugo asked, looking around in worry.

"Anywhere but here's a good idea to me," Flynn informed.

"Hurry up. If someone doesn't follow, I'll leave you to the next wave of Kaijin." Decade stated, plainly annoyed now.

"...Shotgun!" Kiina called.

"Shotgu-darn!" Flynn cursed as Kiina hopped on first, Hugo and Flynn before Tessa hopped onto Flynn's shoulders.

"This quickly became crowded." Decade muttered, before he revved up the bike, "I owe you money."

"Huh? Why are you saying…." Flynn started before Decade drove through a couple of walls in the school.

"I swear I'll have those fixed later." Decade stated as the headlight fired a beam that shattered one of the reflective dimensional walls in their path. "This thing is awesome…"

"Ahh! We're heading off the islan…" Flynn panicked before the bike...just kept riding...on thin air.

"Note to self...get the biggest insurance plan ever on this thing." Decade told himself. "So unless those things can fly we're in the clea…" he stopped as he turned around, "No one's afraid of flying Barracudas, are they?"

"Hurry up and use those cards!" Flynn panicked.

"I can't...you're all in the way...so I can't shoot it even if I wanted too, unless I shot through you." Decade explained, "Besides...I don't even know which one to use, and if I did it be a waste. So I'll do things as I say, so just shut up and don't backseat drive me...or so help you I will feed you to it." he said. "Kiina, take the wheel." he said as he jumped and stood on the headlight of the bike.

"What are you doing?!" everyone asked in shock.

 _'Why is it that I'm always the one who has to drive the motorcycles?!'_ Kiina thought.

"I'm gonna kill it." Decade said simply as he pulled out his book as it unfolded into a sword. "Hope you guys like sushi." he said as he jumped off the bike and made his way towards the monster. "Ha!" he roared as he slashed his sword multiple times his arm moving like a blur. "Huh...I can float…" he said as the monster burst into chunks of flesh all neatly sliced by the sword. "Gross…" Decade said as he floated there. "Uh...how do I...do I have to like swim through the freakin' air?" he asked as he put the book back on his belt. "Well...I wanted to be cool." he said as he began 'swimming' back to the others. "Oi...you guys turn back here so I can get my bike back!" he shouted as he realized how far away they got.

"Okay, I think I got this," Kiina muttered as she managed to turn the bike around, "It's kinda like Happy Trigger's bike, only less explosive."

"Okay good...now slow down...I said Slow-!" Decade complained as the bike crashed into him. "Kiina!" he complained as the kept driving. "Ah...nevermind…" he shook his head. "Let's just find a place to park so I can get back in the driver's section of that seat…" he muttered.

"Hey look! Another of those walls," Tessa pointed ahead.

"What?!" Decade asked as they drove through another dimensional wall. The bike's tires touched ground as they found themselves driving across what could best be described as the destroyed city from some apocalyptic future. "The hell...where are we?" Decade asked as they kept driving, "Kiina, we're on ground. You can hit the breaks now!"

"Right!" Kiina replied before the bike sped up, "Sorry! Sorry! Who puts the accelerator where the break should be?!"

"I'm left handed!" Decade argued, explaining the different set up.

"Right!" Kiina nodded, "Glad to know, Kadoya!"

"It's Tsu…" Decade began before Kiina's sudden halt sent him into a wall, "..." he then pulled himself off as he screamed and it shattered the wall, "Ugh...Know what...when I'm in this suit...my name is Decade...got it?"

"Sure thing," Kiina giggled nervously as she got off the bike with the others.

"Good…" he nodded.

"How did you shatter that wall by screaming?" Hugo asked.

"I...I'll figure that out later…" Decade groaned before he stopped. "Nobody move." he growled. At that, a grey tentacle shot out of a wall and snared around his neck, dragging him back through. "So...Orphnochs again!" he said as he took out his sword and rammed it through the snail looking monster's stomach and lifting it up. It growled before igniting with blue fire...and falling apart as sand all over Decade, "Everyone...be careful...This place is crawling with these guys!" he shouted.

"If they are, why are you shouting and exposing our location?" Tessa muttered.

"Because it doesn't matter." Decade explained, "They can smell humans from miles away." he said, looking at Kiina. "They're going to come after her no matter what."

At that, the walls and ground erupted in dust as more and more of the grey armored monsters appeared. They all roared as they either summoned weapons or mutated parts of their bodies. Such as the one Elephant-looking Orphnoch that turned into what could best be described as an elephant-sized centaur.

"Huh...Reminds me of what happened when Ninjini got drunk that one time," Kiina noted as Flynn and Hugo's face turned green.

"Could be worse. There's a giant Rhino-like one the size of your giants, maybe bigger," Decade said calmly as he pulled out his sword and swiped his hand across it. But no one noticed as a tentacle shot out of the ground and grabbed Kiina before dragging her away. "Oi!" Decade shouted as a squid-themed Orphnoch grabbed her. "What is with sea themed monsters trying to kill you!?"

"We may or may not have killed a hydra that managed to lay a sea monster-hate curse on her," Flynn replied.

"I was being colorful...but seriously?!" Decade asked before the book portion of his weapon opened and he pulled out a card. "This one seems right." he said as he opened his belt and held the card out. "Henshin!" he shouted as slotted the card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ!=**

At that, red lines formed along Decade's armor before a blinding red flash caused everyone, monsters included, to shield their eyes. The light faded as Decade's armor changed once again, now his suit was all black with red neon lines across the entire suit, a large solid silver chest place covered most of his torso with black armor framing his sides and back, rounded shoulder armor with a red line across them connected to the chest armor, as the neon stripes went down his arms to armored braces around his forearms, his fingers flexed as each of his fingers were tipped in metal; the red lines went down his stomach and his legs through metal knee pads, and connecting to black boots with silver accents. His helmet was rounded and black, it had a silver mouth guard with lines making a fanged pattern, one singular orange eye split into two by twin red lines that formed antenna/fins on top of his head.

 _"Faiz!"_ the Orphnoch all panicked seeing the new form Decade took.

"That's right...to these guys...this form is the bogeyman." D-Faiz spoke calmly as he pulled out another card. "Oi you guys might want to get off the bike now." he said as he tossed the card into his DecaDriver.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: AUTOVAJIN!=**

At that, a large red Phi symbol spread over Decade's bike, replacing it with a futuristic silver dirt bike. Those currently sitting on it where thrown off; then, the bike roared to life on it's own. It raised up on its rear wheel then began unfolding and transformed into a robot. It's two legs slammed down as the front wheel became a hover pack, and it's rear wheel transformed into a shield. The robot's visor lit up with data before it turned to face Kiina and the Squid Orphnoch. The monster looked left and fight in confusion before pointing at itself. Autovajin raised its hands as it cracked its knuckles before he walked over to them.

The Orphnoch let go of Kiina before Autovajin stopped its attempt to flee. The Robot shook its finger 'no' at the monster before it landed an uppercut to its jaw, sending it flying away...before exploding in the sky. Autovajin then turned to Kiina and raised its arm defensively, telling her to stay behind it.

"Oh! You're pretty cool. You remind me of Jawbreaker, but with less Traptanium and can turn into a bike," Kiina noted.

"Autovajin what a dependable fellow he is~" D-Faiz sang as he walked over to them. D-Faiz then walked over before he grabbed what use to be the bike handle and slid it out. As he did, a long red beam formed from it before he held it out as a sword. "Beam sword...oh...I'm gonna enjoy this." he said as he charged and slashed through an Orphnoch before he stabbed another and then slashed upwards cutting it in two. He then spun around and bisected two more of them.

Each Orphnoch he killed was marked with a red Phi symbol before they were ignited with blue fire and they disintegrated into dust. Autovajin picked up Kiina and flew away as the Elephant Orphnoch chased after them trying to stomp them. D-Faiz slashed an elk themed Orphnoch before ht ran past a horde of them cutting them all as he did so. He then slashed as the back leg of the Elephant Orphnoch making it trip and call into a wall. D-Faiz turned and slashed a rhino themed Orphnoch making it stumble back as it's horn rolled across the ground. D-Faiz then stopped when a broadsword blocked his sword.

D-Faiz looked up as he saw the Horse Orphnoch standing there. Both clashed blades again before stepping back from one another. Both raised their swords as they touched and sparked from the contact of solid energy and metallic material. Everyone watched the two before blinking as the Horse Orphnoch turned around and beheaded a beetle themed member of his race. D-Faiz turned around as he stabbed a stag beetle version of the same monster. Both D-Faiz and the Horse Orphnoch turned around and stood back to back as they held their swords at the ready. D-Faiz and the Horse Orphnoch both ran to the side as they slashed down the Orphnoch in their path.

The Horse Orphnoch ran as he slashed a fishman themed Orphnoch that was about to surprise attack Autovajin and Kiina. As the downed Orphnoch rolled across the ground, he was stopped when D-Faiz pinned him with his beam sword. The Horse Orphnoch nodded as he held his sword up again.

"It's okay." D-Faiz spoke suddenly, "He likes humans." he explained as the Orphnoch nodded and slashed down another of his kind. D-Faiz turned around and did the same as he cut a spider-themed Orphnoch in two.

 _'What about those not human?!'_ Tessa, Flynn, and Hugo thought, hiding behind some rubble.

Autovajin and the Horse Orphnoch both charged as they tackled into the Elephant Orphnoch and began pushing it away with their combined brute strength. Both then lifted the giant monster up before tossing it away. D-Faiz ran towards the falling monster before he flipped forward into the air as he slashed down and cut the monster in two, letting it explode into blue fire. The three fighters all stood as the remains of the giant Orphnoch crashed into the rest of its kind, causing a larger explosion of blue flames and dust.

"Wowzers! That's a lot of blue fire and explosions!" Flynn noted.

D-Faiz stood up straight as his belt opened and the card ejected once again. His armor flashed magenta light as he returned to his normal armor. Autovajin tensed before forcibly transforming back into a bike and reverting to Decade's original bike.

"Aw...I was going to ask if he'd like to be a Skylander," Kiina pouted.

"It's still my bike…" Decade muttered to himself.

"Hey, what happened to the card?" Tessa asked, seeing the image on it fade away.

"That's why I can't waste them...seems they are only good for one shot." he explained as he put the card back in his book, "But likewise it seems each form I take is tailored to take out a specific set of vermin." he explained before they all heard a whistling sound...coming from anything reflective. "And...seems that with one vermin gone...the rest want to move in on their territory."

"Oh what now?" Hugo groaned before pausing, "Uh, excuse me?" he pointed behind the Horse Orphnoch, "Do mirrors here normally have someone's reflection have webbing around their neck like I do now?"

 _"Mirror Monsters…"_ the Orphnoch spoke, making them all blink at how young his voice sounded.

"This is gonna get trippy." Decade said as Hugo was suddenly dragged near the mirror. "I thought they only ate humans!?"

 _"They've learned to live off anything that quote unquote 'lives,'"_ the Orphnoch said as his lower body turned into a horse's before he rode off, _"You're on your own from here on, Rider."_

"Ack! Gah!" Hugo gagged as Decade managed to grab him.

"Matte! Oi...pull us free!" Decade said as he held onto Hugo, "Goddamn horse bastard...I hope you end up in a glue factory!" he shouted as he grabbed an invisible string. "This is just creepy!" he shouted as it lit up with fire. "Okay...new power discovered." he said as it snapped, letting them fall over.

"Hugo!" Kiina called as she, Flynn, and Tessa ran over to the Mabu as he took in deep breaths.

"Okay. This is getting weird, even for me," Tessa noted as she looked around warily at any reflective surface she could spot.

"Ugh...my head." Decade groaned as he sat up, "Mirror Monsters, synthetic life forms of varying power. They can only exist within the world behind the mirror, prolonged time in the real world will cause them to slowly lose power and die. They feed off the life force of living beings, primarily humans. They do so by eating them. The larger more monstrous mirror monsters however can live by eating the souls of the smaller human sized ones." he spoke as if suddenly remembering an encyclopedia entry. "Ugh...knowing stuff sucks...why is it whenever I suddenly learn something...I get a headache?!"

"Because it's a large influx on knowledge being forcefully put into your head," Hugo suggested or, rather, stated like he had experience with that before.

"Well, how come I'm all of a sudden some interdimensional bestiary?" Decade asked, rubbing his helmet...as if it would ease his headache.

"Um, guys?" Tessa gulped.

"That is a lot of gazelle on their hind legs," Kiina gulped, pointing at a mirror.

"Ugh…" Decade slumped his shoulders. "Okay, everyone get behind me. It's time to show them who's at the top of the food chain." he said pulling out another card. "Henshin!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: RYUKI!=**

With that, mirror reflections layered over Decade before they smoothed out in a red flash to reveal another kamen Rider. His suit was pure crimson red in color, he had black torso armor with a silver chest, black armor along his upper arms, and black gauntlets with armored gloves. Black and red boots grinded across the dirt. Several ports that looked like they connected to something framed the sides of his armor. His left arm had a dragon head gauntlet attacked over the normal one. Finally his helmet was black with a large silver grilled faceplate covering most of it like a mask, two red compound eyes could be seen through the gaps in the mask however as a dragon emblem formed on the forehead of the helmet.

"Let's see how big they feel facing their natural predator?" D-Ryuki joked as he pulled out another card and slotted it into his buckle.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ADVENT!=**

With that, a mirror behind them began to ripple before a large chinese dragon flew out of it. Its body was colored in bright red and it seemed decked out in armor with it's tail ending in a dao sword. The Skylands natives gasped at the sight of the dragon with Kiina's mind flashing to seeing it die in an explosion.

"Get em." D-Ryuki ordered as the dragon rushed and attacked the gazelle themed monsters, slashing and biting them apart before it unleashed a large torrent of flames; burning them away. It roared before it leaned its head down and actually ate one of them with a loud crunching sound. "Aw...she's hungry." D-Ryuki chuckled as the dragon unleashed more flames upon the creatures. "Okay that's enough playing with your food girl, let's send them crying with their tails tucked between their legs." he said pulling out another card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: RY-RY-RYUKI!=**

D-Ryuki ran forward before he jumped into the air. His dragon flew back to him as he flipped through the air. The dragon coiled around its master as he did so. Both danced around one another in the air before D-Ryuki aimed his body in a flying side kick just as the Dragon stopped and aimed at where his leg pointed. The Mirror monster unleashed a large blast of orange flames as they swallowed D-Ryuki before he shot forward as the flames covered his legs. The kick hit the group of monsters, causing a huge explosion that shattered many of the mirrors.

D-Ryuki stood there as he once again reverted as the card ejected out and faded away. Decade turned around to see everyone with their mouths agape at the stunt he just pulled.

"Guys...I know I'm hot...but please...only the ladies are allowed to look." Decade said as he struck a model pose.

"Not you," Tessa replied before pointing at the dragon, "Her."

"Oh...Dragredder." Decade noted as he patted its head gently. "You must have been starving in this dimension...the small fries going nuts." he said as she flew back into the one remaining mirror.

"She was beautiful," Kiina noted.

"She is a naughty child that needs dicipline. She will bite the hand that feeds her." Decade stated jokingly.

"You make her sound like a pet," Kiina noted.

"She is a Contract Monster after all." Decade explained, "As long as you keep up your end of the deal and feed them and keep them happy...they will be the most loyal friends you could ask for. Unless you get a crab kind...those are just plain evil." he shook his head.

"Why the crab?"

"No one really knows...it just seems like such a jerk." he mused, "Dragredder here is just a rental. Feed it small prey and it'll protect you. Most of these things will even try to avenge you depending on how you treat them." he spoke, "I guess you could say, not all monsters are bad." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not everything dark is evil and not everything light is good," Kiina nodded.

"Oh shock. You can actually say something adult." Decade blinked under his helmet.

"I am in my twenties, Kadoya," Kiina replied.

"Whatever you say, cutie." he chuckled as he began walking. "I think I sense a way back this way." he said, snapping his finger as his bike rode over to him. "Come on, let's get out of here." he shook his head as he swung his leg and mounted the bike. "Let's get you guys home."

"Yeah. Home sounds good right now," Tessa agreed as they got on.

"Let's get going then." Decade said as they drove off. The bike's headlight fired another beam that forced open a dimensional wall for them to drive through and find themselves driving along the ground of where they once were. Where all of this craziness began.

"I don't see anymore of those creatures," Hugo noted as he looked around.

"Uh, Hugo?" Flynn tapped his shoulder and pointed to the academy itself...covered in larger monsters...some of which resembled mutant sheep in a way.

"... _Why did you harpoon the ship_?!" Hugo blamed, shaking Flynn comically.

Decade got off before he took out another card. "Once more...Henshin!" he called out, slotting the card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!=**

Decade was covered in bright purple fire before he swung his hand revealing his new purple armor, red gauntlets, straps of armor along his chest. His helmet was clean of any markings save for silver spikes framing the face and a golden demon head ornament on the forehead. He also for some reason had a loincloth.

"Let's rock this joint."

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ONGEKIBOU REKKA!=**

Decade pulled out red batons topped with crystal demon heads. They ignited with purple fire before he began swinging them, sending fireball after fireball that destroyed the giant monsters. One of the sticks then unleashed a surge of fire that became solid like a blade as he sliced a flying manta ray-like monster in half as it tried to dive bomb them. D-Hibiki then roared as his helmet opened up, revealing a demonic fanged mouth that spewed purple fire all over a spider monster. The monsters roared as they either exploded or burned into ashes. D-Hibiki sighed as he took a moment to breath as all the monsters died in one form or another.

"Okay...I took care of the pest problem." he chuckled turning to the others as his 'mouth' closed. "Anybody else suddenly in the mood for BBQ...or just me?"

"Only if you're serving enchiladas," Flynn replied.

"Let's check inside. Right now, a place to call base or shelter for that matter would be handy." D-Hibiki said as he reverted to Decade, then to Tsukasa as he left the belt open for a longer duration of time.

"Oh, I hope the book is okay," Hugo gulped as he ran into the academy.

"Oh shoot! I can't believe we forgot about the book!" Tessa yelped as she ran after him.

"Book?" Tsukasa asked.

"The Book of Skylanders. If anything happens to it, it will happen to the Skylanders written within its pages...and me since I'm the current Portal Mistress," Kiina replied.

"So...the thing if you hit everything goes down. Like the Death Star?" Tsukasa compared.

"What's a Death Star?" Kiina and Flynn asked.

"..." Tsukasa pulled out a magazine before rolling it up and gently tapping their heads, "No, no no. Bad, both of you." he muttered, "Every universe should have the Star Wars trilogy."

"Star Wars? Is that related to Star Strike?" Kiina asked.

"Bad, Kiina." Tsukasa said, gently tapping her head again.

"Good news!" Tsukasa looked over his shoulder to see Hugo running over, carrying a rather large tome, "The book is okay! Fortunately, they didn't breach the room we had it stored in."

"Say I've been meaning to ask...but this is a School...so where is your...like Principal dude? If this place is like a school of magic, then shouldn't the old wise wizard dude who runs the place know something that will fix this?" _'Once again...drawing off movies here but not even gonna bother bringing it up. If I ever take them to a normal world...I'm making them watch everything good.'_ He thought to himself, while trying not to reference where he got the idea...but it was too much temptation. "And then he'll introduce us to a boy with a lightning scar and we'll have a wonderful school life."

At that, the book began to glow. Hugo opened the book and a figure formed in an ethereal light. The figure appeared to be an elderly man in blue robes, a blue horned helmet, and a white beard.

"Master Eon!" Hugo gasped.

"Best...Pop Up...book...Ever~" Tsukasa chuckled.

 _"Greetings, Portal Mistress. If you are seeing this, then the worst has come to pass and Skylands is dying and the Skylanders defeated,"_ Eon informed.

"D-Dying?!" Kiina gasped.

 _"It was something I feared would happen the moment Kaos's Sky Eater, fueled by the Darkness itself, began to destroy our world. However, there is a way to save Skylands from this; the power of Mind Magic,"_ Eon informed.

"...I hate to interrupt…" Tsukasa said, "But this isn't just Skylands' problem." he explained, a look of seriousness on his face, "It would seem whatever is doing this to your world has spread to other worlds...worlds like mine...worlds where those monsters came from."

 _"Normally at this point, someone would most likely have interrupted this pre-recorded message and now looks rather foolish,_ Flynn _,"_ Eon spoke as everyone had to hold Tsukasa back as he wanted to toss the book away now, meanwhile earning a 'Hey' from the Mabu, _"I fear that it is not just Skylands that is in danger. If whatever has caused the death of our world is out there, it may be in other worlds as well, though I am unsure. After all, the only other world we know of is the one where that bandicoot comes from and the one that the Darkness originated from."_

"So basically a pre-recording just said what I said and made me look like an idiot." Tsukasa listed. "I owe this old man a punch to the gut." he growled.

"Why?" Tessa asked.

"Because I said so. And it'll make me feel better...also, I am a very petty man," he listed. "By the way, Flynn, you still owe me money."

 _"In the Book of Skylanders, there are a unique set of pages. Ones that link to an elite team of Skylanders that know how to use the power of Mind Magic…"_ Eon's form shifted, becoming a group of shadowed figures, _"The Sensei. However, when Kaos's Sky Eater activated, it whisked them away from Skylands."_

"...umm…" Tsukasa started, seeing something odd. "Guys?"

"Shh! Master Eon is talking."

"Don't you shush me and freaking look at this!" he shouted as he grabbed everyone and forced them to turn around.

"I thought you blew them up!" Fynn freaked, seeing more of the monsters now attacking one another.

"They are cannibalizing each other." Tsukasa blinked.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Hugo groaned, his face turning green once more.

"...Wait a second." Tsukasa blinked, "Why is the waterfall still?" he blinked before everyone noticed...everything just suddenly stopped. Not like something had gotten their attention, but like everything was now forever frozen in place.

 _"So...you were able to last this long?"_ a voice asked as the man Tsukasa met in the dimensional veil appeared walking out of thin air itself. "I'm sorry for the suddenness of this. But we didn't want to let your world die." he explained walking past everyone and up to Tsukasa. "So...Decade, are you prepared to take up your journey?"

 _'Mr. Batguy?'_ Kiina pondered.

"Journey?" Tsukasa asked.

"Hm...this is an odd story. But please listen." he nodded slowly as he walked away from everyone before he clapped his hands and it became night. He then motioned as projections of planets formed. "These 9 worlds are worlds where 9 different Kamen Riders were born." he spoke, "The 9 worlds are all converging...when they clash." he said as the projections smashed into one another and vanished. "If you want to save this world, Decade must travel to them and correct the wrongs happening in them." he added. "Me and my friends shall keep this world frozen in one moment in time, it will not destroy, but life shall not move forward till all is fixed."

"So...you're saying the fate of this world...all relies on me?" Tsukasa asked.

"Not just this world...all worlds. All Alternate dimensions are at risk." he explained, "You Decade, can either be their destroyer...or their savior." he looked over at Kiina, "While the spirit is correct in some ways, in others he's wrong."

"...Now I don't want to hit him...but I want to be the guy who tells him he's wrong." Tsukasa grinned evilly.

"In each of the nine worlds, one of your 'Sensei' are hidden, dropped there when this world was starting to be destroyed the first time," he informed, "They are safe of course, the worlds they were dropped into are different then normal Earths. Such is the confusing risk of alternate dimensions." he muttered to himself before shaking his head. "Anyway, I shall tell you that if you journey together...everyone will be saved and everyone will eventually return home."

"Comforting...so...how do we get to these alternate worlds, Mister Vampire King?" Tsukasa asked sarcastically.

"That...is the dealer's choice." he smirked, "But...as you said Decade. Maybe a place to call shelter would be best." he smiled.

"A shelter? Mmm...Oh!" Kiina looked around, "We're not that far from our family home."

"Well...it's better than in a cave." Tsukasa joked. "Alright...he's gone." he blinked as the man already vanished and it turned back into day.

"Aw...I wanted to see the little bat again to thank him," Kiina pouted.

"Kiina, home?" Flynn reminded.

"Oh, right!" Kiina looked around, "Uh...Oh! Kadoya, can we get your bike over here please so we can get to mine and Flynn's house? Pretty please?"

"..." Tsukasa shrugged his shoulders before he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, making the bike drive over to them. "Let's get going then." he smirked.

* * *

"Ah, home sweet home," Flynn sighed as they approached a humble cottage outside of a village, "It's not much, but it's the best place Sis and I have."

"Much better then a cave," Tsukasa stated as he parked right in front.

"Glad you approve, Kadoya," Kiina grinned.

"So this is where you two grew up? Really...homey," Tessa noted as they entered the cottage.

"Yep! A few guest rooms, two bathrooms, and a perfect view of the sunrise," Flynn chuckled.

"Wow...place looks clean. I'm surprised." Tsukasa said, already inside, leaving them outside.

"You still have the book?" Kiina asked as the others went in after Tsukasa.

"Of course. If we leave this, who knows what would happen to the Skylanders or you," Hugo replied before yelping as the book started to bounce in his arms the moment the last of them entered the spacious living room, "It's never done that before!"

"Oh cool...you guys got one of these really old cameras!" Tsukasa said as he came down from the attic, holding an old gold and black camera.

The book jumped out of Hugo's hands and collided with the camera. The camera flashed at the same time the book opened. The book landed on the ground, revealing two blank pages that quickly filled out into a vivid image. The left image depicted what resembled a humanoid penguin in bulky armor, bladed armor going up its flippers as it posed, while the right image depicted a Rider with a stag beetle theme, with golden horns, red eyes, a mouth guard shaped like mandibles, and his body was covered in red armor.

"I'm okay...if anyone cares…" Tsukasa groaned as he got up before he propped the camera on a stand. He then looked through it's lense and blinked. "Hey...has that painting always been on that wall?" he asked, making Kiina walk over and take a look.

"Who vandalized the house?!" Flynn freaked.

Kiina blinked as on the wall was an image of a street with police cars racing down the road towards a large mountain with smoke rising from the side as if some kind of fire was starting.

"Where the TV come from?" Tsukasa blinked, seeing a pretty decent TV set resting near a coffee table.

"Well that's suspicious and mysterious," Flynn stated the obvious.

"Weird…" Tsukasa blinked before everyone jumped as they heard sirens outside. "What the...police sirens!?" he shouted.

Tsukasa and Kiina both ran to the door and opened it...to find that it now lead to a busy city street with people watching as police cars raced down the road. The two blinked as they stepped out of the house before a dimensional viel...a very small one fell over them and altered their clothing. Tsukasa was now wearing a typical patrol officer police uniform, cap, and necessary tools included. Kiina was now sporting a red blouse with gold accents, a black skirt with black leggings, and her hair pulled into a ponytail by a gold band. As if forgetting something, the veil came back and dropped an apron in her hands.

"Pfft...that's a preschool teacher's uniform." Tsukasa chuckled.

"Pre...school?" Kiina repeated.

"How old were you when they 'nap you?" Tsukasa asked in a little bit of concern. "It's where parents send their little kids to learn and get ready for school." he explained, "You're essentially an overpaid babysitter."

"Overpaid? Oh dear...I mean, it's not bad, per-say, but…" she pursed her lips.

"I was just joking...besides. I bet you'd be great with kids." Tsukasa smirked as he took out his wallet. "And I am a cop...and...I'm 20?" he blinked, looking at his ID. "...Flynn come here. I'm arresting you for reckless use of a harpoon." he said holding up his badge and taking out his cuffs.

"But it happened in Skylands. I don't think this is there," Kiina replied.

"AH!" Flynn cried as Tsukasa already cuffed him inside the house.

"You say something?" He asked.

"Someone get me a lawyer! And a good one!"

"I'll check if Happy Trigger's recovered," Kiina informed as she opened her satchel.

"And if you cannot afford a lawyer one will be appointed to you by the court of law." Tsukasa continued reading the miranda rights. "You also have the right to be silent for anything you say can and will be used against you, you have the right to waive that right but I suggest you don't."

"I think we're going to need a book on law here," Hugo mumbled.

"Oh you would if the law applied to anything that wasn't human." Tsukasa said, "Honestly if I was some scared human seeing whatever the hell you guys are...I'd shoot you first and ask questions never."

"Ulp," Hugo gulped, sweating heavily.

"What?! Okay, that is _so_ not cool," Tessa scowled.

"Hate to spoil you guys this, but...Skylanders don't exists here." Tsukasa said. "So you're gonna have to be really careful. If you're not seeing anthropomorphic animals casually strolling or it's not Halloween right now, you're better off laying low."

"Laying low?" Kiina repeated, "Mmm...Oh!" she ran over to a bookshelf and started looking, "100 ways to tell someone you're not interested in them without hurting their feelings...How to serve to 100 trolls...101 jokes about water…"

"Uh...not sure that you're getting this. Alright, here's the deal: only humans are allowed outside the house." he stated firmly, "No Ifs, ands, or Buts about it. Unless you pass for human...stay." he said like a command to a pet.

Flynn snorted, "You said 'buts.'"

"Oh! Here it is!" Kiina beamed as she pulled out a book, "'The Basic Guide to Crafting Disguises by Anon E. Muss.'"

"Anon?" Tsukasa blinked as Kiina started flicking through the book, "Wait...you mean to tell me you had a magic book to disguise this…" he held up Flynn before he dropped and and pointed as his face, "And make it look a fraction as handsome as me?"

"Heh. Oh please, like you've got the looks compared to me," Flynn smirked before posing, "Boom!"

"I bet you ten bucks if you show your face to someone, they scream," Tsukasa crossed his arms.

"Ah. Here we are," Kiina stopped at a page, "Now let's see, uh…" she began to move her free hand about as a swirl of white energy began to form in it, "And…" she pointed at flynn and the energy engulfed him, releasing a puff of smoke to revealing a troll in Flynn's clothes in place of the Mabu, "..." she looked at the cover, "Oh. There' a bit of dust on here." she cleaned it, "Oh. The Basic Guide to Crafting _Troll_ Disguises." she grunted as she held her head, dropping her book, "Ugh...Not a lot of magic here…"

"Okay. Maybe you shouldn't do magic while we're here," Tessa advised, "Unless it's an emergency."

"What? Don't like the new look?" Flynn asked.

"Don't look in a mirror," Hugo warned.

"What?" Flynn looked at a mirror and screamed before he turned back to normal.

"I told you not to look in the mirror," Hugo facepalmed.

"You're not allowed to use magic unless you're about to be attack. You don't know how it'll affect you on each world." Tsukasa said, "If we go to a world full of magic, you might have better odds. Magic works different on each world, so you'll need to obey that."

"How do you know that?" Kiina asked as her headache abated.

"I wonder how I know a lot of things. For example why do I know how to fight when I have no memories of ever having been in one?" he explained. "I think that belt uploaded a whole lot of information into my brain. Now I've got all sorts of talents I never had...or I did and I forgot. Maybe." he said, making everyone fall over at the 'Maybe,' "I have no memories of who I was. But I can determine who I'll become. In the end, all I want to do is take pictures." he explained as he grabbed his camera and put it around his neck. "Well, you guys go ahead and clean up the house, I apparently have a job in this dimension." he muttered as he walked out the door again before he grabbed the radio clipped to his belt, "Dispatch, this is unit 10. I repeat, unit 10. What's the emergency?"

=Another unidentified lifeform has been spotted=

"Unidentified life form…" he muttered to himself, unaware of the others listening in by leaning as close as they could, Tsukasa turned the radio back on, "Understood, awaiting further orders." he said as he turned it off. "So...I'm just a typical rookie cop...I don't even have a car." he muttered, looking at the bicycle clearly meant for him. "Make do with what you got. Kiina, want to go see something cool?"

"Okay," Kiina shrugged, "It could be one of those 'Sen-say' Skylanders Master Eon talked about." she giggled, "In his _recorded_ message you argued with, Kadoya."

"I'll enjoy telling him a big old 'he was wrong.' And then if he's a jerk about it, I'll see what else." he said getting on the bicycle, before he realized the issues with the setup, "Might have to get my real bike." he muttered as he walked over to a garage and opened it to find his motorcycle parked inside. "Your house is so cool. It changes to fit the world we go to." he smiled as he got on before he pulled out a small siren light he taped to the top of the headlight.

"I...didn't know it could do that," Kiina blinked twice, seeing the new shape of the house.

"It blended in nice with the streets, almost can't tell it's the same place...well from the outside. Inside still looks the same." Tsukasa noted as he drove out and he patted the back of the seat. "Come on, I can feel something moving. Something...strong."

"Oh good. I thought that was just me," Kiina agreed as she hopped on.

"So you can feel it too." Tsukasa noted as he put his helmet on. "We'll be back, you guys keep the house safe." he said as they drove off.

"Oh please. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Remember no salesmen!" Tsukasa shouted as they drove off down the street to follow police cars.

"Oh please. Like anyone would answer for a salesman," Tessa snorted as she closed the door.

* * *

Tsukasa pulled the bike to a stop as he and Kiina followed the officers to an empty lot filled with old and empty warehouses. The two heard gunshots before a metal wall was burst open by three figures. All three resembled humanoid animals to various extents. Their skin colors where either a dark grey or very dark primary color.

"What are those things?" Kiina whispered.

"Unidentified life forms...but...I think they are called Gurongi." Tsukasa explained as he quickly grabbed his camera and took picture of the monsters while officers shot at them. He then looked up as did Kiina when they felt a strong presence behind them.

Walking up behind the police blockade was a man wearing a black and orange baseball jacket, a dark red tank top underneath, a pair of slightly tattered jeans with a belt around his waist and a pair of boots, he took off a motorcycle helmet as he revealed his punk fade haircut. The sides of his head were cut down just short of being shaved like a crewcut; while the hair at the top of his head was grown out slightly to the point it could be combed wildly to the side while dyed blond. He also had two piercings on each ear, he took a sigh as he breathed in some air before tossing the helmet away as he did a belt formed around his waist. The belt began humming as if it were charging up energy, the stone in the center glowing red as he began picking up speed.

"Henshin!" he shouted as he pressed on a switch on the left side pad on the belt.

With that, the humming became louder before he was enveloped in light. It ended as a new figure took his place. A Kamen Rider clad in a black padded suit, with crimson red chest armor designed in such a way it looked like muscles, a golden collar with inscriptions going around his clavicle and to the back, red shoulder pads and red gauntlets with golden bracelets. Golden kneepads with red stones in the center and golden anklets finished out the body armor. His helmet finished forming last, it was all black with golden edges along the bottom, a silver mouth guard resembling fangs and golden horns in between two red compound eyes.

The Rider roared as he jumped over all the police officers before he landed and slammed a punch to a vulture Gurongi, making it stumble back. He then grabbed the fish looking one before he swung it around and slammed his armored fist into it's face making it stumble into it's grasshopper looking friend.

"So...this is the world we ended up in." Tsukasa spoke as the Rider beat the 3 monsters with his bare fists. "This is the world of Kamen Rider Kuuga." he finished as Kuuga punched the Fish Gurongi again.

* * *

 **O.N:...*rips off beard* owww jesus christ how long have we been at this?**

 **Z0: I don't know, *hair has grown out to the point it's all over the place* But I feel it's been a long time *plays with a strand of hair***

 **Courage:*walks in and whispers to my ear***

 **O.N: what despicable me 3?...the minions strike is over...da hel the rabbids teamed up with Mario? Finally the hired help is back and what was that we got new hel…*Rabbid Kong smashes in*...p?...**

 **Rabbid Kong: RAHHHHHH!**

 **GT: ...New Security!**

 **Rabbid Kong: *shadow comes over it* Rrrr? *looks behind...then up***

 **Tree Rex: Hello.**

 **Z0: I really need to invest in locking that door into the filming area...**

 **O.N: Hold up, Tree Rex you're a Skylander the actors are not allowed to play security and Z0 wrote that contract he can enforce plus the rabbid kong is under the rabbids contract can't abuse him.**

 **GT: Yet you are allowed to abuse a poor little, purple-furred puppy.**

 **Decade: oi.**

 **O.N: GT that's what he's meant for besides your one to talk given you put him in a zombie world, oh right Well this was the start of Decade and portal mistress Kiina's adventures look forward to chapter 2 they'll meet kamen Rider Kuuga, also look forward to the upcoming prequel detailing Kiina life leading up to this meeting.**

 **Z0: Things should be interesting as they meet the first Heisei generation Kamen Rider, and the last one created personally by the father of Kamen Rider and basically all Toku Shotaro Ishinomori.**

 **O.N: But this world will have a twist it'l be mixed with an anime/manga world and well readers we;ll give you a hint, Z0 hint cue!**

 **Z0: Let me think...hint...hint...oh! *bops fist into hand* O.N. drink this! *tosses a bottle of medicine***

 **O.N: ok*opens face mouth and chugs* what that did no…*turns into Action gamer lv 1***

 **Z0: Aha! IT worked he's become small thanks to a drug no one understands! Now if only he was smart enough to be a detective. *winks eye***

 **O.N: Jikai!**

* * *

 **Jikai Kamen Rider Decade The Next Journey!**

Tsukasa: Unidentified life form 04, Kamen Rider Kuuga.

Kuuga: Cho-Henshin!

Tsukasa: The ultimate Warrior incarnate.

Kiina: Is he a cicada?

Tsukasa: I wish you were a kaijin so i have an excuse but i'll let it slide.

?: Oi Yusuke we have another guy running around but he's more like you.

Kuuga: eh? Another Kuuga?

?: Onore Decade! You are the devil itself! The Destroyer of worlds!

Hugo: Ah! Here's the Sensei's name!

 **Next time: Photograph 2: The Case of Kuuga**

?: Destroyer or Savior. I'll discover that for myself after all…

Kuuga: Only one truth prevails.

* * *

 **O.N: Well things are getting interesting, but however that's all the time we have, I've been OverNerd V~!**

 **GT: I am GammaTron. Please read and review with constructive advice.**

 **Z0: I am Kamen Rider ZER0! Peace out readers!**


	2. Kuuga 1

_Z0: I found another room! *kicks door in* How many of these things do we have?_

 _SZ: *coughs*good lord it's dusty!_

 _Z0: I'm pretty sure this is one of our bigger rooms in this place too *lights reveal giant warehouse*_

 _GT: *sitting in the center of the room, drinking a bottle of apple juice* Hello._

 _Z0: GT have you been using this room as your personal break room? No wonder we can never find you on your time off. Well since we found this place why not see if we can do something._

 _GT: Huh? Oh, no. I just came in here and found this script for the second chapter of Decade The Next Journey in this chair. My personal break room's still hidden._

 _Z0: One day!_

 _GT: Perhaps. But for now? Let's get to working on this Decade story, shall we gentlemen?_

 _SZ: Yosh...but first disclaimer!_

 _GT: Right. We do not own Kamen Rider, Skylanders, nor Detective Conan. They are owned by their respective peoples. Now then…*pulls out an oversized picture of Crash crushing Sparx in his hands and puts it on the wall* There we go. *walks off*_

 _SZ: ...*slowly steps into the bunker before shutting it*_

 _Z0: CRAP! We're doomed!_

 _Dark Spyro: *roars while crashing into the building, firing his Aether Breath at the screen*_

* * *

[OP Journey Through the Decade by Gackt]

 **Miageru hoshi(Looking up upon the stars,)**

 **sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite(where various sagas are shining)**

 **Seiza no you(Just like the constellations,)**

 **sen de musubu shunkan(only by connecting them with lines,)**

 **hajimaru Legend(does a Legend begin)**

 **OORORA yurameku jikuu koete(Go through the dimensions flickering like auroras)**

 **Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world(And dive into that straying Parallel world)**

 **On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu(On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey)**

 **Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame(In order to encounter their true selves)**

 **Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers(Let's keep on walking for now, for We're all travelers)**

 **Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru(Everything's spreading out right in front of my eyes)**

 **Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte(Just when will the 9 paths ever overlap)**

 **Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku(The road will probably change)**

 **michi ni kawaru no darou(to continue into a new dawn)**

 **Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade(Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade)**

* * *

Kamen Rider Kuuga shouted as he jumped over a car and brought his fist down on the Fish Gurongi. He then swung around and kicked the Vulture Gurongi, knocking it over. He then ducked under a swing from the Grasshopper Gurongi before grabbing him by his leg and knocking him over with a wrestling move.

Kuuga flipped to his feet as he turned around and breathed out slowly as he got into a martial arts pose as his legs began smoking.

"I can't believe it…" one officer spoke as they watched Kuuga battle the Gurongi.

"What do we do? Who do we shoot?" one panicked aiming his firearm at Kuuga's back.

"Idiot!" a detective shouted, grabbing his hand, "Can't you see Unidentified Life Form Number 4 is fighting with us?"

Kuuga jumped as he landed a kick to the Vulture Gurongi before he landed and spun around on his arms as he swung around and kicked a Gurongi upsie the head. He then flipped forward, landing an ax kick to the head of Grasshopper Gurongi and slamming its face down into the ground. Kuuga then rolled over the downed Grasshopper monster before landing on his feet in front of the startled Fish Gurongi.

"Ha!" Kuuga shouted as he unleashed a barrage of jabs to its chest, making the monster gurgle in pain as dents formed in its armor-like skin. Kuuga then grabbed the Fish Gurongi by its head before pushing him forward and right into the beak of his Vulture-like friend, sending them both falling over. Kuuga then leaned back as he slammed his fist into the Grasshoppers abdomen making him lurch over forward in pain.

"Kamen Rider Kuuga…" Tsukasa spoke as the other world visitors watched on, "A man who has bonded to an artifact of an ancient tribe imbuing him with the power of history's greatest warriors."

 _'That Mr. Beetle from my dream…'_ Kiina's eyes widened, her thoughts going back to seeing him and Decade punching each other and exploding.

"Ora!" Kuuga shouted as he lifted the Grasshopper Gurongi up and then into an abandoned warehouse. He then grabbed the two dazed monsters from before and pushed them in to get them away from the police officers. Kuuga quickly found a rusty metal pipe on the round before he spun it around like a Bo staff, as he did, the rust began flaking off as the piece of metal rippled before changing shape, "Chou Henshin!"

With that, a humming sound came from Kuuga's belt before a wave of sorts changed it to a vibrant blue color. His shoulder pads were gone and his chest armor was lighter than before. His eyes flashed blue as the pipe changed into a metallic staff with two golden balls at each ends with sapphire gems in the center, the two ends extended out making a long staff.

"Kuuga Dragon Form," Tsukasa spoke taking pictures, "The naming is due to the fact this form uses the element of water for energy, becoming the water warrior. Kuuga's belt allows him to access 4 elemental warrior forms. Furthermore, he has alchemic powers allowing him to forge objects such as sticks into new powerful weapons stronger then any known metal." he explained on as Kuuga swung his staff, smacking each of the Gurongi across the face and all over their torsos.

Kuuga spun around as he swung his Dragon staff and smacked all three Gurongi across the face with painfully audible smacking sounds. He swung it down as he used the bottom end of the staff to strike the Vulture's shins, and the top end to smack the Fish's skull. He spun around as the staff retracted and extended as he smacked both of them upside the head making them fall over. Kuuga skipped forward as he jammed the staff forward like a spear hitting the Grasshopper Gurongi repeatedly.

He then lowered the staff as he began striking the sides of the Gurongi's knees so as to keep it from using its leg strength. He moved the staff side to side, hitting the joints repeatedly before Gurongi looked down at the staff then up to Kuuga as if begging him not to. But the Rider didn't stop as he swung the staff up between his leg and up to his groin before lifting the Gurongi up and tossing him into the Vulture Gurongi.

"Ooh…" Kiina cringed, having seen that done to quite a many male Skylander.

"Ah…" Tsukasa did the same, monsters or not...that was cruel.

Kuuga swung his staff around before letting go of it and grabbing it in a pose with his hand tilted down. Kuuga then tensed his legs before jumping as he leaned his arm back. A glowing aura forming around the tip of his weapon as he came down on the Grasshopper Gurongi. The Gurongi looked up for just a moment before Kuuga stabbed the staff forward and struck the monster over its heart. While the weapon didn't pierce through it...it left something behind, a glowing insect like marking. The mark seemed to be made of flames. Kuuga stepped back as cracks formed along the monster's skin and spread all over its body. The Gurongi reached out to its brothers only for them to back away as it fell over and exploded.

Tsukasa quickly covered Kiina's eyes as the fiery explosion sent body parts -including a disturbingly still intact head-flying all over the warehouse floor that quickly began burning into ash. Tsukasa lowered his arms as the remaining two monsters growled in rage at the Kamen Rider. Kuuga swung his weapon around, whipping up gusts of wind before he swung low, kicking up a huge wall of dust.

"Chou Henshin!" another humming sound was heard as the dust settled.

Kuuga walked out slowly as his armor had this time grown. He now had a huge barrel chest plate and giant shoulder pauldrons, all in bright silver with purple lines all over. His staff had changed into a broadsword with a golden crossguard matching his horns and a purple blade. The blade had an interesting aesthetic as it was half the length of a claymore. The top had an opening where a smaller sword tip could be seen poking out. It then extended out like a telescope with a flick of the Rider's wrist as he held the sword up like a Knight.

"Huh...So what's this form, Kadoya? A Pegasus?" Kiina guessed.

"Well, he does have a form with that name. Sadly, no. This is his most powerful but slowest form: Titan." Tsukasa explained, "Like a Knight, his heavy armor protects him from the strongest of blows, and his sword can cut nearly anything."

"Ah...So he's like Crypt King, Blades, Blast Zone, Ignitor, Ninjini, Chop Chop, Fright Rider, Knight Mare, Knight Light, Doom Stone, Stormblade, Drill Sergeant, or Chill…" Kiina nodded.

Kuuga walked forward as the two Gurongi attacked him. They grabbed pipes that reformed into jagged swords in their hands. They struck the armor, only for each swing to bounce off and blunt the blades of their swords. Kuuga swung his sword, cutting both monsters ripping sparks off their skin, and...dust from within their bodies. Kuuga swung again as he slashed the Vulture across the stomach. In a long drawn out slash, Kuuga swung his blade out as the monster fell over in pain, clutching its abdomen. The Fish Gurongi roared as he jumped and swung down, only for Kuuga to let the sword bounce off his shoulder.

The Fish Gurongi roared, swinging again and again, each time his sword becoming more and more dull. Kuuga then swung his free hand out as he grabbed the next swing. The monster grunted, only for Kuuga to crush its blade with his hands force alone. The Gurongi gawked before Kuuga grabbed his shoulder. Kuuga pointed his sword at its abdomen and, with a battle cry, ran the beast through with the sword as the blade pierced through its back. The same mark formed only much larger as the monster tried clawing its way to freedom. It then gave one final cry of pain as Kuuga twisted the blade and set off a huge explosion that swallowed him in flames.

"Why is always explosions whenever someone beats someone else...?" Kiina flinched.

"Kuuga's brand." Tsukasa explained, "Kuuga's attacks brand you with his mark. It causes the energy of the Gurongi to go nuts...Kuuga fed his own energy into them and, like a battery, charged up too much...so boom." he explained as Kuuga walked out of the fire as the Vulture Gurongi backed away in terror of the Kamen Rider who just let flames wash over him like nothing, "That is what it means to be a Kamen Rider...taking down threats to humanity...by any means necessary."

"...Just humans?" Kiina asked, concern evident in her voice.

"For now…" Tsukasa told her, sensing what she was worried for, "But keep in mind...in this world, People haven't met good monsters." he went on as the Gurongi ran away from Kuuga, who reverted to his red form to give chase, "The Gurongi...essentially evil mummies who have revived...They hurt people for fun...They are pure evil."

Several police officers joined Kuuga in chasing the monster as they used their firearms to slow it down. The Monster made it up the stairs towards the roof in hopes of using its wings for escape.

"Kuuga!" One officer shouted, tossing the Rider his gun: a simple revolver.

"Thank you!" Kuuga spoke, grabbing it as he chased after the monster, "You won't escape!" he shouted bursting out onto the roof as the Gurongi had already jumped and began flying off, "Chou...Henshin!" he spoke as his armor became green, with only one pointed shoulder pad.

" _That's_ Pegasus." Tsukasa spoke as he and Kiina could see Kuuga standing on the edge of the roof.

"...Huh...haven't seen a green pegasus since the last Soda Pop Festival," Kiina recalled.

Kuuga aimed the gun before it changed, turning into a green firearm. It looked like a cross between a crossbow and a blow gun. It had a pull lever on the back and the two arms for the crossbow part were aligned vertically rather than horizontally. Kuuga pulled back on the lever, pulling the arms back as well. Kuuga took a moment to breath as he steadied his arm at the escaping Gurongi. He then gave a shout, firing a crossbow bolt through the air before it struck the Gurongi in the back between his wings. After a moment, an explosion rocked the air as embers and burning feathers fell from the sky. He gave a chuckle before another Vulture Gurongi moved out of its hiding spot behind the entrance to the building from the roof. It was about to attack when an armored flipper-like fist smashed into its face, giving a squawk and earning Kuuga's attention.

"You forgot. Don't relax until you're away from the battlefield," the owner of the fist scolded.

"Sensei," Kuuga gasped in shock as the armor lost all color becoming white and his horns shrinking in size.

The owner of the fist was...a penguin. No, in all honestly, it was an adult human male-sized penguin. He was decorated in gold and black armor befitting a Chinese soldier with large metal bladed guards going down his flipper/arms. On the top of its helmet was a plume of blue 'hair' while his torso sported a sapphire gem shaped like a drop of water.

"Something is happening up there…" Tsukasa spoke.

"Sensei, hide, the police are coming up," Kuuga spoke quickly, "I can't explain you just yet."

"I know, my boy," the penguin chuckled as the second Vulture Gurongi got up, growling, "But for a moment, let me just give your attempted ambusher a little advice…" The vulture attempted to punch the penguin from behind only for the penguin to spin around and put a hand on the Gurongi's chest, " _Chill_." in an instant, the Gurongi was frozen solid; he then gave a light punch and the frozen Gurongi shattered into snow, "Always be aware of your surroundings in a field of battle, even if you believe you've won."

"H-Hai, Sensei," Kuuga nodded before the penguin nodded and proceeded to jump off the roof and began to hop along the other rooftops before the police got up the stairs.

"You got them?" the lead officer asked.

"Hai!" Kuuga replied as he gave a thumbs up. The rest of the officers walked off, leaving the detectives who had lead them behind.

"You know that was too showy…" the detective sighed.

"Ahahaha…" Kuuga awkwardly laughed, "I had no choice. They've been getting a lot more direct in their games." he sighed, walking around, "Before, I had to wait until you guys solved their mystery...but if they're out in the open, then I can just go after them right? I don't have to put the others in danger."

"Kid makes a point…" a wide built detective in an orange coat muttered to his partner, "We know we need the kid for the monsters, but...well, if they aren't playing the whole 'Who-Done-It' game anymore…"

"Things have been hard since we lost our genius."

"Don't remind me. He was our prime candidate for G1, but he said he can't break his current cover."

"Ehehehe…." Kuuga chuckled awkwardly.

"Why are you chuckling?" they asked.

"Oh! Umm... gotta run!" He spoke as he reverted to his blue form and began building hopping.

"Kuuga, Gurongi...the only things I didn't recognize was the penguin and the name G1." Tsukasa muttered.

"Penguin?" Kiina asked confused.

"Oh right. You can't spot things moving real fast…" he muttered, "Human sized emperor penguin, covered in chinese armor and bladed gauntlets." he described.

"...Chinese…?" Kiina tilted her head, Tsukasa swearing he was seeing multiple questions marks floating over her head.

"I...right...not raised on Earth. I'll explain later. But for now, we have jobs in this world… They must have a purpose for our ability to help this world." he sighed, "Kiina...time to go to work."

"Okay!" Kiina pumped a fist, "...Where do we go to get to our jobs?"

He then looked at her ID tag, "Hmm... Your school name is on the tag."

"Hmm? What are those letters?"

"Right...tell me, can you understand what I'm saying?" Tsukasa asked quickly, Tsukasa knew he was speaking in Japanese currently but...she was speaking in English.

"Yeah. And I understand the others around us except whatever those Gurongi were shouting…" Kiina replied.

"This is good...Seems the force that gave us these positions in this world is giving you some sort of...mental translator." he nodded, "Now...we just need to find out who in this world needs us?"

* * *

"Conan, ai tadima!" the punk haired man called as he entered his home. He groaned, stretching his arms as he looked down at his hands, the bruises and calluses from his fighting slowly fading away leaving his hands normal and perfect.

"On the table like always." a child's voice ordered.

"Ah thank you!" he called out in English as he took off his jacket and hung it on a coat rack.

"How many were it today?" a young boy who looked to be about 7-8 asked, with brown hair that hung down and just above his blue eyes while wearing a blue jacket over a button shirt, a red bow tie, and grey shorts.

"Four!" he laughed, "Had to cycle through all my forms. But I missed one at first even as Pegasus. Got the drop on me and sent me into Growing. Had to kick him a lot before the kaboom."

"Well, you avoided that one power, so good on the self control."

"Yeah….that's worst then Rising." he muttered, looking at his hand again.

"Ai seems concern about this uprising of those things. She thinks the organization is on the verge of something."

"I'll be ready." he replied with a smile, "Ore wa Godai Yusuke! The man with 2,000 & 18 talents!" he chuckled with a toothy grin.

"Yare, yare. If I had my normal body, I'd be a much better Kuuga." he teased.

"I seem to remember your girlfriend kicking your ass a couple of times...Let's face it; she's a better pick." Yusuke replied, "And scary...You know it's not easy covering for you to her. She drags me along for all the things you two used to do…"

"Those used to be the good old days."

"Still nothing on that cure…?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

"It's not exactly easy to undo such drastic genetic alteration." Conan replied, hopping onto the counter as Yusuke pulled out all the things needed to make a sandwich, "Even when Ai made that serum studying you, we only got our bodies back for a day and a bit of your insane strength but still nothing."

"You'll figure something out." Yusuke chuckled, "After all, like we used to say: You're the Holmes, and I'm Watson." he spoke patting his shoulder, "I'm not ditching you after all the monsters and mysteries we've been through, so like it or not...you're stuck with me, aibou."

"Yeah since it took me knocking out the Chief and using his voice to convince the police force to ally with you."

"Well...at least the bullet wounds healed." he chuckled awkwardly.

"You sneezed one right at me," he deadpanned.

"I didn't know it ended up in my lungs…" he muttered, "Hoagie?" he offered a sandwich, "It's Turkey~"

"Do you ever not eat?" Conan asked.

"What? You guys said I got a high metabolism. Boy needs to eat." he chuckled, eating an entire foot long hoagie, "One day...a three foot hoagie...one day."

"We did." a young girl's voice spoke as the back door opened, a girl about the same age as Conan with auburn hair reaching to her neck and blue eyes walked in; she was dressed in a pink shirt and black shorts with a lab coat tailored to her size over that, "We did say that, but what's worse is that I'm afraid you're gonna go for a six." she sighed, "I translated a new slab."

"Mmhmm?" Yusuke asked, already on his second hoagie.

"It mentions a tribe leader contest." she said, "There could only be one big boss, so 300 of them enter a death arena. The winner assumes leadership. The second, if he's spared, is put in sleep as a successor if needed."

"Okay?" Yusuke nodded.

"And it says there is a ritual to awaken said successor." she went on, "But the exacts of it...are missing. That must have been on the part that we don't have. But this could relate to their current game."

"Killing female police officers…" Yusuke spoke up, finishing his third sandwich.

"Well...I'm sure it's not because they are police officers."

"Most likely female warriors, and police officers are the best substitution," Conan spoke.

"Then I just have to stop them before their next attack." Yusuke spoke, gripping his hand tightly.

"Shinichi, did anyone move into your old house?" the girl asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"'Cause I see two people I have never seen walking into it." she explained.

"Oh. You're renting it out?" Yusuke asked optimistically.

"No. Not unless my parents did it without my blessing." he said, "Ai, what did they look like?"

"Tall guy with possibly dyed red hair, in a beat cop outfit, and a young girl with...unnatural hair coloration dressed as a daycare worker." she explained.

"Ooh! A couple!" Yusuke smiled as the two gave him deadpan looks, "What...I'd like normal company instead of having two best friends my age trapped in bodies of first graders."

Conan looked out the window and blinked, "...That's not my house."

"AH~!" Yusuke gapsed happily, "I smell…"

"No! Don't say it! Don't!"

"A Mystery~!"

"God damn it, Yusuke…"

"If he wasn't superhuman we would have gotten rid of him forever ago, right?" Ai asked.

"Oh you guys love me and you know it."

"There's love…" Ai started.

"And there's a point where a nuke is useless to us."

"Which again...you're essentially a living nuclear device." Ai spoke.

"Ai-chan, was that Valentine's Day we spent meaningless to you~?" Yusuke playfully whined.

"Well….?" Conan smiled, enjoying this turn, "Was it?"

"You're both idiots." she groaned.

* * *

"We're back! Flynn, if you broke anything you owe me money." Tsukasa joked as he entered and looked in 'his' room before pulling out a trenchcoat and fancy clothing, "I'm kidding. None of this stuff is even mine. But I'm still calling this place my house!"

"That's because it's our-meaning Kiina and mine-house!" Flynn called from the kitchen, poking out while wearing a chef's hat over his pilot's cap.

"Whatever...Look, we're off to work," Tsukasa explained, "Yes! We!" he spoke up, seeing their faces, "Kiina has a job in this world. It means she is needed."

"Good luck with your job here then, Kiina," Hugo smiled, "But...what is your occupation here?"

"She takes care of kids," Tsukasa simplified.

"Oh...So it's Skylanders Academy all over again," Tessa noted, "No problem for Kiina then."

"You've never dealt with human kids before, have you?" Tsukasa asked bluntly, "Oh, this should be good." he smirked while opening the door to see Yusuke, about to knock.

"YO! I'm your neighbor, Yusuke Godai! The man with 2018 talents!" he cheered, "Domo!" he bowed, not once seeing Hugo or Tessa.

Hugo grabbed Tessa and hid in the kitchen. Flynn was about to ask what was up when Hugo shushed him. He shrugged and went back to cooking.

"I'm Kadoya Tsukasa, me and my umm…" he paused looking at Kiina, "What should I say…" he muttered aloud, _'Well... I can't say wife...and we clearly look nothing alike…'_

"You have a lovely looking wife." Yusuke said with a smile.

"W-What?! Oh! No, no, no!" Kiina's face lit up as she denied it, "We're just roommates sharing the rent!"

"Well, we have had some...passionate nights, though," Tsukasa lied.

"KADOYA!" Kiina yelped, her blush growing bright.

"I'm joking!" he laughed, "You're red as a tomato." he smiled, poking her nose, "It's really cute."

"Ah...he's one of those types…" Yusuke nodded, "I knew someone like that...now he's lost that skill." he smirked before yelping as someone kicked his leg, "My shins!"

"Who are you, old man?" Conan and Ai asked cutely.

"?!" Kiina's eyes widened slightly as she looked at the two.

"Oh...hohohoho...Yusuke, my man...you sly devil, you," Tsukasa laughed.

"Yep. These are my kids; adopted, but still mine." he smiled.

"Well, I guess an 18 year old can do that."

"Eh?" Yusuke and the kids blinked.

"Your face, while young, is devoid of any typical stress indications, so you aren't a fully independent adult yet. Your attire is modern and cool while also relaxed." Tsukasa explained, "Furthermore...you have a student ID hanging off the chain on your pants." he pointed out.

"You remind me of that guy, again. He's good at that stuff, but can't get his girlfriend to...ow!"

"Sorry…" Conan smiled.

"Well...I'm off to work as is my roommate." Tsukasa explained, "We'd love to hang out and talk but, I need to get to the precinct, and she needs to get to school on time. I suppose these two need to as well."

"Why do you think I'm here? She's a teacher at their school." Yusuke quickly spoke, "My big sister works there, too." he explained, "So I thought these two could walk with her!" he motioned to the kids.

"Yusuke papa. I saw a purple lizard run past just now," Ai spoke.

"Ano…" Tsukasa growled, looking down the hall, "I'm gonna skin him." he whispered.

"Well, there are purple lizards out there. Guess a foreign pet? A chameleon, maybe?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes! Exactly, it's Kiina's. I keep telling her to make sure it doesn't get out of her room." Tsukasa spoke, quickly elbowing her to play along.

"Huh? Uh, oh! Right," Kiina looked away from the two kids, "I have a few...pets."

"They are a real pain in my…" Tsukasa stopped himself, "My gluteus maximus…"

 _'Wah...this guy is creative,'_ Conan mentally admitted.

 _'He's lying out his ass…'_ Ai mentally noted.

"Time for school!" Tsukasa quickly said, pushing Kiina and their visitors out the door, "Try not to burn the place down, you animals you!"

As soon as the door close, the purple tail was seen again as a purple creature came out of hiding. It was a royal purple dragon the size of a golden retriever. Its underside was comprised of a gold underbelly with a gold spike on the end of its tail and a pair of gold horns on the sides of its head. On its back was a pair of orange wings.

"So...we can do anything besides burn the place down...got it." the dragon smirked.

"Okay! I got you lunch packed up and…" Flynn informed as he walked out with a paper bag, Tessa and Hugo being dragged while they tried to pull him back in only to see no one in there, "Hey...where'd everybody go?"

* * *

Tsukasa pushed Kiina and the kids down the street.

"Come on! Kids belong in school!" Tsukasa spoke as he stopped pushing.

 _'This guy really wants either us or Kiina here out of his way,'_ Conan noted.

"Ah...well, maybe we can talk later." Yusuke offered.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed for class, too?" Tsukasa asked.

"Eh, why?"

"'Cause a girl in a school uniform is running over here with the eyes of murder aimed at your punk rock head…"

"Oh, she seems angrier than the one time Cynder thought Spyro forgot their anniversary," Kiina cringed.

"AH! Ran-chan!" Yusuke panicked before running off, "Whoop-whoop-whoop!" he was then instantly hit with a flying front kick to his back, "Gwah!" His attacker was a slim but athltic girl with a nice figure, she wore a blue highschool uniform, she got up while brushing her brown hip length hair back, her purplish blue eyes narrowing at the downed boy about her age.

"Huh...Excellent distance with the jump," Kiina noted, "But she could've done better with the aiming of where she hit for maximum pain but minimal damage."

"Actually she hit her mark, her intent was to just simply hit him...judging by her strength and distance if she wanted...that was her intent. I'm sure if she wanted, he'd be an indent in the pavement," Tsukasa added.

"Oh, very true. But still, that is going to leave a bruise," Kiina nodded.

 _'What kind of teacher is this lady?'_ Conan and Ai looked at Kiina with wide eyes.

"This is the 50th time nee-chan hit him there. The other 25 are mostly aim for the nose," Conan explained once he shook off the surprise.

"Ah...gomen-nasai!" Yusuke cried as he was pulled up, "I'm sorry! I was called over to the station by Akai-san...It wasn't my fault! Don't hit me!"

"This...This is normal here, isn't it?" Kiina asked.

"Yes…" both kids nodded.

 _'Earth is weird,'_ Kiina thought with a sweatdrop.

 _'Finally something normal,'_ Tsukasa sighed in relief.

"Why didn't you call me?" the girl named Ran complained, "My dad was waiting for you all morning."

"Sorry, sorry...but you know when a man from the FBI calls for you...you have to go." he chuckled.

"And where was Conan?"

"He was here! I swear I didn't take him with me!" he panicked, "Also...uh...have you met officer Kadoya?!" he quickly turned her around to see them; only thing missing was said officer. "Ahh! Come on!"

"I did see a police officer with you." she recalled. "For a moment. Then as soon as I saw you with Conan and his friend, I went straight for your back, or face or…"

"His wee-wee?" Ai smirked.

"AH!" Yusuke panicked as Conan shuddered.

"You're just lucky you're impossible to hurt..." she groaned.

"I swear I'll be there after class...as long as...you know _something_ doesn't come up." he muttered.

"Um…" Kiina spoke up and making the new girl yelp.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you had to see all that, Miss...uhm…" Ran trailed off.

"Kiina Boomer," Kiina introduced herself, "The officer that was here was my roomate Kadoya."

"Tsukasa," Yuusuke corrected.

"Why does everyone call him by his last name?" Kiina asked, tilting her head.

"No, that's you," Conan informed her.

"My name's Ran, Mouri Ran. It's nice to meet you, Boomer-san," the girl bowed.

"Oh please! Just call me 'Kiina,'" Kiina assured, "Mrs. Boomer was my mother, bless her soul."

"Oh...well then you can just call me Ran," she offered.

"Can do! Now...um...I'm a little embarrassed about this, but where is the school? I just moved here for my job and I haven't gotten used to the area yet," Kiina explained.

 _'Wait. How'd she get a job here, but not know where it's at…?'_ Ran, Ai, and Yusuke asked mentally.

"Honestly, I should've paid better attention to the online interview…" Kiina lied.

 _'Oh….'_ the two teenagers mentally figured...while the two 'kids' didn't buy that, noticing the way her eyes had moved, but didn't vocalize it.

"Well it's on our way." Ran spoke, grabbing Yusuke by the shoulder, "We'll walk with you and the kids."

"We will?!" Yusuke asked only for her to grip his shoulder tighter, "We will!" he wheezed out through the pain.

 _'Is this domestic violence?'_ Kiina pondered, _'I guess not, considering no one's calling police or anything.'_

"I wonder what happened to Officer Kadoya…" Yusuke muttered, "The clever bastard…"

"What did you say in front of them!?" Ran and Kiina asked.

"AH!" he cried.

* * *

Tsukasa rode his bike up to the police station abuzz with officers and agents from crime organizations. It was filled with people reporting sightings of monsters and officers who were busy running about in search of them. Tsukasa made his way in and past the front desks towards the meeting room where officers talked about their plans to find the Gurongi responsible for these crimes. Tsukasa stopped as he bumped into a man.

"Watch it, young officer," he spoke, revealing himself to be a man about his height he wore a grey jacket over an all black attire, with a black knitted cap over his head hiding bangs of black wavy hair, and he had sharp blue eyes.

"Sorry." Tsukasa spoke as the two stared at one another, "Kadoya Tsukasa…" he introduced himself.

"Akai Shuichi." he introduced back. "Hmm... Judging by your badge...are you a G1 cadet?"

"I was transferred here. Said i'm outstanding and they had a top secret assignment for me." he explained.

"You must be a one of a kind rookie to get transferred here to Gurongi Task force HQ." he spoke in interest. "Especially for the G1."

"G1...what is that? No one would tell me," Tsukasa spoke.

"Generation 1...the human countermeasure to the Gurongi." Shuichi explained with a smile, "Our weapon."

"Oh?" Tsukasa asked interested, "For that...I'm willing to go a little above and beyond."

"You're an interesting young man," Shuichi spoke.

"Hm…" Tsukasa smirked.

* * *

"Alright, this is your stop little dudes." Yusuke said as he and Ran walked Kiina and the 'kids' to their destination, "And Miss Dudette…" he spoke to Kiina.

"Please, call me Kiina," Kiina assured, "It's fine."

"Kay, Kiina." he smiled.

"We have to get on our way, too." Ran spoke, "Trying to get this one to attend class is a job on its own."

"I told you, I have a genuine job that distracts me…" Yusuke cried to himself.

"Thank you again for helping," Kiina thanked

"No problem," the two bowed before walking off.

"Yusuke, you're not even in uniform…"

"Ah!" Yusuke panicked.

"Well...they were very nice," Kiina smiled, "Even if she needs to work a little on her flying jump kick. Sure, it's nice to have the goal of just hitting your target, but what about when you need to hit just the right spot in an important situation?"

"What is with this woman…?" Conan spoke, listening to her.

"They clearly aren't normal. That man, Tsukasa, he's as smart as you." Ai spoke up, "Something about them isn't normal."

"Obviously, but that man is a police officer. Maybe…"

"We've met supposed good people before."

 _'They clearly aren't normal,'_ Kiina thought, _'Their mannerisms aren't like kids pretending to act older or trying to act older. And their eyes are honed like they've been tested for years like some of the older Skylanders show in their eyes.'_

"You know she's looking at us, right?"

"Oh yeah and I want her to. It means we're on equal terms here," Conan said, "Only one who didn't suspect anything was Yusuke."

"Yeah...the school wasn't even handing out job applications."

"Kid mode. We're at said school."

"Sorry...but this is a delightfully interesting mystery. Even if Yusuke did ruin it…"

"Ah, Edogawa-kun, Haibara-san," the three looked to see a young woman with short dark hair, grey eyes, and glasses approach.

"Ohayo, Kobayashi-sensei," the two kids greeted.

"Ah! I see you've met the new assistant teacher!" she noted before turning and bowing to Kiina, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Ms. Kobayashi," Kiina greeted with a smile.

"Strange I thought you said you'd be here next month...We just talked yesterday."

"Well, it was the plan but it turns out that we were able to get here quicker than expected," Kiina explained.

"We?"

"My pet lizard and I," Kiina explained.

"Oh! Well, I do hope we'll get to see your pet sometime. It could be a good learning experience for the kids," Kobayashi smiled.

 _'This is getting more interesting.'_

 _'Oh god... He's sucked into the mystery again…'_ Ai mentally realized, seeing Conan stare intently with that same shine to his eyes.

* * *

Tsukasa himself was dragged into the meeting as officers went over all the attacks of the Gurongi. All of them had been marked on a map and the victims' pictures were placed on a wall next to collect information that was written down. All the people who had died were female police officers. Yet...none of them were brutally killed. There was no visible bloodshed at any of the crime scenes. While noticeable, it was not easy to convince the higher up brass of this though.

"The Gurongi Murder Game theory?" The commissioner questioned as several senior officers went over the common theory that has been noticed among them for months, "Can such barbaric beasts even have the intelligence for such a thing?"

"Barbaric sure, but don't mistake culture for their intellect level." Tsukasa said out loud, but not enough to be heard as he was forced to serve tea since he was new.

"So you say, sir, but let us not forget that they have passed as humans before," Shuichi spoke up, "They have even infiltrated this very police station by acting as regular people. Disputing their intelligence is a mistake that has cost many a police officer's life already."

"What would you have us do then? Run on the assumption one of those monsters is smarter than us?"

"Sir, we've seen them in action. They clearly know how to speak."

"Listen. So far, all these things have done is cause death and destruction. Not unlike that Life Form Number 4."

"Sir, Kuuga has saved many lives."

"Yes and leveled half a city block in the process."

"Sir, we've known those were isolated incidents." Shuichi spoke up.

"Yes...We all know how much you owe him for saving your skin Mister FBI." the commissioner muttered.

"I am just saying more lives have been saved since Kuuga began actively helping us, than before when we tried dealing with the threats on our own."

"Hmm…" Tsukasa muttered as he poured tea for the commissioner; but as he did, he read the evidence board and in the process poured enough hot water that it spilled into his lap. Everyone at the table jumped back as the new guy continued to ignore their curses of pain as he kept reading the evidence, "Seems like they are just playing games." he muttered, moving side to side spilling hot water all over the table as he moved to the next cup, "Hm...but why make it so complex and difficult? Suffocation...snapped neck, blunt force trauma...all means to kill without spilling blood. What purpose does it serve?" he spoke out loud, "Possibly a ceremony?"

"A...ceremony?" Shuichi repeated.

"The Gurongi are supposedly ancient monsters...maybe this is all a ceremonial act. Their killing has rules and it is hard for them to keep to them because they need to follow the same rule. The common threads, female officers in place of female warriors, no blood, kill without spilling unneeded blood. It'd be possible that they believe doing this gives them some...benefit. Ancient cultures make little sense like that."

"!" everyone looked at Tuskasa in surprise.

"However...there must be more to it as well…" Tsukasa spoke, "The reason why these specific women. Something that links them. Blood type, birthday, names." he explained on, "Surely the police force elites thought of this already."

"What an interesting young man indeed." Shuichi smirked as Tsukasa stupefied the entire room.

"Uh well...well...well…" the Commissioner sputtered, shocked this rookie could read all this and had the gaul to speak up at this moment.

"Why is it we keep meeting young men who are amazing detectives?" a big built man muttered bluntly.

At that, everyone heard a loud blaring alarm as a voice began speaking over the intercom.

=Another Sighting has been reported! A Patrol car has been attacked by a new Unidentified Lifeform. Repeat: A Patrol car has been attacked by another Unidentified Lifeform=

Everyone scrambled to get out of there and get to the scene as fast as possible. Tsukasa smiled upon hearing that as he walked the other way and towards the back parking lot where his bike was parked.

* * *

Yusuke spasmed out in his seat as his cell phone went off suddenly. He fell over as several of his classmates looked at him in confusion.

"Akai-san!?" he panicked while answering, "...Eh!? Right now? But...I'm in class! Oh Ran is gonna kill me…" he groaned, "Sensei...the police on the phone!" he explained, grabbing his stuff, "I'm...I...I gotta go! I'll take whatever punishment!" he called out while leaving in a hurry.

"Ah! Godai-san, ma…" the teacher began before Yusuke slammed the door behind him, "Ugh…"

Everyone heard the roar of a bike engine as they saw Yusuke drive off on his customized motorcycle. It was a black dirt bike decked in armor with two large exhaust pipes and its headlights had a large gold mark on the top. The bike drove off faster than any normal bike should.

* * *

A red skinned and green armored bison Gurongi growled as he tore through the windshield of a patrol car. It worked to make sure the one it intended to kill was dead, and fit the requirements. The woman in the passenger seat was indeed dead and no blood had been spilt. The monster grunted as he jumped off. As his target's partner ran over in a panic, the Gurongi laughed to himself as he ran for the tunnel as a means of escape before Kuuga arrived. However, his escape was cut off by the roar of a bike's engine.

 **"Kuuga!"** he spoke up, forming a double pronged spear as the bike came to a stop.

"Kuuga?" a voice asked as the armored figure walked forward to reveal Decade, "Hardly."

The Gurongi began talking in his race's language that no modern day person seemed to understand.

"Can you stop babbling? I'm here to talk to you."

The Gurongi growled, swinging his spear only for Decade to block with his arm. The monster swung again as Decade raised his left arm to stop it, causing sparks to fly off the weapon striking his armor. The Gurongi swung the bottom of his spear, only for Decade to block it once again. The Kamen Rider pushed the spear back into his chest before kicking the monster in the abdomen. As it grunted, it was punched across the face by a right hook punch from Decade. The Gurongi groaned before his spear was broken by a punch that broke through the staff of his spear and struck his chest, sending him flying away.

At that moment, the sounds of sirens could be heard as several cars arrived at the scene. Several officers ran up to the car as more ran towards the tunnel where they heard sounds of fighting and grunts.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked, arriving on his bike as he looked next to the large built detective.

"Yusuke!" he spoke out happily.

"Juzo-san, where did it go?" he asked as they all turned towards the tunnel as the Gurongi was tossed out like a rag doll, "Nevermind."

 **"Ugh…"** it groaned in pain as everyone paused in shock at seeing this.

"Strange. You're supposed to be a lot tougher then this…" Decade sighed while walking out.

"What...what is that?" Juzo asked as several officers aimed their guns at the two.

"Ha!" Decade shouted, punching the Gurongi once he got up. He then blocked a swing from it before punching it again. The Gurongi groaned in pain as Decade swung his arm around before punching the Bison Gurongi right in the face, sending him skidding across the ground. Decade then reached for his belt as he grabbed a Ride Card, "Well...I got about all I needed from you. Now...for your punishment for your crimes." he spoke, opening his belt and slotting the card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE:=**

Decade walked forward a couple of steps as he closed the DecaDriver. Gold cards then formed in front of him all the way to the Gurongi.

 **=D-D-D-DECADE!=**

Decade jumped up into the air as the cards joined him and lined up like a tunnel aiming at the Gurongi. Decade leaned his leg forward as he kicked through the cards and seemed to skip each other card as he passed through all of them. His speed picked up with each card he passed as his leg was covered in golden barcode energy. The Gurongi gawked as the kick struck his chest and sent him flying away before exploding. Everyone paused in shock at this as they watched Decade stand up. After a moment, Decade sighed in content before he began walking away.

"A new...Unidentified Lifeform."

"Wait!" Yusuke shouted, running after him as Decade had retreated into the tunnel.

"Just so you guys know, I'm not a Gurongi. This is a suit of armor." Decade spoke up, "Don't be stupid and label me a monster!"

"Armor?"

"It's pink."

At that, Decade rode up to them, making everyone backup and fall over at how close he did so.

"Pink janai, Magenta da. Color blind cromagnites…" he grumbled before driving away in a U turn.

"Matte!" Yusuke called, still running after him.

"What in the world...Is everyone getting suits of armor these days?" Juzo asked.

* * *

 _'What is with all these squiggles looking like things?'_ Kiina thought, slumped at the desk she was given beside Kobayashi's desk in the teacher's office. Despite being able to magically understand the spoken words of those around her, it seemed she was not given the ability to read the Japanese Alphabets...yes, as she learned, there are _three_ versions.

"The first day is always the hardest," Kobayashi assured, "At least it's lunch time now, ne?"

"Right...lu…" Kiina began before hitting her desk with her head, giving a groan.

"You...forgot your lunch?"

"Yes…" her muffled reply could be heard, "I was in such a rush I totally forgot. I bet even Kadoya forgot his."

* * *

"Ah...I forgot my lunch," Decade spoke, riding down the road, "I'll go get Kiina's and take it to her." he spoke, taking a turn and jumping off the road and riding down the mountain towards town.

* * *

"I...just...what is wrong with these bathrooms?" Kiina muttered, walking out of a stall, "It's just a hole in the ground."

Japan is known for a drastically different type of lavatory set up. While many have used the modern toilet known to others across the world. Many older buildings still contained the very old fashioned style. Where one has to...ahem...squat.

"Kiina…"

"Eep!" Kiina squeaked as she spun around before sighing in relief, "Stealth Elf, you're active!"

Before her was a young woman with light-green skin wearing skin-tight clothing in various shades of black. Her long green-blue hair was pulled into a braided ponytail while all she kept revealed on her face were her solid white eyes. The green-skinned woman reached behind her back before pulling out a brown bag with Kiina's name written on it with a black marker.

"Flynn made you a lunch for your undercover job," Stealth Elf explained, "A Chimichanga."

"Oh thank goodness…" Kiina sighed in relief as she walked out of the bathroom, opened the bag, and sniffed the contents while Stealth Elf followed after vanishing in a plume of green smoke, "Oh, that's good. He made it with steak and...almonds?"

"Almonds? Kiina, I've carried that thing for thirty minutes and I didn't smell…" Stealth Elf began before it connected, "Stay absolutely still and do. not. scream."

"Hm?" Kiina pondered as Stealth Elf approached a classroom and opened it...allowing them to see a woman collapsed at the desk, foam in her mouth and a shocked pained look on their still face, "?! EEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"And she didn't listen to not screaming…" Stealth Elf sighed as she heard footsteps running in their direction.

"What's happening!?" a teacher shouted as several adult faculty members rounded the corner of the hall and came upon the scene. "Ah!"

"Keep the students in their classes!" an older male teacher ordered as they all ran up to Kiina and into the classroom to see what happened, "What happened here?!"

"I don't know! I thought I smelled something strange and when I opened the door…" Kiina shivered, trying not to look at the woman.

"Call the police," the elder teacher spoke calmly as one of the teachers nodded and took out his phone.

* * *

"Eh?" Yusuke blinked while driving up to the school to pick up his two friends, as he did, he noticed the police presence that was already here, "Just another day, huh?" he sighed to himself while taking off his helmet. He walked over and through the police line as several officers already knew him, "Conan!? Ai!?" he called out in worry.

"Yusuke?" a detective asked upon seeing him, "What are you doing here?"

"That's my question. What happened here?" Yusuke asked in worry, very worried.

"Hm…" the detective muttered to himself, rubbing his neck, "A teacher was found dead…" he spoke.

Yusuke's worry lessened… While not enough to calm himself, he still had a clear look of worry and slight anger; but his control over himself let him calm himself quickly.

"The time of death was 12:13," the detective went on, "Considering the time, there were four teachers, one being an assistant teacher, that were the only ones in the area at the time that could be suspected. They're in an empty classroom across from the deceased's location."

"Soka…" he nodded.

"This is a real head scratcher for us…" he went on, "Maybe some assistance would be useful. You work for Kogoro-san, correct? Maybe he could be of help."

"Oh...hai...yes, Ojisan!" Yusuke quickly nodded after a moment, he then took his phone out as he dialed a number.

=Hai!= a man answered quickly =Yusuke-kun?= he grumbled upon seeing whose number it was.

"Ah...Mouri-san...we have a case." Yusuke chuckled.

=EH?! A case really?! But we just had one a few days ago...=

"Just so you know, Ran-chan is on her way here and is expecting to see you here, too."

=AH!= he panicked upon hearing that, =If you weren't made of unbreakable stuff, I'd have dealt with you a long time ago, kid…=

"Hai, hai… Just hurry. This case is a little...delicate."

=I'm on my way=

"And here I thought this day was complicated enough…" Yusuke sighed.

"Hmm…" Tsukasa muttered as he worked on taping off the school, "Yare yare...now I have to save Kiina from being suspected of murder...Can't a dude get a break?"

* * *

Kiina twiddled her thumbs nervously as she looked around the somewhat empty classroom and at the other three teachers in there with her while policemen were blocking the two doors out. They were stern but still seemed uncomfortable with the situation. This did little to help poor Kiina either; she had seen something shocking, and she was still greatly shaken by the event.

 _'Come on, Kiina...you've seen others die before. Why does this make you so panicked!? Is it because...it's another human?'_ Kiina pondered.

"Maa, maa...Why do we have to stay in here?" one of the three teachers there, a middle-aged woman, sighed in annoyance.

"We just lost a member of the faculty, Misone-sensei," another teacher, a man with a bushy mustache noted.

"Hai...one of the worst teachers at that," the last of them noted, being a thin, lanky man with glasses.

"Worst?" Kiina repeated in interest, she wanted to know more of this, partly out of respect and also out of interest in hopes of finding some answers herself.

"Kurotsuba-sensei's brother is a member of the school board of directors and donated a lot of money to the school, so she was able to get away with quite a few things," the lanky teacher explained, "She'd find even the tiniest excuse to belittle students she didn't like, hit students with a padded ruler on the back of the head or in the stomach when they couldn't finish a project, and wouldn't repeat her instructions for assignments."

"Oh my…" Kiina gasped, hearing all of that, "And no one could do anything to help the kids?"

"Her class was the smallest amount the school could get away with without raising suspicions from her, and Kobayashi-sensei tends to give tutoring on Wednesdays for them if they couldn't understand an assignment," the mustached teacher noted.

"Hmm…" Kiina muttered, processing what she had learned, _'If we had a teacher like that at Skylands Academy, they wouldn't have even passed initial screenings…'_

"Yo boys, shift change." a voice spoke as Tsukasa relieved the two guards of their post, "I can watch after the teachers. You guys take five." the two nodded, trusting him as they walked off; once down the hall, Tsukasa grabbed a chair as he sat down in front of them, "Kiina...what the hell happened while I was hunting down monsters?"

"Your friends with an officer?" Ms. Misone asked in surprise.

"Yes. This is Kadoya," Kiina introduced, "And there was a death. It was terrible...she was foaming from the mouth and her eyes were filled with pain and shock and…"

"Hai. Stop." Tsukasa cut her off, raising his hand, "Given that it's fair to give the benefit of the doubt you were innocent. But my word holds little weight, so that's just me saying what I believe." he spoke, "But for now, this is an investigation. For now all of you need to wait here. You all are likely suspects, but the other teachers are being kept in the faculty room for insurance." he explained to them, "I have no leads other then you all were close in location at the estimated time of death. I will talk to you guys to gather info on you so we can cut back on time. Hopefully by the time the investigator and civilian detective consultant get here, we'll be able to give them alibis for you all." he told them as they nodded at his calm wording and demeanour, "Now...who's got the details on the victim?"

"My name is Tetsuyo Kakashi," the lanky man noted, "I've been here since the victim first started working here."

"How well did you know her?" Tsukasa asked, taking notes.

"More than I wish to, to admit. She was a terrible teacher and often hit her students with a padded ruler to avoid bruising, would never repeat her instructions and would even belittle her students."

"Hm...sounds bad." Tsukasa muttered, "Seems like the type to have a lot of enemies. It's unfair to keep only you four here."

 _'I really hope Stealth Elf is getting some information…'_ Kiina thought.

* * *

 _'The almond scent is from cyanide,'_ Stealth Elf thought, studying the body still in the classroom since they hadn't moved it yet, _'It was ingested and, based on the scent, the cyanide was on the rim of her drink.'_ she checked the drawers, her gloves keeping fingerprints from being added, _'Padded ruler...small bits of skin flakes on it suggest that she used it on the students.'_ she paused to give a glare at the deceased before resuming, _'The lock on this one is broken and the drawer's been emptied. Perhaps the killer was an acquaintance and, once deceased, they broke the lock to get whatever was within.'_ the door sliding open made Stealth Elf vanish before seeing Conan peek in, looking around, _'A child?'_

Conan entered the room and approached the body. He gave a sniff, "Almonds...she died by ingesting cyanide." he spoke after just a single whiff of the air; he looked around, carefully scanning everything, he then walked around the desk to see the broken lock, "Broken...and crudely, at that. Whoever did it was in a hurry. They wanted to be gone before anyone found her. Clearly the body was found before the room had a chance to air out and hide the almond scent from the cyanide, but more importantly the missing items from the desk." he spoke, using a handkerchief to open the drawer, "Whatever was in here is the key. But what could they have taken?"

 _'Who is this child?'_ Stealth Elf pondered, _'He was able to deduce the same things I was, yet he doesn't appear to be older than any child that attends this school.'_ her eyes narrowed, _'The plastic in the lenses are fakes, meaning they're meant for something else. Perhaps a gadget hidden as them. There's a switch on his shoes, meaning they may have some hidden feature. His posture indicated he's older than he appears as well...'_

"Hm...I need to begin looking for the stolen items. The culprit must still be in the school. They can't have had the time to flee the school. So they must have hidden it somewhere. Too much ground to cover by myself. I need to get some eye and ears out there. Yusuke is good at finding hidden items as well."

 _'Now I wish we were back in Skylands where we didn't need to hide,'_ Stealth Elf thought, _'Would make searching a large area easier.'_ she looked at the body, _'Yet her expression...that expression...is one of betrayal. That means the one who killed her was someone she trusted.'_

* * *

"Ah...he's here." Yusuke spoke as the detectives waited for someone to arrive.

A car pulled up as a man walked out. He was fairly tall with slicked back black hair and a small mustache gracing his lips. He wore a muted navy blue suit and tie. He wore a pair of shades over his eyes as he walked over to them before turning to Yusuke and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Yusuke...why…? Ever since you came into my life, it's murder case and monster shenanigans every god damn week…" the man groaned.

"Kogoro-san...the police are watching…" Yusuke chuckled sheepishly.

"Let them watch! You realize just last month I had to outrun a Piranha woman! And she did not take kind to my charm!"

"Kogoro-san, Kogoro-san...Kogoro-san!" Yusuke spoke, trying to snap him back to reality, "Oh! Hi Ran-chan!"

"I won't fall for that again!"

"Otousan!" Ran shouted from behind Kogoro, making him jump into Yusuke's arms.

"Have you lost weight? You're not as heavy as last time." Yusuke noted, easily lifting the grown man in his arms.

"Mou...you two take this seriously…" Ran ordered, "This is Conan-kun's school. He and his friends must be terrified."

"That kozo is fine…" Kogoro muttered.

"So...am I just gonna carry you all day?" Yusuke asked Kogoro, who quickly pushed himself off Yusuke.

"Well it can't be helped. I was asked to help with this case, after all." Kogoro spoke, "Me and my assistant…" he tensed as Ran coughed, " _Assistants_...shall be happy to assist you boys in blue."

"If he didn't have a good record for solving these things…" one detective grumbled.

"So what happened?" Kogoro asked.

"Otousan…"

"Kogoro-ojisan…"

"What? ... _What_?" Kogoro frowned at the two.

* * *

"Soka soka…" Tsukasa nodded as he spent a good chunk of time listening to the three teachers, "So none of you really knew her personally, huh?" he muttered, "No clues into her personal life…"

"No, officer," Mr. Kakashi shook his head.

"None of us cared much for her due to her actions in the classroom," the mustached teacher added, "See we tried to have limited interactions with her."

"Makes sense." Tsukasa nodded, "So far none of you strike me as having a motive. Sure you hated her, but not to such an extent. Has she wronged anyone in particular? And by that, I mean an adult like a faculty member?"

"Come to think of it, a few days ago, she ruined a present from one of Matsumoto-sensei's old students," Ms. Misone noted, looking over at the teacher with the mustache.

"What? Well what about when she threw out that present from your aunt last month and said it was garbage when asked?" Mr. Kakashi asked.

"I think we're going in a circle now," Kiina noted as she saw the three now noting what the deceased had done to each other.

"Of course it wouldn't be this easy…" Tsukasa sighed, "I'll go tell the investigators what I've learned." he spoke while standing up before moving to the door when it was opened by Kogoro, "Eh?"

"Who are you?" Kogoro frowned.

"Oh! Officer Kadoya," Yusuke recognized.

"Godai-kun?" Tsukasa blinked seeing him, "Ossan." he greeted Kogoro.

"Ossan!?"

"Um...Who is the strange guy Kadoya is arguing with?" Kiina asked, seeing the surprised faces of the three teachers.

"Sleeping Kogoro," Mr. Kakashi replied.

"He's a famous detective who has helped the police solve many cases." Ms. Misone added.

"Ah! Kogoro-san, this is Officer Kadoya. He's new to these parts." Yusuke introduced.

"Yo." Tsukasa smirked, "I was just trying to figure out what was going on among the suspects. So far all I can gather is no one liked the victim. Seems she was rather well hated by her coworkers, but not a lot of concrete evidence to pin them as murderers."

"Well what were they doing at the time of the murder?" Kogoro questioned.

"Kiina was coming back from the restroom and discovered the victim." Tsukasa pointed to her, Kogoro blinked before shoving Tsukasa away and walked up to her.

"Hello, sir. Do you need to ask questions on this?" Kiina asked.

"Why yes, Kogoro Mouri, at your service, my dear." he smiled, "I will solve this case in no time and afterwards if you have free time…"

"Otousan…" Ran spoke, appearing behind him.

"...We could get a few statements for the record," Kogoro went on, sweating heavily.

 _'Oat toes awn?'_ Kiina tilted her head.

"Hello again, Kiina. Sorry it had to be like this, though," Ran greeted.

"True. I was not expecting a murder to happen on my first day," Kiina sighed.

"We have the bad luck of working for someone who sees them all the time." Yusuke chuckled sheepishly. At that, Kogoro grabbed him in a chokehold, "Uncle, uncle!"

"...This is normal, isn't it?" Kiina asked.

"How'd you guess?" Ran sighed with a slump.

"I've dealt with two guys who act like them," Kiina replied.

"So...can I let this old guy take care of everything then?" Tsukasa asked, "Because I have to get back to figuring out a monster case for the dumb brass back at the HQ."

"Hold on. What about your findings so far?" Kogoro questioned.

"Didn't he already give them?" Kiina asked, "We're the only ones that were in the right area at the time of her death and everyone didn't like her due to her abuse of the students."

"Also I told you, but you insisted on being a perv." Tsukasa added, "So...here's my notes. Here's the four suspects...whom for the most part seem to just be four people trapped in a room. And I bid you...good day." he smiled handing over his notepad, "That is unless you'd like me to solve the case for you, Jiijii?"

"Get out of here, you useless brat. Everyone else, don't move...except for the kids and my daughter," Kogoro ordered.

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei," everyone looked to see Conan standing before Mr. Kakashi, "You've been here since before Kurotsuba-sensei started teaching her, right?"

 _'Aw great...the brat again,'_ Kogoro thought in annoyance.

"Conan-kun?" Tsukasa blinked as he was on his way out, "Oh right. You live with this knucklehead so you're stuck here 'till this is over." he lingered on Yusuke for a moment.

"Something on my face?" Yusuke blinked.

"Ah, yes that's true," Mr. Kakashi nodded.

"Did she have anyone she seemed to get along with?" Conan asked.

"Well, she tended to try to speak with the faculty that worked longest here and those in higher positions and would tend to simply dismiss those who came after her or had barely started working a year before her," Mr. Kakashi explained.

"What? So she'd be mean to students and those that got hired after her, but would be all nice with those before her for more than a few years or were in higher positions?" Kiina asked.

"Interesting…" Tsukasa and Kogoro spoke in unison before both glared at each other.

"That does seem odd…" Yusuke added, "Why would she do that? It's one thing to act nice around the higher ups. But that feels like there's something more to it."

"So she did it with you, too?" Conan asked.

"Several times since she started working here," Mr. Kakashi replied.

"I don't get it…" Kogoro spoke.

"It could be she liked getting close to higher ups for her advantage," Kiina noted, "Maybe she thought doing something for them would do wonders for her."

 _'He realized something,'_ Tsukasa noted, seeing Conan's eyes widen a little for a moment, _'Oh...I think I've found something interesting.'_

"Come on, ya brat," Kogoro picked Conan up by the back of his jacket and took him out of the room, "This is adult's business, not little kid's business."

Once the door closed, Conan began to smirk, _'So that's it then. The reason she was shocked...it was because it was done by someone she thought she had just achieved a connection with in terms of seniority at the school, only to be killed. Most likely...the broken drawer...is a false lead.'_

 _'Ano gaki...he's got a sneaky look in his eyes. I can't tell if I like or hate him yet, but I get the feeling he'll make this day shorter.'_ Tsukasa noticed the smirk.

 _'I hate how he takes so long to figure this out...Why can't he just get right to knocking out Ojisan and answering everything?'_ Yusuke mentally groaned.

* * *

"It's getting late now…" Kiina noted, seeing the skies turning red and orange while standing on the other side of the room away from the others.

"Kiina…"

"Stealth Elf?" Kiina whispered.

"I found where the cyanide came from," Stealth Elf whispered.

"You did?" she whispered, trying not to draw attention to herself, which was easy as Tsukasa was drawing attention to himself...again.

"Yes. It was in the desk of…" Stealth Elf whispered the rest, making Kiina's eyes widen.

 _'What? But...why?'_ Kiina pondered in shock.

"Ugh...This is obvious. From the broken lock, you can clearly figure out that…" Kogoro began before he adopted a funny look and stumbled over against the door before sliding down it with his back against it, his head slumped with an arm on a raised knee, "Ahem. Apologies. Now then..."

 _'He's asleep. How's he talking while asleep?'_ Kiina pondered.

 _'Finally. This has been a long day…'_ Yusuke sighed internally.

"You okay?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes, just had to get comfortable." he replied, "I have figured the case out." he spoke while looking downward.

 _'Nani...there's static in his voice...What's wrong here?'_ Tsukasa noted, his ears somehow sharper then normal.

"As I was saying, the locked drawer being forced open was made to trick us into believing that this had been a robbery of something important, however...that's not the case. Is it not true...Matsumoto-sensei?"

"?!" Mr. Matsumoto's eyes widened while Kiina bit her lower lip, "What do you mean, Korogo-san? It was obvious she was killed because of something in the bottom right drawer, right?"

"Yes, but not for what was in the drawer," Kogoro replied, "While at first it looked like that, but in truth...the desk drawer was filled with a layer of dust from disuse of that drawer."

"Meaning this was all a ruse…" Tsukasa spoke, reaching for his belt, as in his police belt and his handcuffs in particular.

"Exactly," Kogoro noted, "There's also her habit. She often eats lunch in her classroom since it's empty at lunch, using the same coffee cup, same silverware, same everything that she meticulously cleans in the break room once she finishes eating to be used again tomorrow. Since she only cleans it _after_ she eats, it wouldn't be a surprise that the cyanide was placed on her cup's rim beforehand."

"But that means that anyone could've done it," Mr. Matsumoto argued.

"True...but then there's the fact that Conan told me when I put him outside," Kogoro noted, "Her face was frozen in pain from dying...and a shocked look of betrayal. The killer was there during her dying moments and with the time between death and finding the body, we're down to you four in this room."

"Amazing as always," Ran noted.

"We can rule our Ms. Misone and Ms. Boomer since both of them were hired after she was with Ms. Boomer being on her very first day here," Kogoro continued, "The reason for this is because she looked down on those who came after her and the children, which she ignored the former and hurt the latter both physically with a padded ruler and mentally with verbal abuse."

"Yes, that is true. She didn't even meet Ms. Boomer here at all," Ms. Misone noted, "And I only came in a week after she did and she was always so...uptight."

"Meaning they are in the clear. However…" Tsukasa added.

"It leaves Mr. Kakashi and Mr. Matsumoto," Kiina noted.

"Wrong," Kogoro informed, "The killer slipped."

"What? What do you mean?" Mr. Matsumoto questioned.

"Not once did any of us mention _which_ drawer was the one with a broken lock," Kogoro informed, "And yet, you knew it was the _bottom left_ drawer."

"Oh?" Tsukasa realized, "So tell me, Matsumoto-sensei...what _were_ you doing at the time of the murder?"

For a few moments, the teacher was silent, before finally speaking, "At the time...I was entering the classroom of Kurotsuba-sensei...to see her die and tell her who killed her."

"What? But...But why?" Kiina asked, "Why would you do that?"

"My grandson was one of her students last year...before the abuse pushed him over," Mr. Matsumoto explained, "He never told us about it and I just assumed that...that he was one of the few students that she didn't do that to. But when I went to get him to take him back home one afternoon...he wasn't where I asked him to wait. It turns out that Kurotsuba-sensei saw him waiting after classes and didn't bother getting anything out of him. She just dragged him to her room and proceeded to viciously tear into him with both her voice and her ruler… I was looking for him all over, but...but by the time I got to Kurotsuba-sensei's room, he had jumped out the window to escape from her, forgetting her room is on the third story." he grit his teeth, "She had her relative's connections help keep people from finding out she was involved with it and had it classed under a suicide caused by bullying from the other students."

"...Vengeance…" Tsukasa spoke, "Humanity's oldest drive to take the lives of others. The most tempting of voices to seduce man down the wrong path."

"Being a teacher, you're meant to impart knowledge unto others," Kogoro noted, "However...The belief that killing others is the only way to give peace to those lost is something that I believe should never be taught to anyone, especially the children at this school."

"You know what happens next, sensei," Tsukasa spoke holding up his cuffs, "No sense in making this difficult."

"I know," Mr. Matsumoto nodded, holding his hands out, "I will be gone, but I'll be happy to know that no other child will be hurt and no family will be brokenhearted by that woman like mine."

"We have the criminal in custody." Tsukasa spoke into his radio, "He is coming along peacefully, so have a car ready outside." he explained, leading Mr. Matsumoto outside.

"Ah...the resolutions is always so...disheartening…" Yusuke sighed after a moment.

Kogoro yawned, "Ugh…"

"Nice work, Mouri-san," Ms. Misone congratulated.

"Huh...oh! Yes! Yes!" he laughed awkwardly, standing up, "Thank you! Pleasure to bring justice was all mine!" _'I fell asleep again?!'_

* * *

"Yeesh...Not even the Academy's daily classes took this long," Tessa noted, looking at the clock upside down on a chair.

"Ah! Finally home!" Tsukasa shouted from outside, "Who'd thought I'd have to deal with the monsters and then a murder case? My goal might not be to get promoted here, but I bet with all my work I will be. Detective Tsukasa...nice ring to my ears."

"Sounds like Tsukasa's back," Hugo noted, looking up from the Book of Skylanders.

"That was nuts...I gotta learn how to read these squiggles, Kadoya~" Kiina's voice whined.

"And there's Kiina!" Flynn beamed, "Hey, sis! I got dinner ready!"

"I'll teach you...and it's rude to call a culture's written language 'squiggles.' It makes you look like a very rude foreigner." Tsukasa chided, gently patting her head with a karate chopping motion, "And this country doesn't take kindly to those mind you." he spoke, opening the door as they walked he then raised his hand and caught Flynn mid-air before chucking him back into the living room, "Tell you what? I need to translate something into Japanese later; I'll use that as a moment to show you the basics."

"Okay! Thanks, Kadoya!" Kiina thanked as Flynn stumbled back in, a pot stuck on his head, "Huh? What happened to Big Bro?"

"Aw not much. So what happened today?" Tessa asked.

"Kiina got caught up in a murder mystery." Tsukasa bluntly explained with a smile as everyone just gawked in awe at how bluntly he said that, "And I brutally beat a monster until he told me their plans. So what's for dinner?"

"Here you go, boss," the Dragon from earlier presented Tsukasa a plate with a quesadilla, refried beans, and a generous amount of cheese on the nachos, "The furry guy who kept shouting 'boom' made it." he said as they look at him in confusion.

"Oh right... Kiina, Spyro's been acting weird," Tessa whispered to them.

"Boss why do these guys know my name?" Spyro asked tsukasa.

"Boss...me?" Tsukasa asked, "Could it be you know me from before my I lost my memories?"

"Yeah. You raised me, and that's all I remember before the bullet to the head."

"Bullet…" Tsukasa spoke, normally an amnesiac would remember something after key words like that, but...nothing. Tsukasa's mind refused to give up these memories.

"Yeah. I remember something blue then a bang and I woke up down stairs in this place's photo developing room." Spyro recalled, "Any idea what happened to me, boss?"

"Photo-develo…" Flynn began before finally getting the pot off his head, "When did we get that?!"

"Oh yeah...I made it with the help of Drobot when he took up photography in an attempt to figure out a good hobby for him," Kiina recalled, "It was away from everyone so no one would randomly open it and ruin the photos."

"The boss man lay claims to that room from here on out. Boss likes pictures; I do remember that."

"I don't mind," Kiina shrugged, "The bed before we made it into a photo developing room is still in there in the closet door."

"Neat." Tsukasa spoke while walking off.

"So did you like your lunch?" Flynn asked.

"I couldn't eat it," Kiina admitted, "I was detained with some other teachers due to a murder at the school."

"Well then, let's make it your lunch tomorrow."

 **-Knock Knock Knock-**

"Ah! C-Coming!" Kiina called before looking at the others to see Stealth Elf picking up Flynn and carrying him into the kitchen with Tessa and Hugo following.

"Boss man, do I need to hide?" Spyro asked.

"Don't come out unless you hear a robot voice shout out 'Decade,'" Tsukasa ordered as he came back in.

"Okay, so like always." he nodded.

"Always?" Tsukasa blinked before Spyro flew off, Tsukasa didn't dwell on it; rather he couldn't as he open the door. "Hey, Conan and your little girlfriend, too."

"Hey, let's just cut the lies and the acts and get to the nitty-gritty ok?" Conan spoke, dropping pretense.

"So I was right about what you are." Tsukasa smiled.

"Yeah. Yusuke told us about an armored guy who shows up the same day as two strangers who are living in a building that was in the middle of where my house was."

"Where...ohh…" Kiina cringed, _'Whoever gave the house the ability to teleport does not know how to be subtle it seems…'_

"Yo, Meitantei…" Tsukasa smiled, "Good to finally talk to you. What? Your pet Kamen Rider not coming over?" he joked.

"If we're not back in a hour, he'll nuke your house."

"Really? That ball of sunshine?"

"And if he hears a gun go off, he'll nuke your house," Ai added, pulling out one.

"That ball of sunshine...yeah, I think he'll run in...but he wouldn't. Kuuga's strongest kick would level this block and all the lives in it. And his Ultimate form the country...he wouldn't risk it. He's probably huddled in a corner worried sick."

"And does he have to 'nuke' things? Seriously, the fallout damage and time it would take to recover…" Kiina muttered.

"Huh? Call our bluff…and you know about the pure black one," Ai noted.

"Don't ask how…" Tsukasa spoke, "I know a lot of things...but not how or why...its just in here" he tapped his head a few times.

"This is a real gun through." Ai said, loading it.

"Yes, yes I know," Kiina replied before it was ripped out of her hands and quickly disarmed in midair, "And that is a ninja."

"That was rude. She needed that for protection," Tsukasa muttered, "I mean, we are more or less aliens…"

"My apologies, but guns and kids do not mix," Kiina frowned.

"Yeah and we have people trying to kill us….also we're 18 years old," Conan revealed.

"...Kadoya, can I please call the police? I'm now afraid for the children at school again," Kiina paled, moving behind Tsukasa.

"It's okay…" Tsukasa sighed, "They are like this due to...er...actually, that I'm not sure of but I know who they used to be," he explained, "Shinichi Kudo, highschool detective and considered the next Sherlock Holmes. And this girl right here...oho...you invented some really naughty stuff for some real naughty people."

"?!" both looked at him in surprise.

"So they're not secretly people with a gene that makes them short preying on little kids?" Kiina asked.

"...No…" Tsukasa deadpanned, flicking her forehead, "Never...say...that...again." he grumbled, "Anyway, they are like this against their wills. They had adult forms...but something she made caused their bodies to age backwards by about ten years." he explained, "FBI has some good intel, I tell you what."

"May we talk inside?" Conan asked.

"Also, she's buying me a new gun," Ai frowned.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"And that's our story...your's was fascinating as well," Conan said as the two men shared their stories.

"Indeed," Tsukasa smirked, "So...let me sum up for our confused friend," he jerked a thumb over to Kiina, who had steam escaping her ears due to information overload, "You got involved in a case with two men stealing from an archaeological site while investigating the murder of Yusuke's father. The bad guys knocked you out, drugged you, and then Yusuke put the belt on...and the result was getting entangled in monsters and an evil crime syndicate who use code names of alcoholic drinks."

"Correct," Conan nodded.

"And just to let me gather my thoughts on this, you are an amnesiac photographer while Kiina is from a world where islands float in the sky with everything made of...magic? And she is the current 'Portal Mistress' that can summon warriors known as Skylanders?"

"Yes," Kiina nodded.

"You know if Yusuke, Kuuga, and those Gurongi never existed, I'd say bull carp." Ai chuckled with Conan.

"Same!"

"But yet we have this for further proof," Tsukasa pointed over to Yusuke as he played with Spyro.

"Who's a good dragon!?"

"Why...does...this...feel...so relaxing?" Spyro asked while being scratched, "How can this guy even scratch my scales?"

"Dragon scales are soft on the underbelly," Kiina noted, "How did you forget that? You have edicitic memory."

"Kiina, we need to err on the fact maybe this Spyro isn't the one you are familiar with." Tsukasa spoke, "Or rather...when he met me, his memories rebooted."

"Ah...Right," Kiina nodded, "..." she paled, "Well...He's dead once Cynder recovers."

"Who's Cynder?" Spyro asked, "Boss man, did I like this Cynder?"

"It looks like we both have memories when seperated my old friend. And seems meeting me rebooted your mind to yourself before I left." Tsukasa noted.

"Mates with a hatchling," Hugo informed, showing the book of Skylanders to show a drawing of a child-like Purple Dragon, "Spry."

"...yeah, that's not me, or my kid, sorry," he apologized.

"...Well, Cynder's really gonna shock him good now," Tessa cringed.

"Worries for later." Tsukasa spoke, "For now this is my Spyro. Your Spyro is clearly still recovering." he offered a compromise for them.

"Oof. More or me...that's not confusing." Spyro muttered.

"World traveling...It's gonna get a whole lot weirder." Tsukasa spoke as Conan began to look in the book, "Yusuke, stop hugging them!"

"I can't! They are so furry!" Yusuke replied, hugging Hugo.

"Can't...breathe...again…" Hugo rasped out, _'It's first time meeting Kiina all over again!'_

"Boy, you get off them!" Tsukasa shouted.

"Can't stop him. Trust me," Ai said before she and Conan winced in pain.

"Yusuke, get back here!"

"No! You're gonna punch my shins again!"

"You're damn right!"

"Wow...it's like they were born to get along."

"Yeah," Kiina nodded before Hugo turned a page, revealing an image of the armored penguin meditating inches above a glacier, "Oh. I've never seen this Skylander before."

"Oh Sensei…" Yusuke gasped as everyone but Conan and Ai groaning looked at him.

"Come again?" the other worldly visitors blinked.

"Ara…?" he blinked, confused, "This is Sensei, the creature I met who helped me master Rising a week or so ago." he explained a small smile forming, "He came out of nowhere in the forest while I was tracking a Gurongi wasp, and he helped me beat it and every other night, I sneak off to bring him food and he helped me learn to control Rising's energy. I am happy to say...I'm down to only blowing up a block...ahaha...haha." he chuckled.

"It says his name is 'King Pen.' He's the leader of the Sensei Skylanders and the first to learn Mind Magic!" Hugo read.

"Quick, call Daredevil, boss!" Spyro joked.

"Oh my god...I poisoned you with meta jokes." Tsukasa gasped, "Finally~!" he shouted while hugging him, "Someone who gets me!"

"Hey!" Stealth Elf shouted, earning their attention as she was kneeling down to the two 'kids' who were collapsed, "They're burning up over here."

"Oi…?" Yusuke asked in concern as he ran up to them, "Guys...what's wrong?"

"Yusuke...m-my body...it's tearing me apart!" Ai screamed in pain.

"Their bodies are at a temperature of 99 degrees at the moment," Stealth Elf noted, "Ugh...Kiina, do you think you can summon Whirlwind?"

"I-I'm not sure. Just using a transformation spell and cancelling it earlier made me collapse in exhaustion. There's not much magic in this world," Kiina explained, biting her lower lip.

"Masaka…" Tsukasa spoke as he walked up to them, "Oi...Shinichi, you need to stay awake...I think your body is reverting to normal...maybe."

"Maybe?!" everyone shouted.

"The clues point to this; their bodies are suffering growing pains. They are forcibly returning to their true selves." he explained the reason for his theory, "I can't tell why though."

"But its never happen like this its a small fever then poof it looks so painful this time." Yusuke panicked.

"...D-Did you use alcohol in...in your cooking?" Ai groaned, looking at Flynn.

"Yep. I always use Grandmama Boomer's Hi-Impact 100 percent Bourbon Whiskey drawn straight from the magical stones of Drinker's Rocks," Flynn grinned.

"Flynn, I'm going to hurt you later." Tsukasa said, he then blinked, "Spyro, dope slap him."

"What?" Flynn began before a wing slapped him upside the head, "Ow!"

"Thanks buddy." Tsukasa smirked, "Well if they are returning to normal, they are gonna need some privacy."

"And some clothes," Kiina added.

"No...don't bother...we...ahh don't know how long it'll last..." Conan said, about the size and build of a fifteen-year-old now as Yusuke put his jacket over Ai's developing body.

Kiina looked her over, "Huh...Aside from chest and hips...Stealth Elf."

"Already got it," the ninja replied, coming back in and added one of Kiina's robes over her...and one over Conan as his pants broke apart.

"Kiina...we'll talk later about guests and honoring their requests," Tsukasa sighed, "Spyro, kick the guys out." he said leaving.

"I am not dealing with nudity without a thick fur coating in my house," Kiina frowned.

"My house, too," Tsukasa reminded as Spyro pushed her out as well.

"I really am used to this…" Yusuke spoke as he was flung out with little worry to harm for himself.

"So...how freaky was tonight?" Tsukasa asked, leaning on his side on the road.

"Considering the normal days in Skylands...a four out of ten," Kiina shrugged, sitting on top of him.

"You two somehow are very used to one another…" Yusuke noted.

"At least Spyro was sensible enough to throw us outside and the others in the kitchen," Kiina noted.

"...It's never been painful…" Yusuke sighed as Shinichi and Ai's cries calm down. "...But why now?"

"Don't worry. I'll educate Flynn on using alcohol without a heads up," Tsukasa assured.

"But Grandmama's alcohol doesn't get anyone drunk. It detoxifies the body of impurities and converts said toxins into helpful nutrients that promote growth and health. That and it brings out the taste of the steak in Big Bro's quesadillas," Kiina noted.

"And if that was the cause for their sudden transformation and if it had killed them?" Tsukasa asked.

"Then you two wouldn't even get a finger on Flynn before I was done," Kiina replied.

"Kiina, listen. This is your first time with normal people in a normal world in god knows when, so please; all I want to ask you is listen to me when I tell you to in matters regarding this world," Tsukasa asked. "When we meet the Sensei, that's all you. Promise?"

"Okay," Kiina replied with a nod before tilting her head, "Still...all the food we have? It's all from Skylands."

"It's not the where it comes from." Tsukasa spoke, "Alcohol in general seems to be a key in regards to their situation. It is the code names used by the criminals who turned them to their current state, and perhaps it is a secret key to their predicament."

"Wrong!" a voice shouted, getting their attention. "Your life! Your steps! Every second you exist, Kuuga's best friend and beloved suffer!"

"Who said that?!" Tsukasa demanded as everyone turned down the driveway and all saw a man standing there, wearing a trench coat, glasses, and a fisherman's hat.

"You destroy all you touch! You take from everyone and give nothing! You love the smell of death! You love the snapping of enemy bones! Battle is your lover, fighting is your pleasure! You are the destroyer!"

"..." Kiina and Yusuke looked at Tsukasa with raised brows, _'Yeah...I'm not seeing that.'_

"Who are you?"

"One of the people who's very lives you destroyed!" the man snapped at him, "I shall not rest until I see you pay for what you did, destroyer. For the sake of everyone from my world and all worlds in your campaign for ecstasy of destruction!"

"Eh?"

"But if you want a name, you will know me as Narutaki."

"...Are you sure you got the right guy, mister? Because Kadoya's just a grumpy gus," Kiina noted before Tsukasa flicked her forehead, "Owie!"

"He is Decade! The Devil who destroys all he touches." he spoke as Tsukasa flinched at his Rider name being spoken with such hate.

"You know my Rider name?"

"I am not the only one... You are the destroyer of worlds. By being here, Kuuga's world is falling apart. As long as you live in this world, all he knows and cares for shall fall apart." he said, "Like his beloved and his friend."

"Boss, we've got a problem!" Spyro shouted, "They're turning back and forth into kids and adults!"

"Flynn!" Tsukasa shouted.

"Not my fault! I followed the recipe exactly!" the Mabu argued.

"Wait...what do you know?" Yusuke ignored them as he walked over to Narutaki.

"Kuuga...heed my warnings...Decade will continue to cause pain to the people you care for. Conan, Ai, Ran, Kogoro...all of them will suffer the longer he stays in this world." Narutaki explained.

"I am not the devil." Tsukasa complained.

"How do you even know this?" Yusuke blinked.

"Kuuga, listen to me!" Narutaki went on, "This our only shot. He's in a weaken state. His powers are lost to him; you can defeat him!" he spoke in a rushed tone, "You don't even need to use _that form_. You can take him down...you can save everyone."

"Oi...how do you even know all this stuff, old man?" Tsukasa asked.

"If Kuuga will not believe it...then I shall settle it myself." Narutaki spoke as a dimensional veil cut the humans off from the house.

"Eep!" Kiina jumped as they saw glowing red eyes on the other end of the veil.

"What?" Tsukasa asked as the two figure began walking out.

"Oi, Aniki?" one asked as the veil dispersed to show two men clad in insect themed armor.

"Nani, Kohai?" the other asked.

Both wore black suits with silver trims. One had dark grey armor the other dark green. One had golden armor on his arm resembling the legs of a grasshopper; the other had this armor on his leg. Both had grasshopper themed helmets with spikes extending from their heads.

"The old man called us over again...Do we kill him?"

"Nah. He give us good prey...ohh...Look, kohai. It's Decade."

"Eh? I thought he was gone." the Grey one chuckled, "Oh look he found himself a woman to...seems he's getting mighty cocky to think he can have it all."

"What? ...Has he turned his back on the hell he walked?" the Green one asked, "That pisses me off...monsters seeking redemptions...that's the most cliche bull ever."

"The Hell brothers KickHopper and PunchHopper!" Narutaki introduced.

"Ahh, my head hurts." Kickhopper groaned.

"You made aniki's head hurt," Punchhopper frowned at Tsukasa, "Aniki, I want him."

"No no we do it together kohai." he spoke, "We'll kill him in front of his woman. Let her cry over his broken husk. That will paint a nice scene."

"Ah…" PunchHopper chuckled cracking his knuckles, "I can't wait to beat him to death!"

"Come on, Decade. Use your armor or do you wanna show us your copy cat skills using the man who walks the heavens?" Kickhopper asked, stretching his legs.

"Kiina...get behind Yusuke." Tsukasa ordered putting his DecaDriver on.

"Right," Kiina gulped before running behind Yusuke, "And I am not his woman!"

"Hahaha...he's gonna fight aniki!" PunchHopper smiled.

"Make sure to entertain." KickHopper spoke, leaning back, "Kohai...warm him up. I don't want to deal with his attempt to hold back and look cool for his woman."

"Leave it to me!"

"Not his woman!"

"Henshin!" Tsukasa shouted.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!=**

In a flash, Decade blocked a punch from PunchHopper before twisting his arm behind his back and pinning against the wall of a building. PunchHopper kicked his legs up and ran up the wall and over Decade's head. The Grey Hopper brother then began to deliver a barrage of punches to Decade, sending him back and against the wall. PunchHopper swung a wide swing as Decade spun around, letting him punch through the wall. PunchHopper grunted as his arm was trapped, the wall beginning to crack and fall apart as he pulled with all his enhanced strength.

Decade ducked away and swung his sword at PunchHopper, only for KickHopper to rush up and stop the blade with his outstretched leg. KickHopper pushed the sword away as he took a step forward and kicked Decade to the chest, knocking him back a step. KickHopper spun around as he landed a kick to his helmet knocking him back. Decade fell over and rolled out of the way as KickHopper flipped forward as the golden anchor on his leg unfolded a blade that pierced into the ground.

Decade panted before turning around as PunchHopper dragged his arm through the wall, tearing it up before swinging his fist out and sending debris and rubble flying at Decade. Decade used his arms to block only to miss KickHopper kicking him from behind and into a punch from PunchHopper. Decade grunted as KickHopper kicked his leg, making him drop to one knee. Decade looked up as PunchHopper punched his mask, sending Decade flipping back.

"He's kinds rusty, ain't he senpai?" PunchHopper asked, "Let's just kill him already for wasting our time!"

"Ah! Kadoya!" Kiina gasped.

"The woman's crying is gonna grate my ears… Kohai...put her out of her misery," KickHopper ordered.

"Hai, Aniki," PunchHopper replied with a nod.

"Ugh…" Decade grunted as he turned his sword to gun formation. "Don't touch her!" he grunted while shooting PunchHopper in the back, making him stumble into a bush.

"Oh, so you do have some spunk!" KickHopper spoke before kicking Decade in the abdomen, sending him skidding across the ground and ripping sparks as he slid into another house's wall, "That's more like it!"

"Ah, Aniki!" PunchHopper complained, crawling out of the bush, "Mou...you always take the best part for yourself!"

"Shut up!" KickHopper shouted as he kept kicking at Decade, who backed away from each one and tried to aim and shoot, "Do as your told like a good little brother and kill Decade's woman!" he ordered as he spun around and hook kicked the gun out of Decade's hand.

"Why do you only kick?!" Decade complained, catching the next kick and punching KickHopper across his mask sending him falling backwards.

"And I am not his woman!" Kiina barked.

"You know, that'd be a little more scary if you weren't hiding behind me," Yusuke noted, a bead of sweat going down the back of his head.

"Damare!" PunchHopper spoke, backhanding Yusuke and sending him flying through a window.

"...She was trying to be scary? Sorry woman, but me and my little brother have murdered all our emotions." KickHopper spoke tripping Decade and rolling over to try an axe kick him.

"...Then why call yourselves siblings?" Kiina asked, making PunchHopper pause in his reaching to her, "If you really did 'murder all your emotions,' then why do you call yourselves siblings?"

"Aniki?" PunchHopper asked, looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me?!" he snapped.

"Well...s-she has a point…"

"..." kickhopper then walked forward, "I'll kill her myself; she's just like that man." he grumbled.

"Matte!" Decade shouted, grabbing KickHopper from behind and pushing him away, "Oi, Kuuga! Why are you being so useless?!"

"Kuuga?" PunchHopper blinked as he turned around, only for Kuuga to jump out and punch him, "Ah!" he cried out comically.

"Baka…" KickHopper groaned, kicking Decade away as he flipped over the ground and got distance from him.

"Aniki! He's a Kamen Rider!"

"I can tell," KickHopper groaned as he bonked PunchHopper.

"Wow...Even the bonking the little sibling on the head bit, too," Kiina blinked a few times, recalling the times Flynn did that with her.

"Aniki...does Decade's woman make a point?" PunchHopper asked.

"Not his woman!"

"Apparently she's not his woman...She's too smart…" he grumbled, "His type are much...dumber."

"What kind of man was I?" Decade asked himself.

"Kuuga's yours and if you can't get that done, then you're no longer my aibou."

"Ah!"

"Looks like we'll have to keep fighting this out." Decade spoke swiping his hand across his sword as he stood in a very relaxed pose.

"I don't understand what is happening...but I won't let them get past me." Kuuga spoke, "I'll protect everyone behind me."

"Everyone behind you?" KickHopper asked, "My, what an immature view of combat."

"Maybe...but if I can protect one person's smile...then I will fight!" Kuuga shouted, getting into a martial arts pose.

"No...you idiots aren't supposed to fight Kuuga!" Narutaki shouted.

"Shut it, old man!" both Hell Brothers snapped.

"You're both grown men in your 30's! I'm not much older then you!" Narutaki defended as the Riders charged at one another.

"You do look like your fifties...too much stress, not enough tea?" Kiina pondered.

"I can't hate someone who's dragged along with the destroyer against their will…" Narutaki groaned, "Furthermore, you're a good child...you've just been dragged into a bad situation."

"Why do you see me as the devil and her as some innocent little angel I just dragged on an adventure?" Decade asked, blocking a kick from KickHopper before slashing him across the chest.

"Because you are the Devil!"

 _'Okay...so Kadoya must have done something really bad to this fisherman before amnesia hit him,'_ Kiina thought.

"Why...do I get the feeling there is a lot of story here!?" Kuuga asked as he and PunchHopper traded punches back and forth before they crosscountered each other, knocking one another back.

"Oh...what do I do? What do I…" Kiina pursed her lips before seeing a pipe sticking out of one of the broken houses' walls, "Oh! Mr. Beetle!" she ran over and pulled out the pipe, "Catch!" she called before throwing it at Kuuga.

"Beetle-san?" Kuuga repeated before catching the pipe.

"...You're going to fight me with a pipe?" PunchHopper asked.

"Chou Henshin!" Kuuga shouted, swinging it around as his armor became blue as he turned the pipe into the Dragon Rod; as it extended, Kuuga swung it around in a circle and tilted it around before he stopped and rested it against his back while extending his hand out in a martial arts pose.

"...Well...That's new," PunchHopper admitted.

"A Rider who can change forms?" KickHopper asked.

"Saw what? Form changes aren't normal?" Kiina blinked.

"Not in their world. Where they come from, you get one and that's it." Decade explained, "Well, unless you count Cast Off and Hyper Cast Off as form changes."

"AH! His memories are slowly returning!" Narutaki shouted.

"Ha!" Kuuga shouted, swinging his Dragon Rod and striking PunchHopper. He then thrust it forward several times, striking his chest armor and making sparks fly. He then spun around as he struck the dark grey Rider with both ends of his staff sending him stumbling back.

"Ha!" Decade shouted slashing KickHopper across the chest making him stumble back, "I got a trick for you to."

 **=ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!=**

Decade held his sword out as he swung it leaving pink energy after images as he swung it around, he then aimd it forward as the after images circled around the blade. Decade charged as he slashed and all the spectral blades aligned with the sword and dealt a claw like slash attack to KickHopper making him stumble back in pain.

Decade slashed KickHopper before Kuuga spun around him and struck him with his staff. Decade then turned around and slashed PunchHopper making him stumble back. Decade slashed PunchHopper again as Kuuga used his staff to block kicks from KickHopper making him grunt as each block hurt his legs, his main source of attack. Kuuga thrust his staff into KickHopper's chest before he leaned back and used the other end to do the same to PunchHopper. Decade used this as he slashed PunchHopper before swinging around Kuuga and striking KickHopper.

"AH! Why do they have better teamwork then you two brothers?!" Narutaki shouted, seeing them overwhelm the Hell Brothers.

"I'm guess they need brothers counseling," Kiina noted, "You shouldn't threaten siblings like that since it just makes them afraid and cause mistakes."

"Aniki...the woman...is too smart." PunchHopper groaned.

"This is one reason why I don't date...Women enjoy to rub their power of hindsight in your face…" KickHopper complained.

"He's not wrong…" Decade admitted, earning small chunk of rubble to the back of his head.

"Are you sure these guys are some kind of demon brothers? They seem like run of the mill emo's…" Kuuga noted.

"Sadly they are the only sensible ones that heed my call…" Narutaki complained.

"Sensible?" the three blinked, looking at them, "Who could be worse than them?"

"I'd rather not think of it…" Narutaki shivered.

"Ah, he talks about the cobra…" KickHopper noted.

"Totally the cobra…" PunchHopper nodded.

"Destroy Decade already!" Narutaki barked.

"Hai hai…" they groaned, "...You owe us ramen after." they both spoke in unison.

"Gh!?" he groaned at that.

"Right." they spoke, messing with the grasshopper devices on their buckles by pushing their legs up sending energy to their legs. "Rider Jump…"

 **=RIDER JUMP!=**

With that, both of them crouched down before jumping high into the air, making everyone look up in shock.

"Kiina, get back! As far as you can!" Decade ordered while pulling out his golden Ride Card.

"Ha…" Kuuga spoke, reverting to Mighty as his leg began glowing red before igniting with fire.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!/RIDER KICK/PUNCH!=**

Decade jumped through his cards as he aimed his leg forward as Kuuga flipped forward and aimed his leg forward. PunchHopper shot his arm forward as electric energy surged into his fist, KickHopper aiming his leg out at the same time. Thir Golden anchors began tensing as they fell forward towards the other riders. Kuuga shot his leg as PunchHopper swung at him, both attacks past one another ripping sparks of energy before they hit one another in the chest. Decade and KickHopper let their legs clash as a loud shockwave went off from both extreme forces clashing head on like that.

Kiina covered her ears as a huge explosion rocked the sky and shook the ground. Four figures fell from the cloud of smoke. Decade and Kick Hopper landed with grunts of pain as their legs smoked. PunchHopper grunted, landing on a car and crushing its roof. Kiina looked around for Kuuga who landed in the trash cans behind her.

"I'm...okay…" he gave a weak thumbs up despite the fist imprint in his chest armor. His armor then faded to white as he let his head fall back with a groan, "I think my lungs exploded...blagh…"

"Aniki...Is this hell?" PunchHopper asked as the car alarm blared in his ears, "The Oni are blowing horns in my ears…"

"Baka!" Decade and KickHopper complained.

"Your horns shrunk," Kiina noted, poking at the crest on Kuuga's helmet.

"This is Growing Form...my weakest form. But...it conserves energy needed to heal my body." he grunted pushing himself up, "I won't be able to transform for a while if I get knocked out of this form. I might be able to change to something else...if I have some breathing time."

"Got it," Kiina nodded before walking over to PunchHopper, "So...I'm Kiina. Who are you, Mr. PunchHopper?"

"Sore…"

"Oh, nice to meet you, Mr. Sore," Kiina beamed.

"He was being sarcastic!" Decade and KickHopper snapped.

"Oh. My bad. I thought that was a name," Kiina rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "After all, I do have friends named Stink Bomb, Fryno...and Stealth Elf."

"Nani?" KickHopper questioned before he was slammed into the ground by a suplex, burying his head into it.

"Oi...How did you get here?"

"A Skylander always stays near a Portal Mistress, even if they can't be seen by others," Stealth Elf replied as she had an arm vanish and appear.

"Okay...So you have ninjas, but don't know Japanese?" Decade groaned.

"What kind of world is this?" KickHopper asked as he seemed to teleport away and was now sitting on the arm of a street light.

"Aniki...are we still alive?" PunchHopper asked, still dazed.

"Yes, aibou…" KickHopper spoke, "Well I suppose some fairness is due. You asked our names. I am Kamen Rider KickHopper; that is my partner and little brother PunchHopper." he explained, "Our real names are, Sou," he pointed to himself before pointing a finger at PunchHopper, "And he is Shun."

"I'm not dizzy...you're dizzy, multiple girls with odd hair…" PunchHopper muttered clearly punch drunk from the blows he sustained.

"What are you doing?!" Narutaki shouted.

"Following our personal rules." KickHopper explained, "I thought that was obvious."

"Ugh...no good...they are lost to the mood of this world…" Narutaki complained, "I'd better get rid of them before they start calling a random bridge their new home."

"Wait, what?" Decade blinked, "You mean these two are...homeless?"

"We just don't like confining spaces." KickHopper countered.

"I'm okay…" PunchHopper grunted, getting up and raising his fists up as a light post.

"Idiot, this way." KickHopper grunted getting down and aiming him at Decade.

Before the fighting could continue, a dimensional veil cut them off. Inside of the veil they saw two figures standing there. One held a large battle axe over his shoulder and seemed to have a tiger design to his armor. The other was clad in black armor with glowing blue neon lines all over the suit. His orange visor flashed as he held up some sort of pistol. Both figures growled.

"Seems like a more interesting fight…" KickHopper chuckled.

"Wherever you go, Aniki, I follow."

"Ahh... Iko!" he roared as they jumped into the veil and were last seen ready to clash with the figures before it vanished.

"Well...that was anticlimactic." Decade sighed.

"They seemed nice. A bit off, but nice," Kiina noted.

"I'm pretty sure they are maniacs…" Decade grumbled.

"Onore Decade!" Narutaki shouted.

"He's saying 'Curse you, Decade,'" said cursed translated for Kiina, seeing her confused face.

"How does she have ninjas and not understand Japanese?" Kuuga asked.

"Weird, isn't it?" Decade sighed, "Anywho, what else you got, fisherman?"

"Boss!" Spyro shouted, running out, "We gotta get those kids to a hospital! Their hearts have stopped!"

"What?!" Kuuga shouted.

"Oi, what's going on?!" Decade snapped at Narutaki.

"As I said, your presence alone is causing dimensional instability," Narutaki informed, "This world is coming apart, and the effect has caused great pain to them. And soon _more pain_ to everyone else!" he said, waving his hand, "There. I sent them to a hospital near here."

"Why…"

"Because I am not evil like you, Decade!" he spoke, vanishing in a dimensional veil.

"Come on…" Decade spoke, only for Kuuga to put a hand to his chest. Kuuga having returned to his Red Mighty form.

"Please wait…" he spoke huffing, "Stay away from them…"

"You're not really going to believe him are you?" Decade complained trying to get past him.

"I said please stay here!" Kuuga snapped pushing Decade back and into a wall. He breathed out slowly his voice trembling.

"Don't do this Yusuke." Decade groaned, "He summoned guys willing to kill Kiina for god's sake."

"Who's sake?" Kiina asked.

"...I can't take that risk…" Kuuga spoke, "I promised to protect my friends...please...just stay here." he pleaded.

"And if I say 'no?'" Decade asked.

"...Then…" Kuuga spoke, his voice trembling as he raised his arms, "I'll keep you here!"

"You said it first then…" Decade sighed.

At that, both charged at one another as they punched at one another, hitting each other in the chest and making them stumble back. The two grunted as they punched at each other rapidly, pushing one another back as they kept fighting. Kuuga grunted with each swing...with each time...his voice cracking more and more. Decade blocked each blow until Kuuga's armor flashed gold as his next punch knocked him back.

"...This feels familiar." Kiina blinked.

"Ah...please…"

"..." Decade said nothing as he charged forward.

"Ah!" Kuuga cried out as he charged at him.

Both Riders punched each other across the chest, ripping sparks as they knocked one another back.

* * *

 _O.N: jesus on vacation for a few damn days get back and i can't find any…*walks in on the guys*...why are you guys in here?_

 _GT: I found the script for the chapter and was reading it in here when these two showed up._

 _Z0: We're continuing._

 _O.N:...the room for Decade was upstairs...i even moved all of Z0 rider gear and GT's Skylanders up there….this is my Overdrive universe room….I'm gonna be right back i'm getting Z0's Twinbuster BFG custom gun*leaves*_

 _GT: Seriously? Huh...Was wondering why everyone was giving us confused expression._

 _Z0: Let's go before things get more awkward… Let's run for it guys! My guns are more deadly their their cannon versions!_

 _O.N: Say hello to Z0's big baby!_

 _Kevin the Minion: Preview!_

* * *

 **Jikai Kamen Rider Decade...**

?: Calm yourself! *a fin slaps Decade and Kuuga* A clouded mind leads to clouded judgement!

Both Riders: Gomen-nasai *both sitting seiza on the road*

Spyro: Ahh! Boss it's the father of the madagascar penguins!

Kuuga: This Dragon knows a lot of pop culture references...Are you sure he belongs to Kiina?

Decade: Apparently he's mine...kinda.

Narutaki: The seal has been broken. The second coming of the Gurongi N leader shall come. This world will die soon. Young miss, you need not die with it...please come with me. I can take you somewhere safe.

Kiina: I can't leave. Even with my magic weak...I can't just abandon innocents.

Tsukasa: That's right...that reason is why I can't stop either.

?: **Who the hell do you think you are human?!**

Tsukasa: Just a passing through Kamen Rider, remember that!

Kiina: Mr. Beetle became a giant beetle?

Photograph 3: Sky Chi and Giant Beetles

?: Now you will face the wrath of the Brawler Class!

Destroy Everything, Connect Everything

* * *

 _GT: Well, this is quite nice._

 _Z0: Climax time! Oh wait wrong rider world….uh...shoot I forgot the tagline for Kuuga's world. Oh well next time folks things get awesome._

 _GT Aye. So until then, please Read and Review!_


	3. Kuuga 2

_GammaTron: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Season 3 of Skylanders Academy came out and it was epic and heartwarming and hilarious as I expected!_

 _KamenRiderZER0: GT's excited by a lot. Can't blame him, the show is actually amazingly entertaining and worth watching. And seems season 3 is best by far._

 _GT: You bet it is! So much new lore for Skylands...and Eon's obsession with his beard never stops getting awkward and hilarious at the same time._

 _Z0: Some Things just work._

 _GT: Yep! So anyways, we own no series used here. They are owned by their respective owners. I, however, do own Kiina. So let's get going! *pulls down the curtains* ...Wow. I am so excited that I didn't do anything to the stage this time._

 _Z0: Never say never~_

* * *

 **Miageru hoshi(Looking up upon the stars,)**

 **sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite(where various sagas are shining)**

 **Seiza no you(Just like the constellations,)**

 **sen de musubu shunkan(only by connecting them with lines,)**

 **hajimaru Legend(does a Legend begin)**

 **OORORA yurameku jikuu koete(Go through the dimensions flickering like auroras)**

 **Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world(And dive into that straying Parallel world)**

 **On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu(On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey)**

 **Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame(In order to encounter their true selves)**

 **Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers(Let's keep on walking for now, for We're all travelers)**

 **Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru(Everything's spreading out right in front of my eyes)**

 **Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte(Just when will the 9 paths ever overlap)**

 **Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku(The road will probably change)**

 **michi ni kawaru no darou(to continue into a new dawn)**

 **Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade(Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade)**

* * *

"Ha!" two voices shouted as armored chest met armor covered chests.

Decade and Kuuga shouted as they continued blocking and trading blows. Kuuga blocked a punch from Decade before punching him across his mask, making him stumble back. Decade then quickly kicked his leg out and struck Kuuga in his unarmored abdomen. The two charged and tackled into one another before pushing and then punching the other away. Both were sent tumbling down to the ground as a result.

"Ugh…" Decade groaned. "This is really not my kind of day." he grumbled, reaching for his book.

"Cho Henshin!" Kuuga shouted, becoming his Titan Form as he grabbed a branch, turning it into a sword.

The two charged and clashed swords, only for Kuuga to begin pushing Decade back. Decade grunted before he leaned back and let Kuuga literally walk over him. Kuuga blinked at how that even was possible, but in that moment, Decade swapped his weapon to gun form and shot Kuuga in the back, sending him stumbling forward.

"I'm gonna have to kick your ass to show you some respect." Decade sighed, "Get ready."

"You…" Kuuga growled as he reverted to Mighty.

Decade put his gun back on his hip and cracked his knuckles. The two roared at they charged at one another, preparing to punch the lights out of the other. Kiina yelped as a blur shot by her. Their fists swung and...

"Cease this at once!"

...were blocked by flippers covered by armor. Kuuga squeaked as he started to cringe when King Pen leveled an annoyed look at him.

"I thought it was merely another Gurongi, but I arrive to find my student in an unneeded battle," King Pen noted.

"But, S-Sensei.../Oi, you can't just…" both began before King Pen slapped them both across the cheeks.

"Kiina! I found one!" Decade shouted before he and Kuuga were tossed around, "And it's mahandling me!" he screamed.

"A clouded mind leads to clouded judgement, a clouded judgement only creates a storm in one's harmony," King Pen informed, still tossing the two around until finally ending it with them both in seiza before him, "Now explain your actions."

"Gomen, sensei…" Kuuga cried.

"Kiina...ge...get...a bucket…" Decade grunted.

"Um...o-okay…?" Kiina replied.

"Hrrk...hurry...or I'm about to drown in my helmet…" Decade gagged.

* * *

King Pen entered the living room where Yusuke was sitting on the couch with Kiina between him and Tuskasa, the passing through Kamen Rider holding a trash can near him. Spyro sniffed at it before giving a noise of disgust. Hugo hopped out of his chair and ran over to King Pen.

"Will they be okay?" Hugo asked.

"Yes. Fortunately, I still had some muenster cheese to counteract the bourbon from Drinker's Rocks in them," King Pen replied, "At the moment, their bodies are in their adult stages. For how long, I am unsure, but let them rest for now."

"This is insane...what caused the drug making them regress suddenly fade?" Tsukasa grumbled before leaning to the side with the bucket while everyone chose to ignore the following noises.

"Alcohol from Drinker's Rocks has purification qualities," King Pen explained, "It is more than likely that the drug could not counteract it due to the alcohol comes not from Earth, but Skylands. Speaking of..." he looked at Kiina and bowed, "It is an honor to meet a new Portal Mistress."

"So...their magic stuff...cured them?" Yusuke asked, "My friends can have their lives back?"

"More than likely, but you also forgot _who_ would target them now," King Pen reminded, making Yusuke flinch.

"Huh? What do you mean, sir?" Kiina asked.

"The people who thought the drug instead killed them will come back for them. Both of them know too much…." Yusuke began as he leaned forward and put his hands on his head, "They'll be put into worse danger now…"

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong with you?" Tsukasa asked Spyro.

"His name is King Pen, but he's not wearing the white suit...Hey, is two percent of your body fat and the rest muscle?"

"Hmm...Actually, I'm unsure," King Pen replied, "It has been a long time since I last had an examination."

"I feel like that is my influence..." Tsukasa muttered, "But hell if I remember...also...hrrk!" he groaned, "Good god, I must have hated roller coasters…"

"Well, Boss, not as bad as Vegas...oh man...vegas."

"Maybe not all my memories are worth reclaiming…" Tsukasa muttered at that.

"Now if only we had Pop Fizz active," Tessa sighed, "He could whip up some memory restorative for you and Spyro or something to help hide your friends, Yusuke."

"You could do that?!" Yusuke asked happily.

"Why am I on a journey of self discovery then?" Tsukasa grumbled, "Know what...might be better not to..."

"Boss, don't take a magic potion! We'll end up in a Denny's with a organ removed!"

"Please tell me that never happened?"

"No, it's just what you always told me to tell you if anyone offered," he smiled.

"Good god... Was I some kind of internet troll?" Tsukasa asked honestly.

"Well, you were like...10...8…"

"What kind of 10 year old goes to Vegas?!" Yusuke panicked…before he remembered his own childhood, "Besides me…."

"Is it odd that the only other humans besides Kiina are majorly odd even by our standards?" Flynn asked.

"Ohohohoh, you haven't met….Kai…...ka….ka….." Spyro muttered, going on a ramble, his eyes widened as a memory played in his head, another human male stood before him, most of his face shaded from view, but...he had a sad smile on his face as he held his hand out, he pointed two fingers before everything stopped as Spyro returned to reality. ":...Oh, hey boss! When did you get back?"

"Spyro?" Tsukasa blinked as everyone watched him, "What just happened?"

"What do you mean?" he blinked.

"You just...tuned out for like...Three minutes staring into space while drooling...it was unsettling," Tsukasa explained, "Also, dragon drool doesn't agree with the carpet it seems."

"Aw come on! I just bought that last month!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Hey, this is boss's place now, so you clean up." he pouted.

"Hey, Kiina, maybe you should summon Cynder. She'll knock his memory back," Tessa noted before mumbling, "Or rip him a new one for forgetting everything..."

"I don't think we should force it…" Tsukasa offered, "It looked like he was suffering some kinda traumatic flashback. If we try and force it...who knows what could happen to him. We might lose all of him for good." he offered, putting a hand on Spyro's head, for a moment it felt...familiar, natural almost, "So I did know you…" he realized, mostly to himself.

"A wise decision," King Pen agreed.

"Um, Mr. King Pen?" Kiina asked, "How...How did you and Yusuke meet?"

"Ah, now that is a tale," King Pen recalled, "It started several months ago, back in Skylands. My fellow Sensei and some new recruits we were training felt a disturbance in the harmony of Skylands. What we stumbled upon was Kaos and a horrific machine known as the Sky Eater."

"The Sky Eater?!" the natives of Skylands gasped.

"Is that...bad?" Yusuke and Tsukasa asked innocently.

"Sound bad, boss can take it though."

"It destroyed all but ten percent of Skylands by the time we destroyed it!" Kiina replied, " _Ten_ percent!"

"..." Tsukasa smacked his hand on Spyro's head, "Don't speak for me again…"

"Please continue, Sensei King Pen," Hugo offered.

"Yes. We attempted to prevent him from activating it, but as is obvious by all, we failed. Our Sky Chi mixed with the energy from the Darkness, creating a tear that sucked we Sensei into it. I blacked out and when I awoke, I was in the forests outside of this city," King Pen explained, "I was injured, my left leg broken and my strength weak from the battle." he motioned to Yusuke, "But who should come to my rescue but a certain young man who was going camping."

"And like that, a wonderful friendship was born?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro, go to the corner."

"Aw…" Spyro whined but complied, "How long?"

"Until another you comes to let you out," Tsukasa replied simply.

"There's only one of me, so I'm gonna go for walkies, bye." he pouted, going out the window and flying off.

"Hey, it's quiet," Tsukasa shrugged.

"Well, more like he thought I was an actor that got injured until he tried to take my 'mask' off," King Pen noted as Yusuke chuckled sheepishly, "Then a Gurongi appeared and he transformed into Kuuga." he sighed, "Such an unrefined fighting style, but a powerful heart. He's a remarkable student and I am, at times, proud of his growth."

"Thanks to him, I can control my power and even turn Rising on and off." he smiled, "It's the all black one…"

"Planet buster?" Tsukasa interrupted.

"Planet buster...That he's helping me with...but he says I still have more untapped power...and it's growing."

"Really?" Kiina asked.

"It is," King Pen replied, "Now then, it has become late. You still have your courses tomorrow, Yusuke."

"Yeah, I…I...I…AHHH! Ai! Ai! Conan!" he panicked, running.

"Oh right. In the middle of being manhandled by the King Pen, I forgot why he wanted to beat me up." Tsukasa replied.

"And other times, the pride is gone and replaced with disappointment in forgetting things already solved," King Pen sighed, slapping his armored fin over his face.

"I'm coming, guys!" Yusuke shouted driving off on his bike.

"I'm sure he'll be fine…" Tsukasa replied.

* * *

"Conan...are we dead?"

"I feel like it...wait...my voice.."

"It seems as though something in our bodies is fighting the drug…" she sighed, "However, how long or effective is the issue. As it stands, our bodies can't handle the rapid changing...we'll tear ourselves apart. My guess Yusuke's blood transfusion is what is keeping us together. But even that will burn out eventually."

"Speaking of which where is…" he started 'till the door was busted down. "Huh faster then normal." he said as Yusuke checked Ai first.

"Guys, I know how to fix you!" he shouted, "Oh, and maybe Conan." he joked.

"Do I need to get out so you guys can have a third base chance before she's back to being a kid?"

"..."

"No!"

"I wasn't gonna say… Can't a man dream…?" Yusuke cried.

"We're not even like that. You're my specimen. Until I unlock the secrets in your body, I can't destroy those bastards."

"That's Tsundere for 'I love you. Please marry me after we save the world.'"

"If it didn't hurt to move, I'd put you out of your pain and misery...but then I'd be doing your woman a service…"

"Hey...one dysfunctional couple at a time," Conan replied.

"We are not a couple!"

"We could be…" Yusuke chuckled.

"Yeah. Yusuke's more committed on his end. How committed are you?"

"Back to business. Yusuke, what happened, what was that white...grey...viel thing how did we end up here...and what was that noise outside?"

"Oh. Um...we might've destroyed the street and several trees are uprooted?"

"...Was one of them my orange trees?" Conan asked.

"Um...no?"

"Goddamn it, Yusuke! That was for a school project."

A yawn made them freeze. A red leafy/scaled paw poked out from under the bed Conan was on before another followed. The paws pulled out a green leafy dragon's head with bright red eyes before a body followed, revealing it to be littered in yellow spikes. The plant dragon yawned, scratching his back with his leaf-like tail.

"...You know, I am so used to our lives that this is fine." Conan said.

"Yusuke, bring me my scalpel. I gotta cut something open."

The dragon noticed the three, "Oh. Well, howdy. Y'all know y'all done look like th' same species Kiina does, right?"

"It's talking! It's a talking plant-dragon hybrid and I am still ok with this," he said as Yusuke chuckled before seeing Spyro at the window.

"Spyro?"

"I smelled a dragon. Is he bothering you?" he asked before they gave him an ok scene, "Ok, don't tell boss I'm here...I'm on a walk. I'm walking...walking."

"Alright pardner," the dragon replied before looking past Spyro, "What in tarnation?! Oh, those poor foliage! Hold on y'all, Camo's a-comin'!" he jumped out the window, "Fruit Punch!"

"Umm...Spyro's gonna relax...till Boss calls or I meet a cute girl," Spyro shrugged before flying off.

"Two dragons! Two of them! And no scalpel!"

* * *

"Oi, King Pen, did you see that Narutaki guy?" Tsukasa asked.

"Narutaki?" King Pen repeated, "I know none by that name."

"Huh, he did vanished before King Pen showed up…" Kiina recalled. "Kadoya, did seeing him jog your memory?"

"...Nope...but seems he wants me dead," Tsukasa sighed, "This is getting more and more complicated, but a journey is a journey never easy. Besides if it's what it takes to save your world..." he paused as everyone stared at him, "Okay, good night." he said, standing up and leaving breaking the tension as everyone face faulted, "Also I ain't reining in Spyro; so if he gets on your nerves, call someone who can handle him!"

"Wowzers," Flynn noted, "And to think this morning I was waking up all set to go on a trip around the Islands on the Dread Yacht. Now we're in another world with Spyro acting like what I heard he acted when he was training to be a Skylander and a weird photo-taking guy who can't make a good picture if he life depended on it."

"Flynn, sleep with one eye open!" Tsukasa shouted.

"And you should be careful of that door you're passing! Step too hard near it and it pops open," Flynn added before a smack was heard followed by Tsukasa cursing in pain, "Warned ya."

"Boss, why did you use me as a shield?!" Spyro complained.

"Why did you bite me?!" Tsukasa demanded.

"I was in pain!"

"They...almost work as a duo…" most of them blinked, realizing how used to this they sounded.

"Also, someone dropped a green guy. He's planting trees!" Spyro shouted.

"Green? Another Life Element must have woken up!" Hugo noted as Kiina looked out the window to see Camo stab his tail into the ground by a broken orange tree, causing vines to ensnare the broken half and reattach them two halves.

"Oh, it's Camo! …" Kiina opened the window, "Don't make the orange fruits grow and explode! I don't think humans like that!"

"Well this has been…"

"Flynn, heads up!" Tsukasa shouted, tossing Spyro at him and sending both to the ground, "Warned him." he smirked, going back to his room.

"Boss says I can eat you," he grinned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I do _not_ swing that way! It's cool others do, but not me!" Flynn replied.

"Wow...you ruin all fun, don't you? ...You must have not been popular in school." Spyro sarcastically rolled his eyes at his response, "Well, you better not make me dumber."

"Wait by 'eat,' you mean...Oh boom no! Kiina, save me!"

"Wow, slow, too...no wonder Boss enjoys picking on you."

"Spyro, don't make me exhaust myself in getting your hatchling on you and your mate," Kiina warned, making Spyro freeze.

"I have a kid and a mate?!" he muttered, "Oh, right. Huh…I'm half curious and half meh about it...Also, I don't take orders from you...I take orders from three people...and you're not them…"

"Spyro, do what she says!" Tsukasa shouted from upstairs.

"Make it four…" he blinked, "Uh-oh…" he chuckled awkwardly, looking up at her, "Parlay?"

"Bed mister," Kiina ordered, "Follow Kadoya since there's a spare bed in the photo room with the first bed."

"Yeah...no one sleeps in the same room as Boss."

"Why?"

"If you knew the Boss...you'd know why...I'll sleep on the roof. I like the outdoors."

"Alright, alright. Just make sure you come inside for breakfast," Kiina replied, "And keep an eye on Camo, please? I'm worried about the news saying things about exploding fruit."

"Oh come on! Who-who slams their bug-eyed face into a perfectly fine spruce?!" Camo demanded outside, "I swear if I meet the bug-eyed guy who matches this dent, I'm blowing him up with a watermelon-No! An entire acre of watermelons! There was a nest in this one!"

"...Okay, I see your point." Spyro muttered. "Still don't respect you more than real boss lady through." he said, heading outside.

"Real boss lady?" Kiina blinked, unaware Spyro fell over once outside due to another flashback.

* * *

Tsukasa sat at the kitchen table, early in the morning. Having gone to bed when he did, he was luckily one of the first to awaken and luckily the coffee maker was easy enough to work. Which was thankful as he needed a nice warm cup this early in the cool morning. He also needed something to help him get over the massive bit of landscaping that happened to the backyard...That and it seemed the heat had no negative effect on Spyro. In fact, he complained it was cold when it was splashed on him.

"Here, Boss," said dragon offered the newspaper like a trained dog even wagging his tail.

"I feel I need to take the blame for that...but...problem for later." he sighed, putting his mug of coffee down as he took the paper.

Nearby, Kiina hummed a tune as she opened the oven. Spyro sniffed the air, giving a happy hum, as Kiina pulled out two trays filled with cinnamon buns. She laid them on heating pads and turned back to the stovetop of the oven while closing the front with a foot. Spyro put a paw on the counter and slowly reached for a tray before a wooden spoon smacked it, making him pull it away. Stealth Elf chuckled as she put it away before vanishing again.

"How rude...Should've stomped his tail," Tsukasa chuckled.

"Boss, you know I hate that."

"Eeyup." Tsukasa smirked.

"Well, Spyro, you're eating with someone else."

"I am?" he asked Kiina.

"Cynder woke up last night."

"..." he took a moment to let that process,"I'm...gonna...NOPE!" he panicked before Tsukasa grabbed his tail, "Aw…"

"We need to settle whether or not you're their Spyro or...you're entirely my burden." he explained while sipping his coffee.

"Boss, I promise you. Even in my reincarnations, I will be with you," he said.

"You're still going or you don't get a cinnamon bun," Kiina informed.

"...Five."

"Three."

"Four if I don't make her cry!"

"Sold for Four!" Tsukasa banged a gavel he...got...somehow.

"Alright, alright, four it is," Kiina rolled her eyes as she placed a plate on Spyro's horns before adding four of the cinnamon buns to it along with a large amount of bacon and cooked ham.

"Wish me luck, Boss."

"...Dead dragon walking…" Tsukasa said as he held a plate out for a bun.

* * *

"Pardon me!" Spyro called out, jumping over Hugo.

"Huh?" Hugo pondered, looking up from his book and looked around, seeing no one since Spyro had gone around a corner, "...Eh." he shrugged as he went back to his book while walking.

"Ahh, dang it! I never asked what Cynder looks like!"

"Black dragon with a red underbelly and lots of silver on her," Tessa replied, putting her hair up into its normal shape as she walked by.

"Thank you...Okay plan...she gets half the cinnamon buns. That's why I settled for four. For extra insurance, she gets the ham and bacon…" Spyro planned to himself, "If she gets feral, I'll rip out Boss' secret bling and she'll be distracted and I'll escape. It's the perfect plan."

"Seems legit," Flynn replied, poking his head out, "Just one question?"

"What?"

"Where is she?" Flynn asked.

"...Oh...I forgot to ask," Spyro gulped.

"Don't worry. She'll find you," Flynn replied before going off towards the kitchen, "Alright! Cinnamon buns! BOOM!"

"Find me? How? Does she have my scent engraved into her no…" he started before feeling a pressure; it felt weird, it felt like a mix of happiness, concern, anger...and more anger, "Why do I fee…"

* * *

 ***BOOM***

"Sounds like it's going well…" Tsukasa spoke, taking another sip of his second mug of coffee, this time decaf so as to just enjoy the drink.

"Um...should we stop it?" Yusuke asked.

"Nah…" Tsukasa replied before eating a cinnamon bun, "Umai~"

"Oh no. It's not as bad as the time he lost a day...said day being their anniversary," Hugo recalled before Kiina plucked his book out of his hands and put a tray of food before him.

"No books at the table, Hugo," Kiina reminded.

* * *

"Well...that was a hell of a punch." Spyro coughed out smoke as he put a tray down and offered her his food, "The last two cinnamon buns are mine." he chuckled, "Also...please don't kill me? I blame Boss."

"Spyro, leave me out of it!"

"Guh!" Spyro cringed.

Before Spyro, giving him a scolding look, was another Dragon. She was a pitch-black dragon with a bright red underbelly. On her neck and wrists were silver jewelry as white spikes grew out of the sides of her head.

"Don't tell me my mate's a mute...Hmm...I was told once by a crazy old man mouths on women are for kissing and not talking, but he sounded like a jerk and Boss said ignore him."

"...Why is it that you tend to have these things happen to you?" she deadpanned in exasperation.

"Because I'm the hero?" he replied simply, "Is that a thing I say…? I don't even know anymore!" he panicked, "I'm having some kinda mental freak out here, honestly!"

"So you really do have amnesia of sorts," Cynder noted, putting the plate to the side, "What can you remember then?"

"A bullet to the head was the last thing," he admitted, "Not even Boss knows that…" he revealed, "If I am your Spyro...then my mind has regressed upon meeting him and now I'm the Spyro he knew. That's all I have at the moment...Any other memories are gone. Just like the Boss...I'm just trying to reclaim who I use to be." he honestly spoke, "It's kinda lame...and melodramatic, but I feel because he too doesn't remember who he was...I have a reason to walk this path with him." he chuckled, "Plus...it feels right most of the time."

For a few moments, Cynder just looked at him. Finally, she sighed and rolled her eyes. That day had been really hectic. It wouldn't surprise her if one of those monsters did shoot her Spyro.

"But listen...I know a few things like a generation I'm reincarnated, so maybe I'm just a past reincarnation of Spyro taking control of the body...and maybe I'm acting immature, but I don't want you and the hatchling to suffer, I can try my best to be a good mate and dad I guess." he admitted, "Honestly...I don't know how he handles it...not knowing who you are…"

"...Well...Even if you're not _my_ Spyro, at least you're willing to try to make things right like he does," Cynder noted, "And if you _are_ , then I'm glad something instinctual remains. As for how you're acting? You sound just like you did when we met."

"...so...we gonna eat or do you want some priv…"

* * *

 ***BOOM***

"What was that?"

"Him being too eager," Tsukasa sighed as Cynder came in with Spyro's plate and started to eat it all, "Should have gone for six, I say…" he grunted out, getting up and putting his plates away, "At least then maybe one would survive...these things are too good to stop at less than three."

"Is...is he okay?" Yusuke asked in concern.

"Focus on your own supporting characters," Tsukasa replied, "You need deal with how to hide their condition. The doctors are willing to stay quiet, but that's only cause the police...and a certain guy I'm not sure I like or not, asked them to." he mumbled, "This mean you need to hide it from...her." he pointed to a figure visible through the door's window approaching.

"Ah!" Hugo yelped, "Everyone but Kiina, Tsukasa, and Yusuke! Hide!" he ran off before coming back to snag one more cinnamon bun and scurried off with it in his mouth.

A mad scramble went off as everyone was quick to stacking their plates into Flynn's hands as he ran into the kitchen while scurrying off with a few cinnamon buns or bacon or ham slices in their mouths. Stealth Elf vanished in a puff of green smoke while Cynder smirked and simply hopped off her seat before turning into literal shadows that went out of the living/dining room. By the time Ran rang the doorbell, not a single Skylander was in the room with no trace of them.

"Wow…" Tsukasa blinked, "Color me impressed." he admitted.

"When it comes to performing good deeds, speed is a key factor in getting to and from places," Kiina noted as she walked to the door, "That and Buzz would do surprise attacks on everyone for training so reflexes are good as well." she took off her apron and hung it on the coat rack before opening the door, "Good morning!"

"Oh good morning…" she blinked, "Is Yusuke here?"

"Here…" Tsukasa spoke, pulling him out by his jacket, Yusuke still dressed in his casual clothing due to events of last night, he looked up sheepishly with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth.

"There you are! Ah! What are you doing in those? We have school today!" Ran exclaimed.

"Oh! Uh, well…"

"Something weird happened last night and he was out all night," Tsukasa spoke as Yusuke gawked at him, "He had good intentions, but he let his brash nature get the best of him. But I, from here on, hand him over to you."

"..." Ran gave Yusuke a flat look before looking at Kiina, "Are you worried about work?"

"No. They told me take a few days off after what happened," Kiina replied, "Which is good since Yusuke was asking me to keep an eye on Conan and Ai. They both have the flu right now."

"Kiina is reliable," Tsukasa gave a simple thumbs up, "In the meanwhile, I have work to do...and a promotion to steal." he smirked to himself, grabbing his various necessities for the day, he then backtracked and grabbed his camera. Before moving for the door, he aimed it and took a picture of Ran and Yusuke, "Ja ne."

"Kadoya is a strange guy," Kiina admitted before looking at the two students, "Any words you want me to give the two when they wake up?"

"Just tell them I hope they get better soon," Ran smiled before she grabbed Yusuke by his ear, "Come on. You need to get your uniform."

"Mercy! Mercy!" he cried while being lead away.

"What a nice girl," Kiina noted as she closed the door.

"And a good practitioner of martial arts."

"Gh!" Kiina jumped and looked to see King Pen who had been standing behind the open door.

"My apologies for any fright," King Pen apologized before bowing.

"Were you standing here the entire time?" Kiina asked after a moment.

"Of course," King Pen replied.

"How did you…?" Kiina began.

"It's simple; Mind Magic," King Pen replied before walking over to the table.

"Mind...Magic?"

"I am not surprised you're unaware of it. Outside of Master Eon and the Ancients, we Sensei are the last ones who know of it," King Pen replied as they sat down at it, "Skylands is in danger."

"Yes. It's why I'm with Kadoya to find all of you," Kiina explained before shuddering, "And it wasn't even Kaos since he lost his power with the defeat of The Darkness...it was monsters. All kinds of them...from monsters that came from sand for granting wishes to even ones made of glass...and even big giant ones as big as the Giants!"

"And yet, there is hope in your voice."

"It was Mr. Batguy," Kiina noted, "Somehow, he froze Skylands before it could be fully destroyed and then Master Eon's message came about finding all the 'Send-say' to help restore Skylands."

"Sensei," King Pen corrected, "It seems some lessons on ancient languages is in order for you." he hopped out of his chair, "Come. Allow me to help you get started while we check on the two."

"Oh...okay." Kiina nodded before following.

* * *

Tsukasa stared blankly as he made it to the precinct he worked at in this world. He was lead to his task force which led him into an out of place lab as people worked around the clock. On what, you wonder? Well right before him was a suit of armor built from the ground up with the most advanced technology available to them from the Government. The suit looked...exactly like Kuuga; only instead of looking like ancient armor with a hint of magic, this looked like advanced futuristic technology emulating his appearance in his Red Mighty form.

"G1…." Tsukasa spoke, staring at the suit before him, "Humanity's weapon against the monsters…" despite being an amnesiac, whenever he heard a name that was prefrenced with Kamen Rider typically, it was as if wells of information suddenly came to him. He instantly knew everything about Kuuga when he saw him, but yet when it came to this...it was blank. An unknown element even to Decade.

"Astounding, isn't it?" the man from before spoke.

"Akai Shuichi?" Tsukasa blinked, looking at him.

"Generation 1. The first weapon made by the government to combat the Gurongi threat." Akai spoke, "A great step for us to stand on our own without relying on Kuuga."

"You know about Kuuga?" Tsukasa asked.

"More than others."

"So then you know wh-what he is?" Tsukasa corrected himself.

"In a manner of speaking yes." he replied.

 _'He knows Yusuke is Kuuga...this guy must be another partner that supports him.'_ Tsukasa realized, _'That means he's protecting him from his place in the FBI.'_

 _'He almost asked who...He must have already figured out Kuuga's true name. Yusuke's ability to hide it is getting worse and worse with each new case. But he's not making a move to out him...so Kadoya Tsukasa...what are you looking for here?'_ Akai mentally noted as he and Tsukasa stared at one another.

 _'My mission is clear now: stop whatever monster is coming out next.'_

 _'If he becomes a danger to Yusuke and the people of this city...I will strike at you.'_

 _'One way or another this man won't get in my way,'_ both men thought in unison as their eyes never left one another.

"Alright, everyone! Gather around!" the chief called out as he walked in, breaking the tension, "Come on! Gather around!"

"Oh joy…" Tsukasa sighed.

Regardless, everyone gathered around. It was rare the chief came to the G1 lab. He claimed he found the suit freaky, like it was staring at him. People just assumed it was a dislike for Kuuga, as it was well known many a top brass didn't like him. Partly for doing a majority of their jobs with the Gurongi, but also some just didn't like how Kuuga often left fights with some...notable property damage and that often fell on the police when people found out. So some kinda understood why the G1 freaked him out; even if it was just an empty suit of armor at the moment.

"Okay, G1 team, we've been given the green light to send...well it…" he pointed at the suit, "...out into the field. So you are hereby allowed to begin testing officers to use the thing…"

"So soon?" a woman asked, "You said it take months for us to get the clearance?"

"Yes, well...the sudden flux of more monsters...after we thought Kuuga killed their boss...has left the brass worried," he muttered, "I mean, if Kuuga _did_ kill their boss, they'd be stopping, right? Anyway...they want us to deploy the...the...it..." he muttered, pointing at the suit, "Okay, who keeps moving the helmet to stare at me?!"

Tsukasa whistled an innocent tune to himself.

"Anyway, they want us to deploy the thing as soon as possible in the hopes no more officers die," he sighed, moving around, "So...get it ready and try and impress the speriors. Otherwise, it's my ass on the line this time…" he stopped as he noticed the helmet pointed at him again, "Seriously, whoever it is….STOP IT!"

 _'Never,'_ Tsukasa thought in amusement.

"Just...just get the thing ready!" the chief spoke as he quickly power walked out of the room.

"Well you heard him, knuckleheads, get to work!" the woman shouted, "Let's get him ready for action!" she clapped her hands as many of the technicians and workers got to work on tuning up the suit for deployment.

"...What if he did beat the first boss, but there's a new one?"

"It's possible," Akai spoke, "The Gurongi have some...type of culture. Their sudden rise in activity must be in preparation for some kind of choosing ceremony." he theorized.

"That or it's to wake up a backup…" Tsukasa spoke, "I mean these, things are more or less mummies with how they were dead and then woke up. Maybe they have a back up boss to take the old one's place?"

"...Yesterday at the meeting, you mentioned that it seemed like a ritual," Akai recalled, "These killings of female officers...could it be a ritual to awaken their 'back-up' boss?"

"My only guess is it has some insanely specific condition." Tsukasa spoke, "Something relating them all. The Killing game theory." he went on, "All the killed officers were women and not single one involved a bloody death..." he looked up, "Do we have a map of where the deaths have happened?"

"Hai!" one officer spoke as they moved over to an evidence board before grabbing a map that was tacked on and bringing it to Tsukasa.

"Thank you!" he cheered, putting it down on the table closest to him, "Now let's see...four deaths so far here...here...here...and then here just yesterday…" he muttered as he looked at them, "...A pentagram."

"Pentagram?" Akai repeated as he looked at it.

"Or a star," Tsukasa continued with a shrug, "Look, if you do the pattern…" he spoke drawing a star before pointing at the top most point where no murder has happened, "This is the final spot for the ritual. Probably..."

"Probably?"

"Well it's not like I'm doing advanced math and we can't perfectly calculate where and when." he explained, "Meaning this is the area all female officers must avoid." he explained, "It's safer that way."

"Using their supersticion to our advantage." Akai realized.

"Despite being monsters even they have beliefs which means they can be tricked." Tsukasa spoke, "But at the same time, this means we could bait them into a trap here…" he pointed at the spot again.

"That seems risky," Akai spoke, "What would be the plan if we are overwhelmed?"

"The person who has protected us diligently since these monsters first arrived. Surely he will come to our aid." Tsukasa smirked as he then tapped G1, "Besides, we'll have this thing for back up. I'm sure we can make up the difference."

"A confident one, aren't you?" Akai smirked.

"I only fight battles I know I'll win." Tsukasa smiled.

* * *

Yusuke sighed, sitting in his desk as class dragged on like normal. His combination of concern for his friends and the Gurongi showing as he looked out the window with a melancholic look to his face. The truth of the matter was he thought he was done with Gurongi after his last battle with their leader. N-Daguva-Zeba...a nightmare of a being whose 'human' form looked no older than Yusuke himself. The nightmares of that battle still came to him at times. The feeling as their fists clashed and their blood spilled...even with his healing, he was left hospitalized for weeks. He embraced terrifying darkness that day to stop this...and yet it continued long after the demise of Daguva. It honestly made Yusuke question his options at times.

"Godai-kun...GODAI-KUN!"

"Hai?!" Yusuke panicked, breaking out of his stupor as he accidentally knocked his books off his desk while getting to his feet.

"Mataku...can't you ever not be carefree?" the teacher complained as several of his classmates laughed.

"Gomen…" he bowed his head as he then grabbed his cellphone and blinked at who it was, "Akai-san…" he whispered, "Ah! Gomen, sensei, but this is...uh….w-work! I'm needed by the police, excuse me!"

 _'What's going on now?'_ Ran pondered as Yusuke ran out.

-linebreak-

"And how does that feel?" King Pen asked as he moved back from Ai, the girl wearing a spare set of Kiina's Portal Master robes.

"Not as painful as earlier," Ai replied after a moment, slowly moving her wrists.

"I can't look...am I short...or not?" Conan asked.

"..." Ai wanted to mess with him but she was sure he was just being melodramatic for the fun.

"No, you're quite average for your age," King Pen replied as he moved over to him.

"I still don't get it. How can you make the pain lessen with just that?" Conan asked.

"It is Sky Chi," King Pen replied, "Combined with pressing a few pressure points, it helps in healing eternally."

"Sadly, it seems it has no effect on the drug keeping us in this form," Ai sighed, "We're still chibis."

"Yes. It seems that the drug you both consumed is something quite powerful if it affects you to this level," King Pen noted, gently pressing a few points on Conan as the tips of his flippers glowed with a soft white energy.

"I feel like I should be proud as the one who worked on it…" Ai sighed, "But I almost wish it did its intended job at times."

"You're just stressed 'cause you so small and have to rely on Yusuke to save you like a damsel in distress cliche." Conan laughed.

"...Shut up…" Ai grumbled.

"They're in here, Pop Fizz," Kiina noted as she opened the door.

"Pop Fizz? What is that? Some sorta...soda?" Conan trailed off as a blue furry creature the size of him and Ai with his face and body a single thing and rabbit ears came in, a pack on his back with various potions in it.

"That's...that's not anatomically possible…" Ai pointed at his head.

"I've learned to stop questioning after Yusuke literally absorbed lighting to power up once…" Conan countered.

"Hey there! So nice to be here!" Pop Fizz beamed before digging out a magnifying glass tapped to a stethoscope, "Now let's see here…" he hopped onto the bed Ai was sitting on and put the end meant to go over the heart in his ear while looking at Ai with it, "Hmm…"

"Uh…" Ai moved back a little.

"Hoo boy, what did you use to cause you to regenerate your cells to the point you actually reversed in aging?" Pop Fizz asked, "Well, if you were going for an insta-kill, you added too much potassium and not enough sulfate."

"?!" Ai's eyes widened at that.

"And you can revert for a random period of time depending on the type of alcohol consumed, correct?" Pop Fizz questioned further as he replaced his taped items with a wooden hand-crank blender with a rubber chicken on the end that he began to spin around while moving it around her, "Yeah...that's the alcohol counteracting the Actinium and Californium that, surprisingly, act as the catalysts for the current results."

"W-Wait, how did you…?" Ai began to ask.

"I may be mostly crazy, but you can't be a licensed Alchemist in Skylands without memorizing the Periodic Table of Elements and all the reactions that could be caused by them with and without magic being added into the mix," Pop Fizz replied.

"And the items?" Conan asked as Pop Fizz put the tool away.

"Huh? Oh, that's stuff I like to play with when I work," Pop Fizz replied before performing a backflip off the bed and landed on the floor, "Well that explains why not even the alcohol that naturally pours from Drinker's Rocks worked for barely twelve hours. You're using a single thing that's countering just one piece of the formula while the other elements you used for it are breaking down that one counter at varying rates." he tilted his face with a grin before looking at Kiina, "Well, I'm gonna go start brewing up potential soda-licious cures! If you hear any explosions, that means I'm on a breakthrough!"

"Okay, take care," Kiina replied as Pop Fizz cartwheeled out, "Skylands' best good Alchemist, everyone."

"Um…" Conan began as he raised a hand with, surprisingly, far less pain than before.

"That is merely Pop Fizz being himself," King Pen assured, "When we first met when I introduced the Skylanders to my Imaginite to make an Imaginator to help improve their teamwork he was the one who thought of the head...which was a banana."

"I…I don't want to talk about this anymore," Conan spoke simply, "My head hurts...and I thought listening to Ai list all the things impossible about Yusuke's body was a pain…"

"He doesn't develop scar tissue. It's odd even for his healing." Ai replied.

"Yeah, you can tell me about your obsession with his body later."

"It's so weird remembering how old you both really are…" Kiina muttered, "But the way you talk proves your actual mentalities."

"Speaking of mentalities...How is it none of this freaks you out?" Ai asked.

"I've lived in Skylands since I was four," Kiina explained, "No other humans until I first met Master Eon when I was six, so I grew up around Mabu, elves, the occasional dragon or skeleton that visited the town, and a load upon loads of other beings."

"So you and Tsukasa are from another world?" Conan asked, "A real actual _other world_ separate from ours?"

"Yep," Kiina replied with a smile before pulling out a photo album from a shelf and opened it, showing a little purple-haired girl in a plaid shirt and blue jeans sitting on the shoulder of a strong-looking Mabu wearing a blue pilot's outfit with black and white gloves, "See?"

"How...did you get here?" Conan asked, "Can you all travel between worlds where you're from?"

"We used to in ancient times with the use of the Rift Engines. Though they depended on the amount of Magic in Skylands to break through for travel and considering the situation back home…" Kiina noted before recalling an object that hadn't been in her house, "Oh! That background thing for photos!"

"Huh?" the two pondered.

"When it opened, it showed this city and then mine and my brother's house ended up not back home but here," Kiina explained.

"You mean the photo background in the living room...that is what brought you here?" Conan asked.

"You make it seem like some sort of magic is telling you where you need to go…" Ai noted.

"Yep! Business as usual!" Kiina beamed.

"Kiina, this world does not have magic like Skylands does," King Pen noted, seeing the looks they were giving Kiina, "It is not as integral as it is back there."

"If anything the only magical thing in our lives is Yusuke." Conan explained, "The belt he has gives him amazing powers, so he's like some kind of superhero." he chuckled, "And with how weird it is...all we can call it is Magic."

"Ah...No wonder I've been easily exhausted from practicing my spells if I'm not in the house," Kiina noted with a cringe.

"Yes. But it has been quite a nice training to use my inner magic sparingly if such a situation occurs," King Pen noted.

"Wait…" Conan noted, "I notice you don't mention Tsukasa a lot in your stories of where you come from." he stated, "Why is that?"

"Oh...We met just yesterday," Kiina replied, "Flynn accidentally hooked Kadoya's boat on the Dread Yatch's anchor and ended up bringing him to Skylanders Academy."

"Wait...you've only known this man for a full day?!" Ai asked shocked.

"Yep! But I trust him," Kiina noted.

"Why?" Conan asked.

"Because he feels like the Skylanders; someone who repels the darkness with his light," Kiina replied.

"Repels the darkness with his light…" Conan spoke as a memory flashed in his mind; an All Black and gold armored Kuuga looked back at him before giving him a thumbs up as his red eyes clashed with his dark armor. He shook the memory away as he somehow understood now, "So that's how it is…" he chuckled.

"Nani?" Ai blinked.

"He's like Yusuke…" he smiled faintly.

* * *

"Achoo!" Yusuke sneezed, "Ah mou! I got spit and snot in my helmet!" he complained having just arrived at the police station, "Ugh...do I have time to clean it….?" he asked, taking it off quickly.

"So you made it?" Tsukasa asked, standing near the door, having changed into his civilian clothing to be more comfortable, "You realize this is my plan, right? You'll have to trust in something the devil thought of…" he spoke in a teasing tone as if talking down to a child.

"...Ah…" Yusuke nodded, "I made a mistake out of concern last time...and I feel bad for it." he admitted, "My friends mean a lot to me...through all my pains and through all the darkness...they reminded me there is still a light inside me. And I see that same light in you, Tsukasa-san."

"Light?" Tsukasa blinked.

"For a moment, I lost sight of what I fight for…" he sighed sadly, "But...not now. Right now I'm Godai Yusuke the man of two thousand and...eighteen talents. And one of those talents is fighting for everyone's smiles."

Tsukasa raised a brow, _'Fighting for everyone's smiles?'_

"Sa Tsukasa-san...iko!"

"Oi, I'm not your partner…" Tsukasa complained.

With that, the two got on their bikes before driving off to catch up to the task force that already deployed to the area of the final attack. Both Riders rode side by side as they made their way through the streets at amazing speeds.

* * *

"This still doesn't feel right," Akai admitted as the G1 troop watched as a female officer patrolled.

"No matter what, the point is to stop them…" Yusuke spoke, "The Gurongi will keep trying to hurt people and if we can stop this game, then they will have no reason to find a new leader." he went on, "Maybe they'll finally just stop this…."

"It's sweet thinking, Yusuke…" Akai sighed, "But sadly...we thought that before."

"So when do you think they'll strike?" Yusuke asked before a scream went off and they looked to see a Gurongi approaching the startled officer.

"Now. Right now," Tsukasa deadpanned as he rushed out of his hiding spot.

"Tsukasa?!" Yusuke panicked.

The Gurongi growled as it moved to attack only to stop as Tsukasa kicked it away.

[So you finally came out] Tsukasa spoke….in the Gurongi language.

 **[What...a linto who can still speak our language?]** the Gurongi gasped.

[It took me a few moments to grasp it, but I think I'm a natural] Tsukasa smirked, [So you thought this Gegeru would be that easy? Sorry to say, but I don't like easy games. They bore me.]

"Is...is he talking to it?" Akai asked in shock.

"He can speak their language...but...how? No one's been able to decipher their alphabet," Yusuke blinked in shock.

 **[It doesn't matter if you know our tongue]** the Gurongi growled **[It will end now]**

[My thoughts exactly] Tsukasa chuckled before spinning around poked the female officer in her hand with a pin.

"Ah!" she yelped, moving back and looking at her hand...to see blood coming from where Tsukasa poked.

 **[Ah!]**

At the moment a small drop of blood hit the ground, the Gurongi fell to his knees in defeat.

"As I thought...if blood is spilt during the ritual...it's voided," Tsukasa revealed, reverting back to regular Japanese.

"That explains why they were killed like that," Akai realized.

 **[Damn you Linto! You shall not get away with this!]** the Gurongi roared, ready to attack before it was shot.

"Yusuke!" Akai ordered, lowering his rifle.

"Henshin!" at that, Kuuga jumped down and tackled the Gurongi before pinning it and proceeding to begin beating it.

"Fall back." Tsukasa ordered to the others. He then ducked as a second Gurongi tried to attack him, "More then one...tsk!" he complained, kicking it and making it stagger back. He quickly pulled out his Ride Booker and used it in gun mode to shoot the Gurongi who attacked him, making it stagger into a tree, "Well guess if I want to live I have to bust out my secret." he sighed, putting the DecaDriver over his waist. He pulled out the Decade card before flicking it and, like a shuriken, it flew out and struck the Gurongi, making it back away as he opened the belt, "Henshin!" he shouted, catching the card and inserting it.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!=**

"Nani?" Akai blinked, staring at the nine images that overlapped with Tsukasa and replaced him with Decade, "The other Rider?"

"Sa...iko-ka," Decade sighed as he punched the Gurongi, making it back away. He then unfolded his Ride Booker into sword mode as he slashed it across the chest several times.

"You're transforming in public now?!" Kuuga gawked as his Gurongi pushed him away.

"Your world is safe, so I probably won't be here much longer." Decade replied as he slashed his sword through the Gurongi's abdomen. He left the blade there as he slotted a new card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!=**

Decade slashed his sword out of the monster as multiple energy projections formed around it. He swung down as the blades lined up for a claw like slash that tore through the Gurongi's torso, making it explode. Kuuga grunted as he rolled away from a strike from his enemy. He then growled as his leg began glowing with fire. He then rushed before jumping into the air and swinging a wide arcing roundhouse that struck the Gurongi across the face. Flames sparked off the impact as Kuuga's mark began to glow along its face. It roared in pain before its head exploded followed by the rest of its body.

"That's it? I had expected there to…"

"Shut up." Decade sighed as he turned to see about five or so more Gurongi come out of the forest.

 **[Linto...disrupted the Gegeru…]**

 **[We waited so long for this moment…]**

 **[They ruined the Gegeru...last time...for the last time we shall let this shame befall us.]**

 **[Kill them all]** a tall Kabuto beetle themed Gurongi ordered.

"You had say it…" Decade groaned, swiping his sword.

"I'll apologize after we get out of this," Kuuga spoke as he and Decade began walking forward. As they did, Kuuga's belt turned gold as a golden anklet formed on his right leg with gold trim decorating his armor.

"...Ugh...you and your optimism…" Decade sighed as he began jogging, the Gurongi doing the same.

"We can't let them get past us to the police officers!" Kuuga soke as a second anklet formed as the red of his armor became black.

"I know!" Decade snapped as he and Kuuga began running towards the Gurongi.

"Ha!" the Riders roared as they charged and began fighting with the Gurongi.

 **[Bring me their heads!]** the Beetle themed leader demanded.

* * *

"Now, Kiina, in Skylands in its current state, we introduce ourselves when we use our full names as first name, last name," King Pen explained, earning a nod from Kiina, "But in Japanese culture, you introduce yourself with your last name _first_ and your first name _last_. For example, you are Kiina Boomer in Skylands but Boomer Kiina in Japan."

"Hmm…" Kiina nodded listening to him talk.

"Di…Did she understand it?" Ai asked.

"So I have to call myself Boomer, got it. ...Oh wait...Big Brother's last name is Boomer, too," Kiina noted, "Does that mean we're both 'Boomer' then? How is anyone going to tell us apart here?"

"Nope," Conan noted with a sweatdrop.

"Kiina, easy now," King Pen assured, "You can continue to call yourself by your first name. It's when you introduce yourself is when you have to use your last name before your first."

"So you see, Tsukasa was greeting you like is custom here in Japan," Conan added, "So his first name is Tsukasa, and his family/last name is Kadoya."

"Oh...But wait, we were in Skylands so that means he introduces himself like anyone there...but he did it like Japan…" Kiina mumbled.

"...This may take longer to get her to figure out Tsukasa's name," King Pen admitted before tensing and looking out a window towards the nearby mountain.

"What's wrong?" Kiina asked.

"Kiina, how many Skylanders are able to fight at this time?" King Pen asked.

"Um...Six including you," Kiina replied after a moment to think, "No, wait. Eight. I felt Eruptor and Jet-Vak activate just now."

"What's wrong?" Conan asked.

"A grave imbalance has occurred," King Pen replied, "Darkness comes."

Ai, having long since tuned out, turned on the TV before gasping at the story she found on the news. On the screen were shots of Kuuga in his blackened Amazing Mighty Form and Decade fighting a horde of Gurongi all by themselves. Kiina took only a few moments before her eyes narrowed and she pulled out her staff.

"Skylanders, UNITE!" Kiina shouted.

Stealth Elf appeared in a plume of green smoke by Ai as Cynder emerged from Conan's shadow, pulling along Spyro by his left horn. Pop Fizz cartwheeled in through the open window as a humanoid eagle wearing a suit of blue armor with an air-powered blaster attached to a jetpack on his back and a humanoid made of magma ran in through the door. Camo jumped in through the window to complete them.

"Kiina, what's wrong?" the eagle asked.

"That," Kiina replied, pointing at the TV.

"Ah! Those are the guys who bopped me back to a statue!" Pop Fizz exclaimed.

"Gurongi…" Conan spoke, "This must be all of them that are left…" he realized, "They have no more options left…" he realized, seeing how desperately they tried to attack Kuuga.

"...Uh, Kiina. Where are we and why are there two midget adults in here?" the magma being asked.

"Another world, Eruptor," Kiina replied, "But even if we're not in Skylands, we still do what we trained to do: defending the innocent."

"Wait, you can't rush in while the police are still there. It'll cause a lot of confusion." Conan spoke up.

"Look…" Ai spoke as the two armored warriors led the Gurongi deeper into the woods, "The police must be backing off in case Yusuke tries to use a finisher."

"And since they're going into the woods, it's the perfect cover to not interfere with local law enforcement," the eagle noted.

"Oh nice! Finally something to fight!" Spyro beamed.

"...Why does Spyro sound like his days during the academy and his first few years as a Skylander?" Eruptor asked.

"We're trying to figure it out," Kiina replied, "Now get going!"

"Right!" the Skylanders replied as they quickly exited.

"It is most fortunate they are going this way," King Pen noted.

"Why?" Spyro asked.

"The Darkness I sense is there."

* * *

Kuuga roared as he landed punch to a Gurongi sending it flying away before exploding. Decade slashed his way past several of them as his energy phantom blades shredded them until they exploded. The two stood back to back as they began deflecting attacks from all angles. Decade grunted as he was struck as was Kuuga. Both leaned against one another before pushing off and charging at them. Decade roared as he slashed more of them down, while Kuuga charged up fire with his legs before he jumped and landed a scissor kick to two of the Gurongi, sending them flying back and then exploding like grenades, taking out several of their comrades.

"It's like they've called everyone together for one last attack," Kuuga admitted.

"More than likely? They have," Decade agreed, "With this Gegeru ruined...they have no means of making a new N...so...they can't bolster their numbers. This is the last of the Gurongi!"

"I'm starting to remember stories Sensei told me of battles he took in," Kuuga admitted, "...Is it wrong that I feel more giddy that it's almost like living them than worried at the moment?"

"That's the adrenaline making up for the internal bleeding." Decade explained.

"Oh…" Kuuga realized.

"Ha!" Decade shouted, switching to gun mode as he began shooting.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: SHOOT!=**

"Duck!"

"Where?!" Kuuga asked as Decade kicked him over as he spun around while shooting his barrage of pink energy bullets decimating a large chunk of the Gurongi, "Oh...that duck...man, I took a lot of blows to the head…"

"Big one incoming!" Decade shouted rolling away as the Kabuto beetle Gurongi charged and tackled Kuuga through many large trees, "Goddamn it, Yusuke…" he groaned as he began shooting wildly letting his currently wider firing range keep the Gurongi from getting too close, "Come on!" one jumped at him only for a blast of purple lightning slammed into it, sending it crashing into several others, "Eh?"

"Time for a little Hawk and Awe!" Jet-Vak shouted, flying over Decade with Eruptor in his free hand, "Eruptor are you ready?"

"Oh, you bet!" Eruptor replied as Jet-Vak threw him into the Gurongi that dog-piled him...before exploding from the eruption that Eruptor became, "I was Born to Burn!"

"Oh goodie...more of them…" Decade sighed as he wiped a bit of magma off his shoulder, "Kiina, I'd say I love you...but even I am not that fast…"

"Eh, true," Spyro agreed as he and Cynder swooped past, firing flames and purple lightning respectively at the Gurongi.

 **[What are these things?]** a Gurongi pondered.

"Excuse me," the Gurongi turned around and looked down to see Pop Fizz shaking a potion bottle, "But do you know what happens when I drink this?"

The Gurongi, not even sure what he said, just looked at him...more stupefied than anything. Even they had never seen such creatures, let alone heard of any like them.

"Oh, you get the Motion of the Potion!" Pop Fizz replied before drinking the contents.

He spasmed before the Gurongi jumped back at Pop Fizz swelled up to be as tall at the one he asked as bulging muscles appeared in his arms and legs as pink markings covered his now manic feral face. Pop Fizz let out a roar before tackling the Gurongi and proceeded to pummel it and slashing into it with his large claws, the last thing the Gurongi ever seeing being his wild red and yellow eyes of immense uncontrolled fury. Nearby, Stealth Elf appeared behind a Gurongi and delivered a punch to the back of its head before vanishing when it turned around to see another Gurongi looking away.

 **[Oi, why'd you attack me?!]**

 **[Eh? I didn't attack you]** the other argued before they looked away, letting Stealth Elf appear and slash the other across the back with one of her blades before vanishing **[Gah!]** he snarled as he turned and tackled the other **[YOU SLASHED ME, YOU ASS!]**

 **[I did not, you low level insect tribe!]**

 **[Useless _lower level_ mammal tribe!]**

 **[Oh you did _not_ just go there!]**

"Different world…" Stealth Elf noted from a nearby tree as the two stabbed one another and simultaneously exploded, "...Same old idiocy."

Kuuga grunted as he and the Kabuto beetle Gurongi began punching each other repeatedly. Both struck the other's chest, causing sparks to fly before kicking the other away. Kuuga grunted getting up before rearing his fist back as it began glowing with golden fire. He roared as he ducked down and punched the Gurongi's buckle, making him grunt and back away as cracks formed along it.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DECADE!=**

"Haa!" Decade grunted as he jumped into the air as the cards aligned and shot him forward to slam his kick into the Kabuto beetle Gurongi's face, shattering his horn and sending him flying away to explode brightly.

"Yeehaw!" Camo roared as he stabbed his front claws into the ground before a row of watermelons grew before the five insect Gurongi around him.

 **[It grows fruit…]** one noted.

Another poked one before screaming when the watermelon exploded, creating a chain reaction with the others that sent them up into the air into the path of King Pen spinning like a drill, exploding as he tore through them. He landed beside Kuuga as the last one exploded.

"Sensei!" Kuuga gasped.

"It's growing stronger," King Pen noted as he looked around, "Why is the Darkness I sense growing stronger despite the losses on its side?"

"Darkness? You mean _The_ Darkness you told me about?" Kuuga asked, gulping nervously.

"No. It feels more like the Gurongi's darkness," King Pen replied, "But why is it getting stronger despite them perishing like such?"

"Because their leader is awaking!" a voice shouted as Kuuga and King Pen saw Narutaki.

"Eh? A-Awakening?! But we stopped their ritutal!" Kuuga argued.

"Unless...There's another method," King Pen realized as he looked over to see Spyro destroy one of the remaining seven.

"There isn't," Narutaki informed, "This was all the doing of Decade's existence in your world."

"Me?" Decade asked.

"Because of your own darkness….the great darkness of the N's shall awaken regardless," Narutaki informed, "When a great beast senses another invade its territory, it shall strike. That is what is happening, the evil of this world is reacting to you, Destroyer!"

"Then I'll go destroy this world's darkness," Decade responded simply.

"A wise response," King Pen agreed.

"It's not wise; he's just being a smart mouthed punk!" Narutaki complained.

"Later, Ossan!" Decade spoke, pushing his belt together.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!=**

With that, Decade faded from sight. Everyone blinked and began feeling around for him as his belt clear as day shouted Invisible. Yet no one could feel, smell, hear, or-for some-taste his presence. For invisibility it sure felt more like he teleported away!

"And that's the last of them!" Spyro beamed as the last Gurongi collapsed, exploding, "Whoo! That was awesome! Man, I feel all fired up! What next? What next? What-what-what?"

"Now...comes the harder battle," King Pen replied as he looked at the mountain's top to see black smoke form on a side.

"Okay, I know volcanoes and I know that one is _not_ a volcano, active nor dormant," Eruptor noted.

"That must be where it's been sealed," Kuuga realized before tensing as he had flashbacks to that snowy day, "This...it's the same…"

"That's what I've been saying!" Narutaki shouted.

"An N…" Kuuga spoke.

"N?" Jet-Vak repeated.

"The Leader of the Gurongi….able to bend the very world to their whims," Kuuga spoke, "The worse of the worse monsters...and they have the power to make more Gurongi…" he breathed as he began to panic as more and more memories flashed before his eyes. He then stumbled back, holding his head as the face of the man he battled flashed before his eyes.

"Yusuke…"

"He's having a flashback," King Pen informed, "The last N he encountered left a mental scar. Just as those who battle in wars gain them."

"Ah…" Kuuga breathed as he reverted to his red form, "I...I don't think I can do it again…" he spoke, "Last time...Last time...I...I gave in, but...if I do it again...I might not come back!" he spoke, "If I give into the same darkness…"

"Then you will control it," King Pen informed, earning Kuuga's attention, "You will not be alone this battle. You have a team now that will fight alongside you and friends to go home to."

"Friends…" Kuuga repeated as visions of Conan, Ai, Ran...everyone flashed in place of his battle with Daguva. "...Friends….no...I have family…" he spoke, gripping his hand tightly, "Gh…" he grunted, running off towards the cloud with the Skylanders right behind him.

* * *

Decade blinked, finding himself in a large dark cave where the black miasma came from. Lumbering out was a Gurongi. His body was a pure red as robes hung around his waist. Golden decorations covered his shoulders as he had long dark hair hanging from his head. The Gurongi howled, causing the very ground to shake.

 **[Why was I awakened?!]** he demanded.

[You weren't supposed to wake up?] Decade asked him in his language, "Ugh….drop it. I know you're smart enough to comprehend modern tongues."

 **"You...why was I awakened?!"**

"Hell if I know...I'm just here to send you back to sleep." Decade replied "Only...a much more permanent one." he spoke.

Decade charged and began punching at the Gurongi, who blocked each and every swing before landing one of his own to Decade's chest, sending him skidding back. Decade grunted as he rushed again as both punched one another across the face. Tsukasa grunted as blood escaped his mouth behind his mask.

 **"Where is my blood brother?"** it growled.

"Brother...if you're talking about an Albino Kuuga...then he's long dead. Police even dug up his remains from the blizzard a week later." Decade off handedly spoke.

 **"Impossible...the only one who could… _KUUGA_!"** he roared.

"Yeesh, you're loud, Wolfy…" Decade grunted as "So...you and the other N...Daguva were brothers...That means the two of you slaughtered all of the Linto all those ages ago. Real piece of work you are."

 **"Be silent Linto!"**

"We prefer to go by humans now-adays." Decade replied.

 **"Linto are still Linto and Gurongi are Gurongi. The only difference...we Gurongi freely act on the violent drive inside of us...while Linto fool themselves into believing they are not like us."**

"Well I'd love to talk semantics, but I'm still gonna kill you…"

 **"I will parade your body to your fellow Linto as punishment for your actions against my brother's burial grounds."**

"Your brother was a bloodthirsty psychopath with a creepy kid face," Decade argued, "Don't worry its my job to send you back to him."

At that, the two charged at one another and began trading blows back and forth. Decade blocked a kick before punching the Wolf Gurongi back. He then pulled out his gun and began shooting his chest only for all his shots to bounce off. The Gurongi roared as he raised his hands and unleashed a blast of fire that tore off the entire section of mountain above them.

* * *

"Tsukasa-san!" Kuuga called out, seeing the explosion. He then stopped as the new Gurongi walked out.

 **"Kuuga!"** he howled upon seeing him.

"The second N…" Kuuga grunted, shifting into Amazing Mighty.

 **"Burn in Linto hell for your crimes!"**

"You know it's just hell to us, right?" Kuuga muttered as he braced himself for a blast that knocked him down, "GAH!" he cried, reverting to growing form.

 **"For killing my brother, you have my respect as a warrior. But...as a man of loyalty and dedication...you also have my hate!"** he howled, blasting Kuuga again and making him cry in pain.

"Brother?" he muttered before recalling something, _'Ai said the N can only have one leader. The loser either dies or is sealed...so he was sealed because…'_

 **"Your punishment shall come soon enough, Kuuga! You shall watch as I turn your beloved Linto...into my new brothers and sisters! You will once again be helpless to stop us as we destroy all that you love and care for!"** he growled picking Kuuga up, **"The world shall become one of Gurongi!-!"**

"Chotto matte...we're not finish here!"

 **"Are we? This isn't the Kuuga that destroyed my brother. You're too weak."**

"Hey Wolfie!" the N looked up and batted away a fireball and raised a brow at Spyro, "Wow. Not even burns. What? You take dips in lava?"

 **"A purple dragon?"** the N pondered before a blast of lava slammed into him, engulfing him in its heat.

"Got him!" Eruptor cheered before the N walked out of it like it was nothing, "Or not."

 **"Interesting...they are not becoming Gurongi...These creatures are not of this world,"** he realized before letting out a loud howl, **"Begone!"**

Stealth Elf appeared behind him, swinging a blade, only for the N to catch her wrist and throw her into the pumpkin Camo had grown, setting it off and knocking the two away. Eruptor fired blasts of magma at the N as Jet-Vak fired pressurized blasts of air, only for the N to simply brush them off as he charged and punched two through a tree.

Spyro was about to make his move before noticing the misama. He groaned as he summoned a power gust of wind and kept it at bay.

 **"What?"** the Wolf Gurongi growled.

"What are you doing?" Eruptor asked.

"If the miasma leaves past this area, it'll infect the city and then the country! We can't evacuate all of Tokyo, so I gotta keep it contained! Any one who knows wind magic or ice, help me."

"Well, that's a relief. Was worried he was fully like his old self," Jet-Vak noted as he got up and took flight, "I've got the air power to help."

"Thanks," Spyro nodded before the two dodged the jump the N tried to grab at them, _'If I let Kiina or those humans Boss like turn into monsters and he has to kill them, he'll have_ me _for dragon steak!'_

 **"Get out of my way!"** the N snarled before purple lightning slammed into his back, making him turn to see Cynder snarling, **"Another dragon…"**

Cynder lunged at him and was grabbed by the neck by the N...only to collapse into shadows and leaving behind a giggling purple ghost. Cynder reformed and fired purple lightning at the ghost, causing it to explode violently. After a moment, the N erupted from the smoke and slammed a fist into Cynder, sending her crashing through several trees and into a large rock.

"Grr...no, no...don't get distracted. Save the humans first," Spyro muttered.

 **"Now if there's anything else…"** the N growled as he prepared to continue before seeing King Pen in his way, **"And now a penguin…"**

"You Gurongi...you follow the decree of Survival of the Fittest, correct?" King Pen asked.

 **"If this is another speech, we heard the first Kuuga preach it to the point of boredom...In fact, some of us died of boredom, so either fight or move. I have a brother to avenge."**

King Pen nodded before entering into an opening stance. The N growled as he slid into one as well.

* * *

"Oi...Yusuke...don't be dead...wake up!"

 ***SMACK***

"Bwah!" he panicked, shooting up, his hair all messed up, "Ah...did I die? Oh...it felt like I died again…"

"Well if you're dead, then we all are, too," Yusuke turned to see Flynn leaning by a car littered in scratches and dents.

"How'd I get all the way to the bottom? ...no, wait...I answered it myself…" he grunted, pushing himself up.

"Easy there," Conan advised.

"What happened?" Ai asked.

"Conan? Ai?"

"They convinced us to get here," Kiina explained, "We owe the neighbor a new car, though…"

"More like either come with us, or we drive a car ourselves," Conan explained, "Never getting in a car with them again."

"Hey, I do _way_ better with a boat thank you very much," Flynn defended.

"What happened to Tsukasa?" Yusuke panicked.

"He fished himself out of a river and began huffing it back up the mountain," Conan explained, "It looked like he got a worse blast then you."

"..." Yusuke grunted as he turned towards the mountain, "I really can't do it unless I use that form…" he spoke.

"...Yusuke," Ai called to as he turned to her, "Go into it...and go as deep as possible."

"But...every time I've ever used it…" he spoke before stopping, "It's….it's tried to swallow me...and if I lose control...I'll be the one who hurts people."

"You know we all die sometime...and I think it's important to choose how...When you put those bullets in my hand...just in case...I hated the evil you put on me."

"Shin…"

"But you were my friend and I hate that I'm useless in this fight. I want to support you any and all ways I could," he said, "And that's why I can tell you this….go as deep into that darkness as you want. It means nothing!"

"Eh?" he spoke.

"You really think that suit will take you away?!" Ai spoke, "You've fought so hard...and so many times...and every time, you did it so no one else would get hurt. That's what makes you strong."

"You really are dumb sometimes…" Conan spoke up again, "All that time you following me around, the truth was I admired that silly smile you always had. No matter what happened...what crazy thing we got involved in...You focused on helping others first…"

"Even criminals who didn't deserve it like me...You apologized to me for not saving my sister when you should've turn me over to your police friends...but you listened to my story and helped me...You're nothing but a subject, but at some point you fell for me."

"And that's a mystery I'm still trying to solve," Conan smirked, "So, Yusuke Godai - Kamen Rider Kuuga and man of 2018 talents…"

"Are you just gonna sit here or do what you do best?" Ai asked.

"Minna…" Yusuke spoke tears, forming in his eyes, "...One more time…" he spoke, "Please...watch…" he began as he formed his belt, "Ore no...HENSHIN!" he called out as gold lightning raced along his body. His armor formed before bulking up and becoming spiked. His horns transformed to look more like a crown as his eyes shone red. Kuuga growled as a dark aura formed around him for a moment, _'I won't be lost...I won't...I can't...everyone...EVERYONE IS COUNTING ON ME!'_ at that, the dark aura was dispersed away in golden fire, "Kamen Rider Kuuga…Ultimate Form!"

"Yusuke," Conan smiled as Ai approached him and held his hand.

"Yeah...This warmth only belongs to you...and if you ever want out...Remember, we're right here, shining the light."

"...Arigatou," Kuuga thanked.

"Aw, now ain't that special, sis?" Flynn sniffed.

"Uh-huh," Kiina agreed, wiping some tears with her robe's sleeve before yelping as several blurs slammed into the car and knocked it over.

"Ow…" Pop Fizz groaned from where he was embedded into it.

"Guys!" Kiina gasped, "What happened? Where are Spyro, Jet-Vak, and King Pen?"

"Still up there," Stealth Elf replied as she tried to pull herself out.

"King Pen...he's fighting it...while Spyro and Jet-Vak are tryin' t' keep that there miasma...away from th' city…" Camo explained as some approached them, "And failin'..."

"Right…" Kuuga nodded as he raised his hands up and began to concentrate, clouds began forming in the air before forming a tornado that sucked away all of the miasma, "Woo...that is stressful…" he grunted, shaking his hand, "How the hell did he make it rain all over the Earth?" he wondered as he began running before jumping high enough to almost reach the battle field with that one leap.

 **"Hmm? Kuuga!"** the Gurongi blinked as Kuuga came down with a meteoric punch, Spyro freaked as he dove and rescued Cynder as the two clash fist causing a massive explosion.

"Ja-jan!" Kuuga declared as he pushed the N back, "Round 2…" he spoke, his fists lighting up with fire, "This time...no more holding back," he rolled his fist around like a boxer before landing a solid punch to the Wolf Gurongi's face, knocking him back.

"That's my student," King Pen chuckled as he pulled himself up from the crater he had been slammed into, his armor cracked all over, his right arm bent at several angles, and a gaping hole in the left side of his chest, before he fell over glowing before transforming into a small statue of him in an opening stance on a blue platform, _"Fight on...Yusuke…"_

"What happened to him?!" Spyro asked as Cynder picked it up.

"A failsafe all Skylanders have for near-fatal wounds thanks to Kaos throwing us from Skylands when he destroyed the Core of Light. We revert to these when we take a fatal blow to heal," Cynder explained, "The magic was soaked up by the Book of Skylanders, so even if they weren't there at the time, they also can do it along with any new Skylanders written into it."

"Oh that is handy…" Spyro admitted.

"Ha!" Kuuga roared as he punched the N across the fact again he spun in place before landing a follow up punch to his torso sending him sliding away, "I can see it…"

 **"See...see what?"** The N blinked confused.

"The light shining within this darkness…" he spoke, his eyes flashing as he opened his palm as it was covered in fire, "I won't let anyone get hurt anymore...Everyone's smiles...they will light my way as I protect them!" he roared, forming a large mass of fire in his hand as he pulled it back before pushing it forward.

 **"AH!"** the N growled as he fired a blast of dark black and red energy.

"Ha!" Kuuga roared, pushing his hand forward and blasting a stream of golden fire.

"Okay, we should fall back now," Jet-Vak advised, sucking up more miasma into his gun.

Both blasts hit with a large shockwave,. Both blasts pushed against one another as everyone was able to escape to a safe distance. Kuuga grunted as the gold flames spread across his arm while the N was being pushed back.

"Real good thing those didn't just explode on impact…" Spyro muttered.

"I haven't seen a power struggle like this since you and Malefore did a final attack on one another with Aether," Jet-Vak gasped.

"Gh…" Kuuga grunted as his entire body was now covered in golden flames, "Ore wa...ore wa...hikari da!" he shouted as the flames dispersed for a moment to reveal his armor had become pure gold as his blast overwhelmed the N and sent him flying back and off the mountain. Kuuga gasped for air, reverting to his original Ultimate Form as he fell to his knees, "Ooh….that must be what running some kinda Spartan Marathon must feel like…"

"That was awesome!" Spyro laughed as he flew over, "Oh man, look at you! You are so awesome!"

"Excellent work," Jet-Vak complimented, offering a hand to help Kuuga up.

"I wouldn't at the moment…" he chuckled as he grabbed a rock and let a molten handprint, "I'm kinda...toasty…"

"Ooh...Right," Jet-Vak agreed, quickly pulling his hand away.

"You did good," Cynder noted with a nod.

"Trust me, that's the best you'll get from her," Jet-Vak noted, earning a small chuckle from Kuuga.

"Wait...Where did Sensei go?" Kuuga asked.

"He fought him blow for blow to give you time to get here," Cynder explained as she showed Kuuga the statue, "He'll need to spend a few days as this before he can recover."

"Oh...thank god…" Kuuga sighed before he held his hand out and sent a gust of wind to push them all away just as a blast of red and black energy struck him, causing an explosion, "Okay...Ultimate can take more pain then I thought…" he grumbled, stuck in the ground. Everyone looked at the N as he limped forward, his body badly hurt.

"Aw come on! You got blasted by a golden hero's strongest attack! Anime, you lied to me!" Spyro shouted at the sky.

 **"How...How are you stopping me like this? You are Linto...Linto with the help of pathetic creatures from worlds beyond...How?!"**

"Because he is fighting with an amazing power!" a voice spoke as everyone turned to see a badly injured Tsukasa walking towards them with a confident geit to his walk.

"Boss!" Spyro cheered.

"That man braves the darkness for one reason…" Tsukasa spoke, "Smiles. He fights for the smiles of everyone in this world. For the happiness of others, he embraces this amazing power which scares him. No matter the pain, he still fights so no one else needs to be hurt. That is the man Godai Yusuke." he spoke smirking as he wiped blood away from his mouth, "And in order to match his great power...I will fight…" he pointed at Kuuga, "To protect his smile!" he declared proudly, "It's not a half bad smile…"

 **"Onore...Just who do you think you are, Linto?!"** The N demanded.

"Who me?" Tsukasa asked, giving a small smirk as he pulled his Belt and card out, "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider…Remember that. Henshin!" he smirked holding his card up and slotting it.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!=**

With the formation of his armor, Decade chuckled. His Ride Booker flipped open on his waist, earning his attention before three cards shot out of it. Decade caught them and looked at the blank images on them before they filled out. They were Kuuga's Kamen Ride, Final Attack Ride, and Final Form Ride Cards.

"Final Form Ride?" Decade pondered, looking at the card depicting Kuuga and a mechanical stag beetle before putting it into his DecaDriver.

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: K-K-KUUGA!=**

"This will tickle a bit," Decade warned as he moved to behind Kuuga.

"Eh? Tickle?" Kuuga repeated.

He then flinched as his body was forcibly lifted into the air. Suddenly. a strange backpack formed as his arms where now forming armor of some king. His legs curved in and formed sharp bladed armor, finally Kuuga's head...awkwardly leaned back until folding into his own shoulders.

"Oh….my…." Spyro cringed as they watched Kuuga flip around and transform into a large mechanical stag beetle.

"Oh, that had to be painful," Jet-Vak noted as he cringed.

"So glad the others weren't here to watch," Cynder added.

"This feels like very awkward Yoga!" Kuuga spoke, through his new form.

 **"Nani? What is this?"** the N demanded.

"This is our power!" Decade declared.

"Yeah!" Kuuga agreed.

With that, Kuuga flew right at the N. The Gurongi roared as he fired another blast at Kuuga, only for the transformed Rider to fly around it to slam into the monster, knocking him over. He got up only to cry out as Decade got several slashes in on the Gurongi's back before Kuuga did a diving strike to knock the Gurongi over once more.

Decade grunted as he jumped and slashed the Gurongi across the back as soon as he got up. The N growled turning around before Kuuga tackled into him again, knocking him back. Decade jumped over Kuuga and landed a kick to the N's face. Kuuga quickly tackled into their enemy once more before locking him in his pincers and carrying him up into the air.

"Oi! You three want in on this?" Decade asked as he pulled out Kuuga's Final Attack Ride card.

"Yes!" Spyro agreed.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE:=**

"Good," Decade chuckled as he closed the DecaDriver.

 **=K-K-KUUGA!=**

Kuuga's insect eyes flashed once before purple energy erupted from his back and he boosted in speed. Kuuga flipped around before heading right down towards Decade as he jumped up into the air t them, leg extended for a kick. Below him, Spyro released a blast of flames, Cynder fired a blast of purple lightning, and Jet-Vak released a large bullet of pressurized air combining into a swirling sphere of flames, lightning, and wind that engulfed Decade's foot.

 **"Bakana...BAKANA!"** the N screamed before Decade slammed into him and then right through him as Kuuga released the monster, letting it explode violently as the two landed with Kuuga transforming back just inches above the ground.

* * *

"Pop, what are you doing?" Eruptor deadpanned.

"I don't know, my mind's a little foggy," Pop Fizz replied as he spun a potion bottle into the air before catching it and covering the top before shaking it up, "But this smoothie I'm making will clear it right up!"

"You know that the neighbors are going to be mad at whoever broke their car," Conan noted.

"Oh don't you worry about that," Flynn assured, "We left some gold to pay for the damages in the backseat."

"Don't use that as an excuse to all these events…" Tsukasa complained as he was heavily bandaged.

"I'm just glad things are working out," Eruptor noted, "..." he looked at Ai as she was poking him with a thermometer, "Why does everyone who has never seen me before poke me with thermometers?"

"You're living magma! Sentient magma at that!" Ai replied, "How are you able to…"

"Magic," Eruptor replied before Ai opened her mouth again, "A-bah-bah-bah. Any question you have, the answer is 'magic.'"

"I love magic…" Yusuke smiled, his wounds already healed.

"And I finished it!" Pop Fizz beamed.

"Finished what?" Spyro asked.

"Oh, my smoothie. It was smoothie-licious!" Pop Fizz beamed before tossing Ai another potion bottle with the top plugged, "Oh, I also finished the serum for your midget issues. And before you complain about yucky medicine, I made it root beer flavor! Was gonna go with cream soda flavor, but you two look more like root beer drinkers."

"You mean...we can go back to normal?" Conan asked.

"Yep!" Pop Fizz beamed, "But, uh...just be careful when you drink it. Side-effects may include hangovers, intense burning feeling during the transformation, and hiccups."

"Only thing is that you may want to wait until you can take down the people that will target you two before drinking it," Kiina advised.

"Oh, so that's why you threw it to Ai," Yusuke noted, "Conan would've drank it immediately."

"Huh? Oh no. She just seems like she catches things better," Pop Fizz replied, "That and I don't throw things to kids in glasses because I'm scared they'll break the vials."

"They're fake…" Conan muttered.

"So it seems our mission in this world is complete," Tsukasa noted.

"Eh?" Yusuke pondered.

"Helping this world was our mission?" Jet-Vak asked.

"Bit more complicated than that, JV," Camo replied.

"I don't know," Tsukasa noted, "But...I feel I know a bit more."

"Really? About what, Kadoya?" Kiina asked.

"About myself…" he explained, "About what I need to do...and how to regain my memories." he spoke, "I think even if just a little...I've grown as a person...be it I'm human...or something else."

"That's great, Tsukasa!" Tessa beamed as Hugo came into the room, "Oh, Hugo. Where have you been?"

"Developing the film Tsukasa's used up in this world," Hugo replied before giving Tsukasa a magenta book with his emblem on it, "I put them into this journal I made. That way, if you lose your memories again, you'll have something to help you remember the ones you've made since you met us." he opened it several pages in to show a photo, "This one's my favorite."

Tsukasa looked down at the picture. It was the one he had taken of when he had left the house that morning. However, Ran wasn't in the photo. Instead, it depicted a layered image of Yusuke with his Kuuga forms.

"Not bad…" Tsukasa smirked.

"So how do you plan to leave?" Ai asked.

"Well considering it all started with this," Flynn noted as he walked over to the backdrop, "I'd say a good kick might work."

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Hugo yelped as he stopped Flynn, "Before we do that, maybe it'd be best to let the natives of this world step out of the house so that they don't get dragged along? Hm?"

"Well it's been fun, Yusuke, Canon, and Ai." Tsukasa spoke to them, "But your world is safe now...so...get out of my house." he jerked his thumb to the door.

"Our house," Flynn and Kiina corrected while pointing at the several dozen pictures showing that it was their house and not Tsukasa's.

"Woman and others!" he spoke loudly, "Don't test me right now." he sighed.

"Thank you for everything," Ai thanked, "Though I still expect a new gun from you."

"Would the money for a new one be okay?" Kiina sheepishly asked before seeing Ai had a teasing smirk, "Oh…! Right!"

"Um...Could you give Sensei a message when he wakes up?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course," Kiina replied.

"Tell him thank you for helping me so much," Yusuke sighed, "I'll always remember his lessons. And I'll try and pass them on in my own way, too."

"I'll make sure he gets it," Kiina promised.

"Oi, pipsqueak," Conan looked at Tsukasa with an annoyed look, "Hope things go well between you and that Ran girl."

"Gh! H-how did…?"

"It was kinda obvious," Tsukasa chuckled.

"Ai told me," Tessa noted.

"I figured it out when we met," Kiina added.

"Okay! So thanks for helping save our world! Bye!" Conan quickly informed as he ran out, his face bright red from his blush.

"I hope we can meet again." Yusuke smiled at Tsukasa, "Riders should help each other, right?!" he smiled even wider.

"Hehehe...not a half bad smile indeed," Tsukasa smirked, "Oi, Ai, take care of this dunderhead. He's liable to kill himself next time a super powered monster shows up."

"Can do."

"Oi…" Yusuke mock-whined as the two followed after Conan.

Hugo looked out the window, "Okay, Flynn, _now_ you can kick it."

"And...BOOM!" Flynn shouted before punting the backdrop.

The backdrop shook before a new image was displayed on a new sheet. This new sheet was divided into two images, a red line separated one half which displayed blue butterflies in flight while the other half displayed a robot that they've seen before, it was the robot Tsukasa's bike transformed into once. A light shone from the sheet as everyone flinched as it felt like the house moved ever so gently. Everyone ran to the window and awed as the house seemed to now be plugged into a busy street in the heart of a bustling city. It was the dead of night but yet still so many people flooded the streets

"Tokyo…" Tsukasa spoke, gazing out the window, "I'm in Tokyo…" he realized as a feeling of familiarity washed over him.

* * *

Walking down a darkened ally was a Rider dressed in black with red lines illuminating across his armor. A large circular eye shone yellow as he stepped through the darkened section of the city. He flicked his wrist as several figures ran from him. They looked back just in time as he lunged at them, his hands outstretched like claws.

"Label Blacks...eliminated." The Rider declared coldly walking out of the alley way; each step giving the sound of splashing liquid.

* * *

 _Z0: Well to those who can read context clues...you know what fusion of worlds is next._

 _GT: It's going to be rather interesting._

 _Z0: Oh defiety interesting. If maybe a little more violent and...fanservicey._

 _GT: I swear that this place is gonna be a bad influence on Kiina and Tessa…_

 _Z0: Well I mean what possibly could happen...it's not like they'll assume...no...wait they totally will….oh boy time for the Talk._

 _GT: Not it! *flees to the Preview*_

* * *

 **Jikai Decade the Next Journey!**

Tsukasa: In this world...we're in...high school? Seriously how old am I?!

Kiina: This skirt is so short...and why is the blouse so tight, is this normal for Earth?

Tsukasa: No comment…

?: Please...I beg of you...my daughter's in danger…

Tessa: So the Kamen Rider here...wants to kill us?

Tsukasa: This is a world where no one trusts things that aren't human...where the monsters use to be humans.

?-?-?: I don't have dreams of my own...but I have a mission, cure this world of the disease that plagues it.

Tsukasa: Disease…

?-?-?: Whoever you are...don't get in my way...on second thought...I think I'll take your belt to be safe.

 **Photograph 4: A world of disease**

?: Heh. From weddin' royalty alongside a good music career to schemin' with my jams to all the way to protectin' a little doll in another world entirely...I have a weird life.

* * *

 _GT: Oh, this is going to be an interesting time next time…_

 _Z0: Maily cause with who the next Rider is...we have to include that creepy guy as well._

 _GT: Very creepy._

 _Z0: I mean...we all know who we're talking about here. But anyway if you have figured out what the next word is good! We hope you enjoy this fused world._

 _GT: Eeyup! So until next time, please Read and Review!_


	4. Faiz 1

_O.N: and we're back*wheels in the medical tools* new world new arc, new rider, Z0 get the corpse._

 _Z0: *wheels in an empty cart* Oh right… *pulls out sledgehammer* ON, look that way *evil glint forms in eyes*_

 _O.N: bitch i ain't falling for…*gets injected with something* suu-chan…*falls down*_

 _GT: Injection successful. *disposes of the needle before putting ON on the cart* Doctor, the patient is ready._

 _SZ:...*steps away from the others slowly*_

 _Z0: *pulls out Faiz sword* And begin *O.N. still somewhat awake flops away* We got a runner!_

 _O.N: i wanna make you proud mister LEE!*jumps out the window*_

 _GT: …*FNaF Foxy enters, carrying ON's body impaled on his hook* Doctor Z0, the security team has returned the cadaver._

 _Deadpool: get to work already he has a schedule to keep!_

 _O.N: Disclaimer….._

 _Disclaimer: We do not own any series used in this. Only the OCs are owned by us._

* * *

"Tokyo!" Tsukasa called out again happily as he looked out the window at the night sky.

"Ggrrrr..." Spyro growled, chewing on a bone in a doghouse Tsukasa had made for him, "I swear I don't know why...but this feels comfortable...and right…" he grumbled.

"Didn't that use to be a full ham?" Tsukasa blinked.

"Yes sir!" Spyro cheered.

"Well then...I guess...you're happy…"

"Do we have another ham?" he asked finishing with the bone.

"Grocery list." Tsukasa mused, clearly really wanting to go outside.

"Boss we better hurry this up, cause I am not doing anything for Christmas." he said looking outside, "I wait for reindeers." he drooled, "Mmm... reindeer."

"What did you train him to be?"

"I think...a dog." Tsukasa nodded, "Yep younger me made him a dog."

"What's a dog?" Spyro blinked. "Wait boss did you mean a wolf like you know who?"

"Right...well into my home world I go!" Tsukasa cheered opening the door as the veil fell down over him. Everyone blinked before snickering as he was now dressed in a highschool uniform.

"Eh? What's with that? You look like Yusuke when he…" Kiina noted as she stepped out before the veil went by her and replaced her clothes with the female equivalent of Tsukasa's, "Ah! Wh-What is this!?" she tugged on the skirt, blushing, "What's with this skirt?! It's so short!"

"Oh Boss, you're going to Ryusei Gakuen!" Spyro recalled.

"Ryusei Gakuen…" Tsukasa blinked going into his pocket and pulling out his wallet and reading his ID, "That's right...and according to this I'm...18...HOW OLD AM I!?"

"Huh? Eighteen?" Kiina pondered before patting her jacket and found a wallet, "Hm?" she checked it, "Eh?! I'm not eighteen!"

"Wait. Spyro, why do you know about this school?" Stealth Elf asked.

"Of course I know about Ryusei Gakuen. That's where boss's number one Rider is."

"What?" Tsukasa blinked, "Questions for later...Spyro...stay!" he ordered, "I'm gonna enjoy the nightlife."

"Wanna hit the Clover Bar?" Spyro asked.

"Stealth Elf, Cynder," Kiina spoke up as the two were quickly at her sides, "Reconnaissance."

"Got it," Stealth Elf replied before vanishing in a puff of green smoke while Cynder nodded and turned into a shadow that went off.

"Kiina, you stay here." Tsukasa spoke, "I think I can find more info in my own city on my own. Nothing personal."

"He wants to have fun!" Spyro smiled. "And so do I!"

"Play dead!" Tsukasa snapped.

"Boss, you're not the one I amuse. I'm your watch dog; I keep you safe." he said, "So let me follow or I fly. your choice."

"Does you personality change in each world…" Tsukasa realized.

"What world? I just recall one thing: your favorite is here, and if this is Ryusei High….we probably should be getting ready for blood." he muttered, sniffing the air, "Yeah. I don't like the smell..."

"Smell?" Hugo repeated.

* * *

"If you don't stop this man, the entire country will be destroyed," Narutaki explained, placing a photo of Tsukasa before someone. "The police are too corrupt, the government more so. Only you can rid the world of this plague...you and you alone, Masamune-san, and your children."

"Hmm…" an elderly man with long white hair dressed in white robes nodded, looking at the photo. "Fiona, gather everyone...the label is...Black."

* * *

"In the end, you tagged along…" Tsukasa groaned, walking alongside Kiina and Spyro.

"Woof! Woof!" Spyro acted as several random girls were looking at Spyro and taking pictures, giggling about how cute he was.

"Why do people buy that…?" Tsukasa groaned.

"Woof woof woof, *because their stupid* woof!"

"Oh stop being so upset, Kadoya," Kiina noted, rolling her eyes.

"I swear I would snap at you...but after Yusuke, I'll accept my error and will dedicate the aftermath of this adventure to educating you," he told her, "So get ready to do a lot of learning, Kiina. First and foremost: How names work in Japan."

"Where'd Spyro go?" she asked while looking around, before they saw him in the arms of several girls taking photos and somehow he wore sunglasses, "...Okay, I'm starting to think that this _isn't_ the Spyro I know."

"What was your first clue…?" Tsukasa sighed. "He said he got shot in the head. If the bullet is still in there, though…" he muttered, unaware of something in the distance.

"C'mon, Inui! Come to the cafe for today..." a young-looking girl with shoulder-length orange/brown hair pleaded.

"I gotta meet Kiba-senpai," a man with long brown hair reaching to his shoulders complained, he was also wearing the same black school uniform as Tsukasa, "Trust me. If I could, I would...she's been crabby since I messed up at work last week."

"Eh? ...Did you drink or eat something hot again without blowing on it?"

"Something like that…" he looked away in embarrassment, "No one knows how to make food the way I like it…"

"...I do…" Hinako pouted.

"Well...if I didn't get so much work, I'd come around." he reasoned, "Sides...for some reason, your place's food is always perfect temperature." He then pulled out a flip phone, "Inui desu….Ah!" he grunted as someone screamed in his ear, "Okay, okay! I'm on my way...yeesh. Yes, I'm complaining! Your voice blew out my eardrum!" he groaned, "Hai, hai... I'll be there…."

"Work?" Hinako asked as he hung up.

"Hai…" he groaned, "Kikuchi is going to have to do the laundry alone tonight." he sighed, referring to his roommate.

"Soka…" Hinako noted.

"Sorry, Hinako, I'll come by tomorrow." he said, clapping his hands together, "Promise."

"I'll hold you to it," Hinako replied.

"Worse comes to worse, I'll drag along Senpai and our work friends," he added, she smiled and parted ways with him as he pulled his phone out again and typed a few buttons. A silver dirt bike then drove up to him by itself, "Time to get to work…" he sighed, putting a helmet on and tapping the case strapped to the back of the bike.

"Spyro!" Takumi looked for a second to see Tsukasa tugging at Spyro to pull him away from the women who were crowding him as Kiina facepalmed nearby.

"That's one ugly dog…" Takumi spoke before driving off.

* * *

"Thank god I found a muzzle..." Tsukasa sighed as he and Kiina made their way to a cafe after all that nonsense. Spyro who was being carried under Tsukasa's arm grumbled, unable to take the item off his face.

"You only have yourself to blame, Spyro Jr," Kiina noted...causing both to look at her, "...What? I can't call him Spry. That's Spyro's kid's name."

"But you have nothing to go on that name. He could be a past incarnation or future for all we know," Tsukasa said, "And I think he might change personalities every world."

"Okay. Pyro then!" Kiina beamed happily, not noticing the deadpanned looks the two aimed at her.

"I'm still calling him Spyro," Tsukasa replied, "Let's just get something to drink so we can get back on our way." he looked at Spyro, "No. None for you."

"Sure! But...um...c-could mine be non-alcoholic? I'm a hyper-lightweight," Kiina admitted, "And a drunk me is, well...I'm banned from every single bar that ever was or ever will be in Skylands."

"Luckily we made it to the wrong place…" Tsukasa groaned, "Turns out no one knows how to find that secret bar. So welcome to a regular family cafe." he sighed, finding a booth, "These are kinda normal in Japan. Going out to eat with your family is more norm here then other countries." he explained while shoving Spyro under the table, "Here...the menu." he offered it to Kiina.

"Thank you," Kiina spoke before looking at it, "..." she lowered it, "I can't read it."

"There's English with the Japanese," Tsukasa noted.

"Huh?"

"...Do you have anything with words from your home on it on you?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yep!" Kiina replied as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a book, "The Beginner's Guide to Magic by Master Eon, autographed by the author himself."

"..." Tsukasa took a look, "...Ah. No wonder that chubby guy asked for an alphabet for Japanese." he realized, "Well...how about I read some of these off to you and then you pick what you like?"

"Sure. Though do you think you could give me a copy of the alphabets for here later?" Kiina replied.

"Sure," Tsukasa replied as he began to read her the options off in order from top to bottom, "Does anything sound good…I read through the entire lunch and dinner menu…"

"It all sounds interesting," Kiina replied, "Mmm...I'll take that third one you read off the dinner menu, please?"

"Hamburger steak? Sounds like a good pick," Tsukasa nodded before he waved over a waitress with his hand as he grabbed the menus.

[Seriously, you don't know how to read English or Japanese?] Spyro tapped out with his claws [Do you know Morse code at least?]

"Of course I know Morse code. It was vital for communications during the Sky Eater Incident," Kiina huffed.

"Well at least we have a means of conversation in secret." Tsukasa spoke up, getting her attention, "I don't think we should freely talk about our 'Homes' in public anymore," he said with air quotes around homes.

"Fair enough. Loose lips crash ships, after all," Kiina agreed.

[So can I take off this muzzle or…]

[No] Kiina and Tsukasa knocked.

"Here are your orders." Hinako spoke, bringing them two plates. She then paused noticing their uniforms for a moment.

"Ah finally! Normal food." Tsukasa sighed happily, as he clapped his hands, "Itadakimasu."

"Thank you for the food," Kiina thanked before noticing the looking Hinako was giving, "You're familiar with these uniforms?"

"Yes...those are from my school. Are you both transfer students?" she asked.

"We are. I'm Kiina and this is Kadoya," Kiina introduced.

"Kadoya Tsukasa," he introduced, "She's fluent in Japanese, but doesn't grasp how we introduce ourselves." he quickly explained, "And you are?"

"Hinako…" she bowed after a moment, "Dozo…" she bowed again.

"It's nice to meet you, Hinako," Kiina greeted.

"Yo," Tsukasa nodded, stuffing a bite of food into his mouth.

"Wait...you're a foreigner?" Hinako looked at Kiina in realization.

"I am," Kiina replied, "Kiina Boomer's my name."

"This is the first time I've met a foreigner!" Hinako smiled happily.

"Kiina's one of a kind. Trust me..." Tsukasa sighed, earning an annoyed but cute glare from said girl, "What? You can't read Japanese…" he pointed out.

"Eh? You can't?" Hinako asked in surprise.

"No. While I learned how to speak the language...reading? I didn't have any books on the written language," Kiina replied.

" _Languages_. And don't even get me started on how you use a different kind of Japanese when you speak in offices," Tsukasa corrected, "This is why I talk to everyone the same way. I bet my teachers hated me."

"Oh! Well, I hope you can learn how to read it quick for tomorrow," Hinako warned, "It's kinda hard here compared to schools in other countries."

"Kadoya…" Kiina began, gulping nervously.

"Right," he sighed, "Study time. I'll find the books...and then maybe after that fails...find a way to magic knowledge into your head." He seemingly joked...but was actually being serious.

"..."

[There's a way to do that, isn't there?] Tsukasa lightly tapped with his fork, earning a subtle nod from Kiina.

"I hope you have good luck then," Hinako noted before going off, "Just call me if you need anything else."

"Thanks," Kiina thanked before looking at her food, "Huh...Doesn't look all that different to what's back home."

"Yeah, but it's the atmosphere," Tsukasa spoke, "This feels like home almost. As close to home as an amnesiac can get." he shrugged.

"...Hey now, don't worry. I'm sure you'll get your memories back," Kiina assured.

"Maybe one day." he smiled, "But for now, we should focus on what we need to do in this world." he went on while taking a drink of his water, "Since we're wearing these, it means there might be a reason why. Like you being an assistant teacher let you figure out those two brats weren't really kids and me being an officer let me figure out those Gurongi."

"True...But why does it say we're, well, eighteen?" Kiina pondered, "I'm not eighteen, I'm twenty-six."

"And I'm god knows how old…" Tsukasa added, "Point is. We are forced to fit the role we are given. Besides...you don't look much older then a teenager."

"Oh? Well thank you, Kadoya," Kiina giggled, "So who do you think we'll meet here? I'm kinda hoping for Mr. Bat and his partner Mr. Wataru."

"I don't think so…" he mumbled, "The picture…" he remembered, "The pictured showed a robot...I remember that robot. I summoned it the time I first became Decade."

"Wait...That was the catfish mask's robot with the nice horse knight," Kiina recalled, "Come to think of it, I need to figure out where he is so I can thank him properly with a big thank you and a basket of baked goods." Tsukasa raised a brow, "What? It's what my Ma used to do and taught me to do. It's only polite."

"Fair enough…" Tsukasa chuckled, "Still I think we're in his world...the world of Faiz."

[I tried to tell you] Spyro spoke.

"No you didn't…" Tsukasa hissed.

* * *

Takumi drove down a street, avoiding the heavier traffic-filled sections of the road. He then made a turn and drove into the underground parking lot of a hospital. He passed by a sign reading: 'Mochizuki General Hospital.' Once inside, he drove to a wall which, after a moment, opened, letting him drive his bike all the way inside of an elevator for vehicles. As it began dropping down, he removed his helmet and school jacket. He grabbed a red leather jacket off a wall and slipped it on as the elevator came to a stop. He rolled his shoulders, walking out as the bike transformed into its humanoid robot form and walked behind him, holding the case that was once strapped to its bike form.

The two walked out into a large underground greenhouse that took the form of a park with powerful lights simulating daylight. The bike walked ahead of Takumi before stopping at a building and seeming to peek inside.

"Oi, Auto Vajin...you don't need to do recon for me in here," Takumi sighed at the robots actions.

Auto Vajin nodded as it stopped and let Takumi pass before following inside after him. Auto Vajin paused as he bumped his head on the top of the door. He turned around and pointed at it as though it were sentient like him. Takumi rolled his eyes as he continued on. The two eventually made their way into a secret office where several people awaited them.

"He's late…" a man in the corner growled, his face hidden behind a hood attached to his trenchcoat.

"Ah...sorry for trying to live a social life...it's called 'being nice,'" he replied to the man making him shoot up, Auto Vajin cut off the man's path to Takumi, his optical visor flashing.

"Tsk...you're lucky the Director has a liking for you." the man growled moving his hand to fix the collar of his shirt as he moved back to his spot in the corner.

"Good to see you too, Kusaka…" Takumi sighed.

"Ah, Taku-chan's here!" a woman in a nurse's uniform beamed, her blue hair pulled up into her nurse's hat aside from two long bangs on the sides her her face, while her purple eyes held a bit of mirth, "Welcome back!"

"Yo, Sayo," he smiled as Auto Vajin...hid behind him this time, "Seriously…" he sighed, "My cool transforming bike is still afraid of one thing…"

"Hey, not my fault," the bluenette giggled.

"Yes it is...you keep trying to mess with him. And one time, you broke off his hand!" Takumi exclaimed as Auto Vajin nodded in agreement with his partner/master.

"Aw come on. It was just a friendly arm wrestle," Sayo whined.

"Auto-chan and Neko-chan are here~!" a well-endowed blonde/pinkette cheered as she skipped over, wearing a purple short-skirted dress under a tan jacket before hugging Auto Vajin, "Mou...Auto-chan's okay, right?"

"He's fine...he's just still scared of Sayo." Takumi replied as Auto Vajin walked over and bowed to the girl.

"I would be too if my hand got torn off and embedded in the ground," the younger girl noted, patting Vajin's side, "Don't worry, Neko-chan and I are here to protect you from the Ao Oni-chan."

"Oi oi…" Sayo complained at the nickname.

"Sayo...leave them be...It's better if they entertain each other by being themselves then them annoy us," Takumi groaned as both the girl and robot put their hands on their hips and stared at him in annoyed manners, "What...It's what you guys do. More so since you installed an emoticon system in Vajin's visor, Oriha!" he complained as Auto Vajin made a frowning face.

"Aw~ but Auto-chan's happy with it. Ne?" the girl asked Vajin, who made a happy face at her.

"Yeah, but it's distracting while driving cause his face is also my speedometer…" Takumi complained, crossing his arms.

"Aw, but he's just having fun is all," Oriha noted.

"If we could get on with this. The Chairman wants us to see him at once," the man grunted.

"Mission?" Takumi asked, getting a nod from Sayo and Oriha, "I'll be back."

Takumi walked in before stopping before the same elderly man from before.

"Welcome back, Takumi," Masamune greeted.

"Sensei." he nodded, walking forward, "You have a mission for me?" he asked simply.

"I do. Two to be precise," Masamune explained, "One for all of you and the other is a personal mission for you."

"Just me?" he asked confused.

"Yes. It will require Faiz for it, more so than the group mission will," Masamune informed as he handed Takumi the picture of Tsukasa, "This is the target. Fiona has learned that he has transferred to your school and will begin tomorrow."

"An Orphnoch?" he asked curiously, "I understand as he goes to my school, but Kusaka could…"

"This requires more than just combat." he explained, "I've trusted you to judge people's character...It was you who brought me Yuji and he has proven great help. So...I want you to go in and see how this one feels. If you feel he is a threat...then you know what must be done."

"This complicated?"

"I believe the words of my informant...but at the same time I can't fully trust him. So...I shall trust the final choice to you." he revealed, "In the end, that is how unsure I am of this."

"Sounds like a lot of work…" he sighed after processing all that, "But...I suppose I can't let you down if you're putting this much faith in me, Sensei." he smirked.

Masamune nodded before continuing, "Good. Now then, it's time for the group mission. While everyone else has been briefed, you still need it." he handed Takumi an envelope, "The target is Inukai Ookami. Despite the outer appearance of being a fatherly man who owns a large pharmaceutical company, beneath is actually a drug lord who uses his company to develop dangerous addictive drugs with the most recent one being called Slumber."

"Slumber?"

"It will either make one feel as if they have entered a miraculous dreamland of their wildest dreams or it sends them to a permanent slumber...with the latter happening far more than the former."

"Sounds right up our alley," Takumi spoke, "Anything important to note? Potential dealings with Orphnoch?"

"There could be," Masamune replied as Takumi looked through the folder and paused, seeing a photo that had been secretly taken from a rooftop into the office of the target, showing the target, a young girl around seven years of age...standing beside a large muscular humanoid wolf-like being in black leather pants, spiked bracelets on his wrists, and a harp made of bones on his back with a blade at one end of the instrument, "We are unsure if it is one that's managed to learn how to dye itself, but be wary of it."

"So I can tell…" he muttered, "Wolf Orphnoch…" he grimaced, gripping his hand tightly.

Masamune nodded, "Good luck out there."

"We'll be back in no time, Sensei," Takumi spoke, walking off as he grabbed a helmet off a chair before sliding it on, a large visor hiding his face save for his eyes that were visible as orbs of light, "Begin operation: Label...Black!"

* * *

"This world has a lot of dangerous things…" Tsukasa spoke as he and Kiina returned home, Spyro now trapped in a large Baby Bjorn on Tsukasa's back.

"Seriously, why?" Spyro groaned.

"Because you chewed the muzzle off," Kiina replied.

"Hey, at least Sis can sympathize with you on that," Flynn chuckled.

"B-Big Bro!" Kiina exclaimed, blushing.

"Aw come on. You were adorable in it when you were seven," Flynn continued.

"Tell me more," Tsukasa stated, amusement in his voice.

"ACK!" Kiina panicked, her entire face a bright red as steam came off the top.

"Boss...violent world?" Spyro reminded.

"Oh right...well apparently in this world, dangerous people in masks and costumes run around taking down criminals…" Tsukasa explained.

"Like Superheroes?"

"No….no…" Tsukasa shook his head.

"...I take it when you say 'taking down,' you mean ending them," Jet-Vak noted, earning a nod, "I see. Well, you don't have to beat around the bush when it comes to that. At the moment, none of the awake Skylanders have had to do it before in the line of duty."

"Heh-heh-heh...He said 'duty,'" Spyro chuckled.

"This is why he's in the baby bjorn." Tsukasa pointed at him, "Also...they blew a man's head off with a rocket launcher!" he let out finally, "And that's the least horrible one I read about. I like to think I'm a man who can handle some R rated horror movies...but jamming an active mini-gun into a man's….cavity...is too much!"

"A cavity? Oh I hate getting those!" Pop Fizz noted before Eruptor whispered in his ear, "Ohhh... _That_ cavity…" he cringed, "Yeesh. I don't think even Fryno would do that at his angriest."

"So...in a guy's mouth or…" Spyro muttered not sure what Tsukasa meant.

"Okay, so he flops between serious and immature…" Tsukasa groaned dropping him, "But still this is a dangerous world...best we keep a low profile here. Last thing I want is a lunatic in a mask with a gun appearing around here."

"Hello!"

"BWAH!" Tsukasa and Spyro freaked as they jumped and spun around to see a short orange and cream creature with large ears, long arms, big yellow eyes, and carrying two large guns made of solid gold.

"Happy Trigger!" Kiina beamed, hugging the short creature.

"Ahahahahaha! They jumped-jumped-jumped!" the creature laughed before jumping out of Kiina's hug and shook Tsukasa's hand, "Nice to meet ya! Name's Happy Trigger! No gold, no glory I always say! Ahahahaha!"

"Does he even breathe?" Spyro asked, trying to figure out what Happy Trigger just said due to how fast he talked.

"We're pretty sure he does," Eruptor replied, "Just takes some time to get used to his fast talk." he grabbed Happy Trigger as the creature shot by him and walked off, "Come on, you. We need all the help we can get."

"Huh? What's up?" Kiina asked.

"Oh, we hope you don't mind, Kiina, but we've been digging out the basement for everyone to have a place to sleep in that isn't going to catch fire," Eruptor explained.

"Ah. That's perfectly fine. Just remember to not let Happy Trigger make a carving of a sheep in all the walls...again," Kiina deadpanned.

Happy Trigger laughed hard as Hugo fell over, his face pale as he shivered.

"Come on, man. It's just a sheep," Tsukasa sighed, picking Hugo up.

"Just a sheep? Just a sheep? _Just_ a _Sheep_?!" Hugo panicked, "They're horrific demons! They may act all innocent, but oh~ I just know their maliciousness hidden beneath all that cotton and wool!" he shivered, "And they know it, too."

"What's the big deal? I use to burn sheep all the time with boss," Spyro spoke, "Hehehe...It was funny."

"And that is one very big reason why I was glad Spyro became a Skylander," Hugo continued, "Fire keeps them at bay."

"Okay!" Tessa exclaimed, "I think Hugo's been up too late again, so I'm gonna go make sure he gets to bed."

"Make sure he counts sheep," Tsukasa got one last bit in.

"Oh stop that," Kiina scolded, lightly slapping Tsukasa's shoulder.

"I can't help it…" Tsukasa chuckled, "Besides, it's not like he's gonna run into a sheep in the middle of the city. I don't even think they keep them in Japan...outside of zoos."

"Right...Well, I need to go find one of the spell books that has that written language spell in it since I, apparently, have to go back to school even though I graduated already…" Kiina spoke, grumbling the last bit out as she went off to her room.

"It's just until we save this world and move on to the next one. Who knows maybe in the next one you'll have a respectable adult job!" Tsukasa called after her.

"Like what?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know." Tsukasa shrugged, "But I know what I want to be in the next world...World's Sexiest Man!" he declared, striking a pose.

"Boss...that seems like a pipe dream…" Spyro muttered.

"Oi! Just for that…" Tsukasa took off the baby bjorn and hung it on the coat rack, "You can sleep there tonight."

"Aw come on!"

"Good night, Spyro. Take care of the house." Tsukasa called out.

"Boss...guys...guys, come on, really. Let me down…" Spyro pleaded as the lights were turned off, "Aw man~"

* * *

"Alright, how does it feel?"

The wolf creature hummed as he twisted his wrist about. After several times doing it, he chuckled.

"Feels right as rain," the wolf replied, giving a thumbs up at the older man, "Honestly, I really do have to thank you for, well, everything, Inukai. Lettin' me be here in your abode, helpin' with fixin' me broken wrist from th' bloke's cheap shot."

"After saving my daughter and I from that man's attack when we first met? Perish the thought," the older man assured, "Besides my daughter has loved having you around, Wolfgang." he added, moving away towards a desk.

"The doll's been a real boon to me spirits, too," the wolfman chuckled, "A good kid ya got there."

"Thank you. She's my pride and joy," he added before pausing at a blinking light on the desk going off, revealing a silent alarm was tripped, "Excuse me for a moment."

"Can do. Need to tune my bone harp after all," Wolfgang assured as he took the bone-made instrument and began to tune the strings while he walked out.

-line break-

"God damn it…" Takumi groaned, seeing Auto Vajin stepping on a laser light, "I knew we shouldn't have taken this route. Guys come in. We tripped a silent alarm. Target is moving."

=Seriously?! Dammit, Fang, you had one job! _One job!_ =

=No use in crying over it now. Get going!=

"Busting in the back. We'll drive him towards the big gun." Takumi said as he rushed out of his cover and pulled out a gun as he began shooting at the armed guards. He grabbed the arm of one before twisting him around to Auto Vajin who punched him and sent him flying through the wall, "Auto...bring the noise." he ordered as Auto Vajin held up his rear wheel as holes formed along it and began spinning.

Bullets began flying and tearing through the walls before him. After several seconds of nonstop shooting, the walls crumbled apart as several thugs hit the ground. Takumi walked through them, listening carefully before shooting at those who were faking. He looked up as he heard the shuffling of footsteps. He looked over at the door before him as he pulled out a secondary firearm.

The first to kick open the door blinked as a shotgun blast went off, sending him flying back. Auto Vajin walked forward, letting counter fire bounce off his metallic body. Several men tried to throw grenades at them only for the wall behind them to explode. They turned just in time for their last moments of sight being a demonic mask of a woman in a nurse's uniform with her arms and legs covered in metal demonic armor. Auto Vajin managed to barely stop itself from going behind Takumi upon spotting the figure tearing apart the grunts with heavy punches.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit…" Inukai growled, watching what was happening on several monitors. He turned to one as the dark glass visor of the man who came in the back looked at the camera. He raised a hand and the feed went dead, "No..no no!" he panicked as the cameras began dying one by one, "Dammit!" he gulped as he managed to make himself look presentable before turning on one last monitor, "Wolfgang."

=Hey there. What's up?= Wolfgang asked.

"There's...there's a problem," Inukai explained, "Listen. Just...just take my daughter and get out through the emergency exit in her room. It's behind the bookshelf and will open by pulling out the dictionary on the top shelf."

=What? What's going on, mate?= Wolfgang asked.

"Please, Wolfgang! I...I don't know how much longer I'll be, but please take my daughter and go!" Inukai pleaded.

=...Alright. I'll make sure the doll's going to be fine and dandy. Keep yourself safe= Wolfgang replied.

"Thank you," Inukai thanked before turning off the monitor. He turned around as the door began glowing red hot until it began melting down. Standing there was Takumi, holding his...phone like a gun.

"Found you…" he whispered, stepping into the room as he folded his phone down and slid it into a holster built into his pants. A large bulky silver belt strapped around his waist, "Where's the beast?" he asked simply.

"You won't find her. She's been taken away by someone I trust to protect her," Inukai replied.

"Her?" he spoke, "I meant the monster with a harp." he explained, earning Inukai's eyes widening, "What is she?" he demanded, stepping closer, "Masaka...your daughter…" he realized given how he reacted to 'beast.'

"..." Inukai trembled before Takumi's phone rang.

"What?" Takumi questioned.

=We just ran into that wolf guy! And ow...everything hurts…= Oriha explained.

"Nani?"

=He...he just played a tune and...and suddenly...everything started hurting…He got away from us...=

"Tsk...Where is Kaixa?" he demanded.

=He chased after but we lost contact=

"Damn...stay on mission. Finish cleaning up his men...I'll finish the mission." he sighed, reaching and pulling out his pistol.

"Mi-mission…"

"How many…?" Takumi asked, "How many dreams have died because of your drugs and experiments…" he went on, "How many times have people sought hope only to lose it due to your creations...do you know?"

"...Considering everything? No, I don't," Inukai replied, "I hope I never do learn it either. It will be better for when I see her again that I don't. Know this, though; a Skylander protects my daughter. You won't lay a finger on her so long as he protects her."

"That's okay…" Takumi spoke, "I never intended to…" he revealed, "She is innocent...you are guilty. Ignorance does not equal innocence, so I will punish you...I will tell you how many have died." he revealed, his eyes flashing through the visor, "I'll tell you how many daughters you took away from loving fathers...how many children, how many parents...how many innocent lives." he went on, walking forward and making him stumble and fall back, trembling in fear, "I will let the weight of your sins crush your soul."

"W-why…"

"Because...you are Labeled Black...that is all I need to act as the blade that will excise you for the sake of peoples dreams." he explained "You've killed….thousands…" he whispered as he got close enough, "Exactly...in the last count…" he finished as Inukai began trembling, "If you do have a soul left…" he put the gun down next to him, "Atone."

* * *

"..." Takumi walked out with a tired sigh as he rejoined the others.

"Well…"

"Mission complete." he explained, "I'm gonna need a new gun. I lost it." he said without pause as he walked forward.

"Not complete," Sayo replied, leaning on the wall with a bit of blood leaking from her ears, "The wolf guy got away."

"It's like he knows a note that causes pain…" Oriha groaned.

"The wolf wasn't the main mission," Takumi replied. "We can only hope Kaixa tracked him down. If not, we'll reconvene and plan for that later."

"You're putting hope...in Kaixa?"

"...Ugh...why must you remind me…" he groaned dropping his calmness, "You're right...he's gonna lose him. Kiba-senpai, a potential Orphnoch escaped. See if it will turn up in any known Orphnoch hiding holes."

=Wait, seriously? How did you…=

"Kaixa."

=...Alright. I'll keep an eye out=

"Thanks," he sighed out before an explosion went off and a figure crashed down near them, "Okay, what happened?"

"Ugh…That guy was insane! He played that bone harp of his and suddenly my head's hurting like mad! Then he turns it into a bow and starts shooting arrows made of actual musical notes at me!" a black Rider with yellow neon marks across his body, purple eyes, and an X symbol across said eyes exclaimed, "Then he slams it down on the ground and speakers pop up playing more of that music that made my head hurt! And to top it all off? Giant skeletal hands erupted from the ground and he did one of those moments in a concert where a guy on stage jumps to them and gets carried off! But they ran right over me and the ones that didn't carry him off had grabbed me and I had to do an Exceed Charge to get myself out!"

"He's finally snapped," Sayo muttered, just staring at him.

"Then tell me what this is!" Kaixa barked, holding his leg up to show an actual skeleton's hand tightly gripping it.

"A creepy accessory to your armor?" Sayo shrugged, "I mean, you've always been creepy…"

"Screw you, muscle woman…" he growled at that, "Seriously, what the hell was with that wolf guy?! Why did no one tell me he knew how to make music that hurts your head or summon skeleton hands that grab you?!"

"Cause we only knew about the music, Kai-chan," Oriha replied, "Also, you ran off before we could tell you...also you're stupid."

"Oi!" Kaixa snapped as he managed to rip the hand off his leg.

"So...it's magic," Takumi spoke as Kaixa used the skeletal hand to point at him.

"Magic is not a thing…" he growled.

"You sure about that?" Takumi asked, shaking hands with said skeletal hand before fist bumping it.

"Okay...That's creepier, Neko-chan," Oriha admitted.

"Let's just get back to base…" Sayo muttered as she picked up Kaixa and threw him onto her shoulder before walking off.

"Hey, hey, hey! Put me down!" he shouted before gagging as the skeletal hand began trying to choke him.

"Dude, stop playing with that thing," Takumi groaned.

"We're not keeping it, are we?" Oriha asked as she and Auto Vajin walked around the others to stay away from the skeletal hand.

"We'll have it studied," Sayo replied before a smack went off and she paused in her walking, "... _Kaixa_ …"

"It was the hand, I swear!"

* * *

 _'Okay, and that marks the hospital. It's nice that it's not far from key points in this city. Emergency response will be quicker that way,'_ Stealth Elf mentally noted, finishing up a small map at the top of the hospital before pausing, "...I've been caught, it seems."

"Hoh? You sensed me?"

Stealth Elf didn't turn around as the door to the roof opened. Stepping out was a shapely woman with long brown hair and a very ample bust wearing a doctor's coat over a green sweater and a white skirt. Despite the woman's calm stance, the green ninja of the Life Element could still make out the faint scents of blood...mixed with steel and gunpowder.

"I wondered what Takkun meant when he said he smelled something that was neither human...nor Orphnoch," the woman spoke, "I'd assumed his senses were acting up again, so I owe him an apology."

 ***shink!***

"Hmm...you're not blind," she continued as Stealth Elf's blades parried with the katana held in the woman's hand, "Despite how they look, your eyes are just pale enough that anyone could think you're blind from a distance. The skin isn't painted nor dyed and those ears..."

 _'This is bad...she's not even trying,'_ Stealth Elf analyzed, _'If she had wanted, she'd have already been just inches behind me before I could sense her...She_ wanted _to be caught by me.'_

"It seems you might also know this strange wolf that hurt some of my little companions with his harp of bones," she continued.

 _'Wolfgang? What's a Doom Raider doing here?!'_ Stealth Elf thought.

"Ah. You flinched at that. So you _do_ know the wolf," she noted, "Well, I can't just let you leave now, can I?"

At that, the two separated and distanced themselves. The woman resheathed her sword as she took a stance to draw it again. As she did, she paused for a moment, noticing the map which had fallen in the chaos of their initial clash.

 _'A hand made map...could it be these creatures don't even know where they are?'_ she quickly theorized, _'Then..._ what _are they?'_

 _'The map!'_ Stealth Elf thought before putting her blades away, _'I can't lose it after all that work.'_ as she thought of it, she pulled out a new pair of double-bladed knives with a golden blade acting as a guard out, _'With how he is at the moment, I do not want to be scolded or teased by Spyro from the Academy days. Come...'_ four curved blades appeared around her, _'Shadowsbane Blade Dance.'_

 _'So she wishes to do this. I have to admit, I like the spirit,'_ the woman admitted, adjusting her stance, _'Though...it's clearly not evil or malicious...so I'd feel bad taking this that far. Plus I imagine it comes off as a bad move if a new race of creatures were to find out we drew first blood. Just a tap should do…'_

For a moment, both were still. A small breeze picked up the map once more. As it fluttered, neither let their eyes off the other. Upon the map touching the ground, they moved. However as of that moment, both figures had now taken the others spot on the side of the roof. Weapons held post swing. All seemed tense for a moment as both stood there for a moment. After several moments, the right sleeve of the woman's coat sported several slices as Stealth Elf collapsed. The woman turned around and raised a brow, seeing a straw-made version of the elven ninja in place of Stealth Elf and the map gone.

"Ara, ara...she made a double of herself. Then again, she did look the part of a ninja of the forest," the woman noted as she glanced at her katana to see a small bit of blood on the tip.

* * *

Takumi sat on Auto Vajin near the front of the hospital before his nose scrunched up. He looked up before looking forward. He grabbed and put on his helmet before riding off.

"Not my proudest moment...but I knew Sensei couldn't hold back from at least nicking whatever or whoever it was." he spoke to Auto Vajin, "Also, I hate having to use that other side of myself to this extent…" he sighed while moving his hand to his nose, "Last thing I need are dog puns from them." He looked up as he followed the scene into the city before stopping across the street from a certain building, "Well alrighty then...time to start the mission." he spoke, taking out a camera.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Tsukasa shouted from the kitchen as he pulled out an airhorn and aimed it at a Megaphone.

"Uh-oh!" Spyro cringed, covering his head where his ears should be.

A deafening ungodly sound filled the house, waking everyone within and jumping out of bed. The sound went on for a few seconds before stopping as many of them still had ringing in their ears. And some swore the house was even vibrating some...that or the loudness left them dizzy.

"WHOO! Again-again-again!" Trigger Happy laughed.

Tsukasa blinked as he understood his gestures enough, despite his noise cancelling headphones. He aimed the two and blasted sound, sending Trigger Happy rolling away and down the hall and crashing into the bathroom.

"Good heavens! A double fire?" Jet-Vak questioned as he entered the room, tightening his armor, "Just how early are classes in this world that requires Protocol M-11?"

"Well, you have to be inside the school ground before a certain bell or be locked out of the campus by a typically cliche cranky Gym coach," Tsukasa explained, "Then there are morning activities, morning clubs, early morning study sessions, sometimes assemblies...also we need to get our class schedule," he listed, "And that's all before homeroom."

"Morning activities? Clubs? Study sessions? That seems marvelous!" Jet-Vak noted, quickly taking out a paper and a pen, "When we managed to get back to Skylands, those seem like some interesting ideas to implement into the curriculum at the Academy…"

"Also, in Japanese Schools, the teachers commute from class to class," Tsukasa added, "This means more individual classes for more students, allowing for a better balance of teacher to student and only specific classrooms for specific classes." he added, "Also, students clean the rooms and campus. After school clubs are required, and you go to school six days a week instead of five. Also, we have Cram schools...which is school….After school."

"...I'm going to need more papers," Jet-Vak admitted, showing both sides of the paper he had had already been filled out, as Kiina entered, yawning while wearing a pink nightgown under a green night robe, "Ah! Kiina, Tsukasa was just telling me about how schools in Japan work. It's quite interesting and you're not listening since you haven't had your morning hot chocolate, are you?"

"Mrgrlg…" Kiina mumbled as she slunked to the kitchen before stepping out quickly, fully dressed with a cup of hot chocolate in hand, "Good morning, everyone!"

"Was that some form of magic?" Tsukasa asked, blinking in shock.

"Tsukasa, I'm not sure if you were told this by now, but _everything_ in Skylands is made of magic," Eruptor explained, taking off the blue nightcap on his head, "But for what Kiina did? We tend to try to not figure it out for our sanity. Kinda like trying to figure out how some Skylanders think. Case in point…" he pointed at Trigger Happy brushing his teeth with a toilet scrubber and Pop Fizz mixing a potion with his feet as he walked on his hands, "...Them."

"Fair point," Tsukasa nodded as he pulled a book bag out of a closet and handed it to Kiina, "Here. In Japan, backpacks aren't allowed past Elementary school."

"Oh...That explains why Yusuke and Ran had these then," Kiina noted, looking it over.

"To prepare yourself for the working world...It's almost like a briefcase," Tsukasa explained, Hugo and Jet-Vak scribbling notes nearby, "And for some reason, I hate that thought of being stuck in an office all day…" he admitted, "I bet my dream as a kid was always to be a photographer." he held up his camera, "Ah, right...some schools don't allow customization of uniforms...Will this get me in trouble?"

"No clue," Kiina replied before pulling her staff out and tapping the backpack, letting it glow for a moment before opening it and putting the entire staff into it, "Well, this will be an interesting experience." she noticed Tsukasa's raised a brow, "Oh. Expansion spell."

"...Can you do that for my pockets…?" he asked, "I get tired of having to make a makeshift clip to hide my DecaDriver behind my back."

"No sweat," Kiina replied, pulling her staff back out and quickly tapping every pocket she could see and let it glow, "There we go. Now let's...ugh…" she stumbled a little before Flynn caught her, "Forgot that magic isn't as free as in Skylands here…"

"It looks like you had more than last time…" Tsukasa muttered, "Maybe each time we world jump, your magic supply refills."

"Seems like a good theory," Hugo agreed, "Good luck at school, Kiina."

"Remember, if someone tries anything, you show 'em what our family's good at," Flynn added.

"Can do, Big Bro," Kiina replied, shaking off the exhaustion, "Cynder?"

"Already moving," the dragoness replied as she turned into a shadow once more to hide in Kiina's shadow.

"Now we just need to find where we need to go," Kiina noted before Stealth Elf appeared in a puff of green smoke and gave her the map, "Oh, wonderful timing as always!"

"Be careful of the hospital. Apparently, they have someone that can smell us," the ninja advised the two humans.

"Smell you?" Tsukasa asked, "What, like a Dog?"

"Possibly. Also, Kiina...Wolfgang is here," Stealth Elf informed.

"Mozart?" Tsukasa joked before seeing the way the Skylanders were tensing as how Flynn moved closer to Kiina, "Not Mozart then."

"Guys, seriously. He isn't that bad a werewolf," Kiina sighed.

"He kidnapped you, took you to the future, and conquered it until Snap Shot and Wildfire could get there to rescue you," Eruptor reminded.

"Sounds like this guy knows my kind of party…" Tsukasa muttered.

"Don't let him play. He knows the Note of Pain," Tessa warned, "If he plays that, anything he plays after it can and _will_ hurt you."

"And hypnotize you with another note," Pop Fizz added, "Gotta make some more of that potion for you, Tsukasa. Won't have to worry about the amnesia side-effect since, well, you have it already."

"Wait, what? Side-effects?" Spyro asked.

"Let's not worry about it right now," Tsukasa replied, "First things first...school, potion, save the world, maybe get pizza...no...shawarma...I've always wanted to try that."

"Shawarma? What's that?" Hugo asked.

"Ah, I think I've heard that. It's made from sheep and…" Jet-Vak recalled.

"SHEEP?!" Hugo screamed before jumping behind the couch with a frightened scream.

"Well they have many flavors… mostly lamb and mutton, but the simple is tasty meat cooked 'till nice and tender to be easily eaten, served in a flat bread for consumption as hand food; with some dipping sauce." Tsukasa explained.

"Sounds good," Kiina noted, "We'll have to grab some for everyone to try."

"Hear that, Hugo? Not sheep...Mutton."

"Why's he freaking out at the mention of sheep anyway?" Spyro asked.

"Sheep?!" Hugo panicked before running off down the hallway and into a closet.

"Hmm...nah. I'm not gonna ask; just enjoy his reaction." he chuckled, "Maybe today I can get some more girls to take pics with me," he grinned before freezing at Cynder's glare.

"...We'll discuss this later," Cynder informed before going back into Kiina's shadow as the two humans left.

"..." Spyro gulped before Trigger Happy pulled out a whip and cracked it, "Shut it!" he cried, going after the humans.

* * *

Takumi aimed his camera as he took another picture of the building just as Tsukasa and Kiina walked out. He raised a brow when an unusual scent caught his nose just moments before Spyro scurried out after them, his tail catching the door and closing it as he scurried out as Takumi managed to pick up a loud laughter with whip cracks mixed in at times.

"Roommates?" he theorized, lowering his camera, "What was the whip-...Oh!" he realized. He turned to Auto Vajin, who vocalized something via beeps and tones, "You know that would not surprise me...wait a minute. When did you learn to R2-D2?" he then frowned, "Oriha."

Auto Vajin turned away and made a whistling noise via his engine.

Takumi rolled his eyes as he put the camera away in his briefcase, "Alright, since they are wearing our school uniform, we can...wait…" he looked down at his biker jacket and jeans, "Crap…" beeps and tones went off, "Stop laughing, dammit." _'Oriha, I swear you will get it when I see you next!'_

* * *

"Just in time," Tsukasa smiled as he and Kiina made it through the gate.

"Thank goodness we had the map Stealth Elf made," Kiina noted as she put it into her bag.

"So...this is our school." Tsukasa blinked, seeing the large school campus, "It's big…" He began taking pictures right after saying that, "Well...let's find the threat to humanity. Ten bucks it's a group of elite students with insane power."

"Come on, live a little girl." Spyro whispered to Kiina and Tsukasa's shadows, "I'm sure they wanna take pictures with you. You're super cute, like a poodle."

"..." Cynder poked her head out of Kiina's shadow, "I know you're amnesic, so I'll let this go, but don't call me a poodle."

"You're still cute like one."

"At least he didn't call you a toy dog…" Tsukasa chuckled, taking a picture of some girls, "Dang the girls in this world are...well fed…" he smirked before he was smacked by his three companions, "GAH! I don't know how old I am...let me have this…"

"Boss, you're young on the inside," Spyro assured. "But I gotta agree; the girls here are busty as hell."

"...Okay. What and why?"

"I've been with you since you were a kid. Use your imagination."

"You have memories of his puberty years...no wonder you're so messed up." Cynder noted.

"Huh…" Kiina looked between the girls and herself, _'Well, I guess I won't have to pay extra for custom sizes here.'_

"Let's get in there…" Tsukasa sighed turning to Spyro, "Dog mode for you."

"Bow wow…" Spyro deadpanned.

 _'If I wasn't worried about passing out, I'd put an illusion on him,'_ Kiina thought before mentally sighing, _'I hope the next world we go to has magic in it…'_

Tsukasa and Kiina finally made it to the front office. They had to let Spyro run around due to the -as Tsukasa called it- Cranky Gym teacher chasing him. The two actually wanted to watch the shenanigans, but after realizing the Gym Teacher was a little on the dim side as he somehow was trapped running in a circle as Spyro laughed at him. This was the first flag indicating they'd be at this all day. Best to give Spyro something to do so he doesn't end up burning something down.

Once in said office, Tsukasa and Kiina were given the same year and same class. Which upon arrival, were given the pick of the back row of desks. Naturally, Tsukasa, being the contrarian he is, chose the desk second to the window and let Kiina have that seat.

"Hey, Kadoya," Kiina whispered, "Is there anything I should know before the teacher arrives?"

"When they arrive, they give the prompt, rise, Bow, then sit." he explained, flipping through a book, "Try not to act out or you get punished by time out to the hall...and yes, it is meant to be embarrassing." he explained quickly, "And just take notes as they are spoken."

"Ah. Okay," Kiina nodded.

"Oh also if at the end of the day your name is written on the board...you have to stay after class and clean the room."

"Wait, what?" Kiina asked in surprise before the teacher arrived and they quickly did the steps.

"Also...we have to find clubs to join, no exceptions." he added, making her blink twice, "Also we have class on Saturday."

"...I hope we only have to be here for today…" Kiina admitted.

"Seems normal to me...If anything, schools in the west are lazy." Tsukasa joked, "Not like I can talk," he chuckled, building fort-like walls with his textbooks. Kiina blinked before peeking over and developing an annoyed deadpan look as Tsukasa was laying his head down and sleeping.

"I think this is a 'do as I say, not as I do moment,' Kiina," Cynder whispered.

"First thing next world or when my magic recharges, I'm turning him into a poodle," Kiina muttered under her breath.

"I'll hit you…" Tsukasa snored, making her jump in her seat a bit.

 _'Another lizard, but it's living in her shadow?'_ Takumi pondered, sharing the same classroom.

* * *

"So you two are our new students," a female teacher smiled at Tsukasa and Kiina, "Well, I'll have one of your senpai show you around for the rest of the day."

"..." Kiina looked at Tsukasa.

"A student that's been here longer than us," Tsukasa sighed before noticing the teacher's look, "Another country."

"Soka…" the teacher noted.

"Oh, so a senior student will be our guide!" Kiina smiled

"Exactly." Tsukasa smiled.

"Hmm...lets see who is available…" their teacher muttered, she then smiled finding a name, "Mikoto Kiba, perfect. One of our most model students!"

"Mikoto? Oh, that sounds like a nice name," Kiina noted.

"Kiina, that's his last name. We've been over this."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Kadoya."

"That's my...ugh…" Tsukasa groaned, "Know what? It's actually polite the way you do it…" he sighed out, "But if you want to be close to someone use their given name...and remember, in this country, the polite norm is family name first and Given name last."

"Right," Kiina nodded, "So...where do we meet our 'sen-pie?'"

"I'll call her over and you two can meet with her. She'll show you around and give you both the lay of the land. Please try not to cause trouble for her." The teacher smiled.

"..." Kiina stared at Tsukasa.

"Kiina-san, we have a way to do that here in Japan." the teacher whispered to her before whispering what to do, earning a nod from the purplette.

"Jiii…." they both stared at him.

"NANDE!?" Tsukasa snapped at the joint stare of contempt and teasing.

 _'Well...I'm keeping that for intimidation tactics,'_ Cynder thought, an eye peeking out of Kiina's shadow for a brief moment.

"Stop...stop...stop it now!" Tsukasa complained to Kiina as she kept at it.

"Oh, she's good," the teacher noted before spotting someone, "Ah. There she is now. Mikoto-san, please come over here!"

The two stopped and turned to see a girl with long white hair tied back into a ponytail with bright yellow eyes making her way towards them. From a very blunt point of view, she was beautiful in many senses of the word. Her figure, face, even this aura around her. However there was something else about her. Cynder sniffed from Kiina's shadow and nearly blew her cover from panic. Blood, gunpowder, blood, metal, blood, ashes, blood, medicinal supplies, _death_! It was taking everything she could to not jump out and immediately go on the offense against this 'student' that was coming close to her Portal Mistress.

"Perfect. Mikoto-san, these are our new students, Boomer Kiina-chan and Kadoya Tsukasa-kun." the teacher introduced.

"Domo," Tsukasa bowed...his hand shooting up and pushing Kiina's head down to mimic his action.

"Um...what he said," Kiina added.

"Kiina-chan is a foreigner, and Tsukasa is her homestay roommate." the Teacher explained their fabricated cover story, "I hope you can show them around."

"Of course, sensei," Mikoto replied.

"Well I'll leave you two in capable hands. Try not to cause any trouble, Tsukasa-kun." the teacher smiled.

"Why am I already being singled out…?" Tsukasa complained.

"...Do you want the long or the short?" Kiina asked.

"Greetings, you two. My name is Mikoto Kiba," Mikoto introduced herself with a bow.

"Hi...ah...you already know our names…" Kiina awkwardly chuckled, returning the gesture.

"Yo senpai." Tsukasa saluted.

"Shall we get started with the tour then?" Mikoto offered.

"Of course," Kiina replied with a smile.

 _'She tries anything, I'll blast her with lightning,'_ Cynder thought, keeping an eye on Mikoto.

"This is bad…" Takumi groaned, peeking out around the corner, "Now I need to spy on them and Kiba-senpai...Oh boy I'm gonna get yelled and shot at...and Tsundere'd at for this…"

"Oi, Takumi. You coming!?" a boy with short black hair waved him over towards the cafeteria.

"...What's for food today?"

"A Gaijin food called Chili."

"..." _'Spying it is.'_

* * *

"Ugh...I think I still can't hear anything out of one ear…" Sayo muttered, rubbing her left ear as she looked over at the busty doctor looking at something in a compound microscope, "Huh? Oi, Yuuko, whatcha lookin' at?"

"Highly advanced regenerative abilities…"

"Huh?" Sayo pondered.

"This blood is from my blade from an encounter I had," Yuuko explained as she let Sayo look at it, "Despite being several hours old now, it's still as fresh as when it was shed."

"Why's it glowing?"

"From what I can hypothesize, it seems to be drawing from life around it," Yuuko explained, "For all I know, the small cut I got in had to have healed as the blade left where I hit."

"...Wait, was it that damn wolfman with the bone harp?" Sayo demanded.

"No. It was a green ninja elf...or possibly goblin. Those ears are always so tricky," Yuuko replied.

"Elf...Goblin...and here I thought the dead coming back as animal monsters was the weirdest thing I heard about." Sayo sighed.

"But now there's a bigger question: what do we do with this?"

"How should I know? You're the smart one." Sayo countered.

"True…" Yuuko noted, "And I did look at that hand…"

"And?"

"While it is a bone, the density was several hundred times greater than normal, durability was also far beyond expectations, and it took me using my full strength just to cut through the bones," Yuuko explained as she pointed over at a rat cage where the skeleton hand was running on the treadwheel and missing its thumb, "Examinations on the interior revealed no marrow, but a strange grey energy that dissipated the moment it was exposed to the air. And once that was gone, the bone dissolved instantly."

"..." Sayo opened her mouth.

"Don't say it…"

"Magic…it's freakin' magic!" Sayo snapped.

"And you said it," Yuuko sighed.

"We have a werewolf necromancer and you encountered a goblin/elf ninja! ...Did we get snuck some LSD or some shit in our food?"

"Pretty sure Takumi would have been able to tell," Yuuko countered.

"Fine, fine. ...Still, holy shit. We're screwed if we're going against them alone, aren't we?"

"I'm not sure. From what I learned last night, my little green acquaintance was actually making a map of the area. It could be that they're lost and trying to figure out a way to get home."

"And the werewolf that plays music that caused me to feel like when ya first found me but with all my nerves going nuts at the same time?"

"Regardless…" Yuuko cut her off, "I think these creatures are, for the most part, not here to harm us. But...with all due respect, if I didn't know you and saw you and Kusaka coming towards me in your work outfits...I'd lop both your arms off."

"Ulp…" Sayo gulped.

"Oh relax. I'm not going to do that… Speaking of...where is our Secondary Kamen Rider?" she realized.

"Not locked in a supply closet…." Sayo whistled.

"...Pull him out. He'll contaminate the cleaning supplies."

"MUSCLE WOMAN!" Kaixa shouted, kicking the door down.

"Ara, ara. Kaikai-kun, what did I tell you about using your armor in the hospital?" Yuuko questioned with a motherly smile...and a dark aura coming off her.

"Gomenasai…" he replied bowing down and tapping his mask to the floor.

 _'I feel like I'd rather be hunting the werewolf down instead of dealing with this stuff…'_ Sayo thought with a sweatdrop before the hand grabbed Kaixa's masked face, causing the Rider to panic and run around, _'When'd it pick the lock of its cage?!'_

* * *

"Alright, doll. Coast is clear," Wolfgang whispered, looking out around a corner in an alley.

"Mm-hmm," Inukai's daughter nodded, still in a pair of white and red PJs.

"Sorry I forgot to grab your escape clothes bag. Was expectin' someone to show up and bugger everything," Wolfgang apologized, gently picking the girl up as she yawned, "Yeah...been up all night, haven't ya?" he pulled his bone harp out, "Listen and rest now, doll." he began to play a soft melody, making sure not to hit a certain note on his instrument, until the little girl fell asleep, holding onto him like an overgrown teddy bear, "Attadoll." his eyes narrowed as he pulled out a strand of pink/blond hair, _'Inukai, hope you're keepin' an eye on yer daughter. I'm gonna be settling a bit of a payback symphony on those wankers for ya.'_ he sniffed it before sniffing the air, _'Gotcha.'_ shifting the little girl in his arms to let her be better supported in them, he went off, following the scent, unaware of a dark aura coming off him briefly along with his eyes turning a solid glowing white at the same time.

* * *

Takumi continued his little game of spy. Which, to be fair, was easy as Mikoto was forced to deal with Tsukasa...who was both multi-talented...and exceptionally talented at pissing people off. It seemed he was not content until he showed up the members of every after school club and beat them at their own talent. Such as when he somehow served flaming Tennis balls, or KO'ed half the Karate team. Oh that poor team captain, he's gonna be feeling that last below-the-belt strike for a week. Also disturbing question for later where did he find that grenade even if it was fake.

"Kadoya! That was cheating!" Kiina complained.

"The grenade was fake…." Tsukasa replied, ignoring being shaken by the collar of his uniform.

"Jiiiii…"

"Gah! Stop that!" Tsukasa cringed.

"I think I'm going to like this new trick," Kiina noted before continuing, "Jiiii…"

 _'Apparently can't handle the stare from a girl,'_ Takumi noted before noticing Cynder peeking out of Kiina's shadow and once more observing Mikoto who was busy looking at the two new students, _'She's suspicious of her. Can she pick up something about Mikoto?'_ Cynder's nose twitched before her head snapped to look directly at where Takumi was observing them from, making the Rider hide, _'Strong sense of smell!'_

 _'Blood, steel, and ashes...lots of ashes…'_ Cynder thought, narrowing her eyes at where she was smelling it before spotting Spyro snoozing on a branch of the tree nearby, "..." She would have done something about him, but before she could the Gym Teacher came running at him with a broom and began that old song and dance once more.

"Is that normal for Gym teachers in Japan?" Kiina asked.

"I want to say 'no,' but…." Tsukasa muttered.

"Same here…" Mikoto agreed.

"And here I assumed Japanese schools were all no-nonsense from how Kadoya explained them," Kiina admitted.

"What gave you that idea?" Tsukasa blinked, "Crazy stuff happens at school."

"Well, you never brought up things like this…" Kiina paused to motion towards the Gym Teacher chasing Spyro until Spyro jumped over a rake while the teacher stepped on it, causing it to whack him in the face and knock him flat on his back, "...happens."

"Well if you're gonna lock up teenagers in school for most of their lives...some crazy things are bound to happen," he smiled, "We have to cope somehow. I mean, come on. Summer break is just a week off."

Kiina quickly covered Tsukasa's mouth as she looked around frantically before whispering in his ear, "Don't let Jet-Vak and Hugo hear you about that! I'm scared they'll add that when we fix Skylands and then _I_ will have to deal with angry parents and/or guardians for the students!"

"Say what?"

"I double as the headmistress of Skylanders Academy," Kiina explained, "Master Eon was the previous one and when he died and I turned out to be a Portal Mistress, I got stuck with the job."

"Oh poor Babu…" Tsukasa chuckled, patting her head, "Well, they heard all the other stuff I told you about before we came here...so...you're gonna have to talk them down off that High of theirs."

"Oh no. I quite liked those and would agree to those changes," Kiina noted.

"Um...is everything okay there?" their senpai asked.

"It's fine," both replied.

"Okay…" Mikoto replied.

"Let's continue on...my...dog can take care of itself…" Tsukasa muttered as Spyro left the Gym teacher buried up to his shoulders in the dirt, "I didn't see anything if you two didn't." he turned to the two females.

 _'I wish I had a pet like that…'_ Takumi muttered.

 _'Idiot…'_ Cynder mentally deadpanned.

* * *

Wolfgang gave another mental thanks to every being he could think of that his ward was a heavy sleeper. After making sure she was well-hidden, he sniffed the air and looked out at a more-barren part of a park.

"Ah~A day off is nice and fun~!" Oriha beamed, relaxing on a bench dressed in a blue top, a blue mini-skirt, and her hair let loose with a pair of red glasses on her face.

Wolfgang blinked in confusion, seeing her walk around in public like this. He shrugged it off as he inched closer, he wasn't going to just blindly attack. Who knows if this girl somehow had a weapon on her person. Or a friend on the way to meet her.

"Mou...everyone couldn't come for fun. Stupid unfun jobs and school…" Oriha complained, pouting in annoyance, "And Neko-chan had to take Auto-chan with him, too."

 _'Possibly alone…'_ Wolfgang thought before sniffing the air, _'No one's coming this way at the moment…'_ his eyes narrowed before smirking.

"Mou...phooey! I can have fun all by myself!" Oriha declared, "Now to…"

"Shed some secrets."

"?!" Oriha spun around, "Ah! The Meanie with horrible music!"

"Oh that? 'Twas a simple use of the Note of Pain is all," Wolfgang chuckled, pawing his bone harp, "But this next note?" he played a heavy note, releasing a purple pulse that washed over Oriha before her eyes shadowed over as her posture relaxed, "This is a note I made when my ego got control when I played with an old bloke named Pop Fizz. Now then, until I leave your sight you are going to answer all my questions. Now who are you?"

"Oriha...Nashida Oriha…" Oriha replied, her voice monotone as she spoke calmly.

"Who do you work for?"

"Black Label. I am the demolitions expert."

"Demolition…" he blinked, "A wee lass?"

"I'm fourteen."

"...Kid soldiers…" Wolfgang growled, "Tell me everything about Black Label. Its primary base, its members, their specialities, weaknesses, _everything you have on them_." as Oriha began to tell him everything, the dark aura and white eyes appeared on him once more, _'This Black Label...they killed a good honest bloke like Inukai, orphaned his adorable lass of a daughter, possibly killed so many more...and used_ children _to do so! You wankers at Black Label better watch it...because Wolfgang is coming your way with a concert of pain!'_

* * *

=They have what now?=

"Dragons," Takumi replied, a book on mythology in his hands, "Two dragons. A purple one that is pretending to be a dog disguised as a dragon and one that is melded with the shadow of the target's companion."

=...Sayo no!=

=MAGIC!=

"Hate to say it...but...Magic…" Takumi sighed, "Mikoto is currently with them, giving them a tour of the school during breaks. The dragon in the shadow becomes tense when Mikoto comes near the target's companion. More than likely, it knows about what she does at 'work' from scent alone."

=What about the purple one?= Sayo asked.

"...It likes pranking the gym teacher. I've managed to learn that it can breath fire and ice, the former when he set the teacher's shoe on fire when he wasn't looking and the ice from making a sheet of it for the teacher to slip on."

=And the target?=

"No hostilities yet and seems to try to help his companion understand the Japanese education system."

=So he's seems harmless=

"Well his dragon dog is driving my gym teacher insane…" he muttered, "I think it pooped on his shoes."

=Well that's not evil...but it is messed up=

"So far I think he's just an asshole...a fun asshole...but an asshole." Takumi shrugged.

=Stop saying asshole.=

"What he is...dude threw a fake grenade at the Karate club captain, kicked him across the face...and then hammered at his gonads till he passed out."

=Takumi have you been watching full metal panic=

"...Noo…." he muttered, "Okay yes...But I swear he did that! Ask Kiba-senpai."

=Anything else?=

"I'll keep you posted but so far they seem harmless...I haven't seen him do any feats or anything on his person that would imply he's stronger than a regular person."

=Flaming Tennis ball…=

"Well I mean...have you seen Sayo throw a baseball?" he countered.

=One time!=

"Six…"

=In the same day…=

=Ah screw you both!= Sayo snapped before a smash was heard.

=Ara ara? Oh, Sayo-chan seems to have fallen asleep. Takkun, could you also be on the lookout for a woman with blue hair, brown clothing, pointed ears, and green skin? She may be with the two dragons=

"I spotted her a while ago. I've been pretending I haven't."

=Oh?=

"She has a strong smell like she's a forest packed into one being," he explained, "But regardless, I'll keep watching them 'till something important comes up. I'll get Kiba-Senpai out of the way if it does."

=Alright. Good luck= Yuuko replied before ending the call.

 _'Magic...it actually exists…'_ Takumi thought as he looked out at where Mikoto was talking to Kiina while Tsukasa was taking pictures, _'I only hope it's used for good…'_

"Seriously? A food fight because someone put sliced mushrooms on the pizza?" Mikoto asked.

"To be fair, the tosser _hates_ having mushrooms in anything," Kiina noted, _'Considering that he's a literal sentient mushroom, that's very true.'_ "It took nearly an entire day of cleaning to get the cafeteria spotless. But it did help us add some new items to the menu like the peanut butter and bacon pizza."

"I'm both disgusted...and intrested," Tsukasa spoke up, hearing that.

"Well, you have to be really careful with the balance of bacon to peanut butter," Kiina noted, "Otherwise you get too much creamy or too much crunch."

"I take it food fights happened often?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, just about once a week," Kiina replied as the two started talking.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes before he noticed a small flash of light nearby. Looking to see the two were distracted, he walked over to see Stealth Elf phase into view, putting away the knife she was using to reflect the sunlight.

"We have an issue," Stealth Elf informed, "A student's one of those ash beasts that surprised me back in Skylands."

"Orphnoch," Tsukasa supplied.

"Thanks," the ninja replied before pointing at a building, "The Orphnoch went in there. The only reason I know why it was one of them is that she changed forms while entering."

"So a secret club of teenager murderous monsters...this sounds like the plot of a B Horror Manga," Tsukasa muttered.

"Or a comic series turned cartoon that spans multiple generations," Stealth Elf added.

"I like you...you get good dry wit." Tsukasa smirked, "Alright. I'll handle the monsters...keep Kiina from getting lost in Tokyo...this place, like any big city, has some unsavory characters."

"Got it," Stealth Elf replied, vanishing once more as she went to keep watch over Kiina.

Tsukasa turned to the girls before waving to get their attention, "Uh...I'm gonna check out this club...Kiina, you can find your way home right?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Kiina replied before pulling out the map, "I still have the map!" she turned to Mikoto, "Thank you again for helping us today, Ms. Kiba...and for better explaining things at times when Kadoya explained something."

"No problem," Mikoto assured.

"Oi! I'm right here."

"We know," the two replied.

"Women…" he grumbled as he went off to the building Stealth Elf pointed at.

"Target and companion have separated. ...Pursuing target," Takumi noted.

"Aw…" Spyro whined, poking the downed gym teacher, "Well, that's one fun thing today that's done with…" he looked over to see Tsukasa enter a building with Takumi following moments later, "...And another has been found!"

"Ughh...stupid dog…" the teacher groaned before Spyro exhaled snow on him, covering him in the shape of a snowman.

"Don't eat the yellow snow." Spyro snickered before following after the two.

* * *

Tsukasa made his way to the room he was pointed to before putting his ear to the door. He heard the talk of the people inside.

"Inukai's dead."

"Seriously? Damn...What about his daughter?"

"Missing. We managed to find footage that he had someone take her. At best, it was someone in a wolf costume. However…"

"However?"

"Footage revealed that he could be on-par with Kaixa and even defeated the Rider."

"Something stronger then the Smart Brain's Rider System!?"

"Rider System?" Tsukasa repeated as silently as he could, "This could be important…" he mentally noted as he flicked the door knob, letting the door gently slide open so more noise could be heard.

"Damn it. We should have taken the brat sooner."

"If we had, then we wouldn't have what's needed and just something that will burn out sooner than later."

"But now we have nothing but a ticking time bomb that's been taken by some wolfman and the research done by the guy via test subjects now gone!"

"So...a ploy to endanger the world...being led by high school students." Tsukasa muttered, "Well...bump this up to A Grade Manga plot."

"We've got our fellow Orphnochs looking for the wolfman and her. Hopefully, she'll be discovered before tomorrow afternoon if we want to keep her from going off."

"Tomorrow afternoon...something bad happens but what...come on. Stop being coy...give me something good." Tsukasa sighed.

A phone rang, "Yes? ...The park? Alright." a beep went off, "He was spotted at the park. No sign of the girl, but he did do something to a girl with pink and blonde hair. By the time they got near, she was out of whatever it was he did and he was gone."

"Tsk...Spyro…" Tsukasa whispered, knowing he was there.

"Yeah boss?"

"Go tell Kiina that I have a lead on that wolf dude…" he ordered, "I'm going to insert myself into a potentially dangerous situation."

"Like always?"

"Yes."

"Cool," Spyro chuckled, "Oh? Should I literally ice the guy that's been following you on my way out?"

"What guy?"

"The wolfy guy…" he pointed at an empty hall, "He was right there, I swear."

"..." Tsukasa blinked before looking around in thought. "Alright...add someone else to this party…" he blinked, "Spyro...I need a flamethrower."

"Can you not yank my tail…"

"Turn into a flamethrower!"

"I can't shapeshift!"

"..." Tsukasa pulled out a bag, "Glad I didn't eat the burrito Flynn made for us."

"Why?"

"The sauce is made from ghost peppers," Tsukasa replied before shoving the burrito into Spyro's mouth and made him swallow it. He then picked him up under his arm and grabbed his front legs like a handle as he used his horns to aim his mouth, "Fire in the whole!"

"What was that!?" a voice from inside freaked out.

"Fire!"

"Holy cow...he legit turned his pet into a flamethrower...wait...why is it white...and snow?"

"Snow!?"

"I needed something cold to counter the spice!" Spyro argued.

"Try your wife's shoulder." Tsukasa petted his head.

"What the hell?! The door is blocked by snow!"

"Go to Kiina." Tsukasa ordered pulling out his DecaDriver.

"Got it," Spyro replied, flying out a window before Tsukasa could change his mind.

"Seems we're going to have to blast our way out."

"Great. Just great. First we lose the girl, now this."

"Just push the snow...what? Are you idiots afraid of the cold now?" one of them complained, "Wait...forgot...ones cold blooded the others are invertebrates...cold is bad for you..."

"Yeah, no shit it's bad for us!"

"Well, I guess that's the benefits of being warm blooded." he mocked.

"We can _bearly_ stand you as is. Stop gloating, dammit!"

"Stop it with giving me bear jokes, ya damn bastard!"

" _JUST MELT THE SNOW!_ " the other two barked.

"Huh? Oh right…"

"Is this the best of the monsters of this world...I'm sorely disappointed." Tsukasa sighed in annoyance.

After several moments, the snow exploded from a blast of blue flames. Tsukasa moved out of the way as a bear-themed monster stepped out, its body seemingly made from ashes.

 _"There. It's gone,"_ the bear huffed as a feminine rattlesnake-themed Orphnoch and a frog-themed Orphnoch followed him out.

 _"And I think I see who put it there,"_ the frog noted, pointing at Tsukasa.

"Hi~" he waved, leaning against the wall, "I thought I heard a cute girl...but instead I find nightmare fuel."

 _"...Okay, just for that, you die slowly and painfully,"_ the lone female of the trio stated in anger.

 _'Orphnochs!'_ Takumi thought.

"Ooh...I'm shaking in my designer shoes." Tsukasa replied, dusting his loafers, "By the way...watch the shoes...I had to 'borrow' the money to buy them...cost me 200,000 Yen."

 _"Why you…!"_ the Rattlesnake Orphnoch hissed before lunging at him, fangs bared.

Tsukasa moved out of the way and he pulled out his card, "Henshin!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!=**

 _"Gah! A...A Rider System not made by Smart Brain!?"_ the frog exclaimed.

"...Hmph." Decade scoffed.

"Nani?" Takumi spoke out loud, finally seeing this new Rider.

"Ha!" Decade roared, kicking the Frog Orphnoch before grabbing the bear and swinging him around and into the frog. He then pulled out his Ride Booker and unfolded it into sword form as he slashed the Rattlesnake.

 _"Guh! Onore!"_ the bear roared as blue flames flickered in his jaws before spewing a gout of flames at Decade.

"Whoa!" Decade jumped to the side to avoid it before pulling out Kuuga's card, "Might as well test this out on these guys."

 **=KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!=**

 _'His armor changes?'_ Takumi pondered as Decade changed into a perfect copy of Kuuga with the belt replaced with his own.

"I've got two thousand and eighteen ways to kick your butts." he joked dusting his hands as he charged and began using Kuuga's fighting style. He punched the Bear across the face before spinning around and kicking the frog while still in the middle of his punch. The force of both attacks spun his body around as he flipped through the air and swung a kick down on the Rattlesnake's' shoulder, making her stumble down, "How about some archery?"

 **=FORM RIDE: KUUGA PEGASUS=**

D-Kuuga shone as he turned into his green form. He held his hand up a shimmer of air formed into the Pegasus Bowgun. He pulled back on the handle as he swung aroun and ducked around all three Orphnochs. He swung and kicked the Bear in the back, sending him stumbling into his two companions. As the three stood up they turned to see D-Kuuga resting on one knee as he aimed.

"Now, now, children. Teacher has time to discipline all of you," he laughed, pulling the trigger.

He fired a bolt which pierced the Bear Orphoch's shoulder. He then aimed and fired two more, hitting the legs of the other two. They all groaned and held the spot they were shot as Decade's symbol formed on their bodies. They looked in confusion as cracks began spreading along their bodies. They began crying in pain as the cracks spread further across their bodies. D-Kuuga blinked as blue flames formed along the cracks before receding and the damage was gone.

"Nani?" he asked, confused, "Cellular regeneration...no...their cells don't degrade so conventional damage doesn't work...that's not science…"

 _"Get him before he shoots us again!"_ Bear snapped.

"Okay...you want a muscle fight? ...I can do that," D-Kuuga replied, taking out another card before slotting it.

 **=FORM RIDE: KUUGA TITAN!=**

The silver and purple armor formed as the D-Kuuga grabbed the bowgun by the pull handle and transformed it into a sword. He swiped his hand along the blade as he slowly marched forward. He let the Bear strike his chest...to no effect. D-Kuuga shouted, slamming his fist and handle of his sword into the Orphnoch's stomach, making him stumble back. D-Kuuga swung his blade and slashed the Bear monster across his chest, sending him stumbling back and into his friends. As the Bear roared and tried charging again, he grunted and looked down to see D-Kuuga's Titan sword rammed through his chest.

"Fair warning Big guy...I fight dirty." D-Kuuga said, twisting the sword before yanking it out.

 _"That's...real dirty…"_ he grunted, holding the hole in his chest as he stumbled back towards his friends.

"I really don't like letting others feel left out," D-Kuuga said, slotting another card.

 **=FORM RIDE: KUUGA DRAGON!=**

Blue armor formed over this time as he swung his sword as it turned into a staff. He stepped over the Bear Orphnoch and jumped at the other two. The staf extended to full length as he slammed it into their stomachs and began pushing them down the hall. He stopped and sent them both sliding down the hall and through the glass of a window and outside. D-Kuuga flipped out after them as he swung his staff around. He landed and slammed the top down on the Frog Orphnoch, making sparks fly off the impact. The Rider spun it around and slammed the bottom end into the Rattlesnake, making her skid back and slam into a wall. D-Kuuga spun his weapon around again as he swung and struck the Frog across the face before twisting his body around and, with another swing, struck the Rattlesnake Orphnoch. As they both stumbled around, D-Kuuga swung his staff around, kicking up gusts of wing before he swung low while spinning and knocked both off their feet.

Both Orphnochs groaned as D-Kuuga swung his staff around once more before slamming it down onto the ground. As he did, his copied form faded away in blurs of pink data as Decade stood there, holding the Dragon staff. Which he spun around before throwing like a spear as the Bear Orphnoch knocking him out of the window and down to the ground with the rest.

"Had enough?" Decade asked.

 _"What the hell Rider System is this…"_ the Frog asked.

 _"It's bad enough Faiz and Kaixa are out kicking our asses...now we got some kind of...what...Alpha...beta?"_ The Rattlesnake complained, listing Greek letters which were used for Rider names in their world.

"Decade...Kamen Rider Decade," he spoke, opening his Ride Booker and pulling out his Final Attack Ride Card, "Come on. My belt practically spells it out for you." He then stopped as a fourth student stared from the window, "Friend of yours?" he asked, spotting him.

 _"Momose…"_ The bear blinked seeing him.

"You idiots really are a pain," he sighed before jumping out and landing on the ground with no visible injury. He raised his hand before transforming into a Tiger Orphnoch. Only, unlike the others, he had far more ornate armor.

"Oh finally. Someone interesting," Decade noted.

 _"To think that a Rider System this incredible existed...and here I thought this was the Orga gear...but this might be something even better."_ The Tiger Orphnoch spoke walking up towards Decade.

"So...I got a big fish Rider to look out for," Decade spoke, walking towards him as he put his card away.

The two then charged and punched one another, making them both stumble back. Decade kicked his leg as the Tiger Orphnoch blocked before backhanding Decade across the chest, scratching his chest plate with the claws growing from the back of his hand. Decade grunted as he blocked a swing from Tiger's right arm. The Rider spun around and slammed his elbow into his chest, making him back away. Decade spun around again as he swung his right leg for a kick which Tiger blocked with his left arm.

The two jumped back. A they focused on one another, the trio of Orphnochs discreetly ran off.

 _"Gotta call Smart Brain! Gotta call Smart Brain!"_ the Rattlesnake chanted as they turned a corner before skidding to a halt at seeing Takumi standing there, _"Aw great...And we're transformed still…"_

"Sorry, but I can't have you calling some dangerous people," he spoke, holding his hand as he held up a large silver belt making them all dramatically gasp.

 _"Audible Gasp!"_ the Bear Orphnoch declared, pointing at the belt, _"Rider Gear!"_

 _"How badly did you get hurt!?"_ Frog panicked.

"I didn't want to flush you guys out yet...but looks like I need to move up that plan." he spoke strapping the belt on. He pulled his phone out as he began tapping '5' a total of three times and finally Enter.

 **=STANDING BY=**

"Don't think I don't know what you did to the teachers and students who pissed you off...I know. And the reason I didn't stop you...I had bigger prey to hunt." he explained, walking forward as he closed the phone and held it up to show it to them a red symbol along the front in the shape of the Greek letter Phi, "Henshin!" he declared, shooting his arm up before slotting the phone into the belt.

 **=COMPLETE!=**

Red lines formed along his body before flooding the hall with blinding red light. The Orphnochs all grunted, shielding their eyes as the flash died down. Standing there was Takumi, clad in black and silver armor with bright red neon lines all along his suit, ending in a rather shark-like helmet with large yellow circula optics. He marched forward as he swung his arm and flicked his hand.

 _"Ah! Kamen Rider Faiz!"_ The Bear Orphnoch gasped.

"I think your friend used up some brain cells to fix the hole in his chest." Faiz spoke.

 _"Ghhh...G-Get him!"_ the Frog snapped as the trio rushed Faiz.

"Three on one...sounds about fair," he sighed as he punched his hand, striking the Frog.

He raised his leg up and used his shin to block a kick from Rattlesnake before pushing her away. He then swung around and kicked Bear upside the head sending him into Rattlesnake toppling them both over. He pulled his phone out, opened it, then tilted it forward into a gun form. He swung around and aimed it into Frog's chest.

 **=BURST MODE=**

With that, he unloaded a barrage of red energy shots that sent him stumbling back as sparks of plasma flew off the impact zone. Faiz turned around and fired another burst at Bear, sending him stumbling back and landing on Rattlesnake. He twirled his weapon around like a regular pistol before he typed in a number combination of 1-0-3-Enter.

 **=SINGLE MODE=**

He swung his arm around and fired a beam of red energy at, Frog pinning him against the wall. He reset his weapon to phone more before typing in another number key of 2-7-9-Enter. He slotted his phone back onto his belt.

 **=CHARGE=**

Faiz rushed as he began punching Frog repeatedly. He grabbed his head and spun him around before tossing him over to his friends. As the trio tried to get back up, he pulled out a black and silver flashlight. He then pulled the faceplate off the front of his Faiz Phone, revealing it was a Memory chip. He slid it onto the flashlight, making it extend in length somewhat, before attaching it to his leg, having the top of it facing down to his foot. Faiz leaned forward on the leg he attached the flashlight to before opening his Faiz Phone while still in the belt and tapped Enter.

 **=EXCEED CHARGE!=**

Red light shone from his belt before going down to his leg. The Flashlight lit up with the red energy as it began charging energy. He stood up and swung his leg out. As he did, the flashlight shot a beam of energy which shot right at the Orphnochs. Frog and Rattlesnake panicked as they pushed Bear forward. The lumbering monster grunted as the beam hit his chest...before transforming into a giant red cone of hard light. Faiz roared as he jumped into the air and aimed his leg with the flashlight out. He shot forward and kicked into the cone causing it to spin around like a drill. The Bear Orphnoch groaned as the drill tore through his torso. Blue flames began sparking and igniting all over him. Faiz became bright red as he vanished seemingly into the Orphnoch. After a second, a large Red Phi symbol formed behind Bear as Faiz appeared behind him.

Faiz stood up as Bear grunted and fell apart into a pile of ash, an explosion of blue flames igniting behind him. The explosion darkened Faiz as the red of his suit and yellow of his eyes shone ominously. He flicked his hand once more as he looked at the remaining two.

 _"Ghhh...Book it!"_ Frog panicked.

"Oh no you don't," Faiz noted, "Auto Vaijin."

 _"Auto what?"_ Frog began before the transforming bike smashed its 'fist' into its face, sending it crashing into Rattlesnake.

 _"He...has...a robot…"_ Rattlesnake groaned.

Faiz walked up to Auto Vaijin before grabbing the handlebar on him and pulled it out...revealing it to be a sword. Both Orphnoch gawked before Faiz slid the memory card into the blade, flicked open his phone once more, and hit Enter.

 **=EXCEED CHARGE=**

Faiz held his sword up as it began glowing like a lightsaber.

 _"OH COME ON!"_ Frog panicked, seeing that as the sword made all the same sounds as the iconic film weapon.

Faiz swung his sword upwards, sending a stream of energy across the ground. The energy struck Frog before forming a circle around him and Rattlesnake, lifting them up. Their bodies were then frozen in mid-air. Faiz rushed them before jumping and slashing his sword through Frog and then Rattlesnake. The two froze up as the same red Phi symbols formed over them. They both exploded into blue flames as ashes fell to the ground.

"That's three," Faiz noted, "Now...how is the target faring?"

* * *

Decade and the Tiger Orphnoch roared as they tossed each other through a window into the empty gym. Decade got up and quickly put a card into his belt as Tiger rose up. He pulled out his RiderBooker and put it into sword mode before closing his belt.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!=**

Decade rushed and slashed the Orphnoch across the chest as the sword projections widened his area of attack. The Orphnoch grunted in surprise as sparks flew off the multiple impact spots. He grunted and swung at Decade; only for the Rider to block with his sword. Tiger grunted as multiple swords struck his arm making him stumble back, his damaged arm shaking in pain.

Decade charged as he slashed the Orphnoch's shoulder, but the Rider grunted as the monster slashed his side with his claws. The two rushed past one another in their attacks. Both turned around and slashed one another across the chest, making them stumble back and back away from one another.

"You...you are a tough kitty," Decade chuckled, holding his side; while there were no actual cuts, he could feel the bruises, this guy was strong enough he could feel his blows through his armor.

 _"This much strength...you can't be another human user...what are you...an Orphnoch?"_

"Just someone passing through," Decade replied.

 _"You think you're cute, huh…"_

"Tony, I'm adorable."

 _"Tony the Tiger?"_

"Yeah that joke seemed a little bit of a stretch." Decade grunted, "So...let's just end this with my blowing you up."

 _"I might be only bottom of the Four, but I'm not gonna go out like my underlings."_

"Wait, they died already…?" Decade blinked, "Huh...I must have kicked their asses harder then I thought." he grunted, ducking away from a kick.

 _"You talk a lot…"_

"Distracts you from the Tron guy coming at you." Decade pointed as Tiger turned around to be slashed By Faiz's sword, sending him stumbling back towards the Magenta Rider who slashed his own sword.

 _"Faiz!"_

"So...you're the Rider around these parts," Decade spoke, standing side by side with Faiz.

"And you're some new guy everyone's worried about," Faiz countered.

"If a dude in a fishing hat came to you saying I'm the devil...He's probably crazy...but honestly? I have no clue what I am."

"Well...at least you're honest, pinkie."

"PINK JANAI!-!" he snapped, making him cringe, "MAGENTA DA!-!-!"

"Okay, okay…" he grunted, mimicking cleaning his ear.

 _"Two Riders…"_ the Tiger groaned.

"I'll talk this out after he's dust," Faiz spoke.

"Sounds fair...We can punch this misunderstanding after," Decade agreed as they both aimed their swords at him.

 _"Even my pride isn't that vast,"_ Tiger spoke as he formed a wave of blue fire. Both Riders raised their swords to block it. By the time the wave died down, they saw the monster had run off.

"Damn it…" Decade groaned stepping forward.

"Smart ones...always gotta look out for them." Faiz spoke.

The two stood there in silence before turning around and aiming their firearms at one another. Faiz held his Faiz Phone in gun mode as Decade transformed his RideBooker to gun form. Both aimed at one another for a tense moment.

"I can stand here all day," Decade noted.

"I'm not much of an eater...we can see who starves first." Faiz countered.

The two kept aiming at one another for a long moment. After a few more moments, both stepped back and held their firearms up.

"I'm not here to hurt people," Decade stated.

"And I just wanted to get a read on you, Pinkie."

"Pink janai…" he growled.

"You're a dick...but you're no monster…" Faiz spoke, "I can't say I hate your annoying type."

"Gee...thanks…" Decade wagged around his finger.

"Try not to get on my group's radar...and I won't turn you to dust," Faiz spoke before shooting the ground, making Decade jump back before looking up at Faiz to see he was gone.

"How do people do that?" Decade groaned, looking around, "It's like everyone in this world is freakin' Batman."

"Told you he'd be your favorite boss," Spyro spoke up.

"...How long were you there?"

"The whole time." he replied before Decade grabbed him by his face and pulling his cheeks, "Ow...ow...owie~!"

"I TOLD YOU TO GO FIND KIINA!" Decade barked.

"I had to use the toilet."

"...I think I'm going to tell Cynder you forgot your anniversary on purpose."

"I don't even know why, but I'm afraid!"

* * *

"I feel like Tsukasa's going to tell me something and I'm going to go with it as an excuse to hurt Spyro," Cynder noted.

"I'm really relieved they had my size," Kiina noted, carrying several large bags, "And a place to exchange our gold for this 'yen' stuff."

"Pretty sure we made some store rich…" Cynder muttered.

"And now back to the house," Kiina noted happily, "I'm thinking...chili tonight."

" _Hey pretty lady_." a man spoke in English, getting Kiina attention.

"Hm? Pretty lady? M-Me?" Kiina asked, blushing, "W-Well shucks...I don't really think I'm really that pretty…"

" _No shame. You got a great ass_ ," he smirked.

"Wh-What?!"

"Kiina, run from him! He smells like the wolf looking guy!" Cynder warned, fully coming out of Kiina's shadow to stand between her and the man.

" _Too late, shadow dragon,_ " the english speaking man spoke. " _My name is Leo_." he introduced, " _And...bringing you to my boss...has become part of my mission._ "

"Boss? Mission?" Kiina repeated before groaning, "Oh, I'm getting kidnapped _again_?!"

" _So you're use to this bit_ ," he smirked before stopping suddenly as he felt a presence behind him, making him turn to see a man with brown hair dressed in a black jacket.

"Step away…" he spoke in Japanese, markings forming on his face.

" _I know you...Yuji Kiba…_ " Leo smirked still talking in english, " _My boss also wants you too!_ "

"Kiina, right? Run. They want your friend Tsukasa." Yuji spoke as he slowly walked around Leo and stood in front of her, "Run and whatever you hear...don't stop." he advised.

"...Mister Horsey?" she blinked, recalling his voice and presence from the day this mess started for her.

Yuji growled as he flashed into a Horse Orphnoch as a sword formed in his hand, _"I won't let Smart Brain involve humans in their insanity."_ he spoke, standing defensively.

" _You're working with the wrong people, Kiba...but...then again, you always where prone to that, weren't you?_ " Leo sighed as he pulled out a white phone.

 _"Run now!"_ The Horse Orphnoch roared to Kiina.

"R-Right!" Kiina replied as she started to run off.

"The king of jungle…" he smirked, speaking in Japanese now while typing in his numbers, 3-1-5-Enter.

 **=STANDING BY!=**

"...Always gets his prey…" he then slotted his phone into his belt, "Henshin."

 **=COMPLETE!=**

Blue lines formed around him as a blinding blue light filled the street. Kiina turned around and her eyes widened, seeing...a Kamen Rider. His suit was all white with neon blue lines all over. A purple sphere formed in his chest and his optics were a matching purple. The blue greek letter Psy formed three horns protruding from his helmet; the same letter forming on his chest and angled to the left.

"Let the games begin." he said, snapping his fingers as Kiina was cut off by six armored figures. They looked like Kamen Riders almost like Faiz and this white one...but they had no Neon, just black suits and orange armor with silver cyclops-like optics. Two grabbed her by her arms as the other four ran around the white Rider. Cynder tried to attack them, but she froze when one held up a blaster to Kiina's head.

"Captured as commanded, Captain Psyga." one bowed to him.

"Good work boys...the Not so little pony...is mine." he pointed at the Horse Orphnoch.

 _"Americans and their references…"_

"Jokes on you...I'm Chinese!" Psyga chuckled as he charged at him.

"If you care for her safety, dragon, don't follow." the trooper warned Cynder as the two began carrying her off a the rest stuck around.

"Grrr. This is Wolfgang in Clock Town all over again..."

"Ha!" the Evil Rider and Good Kaijin roared, punching at one another. The two grabbed one another and ran through a wall into a building the four supporting troopers following.

Cynder growled before hearing sounds of a fight. She turned to see one of the Troopers fall over...the other standing over him.

"Ah...thank god…" he sighed, turning to Kiina, "Don't worry...I'm undercover!" he gave a thumbs up.

"Oh! Thank you," Kiina thanked.

"Go...I'll make it look like we got surprised," he ordered before Cynder tackled him, "SURPRISED!" he panicked, "Don't eat me! Snakes don't really taste like chicken!"

"I don't eat snakes. I know a Skylander that's a literal snake," Cynder replied.

"It talks…" he blinked under his helmet, "AH!" he panicked.

"The others seem to have a good idea…"

"I don't listen to briefing o…" he started before he was blasted by a lightning bolt.

"There you are, wife and boss's not girlfriend," Spyro panted.

"Mommy~!" the trooper cried as Cynder hopped off him.

"C-Could we stop attacking the nice man? Please?" Kiina asked.

"Thank you…" he bowed to Kiina, "I'm Naoya...I'm undercover in the bad guys for my friend...the Horse guy…" he pointed as they saw the Horse Orphnoch tossing around the Troopers like ragdolls, "I told him they were after you...Now you need to go...that Psyga guy is a scary pro human hunter...By the way, he's not human...so...right. Not important." he rambled.

"Thanks, Naoya," Kiina thanked before pulling her staff out, "Oh, I'm going to be knocked after this, but emergency so...I'll take my Big Bro and Hugo's scolding."

"Yeah, boss is gonna scold me... Hey, Wife, I'm gonna help the horse guy. You take care of the portal girl," he said, flying over to Yuji and firing a thunderbolt to supercharge his sword.

"Portal Girl?" Naoya repeated.

"With the knowledge of Tech…" Kiina whispered as the gem on her staff turned orange, "...Double Dare Trigger Happy!"

She slammed the butt of her staff on the ground. An orange gear emblem appeared before her before it transformed into Trigger Happy, donned in a white and orange stunt suit.

"No gold, no glory!" Trigger Happy cackled before Kiina collapsed, "Ah! She's down, down, down!"

"We need to get out of here _now_ ," Cynder informed as Naoya caught Kiina, "This is Naoya, by the way."

"I'm an undercover spy!" he greeted with a salute.

"Hey English/Chinese guy, remember the rule about dragons? We're your gods!" Spyro said, adding support fire for Yuji.

"Jokes on you, I'm an atheist!" Psyga countered as he let the fire bounce off his armor.

 _"What is with today…"_ the Horse Orphnoch groaned in confusion.

"Don't worry i'm spyro the dragon and i fight for humans like you." Spyro smirked at Yuji.

"Right...let's run...I'm good at that!" Naoya gave a thumbs up to the Skylanders.

"No running! We drive-drive-drive-drive-drive~! Gahahahahaha!" Trigger Happy cackled, "Gold Rusher!"

A loud engine roared before a gold blur slammed into Psyga from behind, using him as a ramp. It spun around before landing perfectly behind the giddy Gremlin of the Tech element, revealing it to be a large three-wheeled, heavily armored stunt bike with solid gold wheels made of gears.

"No one uses me as a ramp." he frowned as he grabbed his levers and locked on to the car before firing missiles.

"Shit!" Spyro panicked as he took all the shots, "GRAHHHHH!" he screamed in pain, landing on the ground.

"Get us out of here!" Cynder barked as she punted Trigger Happy into the seat of the bike as Naoya placed Kiina into it.

"Right-right-right-righty-right! Let's SuperCharge!" Happy Trigger declared...before a few moments passed, "...Right. Not enough magic for the Rift Engine."

 _"I don't know what you are...but we have to move,"_ the Horse Orphnoch ordered as he turned into a Centaur form with Spyro on his back; he began pushing the car as Psyga watched.

"Oh, that's cute," he said as his jetpack lit up, lifting him up.

"HE FLIES!" Naoya panicked.

 _"Naoya!"_

"But he flies!"

 _"So does Yuka…"_

"Yeah and she freaks me out a little, too…" he said, "She always stares at me with these sparkly eyes...and it freaks me out!" he said as the present (awake) female blinked at him, "What?"

"Driving!" Happy Trigger slammed his foot on the pedal before flames erupted from the pipes as he drove off.

"No normal car can escape the flying lion. Come, my sweet Kiina. I'll treat you like a queen," he smirked, flying after them.

"Oh this isn't a normal car, nononononono~!" Happy Trigger snickered before pushing a button that released a barrage of multicolored missiles at Psyga, "It's battle-ready! Ahahahahaha~!"

"So am I…" he chuckled as the back of his Jetpack folded down and unfolded twin blasters as he began unleashing a barrage of blue energy bullets. He shot down every single missiles while whistling a tune, causing them to explode in fireworks.

"AH!" Naoya screamed.

As the chase went down the road, a hand peeked out from a darkened alley way with a gun held in hand. The moment Psyga flew by, they pulled the trigger hitting his right thruster. Psyga grunted as he lost control and slammed into a wall...and then the ground...and then another wall. Trigger Happy took a look before cackling as he pulled out a phone and started recording it while driving with his tongue.

 _"No time to question!"_ Yuji snapped, picking up speed. Psyga cursed in English as they ran off, but boy could those who understood him cringe at the words he used before it ended with a lion's roar.

"He's pissed," Naoya chuckled as Cynder hopped on to Yuji's back and nuzzled Spyro to check him.

"..Ugh…" he groaned in pain.

"Just rest," Cynder advised gently, "At worst, Kiina and Flynn know where medical supplies are. At best, Whirlwind's recovered and moving about."

"Don't...tell boss...He'll...say…'I told you so,'" he groaned in a dazed slurred tone.

"...Actually, I think I'll just dunk you in the tub after it's been filled with rubbing alcohol," Cynder deadpanned.

"No need...for...ah…" he passed out with his tongue sticking out.

 _"Please tell me he's not drooling…"_ Yuji asked.

"No comment," Cynder replied, "Just keep following Trigger Happy…"

"Help~!" Naoya screamed as Trigger Happy cackled happily as he jumped off a ramp and did several spins before landing on the back wheels, "Kaa-chan~!"

"...Why didn't she summon Jet-Vak or Stealth Elf…?" Cynder sighed, facepalming as she laid with Spyro.

 _"Who saved us…?"_ Yuji pondered as he kept running.

The owner of the hand smirked as he fixed his baseball cap while twirling his firearm around. "I leave you alone for a month and you get yourself a girlfriend, Tsukasa…" he smiled looking back, "Thanks for flushing out some nice treasure though...They've kept that belt on lock up for months...so you're forgiven, best buddy."

* * *

"...Spyro," Tsukasa muttered, feeling something happened to the dragon, "What has happened this time…?"

Tsukasa kept walking towards his home. As he did, he paused upon feeling a cold presence behind him. Deciding to play with his stalker he took a wrong turn and began walking towards the stadium he saw in the distance.

Once inside, the hooded figure walked in, expecting to easily spot Tsukasa. But, to his annoyance, he was quick to hide. He didn't expect him to know he was there, but apparently he was more skilled than expected. He looked around before hearing a whistle from behind him. He turned to see Tsukasa sitting in the bleachers with his foot on the railing and a bottle of water in hand.

"Can I help you, Slender man?" Tsukasa asked.

The man removed his hood, revealing Kusaka, "Takumi claims you're no threat…" he spoke, "But...I want that belt."

"My belt?"

"A new Rider System...like I'm gonna let some nobody keep that."

"So...you want my Driver."

"Your compliance is not necessary," Kusaka replied smiling.

"Well alright then...let's do this thing." Tsukasa replied, standing up as he tossed his bottle into the air.

The two pulled out their important gadget which doubled as a side arm and began shooting at one another. Tsukasa rolled across the ground as the ground as he put his DecaDriver on. Kusaaka ducked behind a row of seats as he pulled out a belt like Takumi's. He held up his phone and typed in 9-1-3-Enter.

 **=STANDING BY=**

Tsukasa pulled out his Decade card as he slid along his cover before reaching the edge near the entrance to the locker rooms. He stood up as Kusaaka rolled out from his cover as they held their main henshin item out.

"Henshin!" they both shouted.

 **=COMPLETE/KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!=**

Pink and yellow lights flooded the room as Decade jumped at Kaixa. The two roared punching at each other. Their fists struck one, another making sparks fly. As the two began to battle, neither was aware of Narutaki watching from the stadium's Owner box. He smiled, watching the two clash RideBooker Sword mode and Kaixa Blaygun.

"Soon...you shall meet your end...DECADE!"

* * *

 _O.N: and that's a fantastic hanger to throw over that cliff!_

 _GT: Hoo boy...So much happened. Death, explosions, musical notes of pain and hypnosis, and stunt bikes with someone screaming for their mommy riding it._

 _O.N: and we got some 555 and 913 action. With a dash of X, now I have something important to ask._

 _Z0: What's that?_

 _O.N:*on a table with my organs exposed* why am i on a table AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

 **Jikai Next Journey**

Kaixa: By crossing dimensions, I'll obtain all my wishes!

Mikoto: You called a label Black a non threat!? And look what happen? He nearly puts one of us in the hospital!

Takumi: A human who still has their heart is human and i'll protect them and their dreams nothing will stop me from doing that!

Tsukasa: Even if small, all people want to protect something. I shall protect that ideal. That is what I put this belt on for.

Sayo: Takumi, it's bad! We're under attack in our base! He's nuts and he's got Oriha under some sorta spell!

Psyga: Let's bring this game to an end, Black Label.

Yuji: No matter what...I will protect humans.

Decade & Faiz: Let's excise you from this world!

Wolfgang: Let me give you...a sonata as you fall asleep.

Next Time: Photo 5: Medicine of the Wolves

?: As I thought, Tsukasa, I'm always gonna clean up after you.

Hugo: This has happened before...when The Darkness infects someone.

* * *

 _O.N: *gagged as Z0 took out a buzzsaw* freedom freedom! You two aren't doctors!_

 _GT: No, we're authors._

 _Z0: I'm also an undertaker *grabs O.N. and piledrives him into the ground* Ha! I made a joke!_

 _O.N: we'll see you guys next time i'm OverNerd V in excruciating pain right now…_

 _GT: Hope you all liked this. Please Read and Review!_


	5. Faiz 2

_GT: Hoo boy...Last chapter was all kinds of nuts. School Kids murderin' people labeled as 'black,' a Doom Raider acting as guard for a little kid and hypnotizing a member of the Black Label for information, and Orphnochs. Lots of Orphnochs._

 _Z0: Don't forget Kaixa, the jackass of Kamen Riders._

 _GT: OH yeah...Ain't he fighting Decade right now?_

 _Z0: Yes...yes he is. So why are people watching us talk while that's happening?_

 _GT: Good point. *presses a button* We own nothing buts OCs in this. *roof explodes and drops down on us*_

* * *

Decade and Kaixa clashed blades again as Decade hooked the blade of the Kaixa Blaygun with the barrel of the Ride Booker. Luke a Jutte, he used this to twist the weapon around and forced his arm into an uncomfortable hold. Kaixa grunted as Decade spun him around before tossing him into some chairs. Kaixa grunted, rolling around before getting back up to his feet.

Kaixa swung his weapon around before taking a stance with his weapon held behind his back. Decade simply slid his hand along the length of his blade before pointing it forward in a fencing stance. The two stared at one another before Decade broke the silence.

"So how we gonna do this...you gonna come at me...Am I gonna come at you...both at the same time?" he taunted, "Ooh... That'd be mighty awkward, wouldn't it?"

"Do you ever shut up…?"

"Only when the lady asks."

"Ugh…" Kaixa groaned.

"Hah!" Decade shouted, thrusting his sword forward and striking Kaixa across the chest, making the Rider stumble back with a few sparks coming off from the impact.

"First the weird guy in the trenchcoat throws me over his shoulder when I try to pull him out of the base...then I get beaten up by a dyed wolf Orphnoch that summoned magic skeletons to body surf on and pummel me...and now this…" Kaixa grumbled.

"Dyed wolf…" Decade repeated hearing that well thanks to his helmet auditory boost, "Must be one of Kiina's friends." he twirled his sword around, "Let's air this out, Mr. X. My belt is DNA locked, I'm not your enemy, I worked this out with Faiz, I don't kill humans good or bad, and I'm probably totally human."

"Probably…" he growled.

"Also, you're an asshole." Decade cut him off.

"You sound just like Takumi…" Kaixa groaned.

"'Cause you're an asshole." Decade repeated.

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped, charging as he swung only or Decade to block and once more lock his sword around his and twist his arm around.

"Also...I'm not even trying here. I'm just proving a point." Decade spoke before kicking him in the rear, sending him through a wall.

Kaixa growled, pulling back on his Blaygun before aiming and shooting Decade, making sparks rain across the ground. Kaixa roared, charging as they clashed blades again. Kaixa swung high as Decade ducked under and then around the greek letter-themed Rider. Decade folded his RideBooker forward and aimed his gun as he shot Kaixa across the back. Kaixa rolled forward before grabbing his Kaixa Phone. He twisted it around into a gun shape as he put the mission memory back in it. Kaixa roared, turning around as he began shooting with both guns.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!=**

Both Riders began running while shooting. Yellow and Magenta bullers of energy flew through the air, either clashing with one another and exploding or flying past their intended target. Both roared as the wall of exploding bullets grew and grew as they closed the distance. With one final boom Kaixa swung his right arm which held his BlayGun intent to strike Decade, only for the Magenta Rider to block and use his right and Ridebooker to block a kick from Kaixa. Kaixa aimed his KaixaPhone at Decade's chest...but when he pulled the trigger, he blinked before turning the phone around as the screen read it needed to recharge. Kaixa cursed before Decade swung his left and punched him across the helmet. As Kaixa stumbled back, he aimed his BlayGun just as Decade swung his RideBooker forward. Both shot and hit one another, making them both stumble back.

Kaixa cursed repeatedly as he rolled across the ground. He plucked the Mission Memory out of his phone before inserting it back into the belt. He slid the Memory into the camera he pulled out of the holster on his left hip. Upon doing so part of it unfolded to reveal a handle as it became a knuckle duster. He Twisted his KaixaPhone open before hitting Enter.

 **=EXCEED CHARGE!=**

Decade grunted pulling a card out and slotted it.

 **=KAMEN RIDER: KUUGA!=**

As the Kuuga armor replaced the Decade armor he once more pulled out another card this time the signature Golden one.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: KU-KU-KUUGA!=**

D-Kuuga grunted as his leg was now ignited with flames. He then began running as the flames enveloping his leg grew stronger with each stomp on the ground. Kaixa roared as he charged as his fist began glowing with neon yellow energy. The two roared as they swung. D-Kuuga lifted his leg for a side kick just as Kaixa swung his fist forward. Both attacks clash causing a large explosion of force. Kuuga's and Kaixa's Symbol formed and clashed in the air before dispersing. D-Kuuga grunted hitting a wall as Kaixa flew through the air, his belt flying off and landin in between them both.

Kusaska cursed hitting the floor hard on his back. He rolled over and gasped seeing his belt so far away. He scrambled up to retrieve it only to stop as D-Kuuga rolled forward reverting to Decade and grabbing it. Decade grunted as his leg buckled, but still he kept the belt near him.

"This is my win…" Decade grunted struggling to stand, he looked down at the belt before tossing it and letting it land neat his enemy.

"Is this pity?" Kusaaka growled.

"Take it or not I don't care which...but I'm not your enemy...and you can't use my belt. So learn when you can't win." he spoke, "Either accept help from others regardless of who...or die alone." he warned walking off.

"Masaka…" Narutaki spoke hearing that as he walked out, "He's remembering…?" he asked mostly to himself as Decade limped away.

* * *

At the home of the interdimensional travelers. Yuji was once more in human form, and Naoya who in his panic was still in a freaked out fetal position in the corner while still stuck in his armor.

"Um…" Tessa began as she looked at Yuji and then at Naoya, "That normal for him?"

"Well you see…." Yuji muttered.

"I'm a coward!" he sobbed, "I don't like fighting...I cry when I stub my baby toe! I only did this 'cause Yuji said I wouldn't be hurt because Takumi knows me...but he never said nothing about Psyga...He's Scary!"

"Oof. Capitalized the 's' in 'scary,'" Pop Fizz cringed.

"Right!" Naoya said, crawling over to Pop fizz, "He's super scary...and talks in English for no reason...He also likes to eat raw meat...ah...super creepy!" he said, bringing him in to hold him in his fear, "Hold me…"

"Sure thing!" Pop Fizz beamed.

"That...that's what's normal for him," Yuji turned to Tessa.

"We can't thank you, either of you, enough for helping protect Kiina today," Jet-Vak thanked.

"It's no problem…" Yuji said, "I understand my race has issues...it might be normal for some of us to go a little…"

"Insane?"

"Yes." Yuji nodded, "But I've worked hard to try and make peace possible...sadly the leaders of our race are not ones to bend. So...we work on the inside to try and stop them." he motioned to Naoya, "Naoya is a bit of a coward, but his ability to brown nose his way out of trouble and stay in their ranks...is astounding. And thanks to it I'm able to stop many things like today from happening."

"Can I freak out about how these folks are beings from another world now?" Naoya asked.

"Anyway...you really don't have to thank us...it's only natural to do the right thing." Yuji finished as he pushed Naoya away, "Naoya, take off that stupid Trooper suit already!"

"But it feels safe and secure…"

"True. A good uniform always makes one feel that way," Jet-Vak agreed.

"Hugo, you're a therapist, right?" Tessa asked.

"One of my many jobs," Hugo replied as he dug in his pack before pulling out a stuffed teddy bear, "And I always keep a comfort bear for freak out emergencies."

"Can we keep him…?" Yuji asked, "I...I have very much need of someone like this...believe it or not, Naoya is not my only troublesome friend."

"Mofu-mofu…" Naoya happily, sighed taking the bear. He then took off the belt, revealing a young man with scruffy hair dressed in a suit. Hugo quickly took the belt and handed it to Yuji.

"It will depend on how long we have in this world," Hugo noted, "But I am always willing to assist if needed."

"Well we can worry later." Yuji nodded, "For now I'd better call Takumi and tell him that Smart Brain is making a big move."

"Smart Brain...seems a little redundant, doesn't it?" Jet-Vak noted on the name of this world's evil organization.

"Say what you will. They are the world's biggest tech company and own many sub-businesses." Yuji spoke, "They more or less have reach all around the world."

"And they are run by evil monsters…" Hugo finished the thought.

"And this time not businessmen...but literal monsters." Yuji added.

"...You mean lawyers?" Flynn asked, earning a slap to the back of the head by Eruptor.

"I do hope you all can stay safe." Yuji added with a smile as he looked at everyone, "Smart Brain is not known for their ethical treatment of other lifeforms. We shall keep them off of you 'till your mission is complete...but there is only so much we can do."

"We'll do our best, but we'll also be glad to help in return," Jet-Vak agreed.

"Thank you...I heard that you also had a Kamen Rider helping you…" he spoke up, remembering, "Kind of a jerk...pink armor."

"Pink janai! Magenta da!" Tsukasa snapped from outside.

"Ah, there he is," Eruptor noted as the room began to heat up, "Leaving Kiina all by herself when there's an evil Kamen Rider running about. I'm gonna…"

"Eruptor," Hugo warned, earning his attention, "Are we having a relapse?"

"..." the room cooled down to normal as Eruptor exhaled slowly, "No, Hugo."

"One of my best cases," Hugo chuckled as the look Yuji gave him, "He used to only last a few seconds at best before erupting."

"Right…" Yuji muttered as Tsukasa entered.

"Oh I'm sorry...I just got jumped by some jerk with an X gimmick!" Tsukasa snapped, limping in, "Anyone know who that is?"

"Kaixa…" Yuji sighed.

"Kaixa?" the Skylanders repeated.

"Lord Jerkface of Jerkington," Naoya explained, "Dude stole out friend Takumi's belt...pretended to be him as Faiz...attacked Yuji...and made a tear in our friendship…" he explained, making them all gawk, "That's also not counting the times he's tried to murder all of us while Yuji and Takumi were having this...admittedly epic cavalry battle in the rain…"

"...Pop Fizz, any chance you can, oh I don't know, make a potion to turn the guy into a rabbit for several hours?" Tessa asked.

"Wait, what?" Naoya exp]claimed.

"Hmm...several hours? Not really. All out of camel spit. But if I use some lizard scales, it'd last for an entire week," Pop Fizz noted.

"Do Orphnoch scales count?" Yuji asked, looking at Naoya.

"What?" he blinked.

"You did say you were a snake." Cynder remembered.

"Yes…" he said as everyone looked at him, "Ah!" he panicked, transforming into a snake themed Orphnoch who had a fancy jacket fused to part of his organic armor. A pony tail made from a snake tail dangling behind his head and snake fangs framing his face.

"Kablam! That's an awesome look!" Tessa exclaimed.

"Hold him down so we can get the scales!" Yuji shouted as he and the Skylanders dog piled on him.

"Why is it monsters adapt so well to this place?" Tsukasa noted how well Yuji seemed to mesh with them.

"Not sure," Tessa replied, "Still...Tsukasa, Kiina got attacked. She got away, but she had to use magic and she ended up passing out from using it."

"I never knew the monsters were that fast," he explained, "Had I known they could send out a psycho within minutes of one of their guys escaping me…" he trailed off, clearly showing signs of regret on his face.

"..." Tessa put a hand on his, "Hey now. Everyone's just worried about her. Well...that and trying to get a scale to turn that Kaixa guy into a rabbit for a week. But, seriously, she's in her room resting. Also...Spyro was hurt big time and, well...he's not becoming a little trophy to heal up."'

"Is that normal?" Tsukasa blinked, earning a nod, "Well...that's not good...but before I worry too much...is he out cold...or acting like a big baby and wanting to be pampered?"

"Well, it was the latter until Cynder realized he was doing that and knocked him out herself," Tessa explained.

"Well then, worry lessened slightly." Tsukasa noted, "We'll need to find that out later. First, I'm gonna check on Kiina." he said, walking off best he could.

" _EEYOW!"_

"Got one!" Pop Fizz cheered, "Oh, wait. That's a fang. That'd just turn him into a beaver for a month."

"Best go with the rabbit...I bet he'd still try and hurt people as a beaver." Yuji spoke, "Go for the pony tail!" he ordered.

" _Ah! Help!"_

* * *

Takumi sat in a chair as he worked on his Faiz Driver. He checked all its components for damage before putting them all back in their proper hole in the foam interior of his case. He finished by flipping open his FaizPhone which doubled as his normal phone. No messages and no phone calls, so he didn't miss anything. He then blinked as AutoVajin rushed in and jumped over the chair next to him and proceeded to try and hide under the table like some kind of cat.

"Sayo, stop scaring him," Takumi sighed, not even looking back.

"What? I'm just walking here," Sayo defended as she entered...carrying an oversized mallet with '50t' printed on the side.

"With a fifty ton Mallet...woman, what is wrong with you?" Takumi complained.

"Eh, I'm sure I've got a list somewhere…" Sayo muttered.

"Probably that hammerspace called your cleavage…" he sarcastically replied before tilting to the side and avoiding the Mallet, "Temper temper…"

"Hmm...Interesting…" Yuuko noted under her breath as she looked at a tablet while she entered.

"What is?" Takumi asked.

"That scale you gave me when you arrived," Yuuko replied before pulling out a purple scale, "It's structure is unlike anything on this world. It's highly durable and seems to be capable of even handling 1.9 million tons of force without showing signs of damage based on simulations alone."

"...That's from one of those 'dragons,' right?" Sayo asked.

"The purple one," Takumi spoke up, "So what? Its scales are like super missile proof?"

"Actually, more than that," Yuuko replied, "It acts an an insulator, temperature regulator...why, if someone were to have an attire made of this, they'd be capable of comparing and surpassing nearly any other kind of armor out there."

"Even mine?" he pointed at his Faiz case.

"Possibly. Maybe if we had more of his scales, we could incorporate them into it…" Yuuko noted.

"Ideas for another day." Takumi spoke, "Also I'm not gonna collect scales from a dragon. My job resume does not say 'Saint George activities.'"

"Hey, can I see that real quick?" Sayo asked.

"No," Yuuko replied, putting the scale away, "You'd break the floor before you could break this scale."

"Aw…"

"Don't worry...you'll fight an evil dragon someday." Takumi replied.

"Whoo!" Sayo cheered before pausing and looking around, "Huh...was kinda expecting the little brat to come and burst my bubble."

"It's her day off," Yuuko explained, "More than likely she's turned her phone off for the day."

"Or she can't hear it over her own music...or the explosions she's setting off." Takumi listed, "Or both…"

* * *

"Alright, is that the last of them that the little doll I'm protecting might trigger by accident?" Wolfgang questioned, trying hard not to freak out at the large pile of explosives and tripwire by Oriha.

"Yes," Oriha replied, her eyes starting to regain clarity before Wolfgang replayed the note.

"Good. Because I don't want her anywhere near where we're heading tomorrow," Wolfgang huffed.

"Okay...but be careful of some rooms." Oriha spoke.

"Why?"

"Some of the doors cause the stereo system to play my music." She explained.

"Do you remember which ones that do it?" Wolfgang asked.

"Nope."

Wolfgang facepalmed, "Well...Ain't that a jolly good time then…So what music is it? Hip-hop? Rap? Rhythm and Blues? Country? ...Rock?"

"I'm a musician and singer," Oriha explained.

"Ah, a fellow music player. I can dig it. But tell me, what's a little gal like yerself doing bein' a child soldier?" Wolfgang questioned, concern in his tone.

"Black Label only takes down the diseases of the word. The Cancers who hurt humanity." she explained as if quoting someone, "Neko-chan likes to say we are the people who get revenge for those who have been hurt and can't fight back. Take back the dreams they stole."

"Huh, I can respect that. Reminds me of the Skylanders," Wolfgang compared, "Protectin' th' innocent and all that jazz. But still, why be with them? Why do that when you're already givin' the world peace with music?"

"I feel like it's the right thing to do. I owe my life to Sensei...and some people just can't be forgiven."

"Sensei? Huh, so there's another Sensei Skylander out there," Wolfgang noted.

"Skylander?"

"Someone who defends the weak, protects all life. Does this Sensei you know wear a symbol resembling a skull, a gear, a drop of water, a leaf, a starburst, a mountain, the sun, a crescent moon, a swirl of wind, or a fireball?"

"No. He doesn't have any of that. I think you have the terminology mixed up. In English, since you have a bit of a British accent, 'Sensei' means 'Teacher.'"

"Oh. Well, I've got egg on me face then," Wolfgang noted.

"It is also used for those of importance who teach and pass on information like doctors." she went on.

"Right, right. You mentioned that the swordswoman Yuuko is a doctor and the physically strongest member Sayo is a nurse," Wolfgang nodded, "Alright then. Ye know the plan that we'll be doing tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, sir," Oriha replied.

"Good, only way this could be a blow out is if you're up before me," Wolfgang noted.

"Provided I sleep...I'm on a 24-7 Sugar High." she admitted.

"Great…" Wolfgang muttered, "Well, at least it won't be as bad as my last go around with the Skylanders before I got inducted." he put a finger to his snout and blew out a coin, "Blast. Thought I got all the shots that wanker hit me with after they shoved a bag of sugar down his throat in the future."

"Future, sir?"

"Considering it all, ye may want to sit down. It's...it's a mighty long story."

"We have all night." she pointed out.

* * *

"Huh...So this a girl's room," Tsukasa noted looking around as he changed back to his normal clothing of his long black coat, slacks and red turtleneck.

Kiina's room was rather spacious and a bit clean. There was a wooden desk on the far right wall, covered in papers-schoolwork that was being graded from what he could guess-with a few open texts. A set of shelves at the sides of them were filled with all kinds of books while the space above the desk held hung pictures. Looking at one, he saw a young Kiina, possibly around six years of age, smiling happily on the shoulder of a Mabu that reminded Tsukasa of Flynn only in a black and white flight suit with a long blue scarf and a pair of gloves showing a white sun on one glove and a black crescent moon on the other. The Mabu had his arm around the waist of a female one, who had her hand on top of a younger Flynn's head all looking like they were having a fun time. Looking at another, it showed Kiina around twelve hugging an older Flynn with just their mother having a hand on their shoulders. A final one just showed an eighteen year old Kiina in a polka-dot button shirt that wasn't buttoned but tied up, blue jean shorts, and cowboy boots hugging a Flynn in graduation clothes outside of a flight school.

"So...this is family…" Tsukasa spoke seeing the images, they made him feel something...Nostalgia...regret...sadness, and several other emotions that where to much to process at the moment. He shook it off as he looked over to Kiina, sound asleep in a big ben with star-themed sheets, "I guess I owe you one...but what good would an apology be if your not awake to hear and accept it? Even I'm not that petty."

A glow caught his attention. He looked over at another set of shelves to see all the small statues of the Skylanders. At the moment, Whirlwind's statue was glowing and shaking. It rattled until it finally fell off, Tsukasa panicked and caught it by diving down to the floor. He breathed in relief, seeing it safely in his hand. The glow brightened before a blast of wind came out of it and he was being pressed down under the weight of the Unicorn/Dragon hybrid.

"Twists of Fury!" Whirlwind shouted before yawning, "Ow...I think I'm still sore…"

"Back pains of regret…." Tsukasa called out.

"Hm?" Whirlwind looked down, "Oh!" she hopped off and helped up Tsukasa, "My apologies."

"No...you're fine...I blame someone named Murphy." he sighed, rolling his shoulder. He blinked before grabbing his Camera he left on a table and took a quick picture.

"Well…" Whirlwind spoke before looking around before inhaling and exhaling slowly, "Alright, I'm not going to assume, but I will guess you're here checking on Kiina, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then…" Whirlwind nodded before looking her over, "Magical exhaustion. A simple night's rest followed by several large cinnamon buns, extra cream, and she'll be fine. Not her first time doing this, but it always worries everyone."

"So she's prone to doing this." Tsukasa noted as he sat down on the ground, "And it might happen often. The worlds we went to so far don't have magic in the environment for her to use."

"Noted. Wait, worlds?"

"Basically, we're world-hopping at the moment."

"Ah. So another wild and crazy adventure," Whirlwind shrugged, "Well, this could be good and bad. Bad as in she'll exhaust herself more often than not since she normally mingles her magic with the environment's magic. But this is good since it will also increase her internal magic reserves like she should have been doing. Honestly, she should have been focusing more on expanding them since every time she summoned a group of Skylanders that got sent off Skylands, she had this happen."

"She's gonna be a troublesome traveling companion." Tsukasa sighed, "But I need to get better at protecting her." he mused to himself as he pulled out his DecaDriver, "You seem smart about magic...can you tell me what all these gems on my belt do...some of you guys say you feel magic coming off of them."

"Of course I do," Whirlwind replied, mumbling as she looked it over, "I can feel stones in it. Powerful magic-created ones." she focused on the small green gem in the center of the white card slot, herhorn glowing softly, "Yes...it's...I think it's this gem right here that's the strongest source of it. It reminds me of, well, the one time I ever met a Sensei Skylander when they were practicing Mind Magic, but also different as well."

"You know a Sensei?"

"Yes. Sensei Air Strike. A wise Brawler Class Sensei," Whirlwind explained, "I haven't seen him since the Sky Eater showed up."

"That event seems brought up a lot…" Tsukasa noted, "Maybe that's how your Senseis got blasted into all these other worlds." he shook it off.

"Possibly," Whirlwind replied, "But back to the subject at hand, yes. Your belt, specifically that gem in it, is a massive source of magical energy."

"Massive…" he muttered, "Do you think it'd be possible to give some of that excess energy to Kiina...She'll need all the magic she can. This world has some dangerous folks."

"Well, in that case...A magic transfusion would help her," Whirlwind agreed, "If it works like Mind Magic, then you need to think and focus on what you're thinking on. It will turn your thoughts, your beliefs, into reality. At least, that's what Air Strike told me when I asked him about it."

"I might be a jerk...but the last thing I want is Kiina to be in danger." Tsukass said standing up and putting his Driver on. He opened the belt and slotted in his card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!=**

Decade walked forward as he looked down at his belt, "Alright...I have no idea what I'm doing, but if you work like she said...that means two things suit. First...Your mine so you do what I want! And Second: You will like it." he spoke as the yellow pointer on his forehead began glowing along with the green gem in his belt.

He then held his hand out over Kiina as small wispy trails of magenta and yellow energy flowed from his glove. After a while, his armor began flickering as he stumbled back. Decade grunted, falling to one knee as the armor vanished. Tsukasa looked up as the energy was absorbed into Kiina who murmured in her sleep and seemed to relax better. Whirlwind gently laid her horn on Kiina's hand, glowing for a few moments.

"The transfusion was a success," Whirlwind informed, "She'll be awake in the morning, but she'll still need her morning cocoa. Girl can't function without it."

"Sounds like Cocoa is to her what Coffee is too normal earth humans." Tsukasa noted standing up.

"After the first time Trigger Happy _and_ Pop Fizz had coffee together, we've banned it from the academy long before Kiina became the Portal Mistress," Whirlwind shuddered.

"I've only known them for about a day….and I totally understand." Tsukasa admitted.

The two then heard a loud noise outside the door. They opened it to see Yuji in his Horse Orphnoch form as he held down Naoya. Pop Fizz was desperately trying to pluck his snake scales off his ponytail. The group looked at them before sheepishly waving.

" _Help me…"_ Naoya begged.

" _I can explain…"_ Yuji chuckled.

"...I am going to give you all five seconds to go to the corners for five minutes," Whirlwind warned as her horn began to glow with a rainbow glow, "And then I am creating a condensed hurricane right here in this room if at least one of you is not in a corner. _Got it_?"

The Skylanders all paled before quickly scurrying to stand in the corners, sweating heavily for many of them. Yuji dragged Naoya away as he still pleaded for help before they all went to the corner together.

"I didn't invite them in…" Tsukasa spoke to Whirlwind.

"Well, I'm ending it. Now what is with you all ganging up on one living being?" Whirlwind demanded.

"A scale for a potion to make a guy into a rabbit for a week?" Pop Fizz replied.

"Was that a question?"

"No, ma'am!" Pop Fizz squeaked.

"My apologies for everyone," Whirlwind apologized to Naoya.

"To be fair, the target is a real jerk who messes with people's lives for his own gain…." Tsukasa shrugged.

" _Um, well, it's al-ow,"_ Naoto squeaked as Whirlwind pulled off a scale and tossed it to Pop Fizz before she pressed her glowing horn on Naoto, causing him to glow for a few moments, _"...Huh...I feel...kinda nice. All the aches from today aren't there."_

"Field Medic and Air class Skylander Whirlwind at your service," the Unicorn/Dragon hybrid introduced herself with a bow.

" _Why'd it take you guys so long to do just that!?"_ he complained to those in the corner.

" _You kept struggling…"_ Yuji pointed out.

"Um...How long are we gonna be in the…"

"Five minutes," Whirlwind replied, "As so help me, if one of you leaves the corner before then, you are getting a personalized lightning storm!"

" _Um…"_

"Multiple Personality Disorder," Jet-Vak whispered to Naoya.

"Team Mom…" Tsukasa muttered mostly to himself.

"Well let's just all be happy we can relax for the day." Pop Fizz spoke, staring at the wall while working.

"God damn Murphy…" Tsukasa sighed once he said that.

"Who's Murphy?" most of the Skylanders questioned.

"Murphy's law." Tsukasa clarified.

"Wait...Earth has that, too?" Jet-Vak blinked.

"Now then, may I ask if there's anyone else here?" Whirlwind asked.

"Well, we have a Spyro who's gotten dumber and seems to be lacking a rather important life support feature," Tsukasa explained, "Feel free to reprimand him afterwards."

"Can do," Whirlwind replied.

"Down the hall to the basement," Hugo informed.

"Thank you, Hugo," Whirlwind nodded before going off...before a storm cloud came out of where she left and began to rain on Trigger Happy who had moved the moment she left, "I heard your footprints!"

"Definitely team Mom." Tsukasa muttered once more.

* * *

" _I told you someone shot my jetpack and I lost my balance._ " Leo complained as he sat in a business meeting room with a long table being filled with snacks and important information as several figures sat around, " _The human escaped me and I lost track of them and their freaky little...I don't know pocket monsters or something._ " he spoke still talking in perfect english to all the japanese people before him.

"Leo….!" one complained.

"Ugh...you know what I said stop being so damn picky, Rosy…." he spoke to a man with long hair dressed in a business suit.

"This is quite serious, Leo," 'Rosy' informed.

"Ugh…." he groaned, "I just fight stuff...I hate business…"

"You are one of the Clover Four. We need you to be ready at any moment!" he snapped.

"I'm not the one who lost the experimental Super Blaster to Faiz and his girl group." he replied.

"Why you…" 'Rosy' growled.

"Enough. Both of you," another member ordered.

"Alright, alright…" Leo held his hands up, "I'm just showing off my right as Number 2 of the team." he smirked, "I mean, after Dragon boy lost the Delta belt...he's been on the decline of feats." he smirked.

"It wasn't needed...it felt no fun to have that belt on our side." a boy with long curly hair smiled as he tapped his fingers.

"Now we only have one more belt left in useable condition." a woman spoke as she looked around.

"By the way, how goes finding _that_? I mean, that guy had _that_ with him for months and those little contributions that made _it_ all the stronger and then, poof, he gets killed by Faiz and his girl group and _it_ is missing," Leo noted, "And ya know now that the stuff's gone, noon tomorrow is gonna be a big red flag when..."

"Which is why we needed the human you were supposed to bring!" 'Rosy' snapped, "That unique energy field of hers...and then how she was able to teleport that unusual creature. We could have used it to bring the project back to us and quickly give it a dosage so we could finish the modifications!"

"I'm not at fault here...It's your fault a spy was in my RioTrooper team! Aren't you the one who does background checks?" Leo countered.

Rosy growled as he stood up, transforming into his Orphnoch form. He was a tall, thin, but armored white monster like the rest. But unlike the rest he was not an animal, he looked more like some kind of goblin with spikes jutting from the back of his jaw making the impression of ears, and armor forming a mouthplate that looked like fangs. His forehead however was a clear dome showing a large white rose in the center. Revealing he was a Rose Orphnoch.

Leo stood up as he transformed into a more dark grey Orphnoch. He was clad in armor that made him look like a Roman centurion with a large chest plate in the shape of a Lion's face. His head resembled a large with a plume white hair above it as multiple moutplates overlapped. He growled, pulling out a large double tipped spear and aimed it forward. The Rose Orphnoch snarled as the two assumed fighting stances.

"ENOUGH!" the woman snapped, slamming her hands on the table, "We are here to discuss actions, not _act_."

" _Ah…."_ the curly haired boy complained as he took the form of a tall and incredibly armored Dragon Orphnoch with two large dragon head gauntlets over each arm, _"But it's getting good."_

"Sit!" she snapped as the three monsters sat down and reverted to their human forms. "Look...we need to make this simple." the woman spoke, "We need the Rider belts back...we need this girl with weird powers, we need our subject back. And we have 'till Noon tomorrow….so...I would really like it if you'd all stop having a measuring contest with each other...and get. Some. Work. Done!"

"Rose started it." Leo complained.

"And I ended it!" she spoke.

"Alright, let's move along then." the Rose Orphnoch sighed.

"Tiger boy was right. That Pink dude isn't with Black Label." Leo spoke, "So he's a new element to this problem."

"And we have someone else on their side." the woman spoke.

"Hm? Someone else? Who?"

"The guy who shot my backpack," Leo spoke, "Some serious firepower...that shot felt like it came from Delta itself."

"Something big is on its way." the curly haired boy smiled, "And I can't wait to fight whoever comes forward next." he smirked, his eyes becoming yellow and slit.

"Soon…" Leo smiled his eyes doing the same, " _It'll be Show time~_ "

* * *

Tsukasa grunted as he woke up. He had a bad dream...Like he could feel powerful enemies were coming after them. He didn't know how or why...but he also didn't want to find out how he knew. He got up and walked out of his blackroom which doubled as his bed room. Plus side no light entered so it was easy to fall asleep and not be woken up. Last he recalled, he turned in around Midnight after Yuji and Naoya invited the final member of their Trio; a shy girl named Yuka. Once again, it seemed these kind Orphnochs really meshed well with the Skylanders.

Tsukasa blinked, seeing Naoya playing cards with Pop Fizz on the coffee table. The Snake Orphnoch looked at his hand intensely before looking up.

" _Go fish."_ he finally spoke breaking the tension.

"Aw man…" Pop Fizz whined before pulling out a fishing pole and threw the lure out the window before pulling in Camo by his tail.

"Oh hah-hah. Very funny, guys," Camo deadpanned as he unhooked himself, "You're both getting exploding tomatoes in your beds later…"

"Why can they fit in so well?" Tsukasa pondered, "It's like these Skylanders curve their orphnoch instincts…When creatures genetically programmed to attack humans have no humans around...they calm down." he theorized.

" _Got any...Threes?"_ Naoya asked as he took his turn now.

"Or maybe these are the dumb ones…" Tsukasa corrected himself as he left to get his morning coffee.

"Go draw a card," Pop Fizz replied.

Tsukasa neary reached the kitchen when Kiina slunk past him, yawning and mumbling to herself. She walked in before coming right out fully freshened up with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Good~ morning, everyone!" Kiina greeted happily before seeing Naoya, "Oh! A new guest."

"Kiina, no! He's the armored scaredy snake from the other day!" Pop Fizz corrected as Naoya shifted into his Orhnoch form and fell over.

" _Crud...that's the impression I left…"_ the Snake Orphnoch cried into the carpet, _"How uncool…"_

" _It's how you are, Naoya."_ Yuji sighed in his Orphnoch form as he used both hands to arm wrestle with the stronger of the Skylanders awake before knocking all of them down with the strength of his arms.

"Oh! It's you!" Kiina beamed at Yuji, "It's nice to meet you again, even if when we did it was when I was being kidnapped. I really owe you now." she quickly went into the kitchen before coming out with a large basket filled with sweets and baked goods, "For you and anyone you want to share them with."

" _Thank you…"_ he nodded, standing up to accept it, _"Yuka, come out! She's a nice human!"_ he called over as a female Orphnoch who had feathers acting as armor around her body and a skirt around her waist peeked out from behind a corner, her head hidden by a mask of feathers like a veil and a crane head decorating the top of her head.

"It's okay, Yuka," Hugo gently assured, "Kiina's the nicest human I've known since Master Eon."

" _Okay…"_ she nodded before walking out, revealing that her feet ended in high heels.

" _This is Yuka. She's the last member of our little team."_ Yuji spoke, _"When she was human, she was bullied a lot...so as an Orphnoch she's wary of humans."_

"It's a pleasure to have you as a guest, Yuka," Kiina greeted gently and gave a curtsey, "My name is Kiina."

" _Hello...Thank you for saving Naoya...He's a lot of trouble, but a good person."_

" _Why do you guys keep saying that…"_ Naoya cried, _"Hey wait I saved her!"_

" _You did?"_ Yuka tilted her head.

"He did," Kiina replied before pulling out another basket of sweets and baked goods and gave them to Naoya, though not as big as Yuji's, "A gift for thanks and as an apology for causing you to be exposed."

" _Haha sweet...literally...hey...Yuji, yours is larger!"_

" _No it isn't,"_ Yuji crossed his arms and turned away.

"Kiina...do you plan to keep these guys?" Tsukasa asked, looking at the scene.

"Kadoya, they're not pets," Kiina scolded, lightly slapping his shoulder.

"Well I mean...they kinda fit in around here…" He pointed out at how these three friendly Orphochs got along with the Skylanders. "They even feel comfortable enough to walk around in their Orphnoch forms...something they don't even do in their own home I imagine."

"If they want to, I will not mind," Kiina replied before thinking, _'But I'll need to figure out how to make more room…especially when the Giants awake. I really wish that we had the Academy here...'_

"Don't worry…" Tsukasa spoke seeing the look on her face, "I'll save your world in no time." he promised before turning towards their guests again "Besides if these guys did join you...would they be Skylanders...they are Orphnochs after all. Maybe you can just summon them from this world whenever you need some...heavy hitters." he offered, "I mean...no reason you can't call friends for help."

"...You're right," Kiina nodded, "It's not the first time something like this has occurred. ...oh shoot."

"What?"

"I still owe DK a barrel of bananas."

"Well send it to him with an apology after we save your world." Tsukasa offered as they heard the door.

"I got it!" Naoya, in his human form, smiled while walking off. He then backed into the room while shaking as Faiz followed him in, "You are Takumi, right?" he asked shaking in fear.

"You never told me what happened…." he sighed, taking his phone out and reverting to normal.

' _Kadoya turned into him back then!'_ Kiina recalled, _'What did the belt say? 'Fives?''_

"Before you think something else, he is Kamen Rider Faiz," Tsukasa whispered to Kiina.

" _Takumi…"_ Yuji spoke as he took his belt and tossed it to Naoya.

"Don't steal it again...or I really will kick your ass," Takumi warned him, "You guys never told me what Member of the Clover Four attacked you. Or came after her…" he pointed at Kiina, "Also why are you guys transformed...and surrounded by...mythical creatures?"

"That's a lot of questions...you must not know a lot." Pop Fizz spoke up, "Don't worry...I don't know a lot either!"

"Well...This will take some time to explain, it seems," Kiina noted, "Big Bro, pull the table out further! More guests for breakfast!"

"If they want coffee, they can't give any to Pop Fizz or Trigger Happy!" Flynn called from the dining room, "We still haven't gotten all the stains out of the ceiling from the last time!" everyone looked up at the ceiling at that.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that," Pop Fizz recalled before drinking a potion, "And I've forgotten again. What were we-Holy cow! More humans than Kiina!"

' _Why did I come in here again?'_ Takumi thought, feeling a headache coming akin to Oriha-levels.

"So you're Kamen Rider Faiz...Takumi." Tsukasa spoke looking at him.

"You're Kamen Rider Decade…" Takumi countered, "So are you gonna explain to me what these knuckleheads aren't?"

"They're protectors of a world where islands float in the sky, Kiina over there was raised there and is what they call a Portal Master…"

"Mistress," the reflex correction went out from the Skylanders.

"...that can summon them and can use magic," Tsukasa continued as if they hadn't said it, "Their world was on the verge of destruction but it's been frozen until I find something and they find these Skylanders called the Sensei."

"Magic...got it." Takumi nodded.

"You believed it just like that?" Naoya blinked, "Cause it took me a few minutes to process...and even then, my man Pop Fizz had to give me some of that smart juice to help me get it."

"Smart juice? Huh...sounds like a pretty neat potion," Pop Fizz noted before pulling out a wethered notebook, "Oh! I already made one."

"To be fair...my friends told me of a Werewolf who plays…and I kid you not...a Bone Harp...and can summon skeletons." Takumi explained.

"Wolfgang!" Jet-Vak gasped.

"He's here?!" Pop Fizz asked, "Oh wow-wait. How'd he get out of the Undead Traptanium Trap?"

"Okay, I'll get Pop Fizz back up to speed it seems," Stealth Elf sighed, dragging him away.

"So you know him," Takumi frowned.

"Yes. He's a villain in our world known as a 'Doom Raider,'" Jet-Vak explained, "He kidnapped Kiina and nearly took over Skylands in the future until we managed to catch him in some Traptanium."

"Well seems he's associated himself with some dangerous folks in my world...Is what I want to say, but it seems he was oblivious to his savior's wrong doings," Takumi revealed, "From what I gathered, he bonded with the man's daughter and became protective of her. Even beat up Kaixa when he got in his way of getting to her."

"..." the three Orphnochs shared looks.

"Please tell me there was a video recording of him getting beaten up," Naoya grinned.

Takumi pulled a device out of his pocket, "Our faithful team sniper caught it all...and seems that a skeletal hand has not left him alone since...thing picked a lock and began tormenting him in his room all night." he smirked tossing it to them, "He's also been acting like a big grumpus after this guy kicked his ass yesterday." he pointed at Tsukasa.

"He found the house...I had to lead him away." Tsukasa explained.

Yuji caught the device and the trio began to look at it along with Jet-Vak.

"Yep. That's Wolfgang, all ri…" Jet-Vak began before pausing, "...Stealth Elf!"

"What is it, Jet-Vak? I was in the middle of explaining about the Sky Eater and what he did to Bowser's sh…" Stealth Elf began before Jet-Vak replayed a piece of it, "?!"

"Considering Spyro's having memory issues and the others are still healing, you are the only one here who knows this best," Jet-Vak informed.

" _Um...I'm lost. What's wrong?"_ Naoya asked.

"That…" Jet-Vak pointed as the video replayed Wolfgang briefly becoming engulfed in darkness with his eyes glowing white as he sliced through Kaixa's weapon, "Is something that a few Skylanders have been infected with."

"The Darkness," Stealth Elf stated.

" _Th-The Darkness? You mean that big monstrous living essence of everything that is evil?"_ Naoya gulped.

"How do you know that?" Takumi asked, slapping his head.

" _...Hugo told me about it when Pop Fizz brought it up,"_ Naoya replied.

"As if he wasn't strong enough," Eruptor groaned, "Now he's infused with The Darkness's essence."

" _Can someone explain better?"_ Yuji asked.

"I can show you," Stealth Elf informed before moving away from everyone.

She inhaled and closed her eyes. The Orphnochs and Tsukasa tensed before a black aura erupted off the ninja. Her clothes turned pitch black as the aura soaked into her body as her green skin turned a soft silver. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be glowing just a bit brighter.

" **It doubles my abilities, but I have to keep a constant state of control or I'll go berserk,"** Stealth Elf explained, a deep growl in her voice before she exhaled and the form changed back, "Spyro was the first of us to be infected by The Darkness and managed to get it under control. A few of us were infected and he was the one who taught each of us."

"A form to control dark energy for a boost in power." Takumi spoke, "Sounds like a pain and help at the same time."

"Oh, it was a pain. A _very_ big pain," Camo scowled at Stealth Elf, "Because each time one of them got that infection, my greenhouses were collateral damage in their training to tame it!"

"I said I was sorry," Stealth Elf cringed.

"That pumpkin was gonna win me th' blue ribbon! _The Blue Ribbon!_ "

' _There's a story here we're not getting…'_ the non-Skylands natives thought.

"Thank you people to share in my reactions," Tsukasa happily looked at the ceiling in thanks.

* * *

Wolfgang gently knocked on a door. After a moment, he opened the door to reveal a guest bedroom with the young girl in it.

"Hey there, doll," Wolfgang greeted.

"Uncle Wolfgang," the little girl yawned, "Ohayo…"

"Mornin'," Wolfgang chuckled as he entered and sat down on the bed, "Listen, will you be a good girl and stay in here today? Your Uncle Wolfgang's got something important to do that I promised your pops I'd do. But when I get back, what say I give you a big concert?"

"I'd like that," she smiled before coughing.

"Oh! Easy now…" Wolfgang gently rubbed her back as she coughed for a few more moments.

"I...I'm okay…" she promised as the coughing fit stopped after a few moments.

"Do you want me to stay?" Wolfgang asked, "I...I can delay it for…"

"N-No...I'll...I'll be okay," she assured, smiling at him, "Daddy asked you to do something, right? It mean he trusted you a whole lot like I do!"

"Aye, you got that right," Wolfgang chuckled, hugging her, "Okay. Remember to stay inside and I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail to give you that concert."

"Okay, Uncle Wolfgang," she giggled, returning the hug before yawning.

Wolfgang got off the bed and tucked her in as she fell asleep again. He quietly walked out and closed the door behind him. He scowled as he looked over at Oriha, dressed up in her Black Label uniform.

"You know what's going to happen. Act normal, get me in there, set the charges, then get out," Wolfgang ordered before the darkness erupted from him, _**"Today...Black Label...is labeled Black."**_

Oriha saluted and skipped off, all while humming a song. In retrospect, Wolfgang didn't know what normal for her actually was. While the two left to get started, no one was there to see the sleeping girl start having ashes flake off her slowly as the clock set on the table near her hit 9AM.

* * *

"Alright, so I think I'm all caught up." Takumi clapped his hands together after a few hours of conversation and several plates of good food, "Human that lives in a magical world." he pointed at Kiina, "Magical beings from said world." the Skylanders, "dude with most cliche backstory ever." Tsukasa, "My goofy friends." The Orphnoch trio.

"Sounds about right," Eruptor nodded.

"Well I'm not sure what your mission is in my world...but if it's supposed to be a world threatening issue...it might be the Orphnoch King." Takumi spoke, making his friends all tense in concern at the mention of that title/name.

"Wait wait wait…" Eruptor asked, "You guys have a king?" he asked the Orphnoch trio.

" _King isn't so much a person as he is a boogeyman. A legend...the first Orphnoch who is reincarnated into the body of a pure born Orphnoch…"_ Yuji spoke.

"Pure born?" Jet-Vak asked.

" _Orphnochs, despite our conditions of creation, can still have children."_ Yuka explained.

"Oh, that's nice," Kiina noted.

" _Not if their kid comes out human…"_ Naoya looked down sadly.

"Sounds like something forbidden," Stealth Elf noted, "It doesn't end well for the child, does it?"

"At best...they abandon the child." Takumi spoke, "Some Orphnochs however...hunt down those unfortunate kids who didn't turn out like their parents."

" _Takumi really let that sea cucumber have it…"_ Naoya whispered to them, _"Five Finishers...all at the same time while moving at hypersonic speed."_

"What happens if this child...is chosen?" Kiina asked.

"King takes his body…" Takumi explained the rest of the legend, "And yes...in the bad way...as in replace their mind with his...and force them to become the ultimate Orphnoch."

" _But for now, it's just a legend...to keep the zealous Orphnochs loyal and dedicated to Smart Brain."_ Yuji spoke.

"Well if that's what brought them to the last world, why can't it be that?" Takumi pointed out.

" _Doesn't exist."_

"It could."

" _Doesn't!"_

"Could!"

Before both could continue, Kiina put a fresh out-of-the-oven cinnamon bun in their mouths. Takumi gagged as he fell over, his tongue going nuts from the heat.

"No arguing at the table," Kiina scolded.

" _Yummy…"_ Yuji happily spoke as a blush of content formed on his monster form's face.

" _Just so you know, Takumi has a sensitive cat like tongue...I think you burned it."_ Yuka spoke up as he pulled himself up to the table with his tongue sticking out, _"It's worse than the Ramen shop…"_

"...oh...S-sorry," Kiina sheepishly apologized, "Whirlwind?"

"Of course," Whirlwind rolled her eyes as she went to treating Takumi's tongue.

"King huh…" Tsukasa muttered, "Somehow that feels wrong...I feel like something big is going to happen today."

"Weird Amnesiac sixth sense?" Pop Fizz asked.

"We've heard stranger." Eruptor shrugged.

"Takumi, is there a chance we could possibly work together with who you work with on finding Wolfgang?" Hugo asked.

"Sure…" he shrugged, "I mean I need a few to run it by them...and explain...then prove you." he muttered, "He might take longer...some weirdo in a fishing hat came in and told my boss he's the worlds biggest threat." he pointed at Tsukasa who was mid slurp of his coffee, "But to be fair I heard that same guy laughing maniacally in the parking lot...so...I'm inclined to think that besides being a jerk...he's harmless."

"Fishing hat? Oh! He was in the last world we were in!" Kiina recalled, "Did he call himself Nah-you-take-out?"

"Narutaki," Hugo corrected.

"Did he shout: ONORE DECADEO!" Takumi mimicked while standing on his chair before jumping and sitting back down, "While shaking his fist as if being that old guy going: You Darn kids…"

"Yes!" Hugo nodded.

"Then yeah...it was him." Takumi nodded.

"Wait...did...did he follow us here?" Tsukasa asked.

"...He didn't sneak in here, did he?" Kiina pondered.

"Before we leave, we need to look this place over with a microscope!" Tsukasa declared, "We are _not_ letting that weirdo follow us to every world we go to!"

"I could try summoning a Trap Master," Kiina offered.

"No!" Tsukasa and Flynn barked.

"They're right. You're still weak from summoning Trigger Happy yesterday," Whirlwind advised, "You'll need another good night's rest before you can even think of trying that."

"What a colorful group...literally." Takumi smirked, he then pulled out his Faiz Phone as it was ringing, "Go for Faiz."

=Takumi! We could use your help right now!=

"A label Black this early?" Takumi questioned before an explosion went off in the background of the phone.

=He's gotten Oriha! How did he get to...shit! We left her alone yesterday!= Sayo cursed before a menacing howling roar erupted from the Faiz Phone =Gah! Get to base, hurry! He's gonna pl-AAAHH!=

"Sayo...Sayo!?" he asked in worry, "...Tsukasa…" he looked at his fellow Kamen Rider, "I need your power."

"Take Pop Fizz with you," Kiina advised, "He's immune to Wolfgang's music thanks to a potion."

" _Huh? How do you…?"_ Yuji began.

"That was Wolfgang's angry howl. I know it since even though the Skylands in the future has or will have instant pizza delivery, they still forget that no one likes olives on their pizza," Kiina replied.

"Hop on little guy." Takumi ordered, pointing at his back, "I got the longer legs so I'll do the running."

"Right!" Pop Fizz replied before literally hopping onto Takumi's back, "...Just so you know, I don't think these are rabbit ears I've got, but I do like hopping."

"Noted, now let's go!" he declared, running off.

"We should start locking everything down," Tessa noted, "And do a quick check to make sure that creepy guy's not already hiding in here somewhere."

"Check everything!" Tsukasa added, following Takumi.

" _Let's go, too!"_ Yuji ordered, running for the door before his friends stopped him _"Oh right...human forms…"_

"Bike's in the driveway!" Trigger Happy called.

"Please no ramps…" Naoya whimpered as Yuji caught the keys the gun-loving Skylander tossed him.

"No promises."

"Mommy…" Naoya whimpered as the clock on the wall rang 10AM.

* * *

"Okay and...punch!"

"HAI-YAH!"

 ***CRACK!***

"And as I said would happen…" Yuuko sighed as Sayo blinked twice as the perfectly intact purple dragon scale in the middle of the destroyed table, "...You broke the table and left no damage to the scale."

"Goddammit!" Sayo grumbled as she tossed several bills of Yen to 'Lord Jerkface of Jerkington.'

"I knew it." Kaixa said catching his winnings, "Also should we not concern ourselves with other things?"

"True," Yuuko replied, "For example, you still haven't told us how you got beaten so badly last night."

"...And I just won this…" Kaixa muttered as he gave the cash back to a smirking Sayo, "Like I said, I fell down some stairs is all."

"Uh-huh...Mister expert horse rider and athlete…."

"It was nothing to concern yourself with." he changed his story.

"Several of your injuries came from a blade," Yuuko countered, "Others from gunshots."

"I was polishing the Blaygun when I fell down the stairs due to lack of attention," he said plainly.

"Bullshit and you know it! You got your ass kicked!" Sayo snapped, "What...you piss off Takumi again and he showed you why he's our main?"

"No. It was the hand's fault," he replied, pointing at the empty cage with a drawn picture of a tongue blowing a raspberry, "...Shit. It escaped again."

"I don't get how it does that without a thumb…" Sayo muttered as Kaixa gawked, seeing the hand waving from behind her.

"We're not talking about Mr. Handerson…"

"You named it?!" both gawked at Yuuko.

"...We are discussing something that might become an issue that Black Label may be dragged into unwillingly... _again_ ," Yuuko scolded before Oriha skipped in, "Talk or I let Oriha get it out from you...again."

"I have no idea what you mean," the Rider persisted.

"Yo, brat! We got a guy who ain't talkin' 'bout nothin' again!" Sayo called.

"Ku-chan's being a meanie to Ta-chan again?" Oriha asked before pouting at Kaixa, "Mou...Ku-chan, you meanie!"

"Don't act cute with me!" he complained, "What mistakes I make outside this building are my own."

"The Yuji Incident!" most of them exclaimed in unison.

"Didn't I get paid back enough when muscle woman used me as a sandbag for the afternoon?"

"No!" they all snapped, making him fall over.

As they argued with Kaixa, the skeletal hand noticed Oriha subtly giving signals to it. The hand scurried off towards the elevator away from the room and jumped onto a keypad. It quickly typed away on it in a manner akin to dancing on its middle fingers before the keypad lit up green. The elevator hissed open and Wolfgang stepped out.

"Not bad," Wolfgang chuckled, "Pretty snazzy place here that they've got. Still, done raising up kids to be child soldiers is straight out." a poking made him look to see the hand, "Ah, good on ya." he strummed his harp a little and the hand regrew a skeletal thumb, "There ya go. Now get on with it. If'n ya know the place, get me t' where I can get the best sound to the whole secret base here."

The hand gave a thumbs up before scurrying off and signaling for Wolfgang to follow. The two sneaked around the outer halls of the building to avoid the arguing group within. Pretty easy given it seemed that Kamen Rider fellow...did a lot of things worth reprimanding him for. Many of which Wolfgang was sure didn't relate to his torturing a fellow and tricking people by stealing armor, such as stolen favorite foods and random annoying habits. He gave subtle noticed to several discreetly-hidden explosives all set up with one such spot being in the entrance to what appeared to be an armory. Eventually, the hand led Wolfgang to a glass room where a microphone was. The hand gave another thumbs up before making several gestures.

"Ah, connects to the whole entire secret base, but not up to the hospital above. Quite nice," Wolfgang chuckled, "Now go to th' gal and give her th' signal." the hand saluted before scurrying off, letting him enter the room as the clock hit ten-thirty, "Alright...This one's for you, Inukai."

"Seriously?! I had nothing to do with the panty raid! I was in bed in room 208 for goodness sake!" Kaixa barked, "Yuuko, you know that because you were the doctor and scolding me at the time! It was Takumi and his loser friend!"

"I don't remember that." Sayo grumbled.

"You always defend that lazy bum!" Kaixa complained.

"Ta-chan isn't a lazy bum! Ku-chan's a meanie!" Oriha fumed as she began to bop him childishly with weak hits, "Meanie, meanie, meanie!"

"Seriously, stop that!" Kaixa complained as Oriha saw Mr. Handerson wave at her and give a thumbs up with his thumb.

"Mmmm~! You big meanie!" Oriha cried, giving one last bop before running off.

"Aw great, now look at what ya did!" Sayo growled.

"Eh!?" he gawked, "But I...wait...put the minigun down!" he freaked, grabbing his own weapons.

Before either could fire, the speakers let out a small screech akin to claws scratching down slowly on glass. While grating to the ears, it was hardly far from the worst deafening sound they heard.

=Ahem. Test. One, two. One, two. Test=

"What?" Yuuko pondered, "Who's that?"

"Oh no," Kaixa gasped as he spotted Mr. Handerson, "It regrew its thumb?!" he pointed out to the others.

"Bone can do that!?" Sayo asked.

"No...but this did." Yuuko blinked.

=Alright, alright, alright. Thank you~ Black Label...for makin' _child soldiers_ and for makin' a wonderful sweet innocent doll an _orphan_ =

"Say what?! Okay, who's the jerk on the PA?!" Sayo growled.

=Now listen up and listen well, ya bunch of wankers. Because today comes a symphony...a symphony brought to you by Skylands' greatest Bone Harpist, Wolfgang, and the wonderful fireworks provided by teen sensation and one of your _child soldiers_ , Oriha!=

"Bone Harpist?! ...The WOLF?!" Kaixa gasped.

"Did he just call Oriha a child soldier?" Sayo asked, "And...fireworks?"

=Light 'em up, Oriha! AWOOOO~!=

At that, everyone grunted as the building around them shook. Explosions rocked the building's underground foundation, causing massive shaking and structural damage. Blast after blast, it felt like an earthquake was trying to take care of them. Eventually after a few more blasts, things calmed down enough for them to regain their senses.

"And now... _ **on to your doom!"**_ Wolfgang snarled, his body becoming engulfed by the darkness once more, as he proceeded to play a note that was quickly familiar to Kaixa and Sayo before wailing on his bone harp.

For a moment, Yuuko felt nothing. After that moment, she tensed as pain filled her. It was as if the very air was striking her with a downpour of pins and needles all striking everything they could. Sayo grabbed her head as she screamed while Kaixa grunted in pain as the trio collapsed. Nearby, Oriha hummed as she walked along, armed with several swiped guns from the armory with her mask on along with a pair of headphones. As she walked along past several computers, she began to unload her ammo on them, destroying them with little to no chance of repair and recovery. As the bone harpist continued for well over fifteen minutes, Sayo managed to get out her phone. Glancing despite the pain, she managed to see that Mr. Handerson was doing a jig on Kaixa's head facing away from her in it. She began to quickly work through the pain to dial up Takumi.

=Go for Faiz= Takumi answered.

"Takumi! We could use your help right now!"

=A label Black this early?= Takumi asked before Sayo flinched as another explosion went off near them.

"He's gotten Oriha! How could he have…" Sayo trailed off before her eyes widened, "SHIT! We left her alone yesterday!" she flinched as Wolfgang let loose a howl that rumbled with the music, "G-Gah! Get back to base, hurry! He's gonna pl…" Wolfgang's music went into overdrive, causing her phone to spark, making her drop it and let it break on the floor, "AAAH!"

* * *

Takumi grunted as they finally arrived as the clocks hit ten-thirty. He tried to open the elevator in the garage but to no avail. He cursed loudly as he kicked the mechanism again and again. He then took a deep breath before thinking a plan.

"Looks pretty jammed," Pop Fizz noted before pulling out his Monster Potion and drank it, "..." he roared as he swelled up into his beast form and ripped the doors off, "Unjammed!"

"Seriously, can I keep him?" Takumi asked.

"No," Tsukasa replied, "He wouldn't be able to get back here if she summoned him anyway. Also Kiina would probably miss him."

"Down I go!" Pop Fizz roared as he jumped into the empty elevator shaft and slid down on the cables, "Here I come, Wolfgang! Graaaaaargh!"

"Down the hole." Tsukasa and Takumi said in unison before jumping down.

"Those two are far too insync," Yuji sighed before grabbing Naoya, "Down we go." he sighed, transforming and using his feet to grind down the walls to slow his decent some.

Yuka transformed and grew wings from around her waist and floated down after them. At the bottom, Pop Fizz landed on the elevator before ripping the top off and jumping down into the sparking wrecked interior. He panted heavily in feral rage before belching and reverting to normal just as Tsukasa and Takumi landed followed by Yuji with Naoya and then Yuka.

"This is your base, huh?" Pop Fizz asked, looking around, "...Huh. Looks like the last time I left a potion brewing for a week, except less pink fuzz growing everywhere."

"This is a real mess," Takumi frowned as he walked forward while putting on his belt.

" _So where's that wolf of yours?"_ Yuji asked.

"More than likely in a place he can let everyone down here hear his tunes," Pop Fizz replied as he looked around, "Huh. Must be taking a break to retune his bone harp." he dug around his pack before pulling out headphones, "Here. These should keep Wolfgang's music out of your heads. If he manages to get ya to hear his first note of pain, then you're doomed to feel nothing but pain as he plays."

"And the mind control?" Takumi asked, taking his pair.

"Same concept. He uses music to do that," Pop Fizz replied before a grenade landed at his feet, "Huh? Hey, did a duck lose their green egg or something?"

" _Grenade!"_ Naoya panicked, kicking it away before it detonated.

"Whoa! Who gave the duck nitroglycerin?!" Pop Fizz gawked.

"Isn't that Jet-Vak after I showed him those horror movies?" Tsukasa asked.

" _Wait, I thought he was a guy,"_ Naoya noted before more grenades were thrown at them, _"Whoa!"_

"Henshin!" Tsukasa and Takumi declared as soon as they went off.

 **=COMPLETE/KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!=**

Faiz and Decade ran out of the smoke with their firearms drawn as they began shooting grenades as they were tossed at them. Faiz grabbed one of the grenades before tossing it back, letting it explode and allow the next wave of them be blown away. Pop Fizz charged through, grabbing a pipe and shoved a potion into his mouth. Instead of swallowing it, he quickly put the pipe in his mouth and blew, spitting the bubbly pink potion out and over the grenades before they exploded. A startled cry made Faiz skid to a halt through the smoke to see Oriha struggling to get out of a pool of pink slime, her mask on and guns also stuck in it.

"Oriha!" he spoke in worry.

"Hold on," Pop Fizz warned, quicky getting the mask off to show her eyes, "Yep. She's under his Note of Hypnosis. And judging by how far off her eyes are, multiple dosages when it was wearing off. It'll wear off in a few minutes and she's wearing headphones so that'll keep her from going under again."

"Good...I'm gonna go muzzle your friend." Faiz said before running ahead.

"I like that guy!" Decade laughed, holstering his RideBooker.

"Right. There should be others down here, right?" Pop Fizz asked, "We should look for them and get some headphones on them before Wolfgang resumes. I know I'm immune, but they're not."

"I think I can hear them." Decade spoke, "I really need to test all the powers my Armor has…" he muttered, focusing for a few moments.

" _Lead the way,"_ Yuji spoke.

"This way! We may need to move some rubble, so big guy with me. Skinny ones move them out!" Decade ordered.

" _Did he mean…"_ Naoya began before Yuka put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head, _"Dayo-ne…"_

* * *

Faiz ran around the corners, avoiding rubble and jumping holes in the floor as he made his way to where his helmet pointed out as the source of the transmissions. Just to be sure, he X-rayed the walls and found his target in the very room ahead. He rushed and kicked the door in as he found his opponent.

" _ **Who's breaking mah do-**_ **you** _ **!"**_ Wolfgang snarled, his glowing white eyes narrowing in rage.

"Me…" Faiz replied, his eyes and red energy vessels glowing brightly as the lights around them began turning on and off, "You don't want them...you want me." he spoke, walking forward, "Well, here I am Big Bad Wolf."

" _ **That's where you're wrong. Child Soldiers, bloke. You and this whole organization use**_ **child soldiers** _ **. I may be an undead werewolf bowslinging musician, but even I know that child soldiers are a horrible**_ **horrible** _ **thing!"**_ Wolfgang growled.

"You're not wrong…" Faiz admitted, as he heard that before reaching for his belt...and taking it off, earning a confused stare. "But...I haven't been a child in years."

" _ **Some kind of trick here?"**_

"No...but I realize I can't face you honestly as Faiz...I need to face you honestly as myself...after what you did to my family." he spoke as markings formed on his face, "I'll show you my resolve as a dreamless person." he spoke, crossing his arms before slowly spreading them down.

His face curled into a beastly growl as the markings spread further. A wolf like howl came from him as silver energy formed around him and replaced him with...an Orphnoch. He lurched forward a step as sharp silver armor covered his entire form. A wolf head image decorated the top of his head like a headdress, with fur forming a ponytail. Claws formed armor on his back as spikes formed along his arms and legs.

" _ **Well now...I gave your pack a mighty fine concert, but for you…"**_ Wolfgang spoke as his Bone Harp formed a bow as he made a skeletal arrow form in his hand, _**"...There will be**_ **no** _ **encore! Let there be rock! AWOOO!"**_

" _COME ON!"_ the Wolf Orphnoch roared as they charged at one another.

* * *

" _Ah?"_ the three Orphnochs paused, feeling a strong sensation. It was a rare sensation they only felt a handful of times. One of the strongest Orphnoch presences they ever felt...Takumi's true form. _"Takumi...did you…"_

" _Takumi-san…"_ Yuka spoke in worry.

"You guys okay?" Pop Fizz asked.

" _Our friend...is meeting yours on a rather even playing field."_ Naoya spoke.

* * *

" _RAH!"_ The Wolf Orphnoch growled as he jumped around as a silver blur, avoiding all of the arrows that were fired at him.

He jumped from wall to wall before flipping forward and closing the distance between him and Wolfgang. Once in front of Wolfgang, he swung and punched him, sending him skidding back and into the wall. The Wolf Orphnoch pressed on as he pinned his own Bone Harp against his chest and pinned him. Wolfgang snarled before swinging his legs up and kicking the Wolf Orphnoch in the chest, the Darkness-infused strength managing to force him back. Wolfgang slammed his Bone Harp on the ground, causing several speakers to form at his sides. He fired another arrow and several more erupted from the speakers at the same time. The Wolf Orphnoch jumped around, moving about and managing to avoid the attacks. He lunged at Wolfgang only for the Skylands Werewolf to perform a slide that sent him under the Wolf Orphnoch and past his speakers, causing them to explode with the Wolf Orphnoch in the center of it all.

Wolfgang turned around to see if any damage was done by this. The Wolf Orphnoch howled rushing out and tackling Wolfgang through the wall. Both tumbled along the ground before pushing the other away. The two circled one another slowly, sizing up the other. The two rushed as Wolfgang swung his Bone Harp as the Orphnoch jumped over his swing and landed behind him. The moment his feet touched the ground they began glowing before transforming into dog like revere jointed hind legs. With one push the Wolf Orphnoch sent himself flying as he crashed into another wall before taking them out into the open park like space. The two tumbled along the ground again as the Wolf Orphnoch's legs returned to normal as he regained his footing while grinding to a stop.

" _Out here in an open space...your attacks won't be able to bounce off the walls to increase their damage."_ he spoke as his shadow projected his human face, _"You came after us thinking we made Oriha into a child soldier...I get how you can see that...so I'll just tell you this. Everyone is here...because they made the choice."_

" _ **You chose?"**_

" _I thought I could never feel human again...but by protecting the dreams of people from those who only seek to destroy...I can retain that feeling...by being Faiz...by being part of Black Label…"_ he went on, _"I've felt something like that from you...you to have some sort of purpose, don't you."_

" _ **...a purpose…"**_ Wolfgang whispered before the darkness coming off him soaked into his body, revealing his fur and exposed skin had turned silver while the bones coming out of his back and shoulders had become pitch black, **"...Aye. I do."** he smirked, **"And considerin' that even if I didn't really go as far as I was nearly going to, I still managed to give your place a ton of issues that'll take months to fix up."** he glanced at a still-hanging clock, **"And all before noon, too. Doll's gonna have a bit of a concert when I get back to her it seems."**

" _I can't hate you…"_ he spoke, _"You are a good...whatever you are...I want to say Man wolf...man wolf, right?"_ he grunted.

" **Well, technically I'm called a 'werewolf,' but no moon transformation,"** Wolfgang replied before the place shook, **"Ah bloody hell…"**

" _You said for her to act normally while setting charges down here, right?"_

" **Aye? ...Her 'normal' is 'completely overboard,' ain't it?"**

" _No...that's her holding back…"_ he sighed before bits of ceiling started to fall.

" **Blast! Was going for destroying the facility and weapons, not cave-in!"** Wolfgang panicked, **"We're underneath a bloomin' hospital, for goodness sakes!"** he sniffed the air, **"Alright, you go get your pack outta here. I buggered this up…"** he pulled out his bone harp, **"Might as well be fixin' up some supports so it doesn't collapse."**

" _How?"_

" **Simple...Sky Chi,"** Wolfgang replied.

He proceeded to begin playing. As he played, a soft silver aura flared off him before soaking into the ground. At the furthest corners in the base, the ground broke open an releasing thousands of bones, joining together into pillars that quickly connected to the ceiling before spreading out at the top to connect to one another. As Wolfgang played his last notes, he collapsed to a knee wheezing as his colors changed back to normal.

"Still new...at using it…" Wolfgang panted. He then gasped as he was moved out of the path of a falling pillar from the main building by the Wolf Orphnoch.

" _Call me naive…"_ he sighed, _"But I have a certain rule...if someone is willing to atone...then maybe black label is too harsh…"_

Wolfgang nodded, "Thanks, and...sorry. Guess I played the wrong music myself."

" _Now who is this 'doll?'"_

"Oh, Her name's Yue. A lovely little doll that I'm protectin' fer, well, Inukai," Wolfgang sighed, "Man loved her like nothing else. Honestly, you couldn't have even a few sentences from him without it ending up going back to his daughter. Why do you ask?"

The Orphnoch returned to his human form as he stood up, "Call it an annoying wolfish sixth sense of danger."

"Danger? From her? She's too kind to even hurt a fly."

"Can you honestly say you've never met someone who hid something within." he added, "I'm not calling her evil or malicious...but...even the most innocent of children...can by turned into something tragic by this world."

"...We spent the night at Oriha's. She'll be there since I told her not to leave 'till I got back," Wolfgang explained.

"...We'll go get her together...after that...you'll go with your friends from the other world." Takumi spoke, "We'll work out the complicated bits as we go."

"Sounds fine to m…"

"There you are!"

"Huh? That sounded like Pop Fizz," Wolfgang noted before Pop Fizz in his monster form tackled him, "Ah! Easy, bloke, easy! My fellow wolf won already!"

"Rrrrrr! Oh, wait. You already won?" Pop Fizz asked before burping and reverting to normal, "Aw man, and I had my Santa Hat on and everything."

"...Why are you wearing that? It's not even December," Takumi questioned, seeing that Pop Fizz was indeed wearing a Santa Hat.

"Duh! Hats made in Skylands are magical. Wear one and they do all kinds of stuff like boost your luck or make you even faster! It's why no one's allowed to wear hats at competitions," Pop Fizz shrugged before he batted at the ball of the end of his hat, "Plus, I love playing with the ball on this one!"

"It's true. If it's not his potions, Pop loved playing with it before performances," Wolfgang snorted.

"Still mad at you," Pop Fizz stated while focusing on batting the ball on his Santa Hat.

"Be mad later. We need to get the girl she's been protecting," Takumi ordered.

"Why am I stuck with this asshole?!" Decade complained carrying Kaixa on his shoulders as his armor sparked and leaked glowing yellow energy.

" _Because Yuji got to Yuuko-san first?"_ Naoya replied, Sayo piggybacking on him with Yuji carrying Yuuko like a knight for a princess.

" _I found Oriha…"_ Yuka spoke, carrying her on her shoulder as she was snoring peacefully.

"Ah! You're that dyed Wolf Orphnoch!" Sayo growled, pointing at Wolfgang.

"Dyed?! This here's my natural fur unlike your hair, gal!" Wolfgang growled.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me," Wolfgang growled as everyone swore they were seeing sparks coming from their eyes.

"Sayo, down girl," Takumi replied with a slight annoyed grunt, "I've already beat him up for his nonsense...We'll send him home with his kind...where they'll no doubt do something magical like lock him inside of a collectible toy."

"Nah, we'll just put him into some Traptanium," Pop Fizz shrugged.

"Aw seriously?! That stuff smells like mustard!" Wolfgang threw his arms up.

"I guess that kinda tortures him…" Sayo sighed, "I still want to bop him on the snout though…"

"Hey! Only Love can do that and get away with it," Wolfgang snorted.

"Oh Girlfriend?" Sayo grinned.

"Nah. Just someone I respect is all," Wolfgang replied, "Now before someone, namely Pop, does something else, we best be off."

"I resemble that remark!" Pop Fizz replied, "Also that sounds like a good idea...remembering I'm underground and inside...makes me feel all claustrophobic...I'm getting Cabin Fever in here!"

 ***WHAM!***

"Night-night…" Pop Fizz groaned as he collapsed with a large bump on his head.

"Right, let's go," Decade ordered as he put his smoking foot down as the clock turned eleven-fifteen.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's the last of the windows sealed shut," Flynn noted as he lowered his hammer from the nail-riddled window.

"Hopefully Tsukasa gets back soon," Jet-Vak sighed, "I have a feeling he can fight off this 'Psyga' character with whatever odd powers his armor has," he noted as remembered the odd things he did to Kuuga last time from what Stealth Elf had told him, Pop Fizz, and Eruptor about.

"True," Kiina agreed, "His armor does seem to be really all kinds of mixed powers."

"Mmmm-mmm-mm-mmm!" a mummified Spyro exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I thought you said you weren't feeling hurt. Seems you need more bandages since you seem to be feeling hurt still," Whirlwind noted casually to Spyro as she pulled out another roll, making the mummified purple dragon freak and try to get away via bouncing.

"Let us hope nothing too bad comes of Spyro being like...well...this." Hugo sighed as they watched him bounce around before tripping and landing on his head, his horns working to prop him up upside down.

"Kinda reminds me of when Whirlwind was getting her medical license, but less storms," Eruptor recalled.

"Okay, Camo and I have checked the entire house and there's no sign of Narutaki," Cynder informed as she flew in.

"Well let's keep it that way...last thing we need is to find out some creepy guy has been living in here with us the whole time. And for us to find out after setting up security cameras and catching him in the dead of night eating all our food," Eruptor rambled, "Anyway...how does he follow us, then?"

"What if he too has some house that jumps from world to world?" Hugo theorized.

"It's because I appear to fix the damage Decade has caused, much like what he did in this world!" Narutaki's voice argued.

"Now he's blaming him with what's been happening in this world?"

"..." Kiina looked out the window to see Narutaki, "..." she quickly covered the window with the curtains, "Please knock at the door and not at the window."

"We are _not_ letting him in." Eruptor cut in.

"Do not trust him, child! He'll lead destruction to your world!" Narutaki shouted.

"Do you have proof?" Hugo asked.

"Pr-Proof!?"

"I mean...he's fought monsters and save the last world from a rather intimidating beast…." Jet-Vak argued.

"And yet it was his fault said beast appeared the moment he appeared in that world! He brings nothing but chaos and destruction in his wake!"

"Hey, it would've gotten out anyway even if he wasn't there," Tessa noted, "I mean, they hadn't even figured out why they were going after female officers and by the time we all got there, there was-what? Just a few left before the guy would've gotten out anyway?"

"It's still his fault! His entire existence is a sin!"

"Can someone please shut him up?"

"No problem," Stealth Elf replied before vanishing in a puff of smoke before coming back in the same way a few moments later while they heard Narutaki running off, screaming, "Ghost peppers. I'm quite glad you were a farmer that specialized in spices, Kiina."

"Hey, I still am," Kiina pouted a bit, "It just gets overshadowed by the other stuff."

* * *

"I just realized I lack a means of talking to Kiina and the others when not with them…" Decade mumbled, riding his bike alongside Faiz, "Also why do I get the hairy one!?" he jutted his thumb at Wolfgang.

"Auto gets stuff stuck in his joints easy…" Faiz argued.

"That and do _you_ want to have Pop Fizz with you instead?" Wolfgang asked as he pointed a thumb behind them at the Gold Rusher...that had gone off another ramp and spun around to the cheers of Sayo, Pop Fizz, and Oriha...and Naoya's screams, "Huh...Ain't see someone that good with a Supercharger's Vehicle outside of the Skylanders. Has that Yuuko lass taken your bike for a spin or two and done that?"

"Let's not wonder at the moment..." Faiz muttered as Auto Vaijin's 'face' resembled someone looking away from everyone.

" _I've never been more glad to be a centaur…"_ Yuji sighed.

"That should be the place, right?" Decade pointed ahead.

"Yeah, that's my place," Oriha replied before pouting, "Gang-chan made me disarm my defenses…"

"You had grenades in the bathroom! _Fifty_ in the toilet bowl at that! Not even Trolls love explosives that much and all their games are called 'Kaboom!'"

"Eh...but then what do I do if someone breaks in?" Oriha argued, "Besides, it's never been a problem before."

"That's 'cause I have the ability to outrun the explosion and no one else is dumb enough to go there…" Faiz sighed.

" _Wait. You have a mansion?"_ Naoya asked in surprise.

"Of course I do!" Oriha beamed.

"It's filled with so many explosions that Hollywood action movies would be envious," Faiz added.

"Why would a tree be jealous of explosions?" Pop Fizz asked.

"Not a tree; name of a place," everyone corrected, even Wolfgang.

"Okay, she's a might shy around others," Wolfgang warned once they got off the bikes and ignoring Naoya kissing the ground repeatedly once he was off, "But the doll's...well...a real doll when she opens up."

"We get it; she's cute...you sound like such a doting father," Decade replied.

"Well someone has to," Wolfgang huffed before looking at a watch, "Oh! Nearly forgot it was almost noon." he dug into his pants and pulled out a bottle, "Need to give her her medication."

"Medication?" Yuuko repeated before Wolfgang handed her it.

"Yeah. She takes these every other day around noon," Wolfgang explained as Yukko looked at it, "Inukai always made sure to have some on hand and after the first week or so, I've been keeping some as well if he wasn't there."

"?! This is Slumber," Yuuko noted in surprise.

"Slumber?" Wolfgang repeated, "Well, sure, it does make her a bit tired but most medicine does do that, don't it?"

"That's a specific type of drug." Faiz explained, "It's dangerous for...normal people…" he paused as all the clues from before linked in his mind.

"Oi, you sayin' the doll's not meant to be a special lil' gal like any other should be?" Wolfgang frowned.

"No, you fur for brains imbecil...he means that she's not a human!" Decade realized as well, "That medicine keeps her from turning into her true form!"

"It's a drug meant to suppress Orphnoch genes." Faiz realized.

"Wait, what?" Wolfgang asked, his eyes widening.

"That's why it was so fatal to people...it's almost a regular medication for an Orphnoch...but to ordinary humans…" Faiz realized.

Wolfgang quickly ran off into the mansion, "Yue!"

A cough went off and Wolfgang looked at the stairs heading upstairs to see Yue, the girl's face pale and sweaty, "U-Uncle Wolfy…"

"Easy, doll," Wolfgang assured as he ran up to her, "Almost forgot your medication."

"It...it hurts…" Yue mumbled, giving a small whimper of pain.

"I know, doll. I know," Wolfgang assured before patting his pants, _'Ack! The doc's got the bottle!'_ "Just hold on, okay?"

"Hurts…" Yue whimpered as Wolfgang ran back out.

"Quick! I need that medicine! Hurry!" Wolfgang called as he ran up to Yuuko.

"Hai!" she nodded, figuring Faiz was right given all that was going on at the moment.

Wolfgang pulled out two pills from the bottle before quickly having Yue swallow them. After a few moments, Yue's panting slowed as colored returned to her cheeks. Wolfgang sighed in relief as the little girl nuzzled into his fur.

"Holy cow they were right!" Naoya gasped.

"Of course we are, scale brains." Both Faiz and Decade replied to him.

"Ack! Double-teamed!"

"So this child is an Orphnoch," Yuuko spoke.

"Slumber must have been developed as a cure...and then when it's discovered impossible superset," Faiz spoke.

"Well maybe that can be useful, a means of weakening powerful Orphnochs," Decade sighed, looking for a positive.

An awkward silence followed as the Black Label members tried to not look at the glare aimed at them by Wolfgang.

"...The one person who knew how these were made was labeled 'Black,'" Decade did not ask, but stated.

"Wow. Should've done a bit more research, huh?" Pop Fizz whispered to the Orphnoch Trio.

"You guys really don't know me at all, do you…" Faiz sighed, making everyone look at him, "I keep telling you idiots I follow my own judgment on missions. It's not my fault if you buy into what I tell you."

"Huh?" they all blinked.

"I told you it was handled...but I never said how." Faiz began, "Black Labels are serious, but as the one proceeding with the operation, the final call was mine. I tested him...he was willing to atone...luckily the gun I gave him was all out of ammo." he shrugged.

"?!" Wolfgang's eyes widened in surprise, "Ye mean…?" he laughed heartily when Faiz nodded, "Ah! Oh, that down right makes me feel all the better now for the doll."

"Wait, so...what happened?"

"After he pulled the trigger and nothing happened, I told him of a place to hide out till it all sorts itself out." Faiz explained, "He probably won't be able to afford a mansion again after this...but at least he has his life...had I known about the child's condition, I could have worked around that...but...well you know what I'm all about, so either help me fix this or buzz off."

"You don't mince words, do you?"

"I'd speak more colorfully but two children are present." Faiz added.

"...two...Hey!" Oriha snapped.

"This is why Sensei puts me in charge of these hard to tell missions." Faiz sighed, "I got the stupidity to double guess him. I mean this guy is a jerk...but he's no evil demon from another world."

"Narutaki…." Decade groaned.

"Onore...Decade…" Narutaki growled from a tree as he watched them.

"Mind holdin' the doll?" Wolfgang asked, offering Yuuko Yue.

"Not at all," Yuuko assured, gently holing the girl...before Wolfgang, in an instant, fired a bow from his harp that nearly hit Narutaki, sending him into the bushes below.

"Spy in that there tree," Wolfgang informed, his ears twitching, "Just cursed the magenta bloke here under their breath."

"Narutaki!" Decade snapped as the man stumbled to push himself up.

"O….O-onore...Decade...all...three of you…" he grumbled, shaking his head.

"So you have been living in our house and following us!" Decade accused.

"What...no! I don't need something like a house to focus my powers...I can just jump between worlds…" he complained.

"Soka…" Decade nodded, "What else can you do?"

"Don't try and fool me, Trickster!"

"Worth a shot…" he muttered, "So...you got them to try and come after me...and you thought that work?"

"I knew I should have gone to just the emo one…" Narutaki admitted.

"...I think he means you," Pop Fizz and Sayo loudly whispered to Kaixa.

"I will murder all of you…." Kaixa growled.

"Well at least you didn't do anything stup….id...Oh my god, what did you do!?" Decade snapped, seeing his shifty eyes.

"I had no idea the child would be here!" he snapped, "I thought you were taking the Doom Raider back to the girl…"

"You….you are just….Oh cover the kids ears!" Decade and Faiz ordered.

"..." Yuuko complied to them, covering the sleeping Yue's while Pop Fizz hopped onto Oriha's shoulders and covered her ears with his feet.

"YOU STUPID...!-!"

* * *

Spyro let out a muffled laugh, startling the two dragonesses that were about to hang him on 'his' coat rack, _'I feel that Boss is gonna get his mouth washed with soap for some reason!'_

"Uh, guys? I think….we have company," Flynn spoke, peeking out the window as four figures walked towards the house.

The four had markings form on their faces as they all transformed one by one. One was the Dragon Orphnoch as he bashed his giant dragon head guantlets together. The other was the woman who transformed into an Orphnoch with a very feminine figure clad in armor resembling coin-like chainmail armor; her arms ending in armored shells that resembled that of lobsters. The third was the same boy from before who transformed into the Tiger Orphnoch. And finally, the one walking in front was Leo with his belt around his waist. He turned into his Lion Orphnoch form as the four stood outside.

" _Well? Are you going to come out and greet us...or do we need to come in and get you?"_

"Okay, we've got a tiger a lobster, a dragon, and a lion outside waiting for us," Flynn informed, "...Ya know, if Tsukasa were here, he'd probably make some crack about like this being some sorta setup for a joke."

"Wait wait wait…" Eruptor spoke up, "Did you say Lobster?"

"Let me double check…" Flynn turned around for a second, "It's the best I can guess...she doesn't have claws...but a mighty pointy sword…" he shrugged, "So...Lobster is best bet."

"Okay, okay, don't panic," Kiina advised, "Just, um...okay. Oh! The win-oh wait, we nailed them shut literally." she sighed, "Well, here I go again. Twice in one world at being kidnapped…" she made a few gestures to the Skylanders before stepping outside, closing the door behind her, "Hello to you all. Well, I greeted you all and now I'll just..."

" _Stay where you are,"_ Leo ordered.

"Usual kidnapping practices, I suppose," Kiina finished, standing in place with hands in the air.

" _...Is...Are you kidnapped constantly?"_ the Tiger Orphnoch asked.

"Oh, just about um…" Kiina lowered her hands as she started counting under her breath, "Scales of Ocea-Minor...Eternal Life Source...Underworld...at the Secret Vault of Secrets…" she frowned, "I need more fingers to count."

The Lobster and Tiger Orphnochs fell over. Dragon happily clapped as he listened intently at the ramblings. Lion just groaned rubbing his head.

" _Isn't that last one a bit redundant…"_ Lobster pointed out.

" _I don't think she cares…"_ Tiger sighed.

"So...what method am I going to be taken by this time?" Kiina asked.

" _This time?!"_ Lobster exclaimed.

"Well, I've been shoved in a bag, poked in the back, poked in the behind, carried by my arms, carried by my feet, carried on a wooden pole in several different positions though admittedly the fifth time fixed my back since it got thrown out on the landing, got my head bagged, trapped into Traptanium, trapped in a cage, trapped in an iron maiden-thank goodness the Greebils thought an iron maiden wasn't supposed to have spikes in it and was just supposed to be a cage shaped like a maiden-, and several combinations of the mentioned outside of the iron maiden," Kiina listed.

" _...And we're sure that we…"_ Tiger began.

" _Yes,"_ Lobster sighed, facepalming.

" _Well that makes this easy. We can just get a move on with our day."_ Leo sighed as he reverted to human, "Now...Who brought a comically large burlap sack?"

"Oh, I keep one on me since the last time. Smelled like rotten eggs, for crying out loud," Kiina replied, pulling it out to show them...earning looks and a collapsed Dragon laughing hard on the ground, kicking the air and holding his gut.

"Well...you're consistent." Leo smiled, "Dragon boy, carry her."

" _Hai, hai!"_ he laughed taking the sack, _"Okay jump in and I'll carry you like Santa's sack of presents."_

"I know the routine," Kiina assured as she stepped into the sack and pulled it up over her to let Dragon tie it up.

" _I wish more humans were like you...you're fun!"_ Dragon laughed.

" _What human is so accustomed to being kidnapped like this?!"_ Lobster demanded.

" _I don't know...but she must be smarter then we gave her credit for, prevent any damage and keep the situation in control."_ Tiger sighed, realizing what her intentions might have been.

"Let's get going," Leo ordered.

* * *

"Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive!" Pop Fizz called out.

"I hate when this sort of stuff happens…" Decade groaned, driving ahead as he made his way towards the house, "Please don't let them have done something stupid."

=Pop Fizz! Come in, Pop Fizz!= Jet-Vak called on the Gold Rusher's radio.

"Yeah?" Pop Fizz answered.

=Kiina's been kidnapped by Orphnochs!= Jet-Vak exclaimed.

"Well, something stupid happened," Decade groaned.

=But good news, she has a tracker on her as per standard protocol that she made after the fifth kidnapping=

"Fifth?" Sayo repeated.

=Good heavens. Pop Fizz, are...are there others with you?= Jet-Vak asked =Riding in the Gold Rusher?=

"Yep! They're a bunch of cool ladies!" Pop Fizz replied.

=Of course they are…= Jet-Vak groaned =Well, you have an on-board locator on there, so find her with it while we meet you there=

"You got it!" Pop Fizz replied as he poked a target-shaped button and let a screen pop up, showing a chibi icon of Kiina all tied up moving along a map.

"Seriously, how many times does this 'Kiina' girl get kidnapped?" Sayo asked.

"We lost count after Golden Queen turned her into a gold statue and carried her off to her temple to dissuade us Skylanders from trying to interfere with her plans to control all the gold in Skylands," Pop Fizz replied.

"Don't question and accept it." Decade replied, "We're going after Kiina, tell whoever can catch up to follow us."

"Boy, Kiina's going to be making a _lot_ of goodie baskets this time," Pop Fizz noted.

"Pop Fizz-san, please tell me where to turn," Yuuko advised.

"Sure thing. Uh...oh, turn left last exit," Pop Fizz replied with a grin before everyone on the Gold Rusher cheered/screamed as Yuuko spun it around on its front wheel and went back to the turn.

"I hate these types of situations…" Decade sighed, "But I won't be late again...wait for us, Kiina. Don't get too absorbed in their paces…"

* * *

"So...Why do you guys have animal traits? Do you become something you last interacted with?" Kiina asked from the sack.

" _As if,"_ Dragon huffed, _"Though it'd be so sweet since that'd mean there were real dragons in this world."_

" _One prevailing theory, though not based in science is, that we take the shape of the beast that dwells in our souls. Another is that our animal traits are to do with past lives...that is if you believe in the cycles of reincarnation."_ The Rose Orphnoch spoke, sitting with his back to them, _"At the least, it would explain me."_

"Huh? I'm sorry, but I can't really see you, so I…" Kiina began before Dragon opened it to let her poke her head out before tightening it enough to prevent her from choking and escaping, "Oh, I see now. You do have a lovely rose, though."

" _What an odd human...most humans cower in fear at the sight of an Orphnoch."_ Lobster spoke, _"But she just treats us no different than regular people."_

" _She is surrounded by odd creatures. I'm sure to her...we are just evil...but not different then her companions."_ Rose Orphnoch added.

"True. In fact, the only humans I've met before Kadoya and travelling to two different worlds now have, well, not exactly painted a good picture. Well, outside of Master Eon," Kiina noted, "Kaossandra and Kaos, though...yeah...bad picture painted there."

"That's cute...she only sees the bad of the world…" Leon laughed the only one in his human form as he flipped around his phone.

" _She said 'before,'"_ Lobster corrected.

"Yep. Still...can I ask why I'm kidnapped? I mean, you targeted me for a reason, right?" Kiina asked.

" _Your Kamen Rider companion. He owns a belt not made by Smart Brain. We made all the Rider systems, so a belt not made by us...is troubling. Furthermore...you have odd abilities. We pride ourselves on keeping track of...odd things."_ the Rose Orphnoch replied, turning around to stare at her, _"We prefer live samples to study…"_

"Ah, I see. Well, the reason for those are because Kadoya and I are from different worlds," Kiina explained, "His belt wasn't made by a Smart Brain guy...at least, we don't think it is. His amnesia sucks at times."

" _Another world…"_

" _It's the only answer…"_ Tiger spoke.

" _She's essentially...an alien!?"_ Dragon asked excitedly.

"I guess you could put it that way," Kiina shrugged.

" _Ne, can I crush the pink Rider when he gets here?!"_ Dragon laughed, _"He looks strong...really strong."_

" _Keep the belt in tact and you can have him."_ Rose replied, _"Leon, I trust you can deal with Faiz."_

"Yeah, sure. Leave him to me." he sighed.

" _Good. The rest of you shall deal with Kaixa and the rest."_

"So that means I'm staying in here with you, sir?" Kiina asked.

" _Provided one of them doesn't die and a Rider breaks through to this room,"_ He sighed, clearly having little faith in his subordinates.

"Huh...well, okay. I don't mind," Kiina shrugged while managing to avoid shuddering when she felt Leo's gaze on her once more, _'Plus, the further away from the lion guy, the better.'_

" _So I see you share our contempt for our hunter…"_ the Rose Orphnoch noted, reading her facial expressions.

"Considering the first words out of his mouth for a compliment were about my behind? Yes," Kiina deadpanned.

" _Don't let him reflect men in general...he's part of a minority of perverted creeps...but still have useful skills."_ He sighed.

"True, true," Kiina noted in agreement.

* * *

Everyone stopped before the large building that belonged to Smart Brain. Decade and Faiz looked up and saw the Rose Orphnoch sitting before a window with Kiina sitting next to him. The monster knew he was visible as he wagged his fingers, daring them to fight their way up to the top floor. Kiina...just smiled and waved a hand she managed to get out of the bag before putting it back in before her captor could see.

"How can she be so calm about this?" Sayo asked.

"Eh, given how many times and ways she's been kidnapped, it's nothing new," Pop Fizz shrugged, "Hey, that's the bag Trigger Happy gave her after she complained about the last sack she got shoved into stunk like expired meat."

"Kiina…" Decade sighed loudly, "Don't give them something for them to kidnap you with…" he chuckled, his worry lessening greatly.

"She's quite a well-behaved hostage. Good at talking, too," Wolfgang chuckled, "Honestly, nearly got me to stop my plans just when they were about to be fully completed at least until the Trap Team showed up. Ugh...had the smell of mustard in my nose for months."

"Get ready for another few months of that for this nonsense," Decade pointed as he dismounted and began walking towards the building.

"They are gonna be waiting for us with monsters and guards and goons." Faiz said, walking forward.

"Oh my…" Decade joked, dusting his hands.

"Alrighty then! Time for some motion of the potion!" Pop Fizz cheered.

"Any of you willin' to stay behind to keep an eye on Yue?" Wolfgang asked.

" _I don't mind,"_ Yuka volunteered.

"Thanks, love," Wolfgang thanked as he readied his Bone Harp.

"Are you sure you should go into battle again? I mean, making those bone pillars to keep the base from collapsing must have taken a ton of energy," Pop Fizz noted.

"Ah, don't you go worryin' 'bout me, Pop," Wolfgang chuckled, "I am perfectly fine. Now let's rock! Awooo~!"

"Let's go then." Decade simply replied as they began walking forward.

"I've got dibs on the Psycho guy." Faiz said, flicking his fingers.

"Psyga…" Kaixa corrected.

"I know what I said." Faiz scoffed, adjusting a watch on his left arm.

"Well...Let's knock." Decade said, closing his belt.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!=**

Decade aimed his gun as the cards formed in front of him. He pressed the trigger as the magenta energy bullet shot through all of the projections. With each card it passed through, it grew larger and larger in size until it became a giant mass of magenta energy that crashed into the front door of the building with a deafening explosion.

"I want that gun…" Most everyone who called this world home spoke.

"Ikuze!" Decade ordered, rushing in.

"Don't fall behind, Kusaka, Yuji!" Faiz shouted, rushing in after him.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Pop Fizz cheered as he ran after them.

"I hate all of you." Kaixa said, simply following.

" _Ah we forgot the potion to turn him into a rabbit…"_ The Horse Orphnoch snapped his fingers in realization while rushing in after them.

The group entered and were immediately met with laser fire from Rio Troopers like the ones from the other day. Their combat dagger-like weapons were curved down to act like guns. They began shooting with reckless abandon. Decade and Faiz shouted, pulling out their swords and deflecting blast after blast as the others followed behind. Kaixa jumped over them as he held his BlayGun behind his back as he dropped down on the troopers front line. The yellow glowing Rider shouted as he began slashing them tearing through their armor with his energy enhanced blade.

The RioTroopers tried to refocus on Kaixa before crying in shock as Auto Vajin aimed his tire/machine gun. He flew in the air while shooting at them to keep them distracted. Decade and Faiz rushed ahead as they slashed down the doors leading to the next room. The Riders and one Good Kaijin ran in as Auto Vajin landed in front of the door. He aimed and began shooting, keeping the Rio Troopers from pursuing.

"Good boy!" Faiz cheered as they ran towards the end of the room before skidding to a stop as the Clover Four were already waiting for them.

"Well...ain't this some even numbering?" Decade joked.

" _Kinda wish I had a belt today…"_ Yuji sighed.

Faiz grunted as he punched Kaixa in the shoulder. Kaixa shook his head only to get punched by Decade, making him groan. Kaixa somehow produced a second belt that, instead of needing a phone, had a gun camcorder holstered on the right hip.

"Whoa! How'd ya do that?" Pop Fizz asked.

"Delta gear...try not to waste this favor," Kaixa grumbled as Yuji grabbed the belt and began trying to pull it away but Kaixa's hand wouldn't let go.

"Kusaka!" Faiz snapped as he slapped his hand, making the Rider let go.

"I'll return this to you later, Takumi," Yuji smiled, returning to human form.

"What is with you and belts, dude?" Decade complained to Kaixa.

"Shut up, Visitor from another world…" Kaixa growled as Yuji put the belt on.

"Henshin!" Yuji shouted into a radio like device before clicking it to the camcorder, forming a gun like device.

 **=COMPLETE=**

Blue lines formed around his body as he was turned into a Rider. This one had an orange visor that was shaped into three pieces by a triangle like antenna crest. His shoulder pads where larger and similarly triangular shaped. The blue faded to white, offsetting the suit from that of Faiz and Kaixa.

"Oh…" Leo smirked walking forward as he flipped his PsygaPhone up before catching and punching his code in, "It's Show time." he smirked, "Henshin!"

 **=COMPLETE!=**

"Well, that's pretty swanky," Wolfgang noted, "And a bit more variety in this world. Seriously, was wondering just what was up with all these bloomin' phones for belts…" he blocked a punch from the Lobster, "Alright, for that, you're gettin' a symphony of pain!"

"I find it practical...got my favorite Chinese place on speed dial." Faiz said as he charged at Psyga.

"Pop, ready for a duet?" Wolfgang asked.

"You bet!" Pop Fizz beamed before drinking a potion and going into his Beast Form, "GRAWRGH! Lobster stew tonight!"

" _What is wth these things!?"_ she panicked as she was doubled teamed by the two

"Ha!" Delta shouted, tackling Dragon out of Decade's path.

" _Okay...I'll play with you little horsey!"_ Dragon laughed as they began trading blows.

" _Idiot, you're supposed to stop the pink one!"_ Tiger snapped.

"Pink janai! Magenta da!" Decade snapped, slashing Tiger as he rushed past him.

"Just trust him on that!" Kaixa shouted, dual wielding his KaixaPhone and BlayGun as he shot at Tiger.

"I'm going after Kiina!" Decade exclaimed as he made his way to the stairs, "Ugh...I wish my bike was small enough to do indoor stunts like Yusuke's…"

"Oh no you don't!" Psyga laughed as his jetpack turned on and lifted him out of the way of Faiz's punch.

"That's my line, fly boy." Faiz said, sliding a Mission memory off his watch and sliding it onto his FaizPhone. He then tapped a red button on the watch, causing it to give off a charging sound as the double digit timer began lighting up.

 **=START UP!=**

Faiz lowered his arms as the metal plates on his chest slid out and flipped around over his shoulders exposing a red core in the center of his armor. The red neon lines of his suit dimmed to silver as his visor flashed red. Faiz took a step forward before dashing away as a silver blur that ran up the walls and then along the ceiling. Psyga blinked, looking above him as Faiz ran along the ceiling above him. The two then dashed away at top speeds.

" _Ah!"_ Dragon mused as he shed his large armor for a skinnier form. He then ran off as Delta punched at where he was.

"Damn!" Delta complained as he took his gun off its holster and held it up to his helmet, "Shoot!" he spoke into it as he began shooting rapid fire barrage at the dull grey blur running around after Faiz and Psyga.

Beast Pop Fizz roared as he pummeled hard enough to shatter Lobster's armor on her arms before Wolfgang jumped over him and slammed his Bone Harp's blade into the ground, producing two speakers to the sides of Lobster.

" _Sp-Speakers?!"_ Lobster gawked as Pop Fizz reverted to normal and threw a green bottle at her feet, breaking it and releasing a green slime that stuck to her feet, _"Gah!"_

"And now, Pop and the Gang bring you a delightful tune known simply as...Arrows in D-Minor," Wolfgang informed as he produced three arrows in his bow and fired them...while two large arrows shot out of the speakers and struck Lobster at the same time as the three ones he fired.

" _KYAH!"_ Lobster screamed before Pop Fizz dunked a potion onto one more arrow of Wolfgang's before the wolf fired, letting the arrow hit her before it began to sizzle where she had been hit, _"Gh-Guh...Wh-wha…"_

 ***BOOM!***

"Heh. Not too bad," Wolfgang smirked as he and Pop Fizz banged fists.

"I'll say! Haven't done an explosion like that since our last concert before you made that Note of Hypnosis," Pop Fizz nodded, "...Hey. Where'd the others go?"

"Shows on the road…" Wolfgang noted, seeing various holes in the walls.

"Well, let's get on with it!" Pop Fizz cheered as he ran off to the elevator, earning a raised brow from Wolfgang.

* * *

Decade kicked down the final door at the end of the stairs. He ran into the floor before spotting the one office that pointed outside. He rushed to the door before stopping. He ducked to the side as a flurry of rose petals tore through the door and into the wall behind him.

"Sharp petals...would that be razor leaf or petal dance?" Decade laughed, pushing himself up.

" _Very funny,"_ Rose deadpanned.

"Hi, Decade," Kiina greeted, her lower half still in the sack while she had a cup of tea.

"Why do you have tea?!" Decade snapped.

" _She's been quite a polite hostage,"_ Rose informed.

"Kiina...if you're gonna go with them peacefully to spare property damage...don't be nice to your captors…" Decade sighed, pulling out his RideBooker sword, "It's very polarizing…"

"Sorry. I'm really used to it, I guess," Kiina admitted before finishing her tea and going back into the sack, "But the tea was very delicious, sir."

" _What's with you kids…?"_

"We are a lot older than we look," Decade sighed, "I'll be taking my partner back now. We got a long road ahead of us. So the sooner we can get back to it...the sooner I can get her back home."

" _Tch. Then I suggest you be ready for failure,"_ Rose replied.

"Sorry...I don't like to lose." Decade replied.

Decade lunged forward as he stabbed at Rose. The Orphnoch side stepped him before backing away from another swing. Decade spun around and swing down only for Rose to block and kick him in the chest sending the Magenta rider stumbling back. Decade hit the wall and looked up as Rose rushed and punched at him. Decade ducked under the swing and kicked his back sending him through the wall.

"Kiina, get out of that bag already!" Decade ordered before turning around and swapping to gun mode RideBooker as he aimed and shot at the barrage of rose petals that came at him.

"Okay, okay," Kiina replied as she got out and put it back away in her clothes.

Decade shot at Rose, keeping him from getting back through the hole in the wall. Decade pulled out another card from his RideBooker which he slotted into his belt.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!=**

Rose fired a barrage of petals only to miss as Decade vanished in that same instant. The Orphnoch looked around before grunting as he was slashed across the back. Rose grunted as he was slashed again and again, making him stumble around. He felt another slash across his chest as he stumbled back and against a wall. Decade became visible again as he changed his RideBooker to gun and aimed and shot Rose in the chest multiple times, making him stumble through the wall. Kiina jumped as the Rose Orphnoch stumbled and fell into the table in front of her.

"I got a new one for you!" Decade cheered, holding up another new card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!=**

Decade began glowing as data like energy formed around him. Rose rushed, only for a second Decade to blur out from the original to the right and slash the Orphnoch across the chest. A third Decade appeared to Rose's left and kicked his side, making him stumble back as a fourth Decade appeared behind him and proceeded to shoot the Orphnoch without mercy.

"Whoa. He's like Double Trouble," Kiina awed.

"Kiina!" the four barked.

"Oh, right! Leaving, sorry," Kiina apologized as she scurried off.

" _Matte!"_

 **=ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!=**

All four Decade's shouted, slashing Rose repeatedly from all four sides. Rose grunted as he was slashed by multiple swords as he was juggled around by all four. Suddenly, the number of Decades doubled again as all eight slashed down and struck the Orphnoch with multiple spectral hard light swords. The Orphnoch cried in pain as sparks and rose petals rained from the wounds across his body. The Decade clones all returned to their origin as the true Decade swiped his hand across his sword as the Orphnoch stumbled and fell over from all the wounds he sustained.

" _Bakana...no human should be this strong...even with a Rider system... What the hell are you!?"_

"Tōrisugari no Kamen Rider da, oboeteoke." Decade responded slotting one of his golden cards once more.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!=**

Decade held up his sword as the cards formed in front of him. Rose stumbled to his feet as Decade ran through them. Energy focusing on the blade; the energy formed into a giant blade of magenta energy. Decade shouted pulling the trigger as he swung the blade and cutting through Rose with an upward slash before swinging back down, creating a glowing X in his body. Decade swung around with a third slash through his torso horizontally, and falling to one knee with the force of his swing. Rose cried in pain falling over as his body sparked with blue flames.

"Nothing personal. But they say a rose's true beauty is but the fleeting moment when you first see it." Decade recited like a philosopher as roses rained down around him from the explosion that came from the Orphnoch.

" _Gh...Grrrr…._ _ **GROWARWR!-!-!-!"**_

"...And of course you'd go berserk," Decade groaned before crying out as a series of ash-colored vines whipped into him, sending him crashing through a few more walls before skidding to a halt before the elevator as it opened to reveal Pop Fizz and Wolfgang, the former whistling the elevator music and the latter covering his ears.

"Of course the one bloody song they go for the Elevator music with is...ugh... _country_ …" Wolfgang shuddered before seeing Decade, "Oi, why are ya lazin' about for, mate?"

"That," Decade replied, pointing at the hole in the wall.

The two looked before an ashen crocodilian head filled with several layers of leaf-like fangs and tusks erupted from the hole, screeching as it dragged its plant-like mass with a brain-like nucleus through the hole with several vines.

"...Back in the elevator…" Wolfgang whispered.

"Son of a BI-!-!" Decade began as a vine grabbed his leg and began slamming him around.

* * *

Two blurs ran through the corridors of halls within the building. One flying through the air and the other running along walls and ceilings. The two blurs crashed through an elevator door and began running up the elevator shaft. Faiz ran up the wall as Psyga simply flew up. Faiz looked down at his watch before pulling the Faiz shot and slotting the regular Faiz Memory into it.

 **=EXCEED CHARGE!=**

Faiz punched his hand and struck the jetpack on Psyga's back. It began sparking and exploding as he lost control and crashed into the roof. Psyga grunted, crashing along the ceiling and floor several times as he skipped down the hall. He crashed out a window and began falling down the side of the building. The evil white armored Rider looked around before grunting as a window broke and Faiz landed another punch that knocked him down to the ground even faster. Psyga landed on his jet pack, causing a final explosion as his most advantageous equipment began sparking and sputtering smoke.

 **=Deformation=**

Faiz slid to a stop as his armor returned to normal. Psyga growled in anger as he ripped the jetpack off, but not before yanking the two control sticks out, revealing them to be tonfas that resembled Faiz's sword. He growled at Faiz, who put his Faiz Shot away and caught the handle for his FaizEdge tossed to him by AutoVajin.

"I'm getting real tired of you..." Psyga growled.

"Cats should learn not to hiss at big dogs," Faiz quipped as he swung his sword to block a swing from Psyga.

Psyga swung around trying to use the momentum of his tonfa to overpower Faiz. But Faiz blocked each swing before side stepping a punch using the tonfa as a knuckle duster. Psyga grunted, swinging the blades of his tonfa around to block a swing from Faiz. Psyga pushed the blade away and ducked around Faiz. As the neon red glowing Rider turned around, he was punched across the helmet by Psyga, making him stumble back. Psyga pressed on as he twirled his tonfa around and used it to strike his abdomen where the armor and suit was thinnest, making Faiz stumble back another step. Psyga roared before spinning both weapons around and swinging the energy blade sections to slash Faiz across the chest, making him skid back and fall over.

"Ha!" Psyga roared as he jumped and swung both of his Tonfa down. The white armored rider grunted as he looked down to see Faiz lifted his leg and struck him in the abdomen.

 **=Exceed Charge!=**

Faiz pushed back as the FaizPointer on his leg shot out a beam, which formed the energy cone as Psyga stumbled back. Faiz flipped up before jumping and aiming a flying kick at him. Faiz kicked the cone, making it spin. Psyga grunted as he swung his Tonfa up. As he did, he opened his belt and clicked the enter button as well.

 **=Exceed Charge!=**

Psyga grunted as he pushed against the cone and sent Faiz flipping up into the air. His armor sparked from damage as he glared up at Faiz, who was struggling to regain control of himself. Faiz grunted as he inserted his mission memory into his Faiz Edge. Faiz backflipped as he opened his phone and hit enter again.

 **=Exceed Charge!=**

Faiz grunted as he came down and swung his Faiz Edge down. Psyga blocked with his tonfas and grunted as the force of gravity caused energy sparks to fly. Psyga pushed Faiz back as they grunted and charged at one another. Psyga thrust his tonfa forward as Faiz slashed, both energy blades clashed across one another, struggling to overpower the other. Faiz roared as he pushed forward and slashed through and struck Psyga's belt.

After a tense moment, Faiz rushed past Psyga as he swung his sword out. The White Rider coughed in pain as his belt sparked...before cracking apart. His armor began to lose color as it became ash gray. Faiz's symbol formed behind him as blue flames burned along him. After one big burst of blue flames, Psyga fell over and hit the ground, exploding into ash.

"Eh, I'm sure no one will care that I broke the belt..." Faiz muttered to himself.

On a nearby roof, a tick mark developed on a figure's forehead as they cocked their gun. But in the end, they decided against it as they lowered their gun.

* * *

"AH!" Decade roared, being slammed through the ground and to the floor below, he landed face first on the ground as the elevator dinged and opened to show Kiina, Wolfgang, and Pop Fizz.

"Wrong floor…." they all said as the vines came down and grabbed Decade again.

"Oh...so many inappropriate jokes...but...so much pain…" Decade groaned.

The berserk Rose Orphnoch roared as it crawled through the hole in the floor. It opened its mouth before releasing a sickly blue sap at Decade. Decade managed to roll out of the way, letting the sap hit the floor...before cringing as the sap hissed and ate away at the floor...and then the one below it...and then the one after that.

"Okay...acid sap," Decade muttered, "Alright...bag of tricks…" he grunted, opening his RideBooker; he then pulled one of the cards out, "This one looks okay." he sighed, slotting it.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA! ATTACK RIDE: GOURAM!=**

Decade transformed into D-Kuuga Mighty form. He then waited as a large stag beetle made out of metal crashed through the window and into the berserk Orphnoch. It roared as it was knocked away from D-Kuuga by the Gouram. It screeched before firing more of its acidic spit at Gouram, moving its head to keep track of it.

"Oh thank kami that worked…" D-Kuuga gasped as his Gouram tackled the Orphnoch and then slammed it through the floor and down several levels, "It's a miracle the floor has held... _OUT_!" he cried as the floor gave out, making him fall after the support machine and monster.

* * *

" _Whoo-hoo-hoo~! This is great!"_ Dragon cackled.

"Damn…" Delta huffed, clearly not able to keep up with the strongest of the Clover Four, "He's either too damn fast to hit...or so strong I have to avoid him…" he then stopped as his x-ray vision warned him of incoming danger, "Well...we invaded their home…" he muttered, ducking behind cover.

" _Huh? Nani...hide and seek?"_ he blinked before hearing roaring and groaning of cement and rebar. He looked up just as the roof above him shattered and piles of building material and monster fell on him.

"Berserk Orphnoch in beast form and...a giant metal stag beetle...and here I thought my story of waking up from a coma with the power to become a Centaur could never be topped." Delta muttered. He then looked up as he heard loud cursing as D-Kuuga slammed onto the ground face first, his muffled voice still cursing up a storm so terrible a sailor would blush.

The nearby elevator dinged before opening, revealing the Skylands trio in it.

"...Can we go to the basement?" Pop Fizz asked upon spotting the Rose Orphnoch.

"..." Wolfgang pressed the button.

=Access denied=

"Bugger," Wolfgang groaned before gasping and grabbed the two before jumping out just as some stray acid sap hit the elevator, melting the floor of it, "Aw great! As if it can't get freakier, it's got acid sap?!"

"Are those roses at the end of the tentacles blooming?" Delta spoke as the sensors in his helmet went crazy, "Crud! RUN!" he panicked, ushering everyone to run.

"And pollen…" D-Kuuga noted before noticing anything the pollen touched ignited with blue fire, "Burning pollen?! Oh come on!" he complained, running after the others.

Kaixa slashed the Tiger Orphnoch multiple times before kicking him back. He moved to deliver a finisher before Delta and D-Kuuga grabbed him and dragged him away. Kaixa cursed before seeing the growing fire coming towards them.

"What the hell is with these things!?"

"Honestly, this reminds me of a movie Inukai got me to watch from the early Heisei era!" Wolfgang exclaimed, "It did not end well!"

"Everybody outside?" D-Kuuga asked as he reverted to regular Decade. He turned around and counted human and Skylander heads before sighing in relief, "Okay all here...provided this is our actual Kiina and not an evil doppelganger…" he muttered, raising one of his armored fingers to poke her face.

"Hey! Watch those fingers!" Kiina scolded, slapping the hand away.

"What...I don't know about my life anymore...for all I know, you could be a lady ninja using ninja magic." Decade argued.

"I hate that." Faiz agreed, dropping the remains of Psyga's belt, "He's dead by the way…" he assured Kiina with a thumbs up.

"Oh...that's a relief," Kiina sighed in relief...before a screech went off, "And that thing's still chasing us."

"I guess I gotta use that." Faiz grunted as he turned to Auto Vajin, "Hand me the big gun." he held his hand out...for a good while to no response, "Oi...give me the blaster….Auto...you're making me look bad here…"

Auto Vajin twiddled his thumbs as he made a few regretful beeping noises. Oriha nodded as she listened to him for a bit.

"He says he forgot it back at base!" she translated to the others before Faiz began shaking the robot.

"How...could...you...forget...our...STRONGEST….Weapon!?" Faiz snapped as Sayo joined him in throttling the robot.

"Any other options?" Kaixa questioned.

"I could summon one of the Giants, but I'd probably be so drained of magic that I'd be sleeping for a month," Kiina offered.

"No…" Faiz shook his head upon hearing that, "I'll handle it somehow."

"Eh?" Oriha blinked.

"Faiz's mission is to fight for the dreams of others...only I risk my neck." he said simply.

"That's just your own roundabout way of saying you don't like people risking their own lives." Decade spoke up, "I don't dislike that style."

"Because it's yours, too…" Faiz countered.

"No...I'm just better at it." Decade crossed his arms in a huff as he turned away.

"Well I'm even better than you." Faiz replied doing the same.

"These guys just don't like being mushy…" Wolfgang muttered.

"Urusei, Wan-chan!" both Riders pointed at Wolfgang before Decade's Ride Booker opened and ejected three cards like the time with Kuuga...Only this time, all of them were Faiz related.

"...Guess being mushy works," Pop Fizz noted.

"Um, Decade? A little less mushy and more Final Form Ride, please?!" Kiina shouted as the berserk Rose Orphnoch erupted from the building with a roar.

"Hai, hai." he waved off as he took said card, "This might tickle a bit." he warned, slotting the card.

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: F-F-FAIZ!=**

Decade put his hands to Faiz's back as he grunted.

"Oi...what are you doing to me?!" he panicked as his arms folded back as a section of armor formed over his helmet. A giant handle folded out of the center of his chest as his legs fused together, a section of metal folded out forming a barrel with a small muzzle of a sort of cannon. Faiz's arms where both covered with Faiz's shots and pointers above his forearms.

"Faiz Blaster!" Decade declared, grabbing the giant cannon as the original FaizPointer formed a secondary handle to hold the large weapon up with.

"...Did...did he just turn into a giant gun?" Sayo asked.

"Sayo, no," Yuuko scolded before slicing a vine that tried to grab them with her katana.

"That...that tickled?" Delta asked.

"Finally...it doesn't happen to me this time," Kaixa muttered, "He's the one who got targeted by randomness instead…" a vine tentacle grabbed him, "AH! No, help! It wasn't supposed to be me this time being the butt monkey!"

"This is trippy…" Faiz spoke from the weapon, "It feels like ultimate planking...ow, my core…"

"I'll try and settle this fast." Decade said as he aimed and pulled the trigger, unleashing a powerful blast of red photonic energy that blasted through the vines turning them to ash...and causing Kaixa to fall to the ground.

"I hate...everybody…" Kaixa groaned.

"..." Delta looked at Pop Fizz.

"When this is over with," Pop Fizz replied to the unasked question.

"Oh, Mikoto is missing out big time," Sayo whispered in awe, a bit of drool escaping her mouth at the power.

"Same with Trigger Happy. He just loves guns," Kiina agreed.

"I would like to point out...I AM NOT AN OBJECT!" the Faiz Blaster snapped.

"Shut up, your shouting is throwing off my aim!" Decade said, shooting several more blasts of photon energy as he kept the Orphnoch on the defensive.

The Orphnoch weaved its vines into a wall as blast after blast chipped away at its body and defenses. It roared, trying to unleash pollen again. Decade grunted as he swung while shooting sending out a barrage of smaller energy bullets. Each one hit the cloud of pollen and caused explosions which turned it against the beast. Decade pulled out his golden finisher card.

"Sa...let's finish this monster movie." Decade spoke slotting the card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-FAIZ!=**

Decade aimed as the pointers at the top of the Faiz Blaster fired and merged into a giant red energy cone that slammed into the Orphnoch. The cone worked to keep the Monster frozen in place as Decade dropped to one knee and aimed at the center.

"Decade...Photon!" he declared as he pulled the trigger...and unleashed a giant beam of red photon energy.

Decade grunted as the recoil pushed him back along the ground. The giant beam slammed into the energy cone making it spin around and begin boring into the Rose Orphnoch's giant form. It screamed in rage as blue flames sparked along its body as the beam kept a steady irradiation. Decade grunted as the beam kept firing until the Orphnoch gave a final roar as the beam tore through its entire body sending the upper portion of its head flying up. Anything left began rapidly dissolving into flower petals and ash as an explosion scattered it all around. Everyone finally could see once the red flashed died down, but they still got the gist of what happened.

"We're okay…" Decade groaned as the recoil sent him and Faiz tumbling into a fountain.

"Well, that there was the _second_ biggest explosion I've ever witnessed," Wolfgang noted.

"Wow...no offense to Yusuke...but this seems like a much more effective ability…" Kiina admitted.

"Ah my back…" Faiz groaned.

"Kiina...can we keep him…?" Decade asked, "I get the feeling keeping a giant beam bazooka would be useful."

"No," Kiina replied quickly.

"Oh come on…"

"They called dibs before you," Kiina informed, pointing at Sayo and Oriha.

"I said it already...I am not an object...and Sayo, your eyes are getting creepy!" Faiz complained.

"Hmm...I got more then just Faiz cards…" Decade noted, drawing some cards from his RideBooker. He held up a Kamen Ride Card for both Kaixa and Delta.

"Whoa! Now that's new," Kiina noted.

"Maybe it's because, unlike Kuuga's world, there are multiple riders here in this world?" Decade theorized.

"Plus, they're all the good ones, too," Kiina noted with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Faiz and Delta asked, pointing at Kaixa.

"Well...he's a jerk...but not out to destroy the world." Decade argued, "I'm sure even Kiina knows some Skylanders who are a bit like that."

"Several," Kiina confirmed, "Even an ex-villain, too."

"Huh? Who?" Pop Fizz asked.

"Wolfgang," Kiina replied as she pulled out the Book of Skylanders and opened it to a page depicting Wolfgang preparing to fire an arrow from his Bone Harp on one page, "He appeared when I was looking at the book while I was being carried here."

"Huh?!" Pop Fizz gawked.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly," Wolfgang chuckled before giving a formal bow, "Wolfgang, Sensei of the Undead Element and the Bowslinger Class."

"That explains why you're here then." Decade nodded, as he grabbed Pop Fizz, "You said he was a rival…" he complained to the smaller Skylander in his hand.

"Hey, this is new to me!" Pop Fizz replied, "When did you become one anyway?"

"Well, King Pen gave me and a few other villains that the Trap Masters caught an option: stay in the Traptanium or spend two years organizing an ancient library under his and a few other Sensei Skylanders' watch. As you can tell, I went with the latter. Course, while I was doing that I got to talking with a few of them and, well, decided to play a different tune. Brushed up on me archery and how to use my music for good and not evil. Then the Sky Eater business happened, me, Queen, and King Pen pumped out all the Sky Chi we could to save all the Sensei, and here we is."

"This feels like one of those wah-wah moments for you doesn't it, little guy?" Faiz asked Pop Fizz.

"Well now that's a story." Decade added.

"Wait. Queen? As in…?" Kiina began.

"Golden Queen," Wolfgang confirmed.

"...I may need to quit the soda," Pop Fizz noted after looking at one of his potions.

* * *

"I have one day off, _one day_ ," Mikoto glowered at Takumi, "And this…" she motioned to the small celebration going on, "...happens? And the doctor said to treat him…" she pointed at Wolfgang, who was currently trading song sheets with Oriha, "...as a simple fever?"

"He's not all bad." Takumi smiled, "He reminds me a lot of you...rough outside, big softy on the inside."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, duck!" Jet-Vak warned as he pulled the two down enough to let Trigger Happy slam into the wall behind them...before getting up, laughing before running back to where Sayo had thrown him, cheering 'again, again!'.

"What is with this…" Mikoto sighed.

"Well either way…" Takumi sighed, "Smart Brain is down their big guns...even if for a while. And we have someone who can help make a medicine for Orphnoch's like his daughter. That seems like a plus for me."

"Okay. We fixed what we could." a large group of Decade clones all said, walking past them, "Yaa….this power is super handy."

"It reminds me of Double Trouble, only his explode," Eruptor noted.

"Where is the real body?" Kiina asked as the clones pointed to a Decade sleeping under some shade.

"Well, that's pretty normal to me," Eruptor shrugged before feeling something poking him, "Seriously, why is it always with the thermometer? Yes, I am made of lava, and the answer to everything you want to ask about how lava can be sentient or related to me is 'magic.'"

"..." Takumi opened his mouth only to be slapped and prevented from asking as Yuuko removed the thermometer she had poked him with, "What? Blame manga for my wanting to ask…"

"It is quite amazing, though," Yuuko admitted while discarding the melted tip of the thermometer, "And I must thank you for the samples each of you have provided for me to study. It's quite amazing."

"Not a problem, madame," Jet-Vak assured, "Though, do you happen to have any medical know-how on amnesia and how to help others who have it?" he motioned discreetly to Decade and Spyro, the latter laughing with Naoya, Sayo, and Pop Fizz as a yellow rabbit was screaming curses at them all from the squeezing hug of Oriha...all while Yuji was taking as many pictures as he could.

"There are no known shortcuts to regaining memories...It could be any number of factors which caused your friend to lose his memories. From what I gather, he has been a fighter for a while; his body has the movements of a long time warrior. And I can't seem to detect any damage from what little I could observe him. It's likely the cause is either psychological, like horrible mental shock, or...well like most of you: something magical," Yuuko spoke as Decade's clones seemed to revolt and began tossing the original around.

"Ah! Bad clones!" Decade panicked.

"Ms. Kiba, was it?" Mikoto looked to see Wolfgang walk up before bowing, "I most humbly apologize for my actions. I came to conclusions that caused me to see you and your organization as something horrible and lashed out without knowing a bit about it."

"Ah...I can't blame you…" she sighed, "We just follow orders...if anything, I owe Takumi a thanks for being himself." she added as the original Decade ran from his clone revolution.

"No thanks….that'd be out of character and creepy." Takumi replied earning an elbow to the ribs, "Oof!"

"Look I'm still pissed at the damage...but...if I was in your shoes I'd do the same...well...minus magic." she muttered staring at the talking rabbit as it ran away from Oriha.

"True. And, well, to be fair I did not think her 'being natural' meant 'arm everything to go sky high including the support columns,'" Wolfgang admitted, glancing over at Oriha as she squeezed the life out of Pop Fizz (or tried to, at least) for 'being so fluffy' as they were hearing her squeal.

"Why do you think we allowed her to join…?" Mikoto sighed, "No one on earth is as good at explosives as her. If not for that...we'd never let a kid join."

"Also she's smart...I swear I'm one day away from waking up to a bike that can talk back…" Takumi added.

' _Better not tell him about those plans on a sticky note on her fridge then,'_ Wolfgang thought.

"Trust me when I say...you're not the first person that's tried to kill us that we've later become friends with." Mikoto finished with a smile.

"More like friends with desire to have benefits…." Takumi muttered, earning another elbow to the ribs, "Ah!"

"Can you stop being a jerk for one day?"

"Can't...it's how I was born…" Takumi replied.

"Plus, you gotta admit that the new ones he made are way cooler," Sayo noted, motioning to the bone-made support columns at the major corners of the base.

"I like 'em," Takumi smiled.

"Alright fine...they are cool." Mikoto admitted after a moment of hesitation.

"Well this has been fun," Tsukasa groaned as he reverted to normal as his clones vanished the moment he did so, "But we should get home before someone in the house triggers that backdrop that jumps us from world to world."

"Are you sure you saved our world from danger?" Takumi joked.

"I'm….99.99 percent sure…" Tsukasa nodded.

* * *

"Heh…" the man with a baseball cap smirked, digging through rubble before pulling out a black and gold Rider belt, "Even better…" he smiled before he walked through the rubble and stopped as he picked up the head of the Rose Orphnoch, "Still alive…"

" _O-omae…"_

"Good...you...will make an excellent paper weight." he smiled, "Better get a move on before Tsukasa jumps to the next world." he chuckled, swinging his stolen belt over his shoulder before jogging off and jumping through the air and landing atop a skyscraper, "Let's see what treasure I get in the next world...that's my favorite. Time to touch up on my skills."

* * *

Tsukasa, Kiina and co. arrived back at the house after saying goodbye and stocking up on emergency medical supplies, primarily for Tsukasa and Spyro. But regardless they were able to finally make it home. Luckily, no one had triggered the backdrop yet. Hugo hummed as he carefully put a picture Tsukasa had taken into the scrapbook just below the picture of Yusuke. It depicted Takumi while Sayo had an arm draped over him with Oriha glomping him from behind and Mikoto grabbing an arm and glowering at the two. In the background, Faiz and the wolf Orphnoch were standing by, the former leaning against a wall and the latter simply watching it all.

"So I missed a beat down and getting to see your favorite Rider become a huge gun? Aw man~" Spyro whined.

"Hey, you're the one who milked their small injuries to make them seem like a big deal," Stealth Elf noted.

"Touche…" he replied.

"Still...we dealt a massive blow to the bad guys of this world...nuked their base, and made friends with a group of vigilantes." Tsukasa listed, "Also helped destroy the guy who attacked Kiina...but that was more on the guy who lives here."

"Oh…."

"Well...I like to think this world is saved." Tsukasa smirked, "Flynn, trip into the backdrop and send us to the next world."

"Wait, tri-WHOA!" Flynn yelped as he tripped over Camo's tail and smacked into the backdrop, causing it to drop.

The new backdrop displayed a mansion of sorts that was beginning to be overgrown by foliage. In the sun near the upper left of it, a strange symbol was shown resembling a dragon's head of sorts. Unnoticed by any of them, two pages filled in inside of the Book of Skylanders. One depicted a humanoid crow in red ninja garb wielding a pair of shuriken while the other depicted a humanoid figure in black and gold with red 'bug eyes.' The backdrop glowed as the light outside shifted.

"And back to this bit," Tsukasa smiled as he walked to the door as several of the Skylanders sniffed the air.

"Wowzers! What's that smell?" Flynn pondered.

"Sure smells good to eat," Tessa noted.

"Hey look...a mansion." Tsukasa opened the door, "Smells like it's coming from their kitchen." he smiled as he and Kiina walked out.

The veil fell over them, dressing both of them in professional chef uniforms. Tsukasa had a magenta scarf around his neck while Kiina had a blue one. Kiina looked down and sighed in relief.

"No skirt," Kiina noted with a smile.

"Chefs?" Tsukasa blinked, "And teachers…?" he blinked reading their ID's, "This must be a cooking school. But...what kind of Rider would live in a place like this?"

* * *

Two humanoid ant-like monsters wielding spears cried in pain as they were tossed through a wall. Both grunted, getting back to their feet as they looked up at their attacker: A Rider clad in a black suit with gold and silver accents. His helmet was composed of a golden mark which formed most of his mask, a silver segmented mouthplate and red eyes. The Rider grunted as he punched the Ant monsters each several times.

 _"Agito…"_ both of them grunted as his horns revealed two extra horns each with a shing sound.

"Hah…." he breathed as a symbol resembling the gold of his mask formed on the ground. He then jumped as he aimed a kick at them both.

* * *

 _Z0: And done!_

 _GT: Oh boy, won't next sekai be something yummy! But for now...PREVIEW!_

* * *

Jikai, Decade the Next Journey…

Kiina: Tootsuki Academy...So this is a boarding school for cooking? Chef Pepperjack would've loved this place.

Tsukasa: I believe Irony might not be done with us...if we keep talking like that.

?-?: So you're the new teachers for the first years. I hope you have the talent to keep up with these new kids.

Hugo: Master King Pen, you've recovered!

Tsukasa: Shokugeki...a cooking battle?

?-?-?: It wasn't much.

Decade: Wait for it...he'll be here any minute…

Narutaki: Onore Decade! I'm not sure how but this is surely also your fault!

Next Time: Photo 6: A World of Cooking

Decade: Like clockwork…

* * *

 _GT: Yep! That's right! Agito with Shokugeki no Soma!_

 _Z0: didn't see that coming did you folks? Well guess what we got plenty more shocks for you! So stay tuned! And get ready to get the munchies from all the cooking._

 _GT: Yep! So please read and review! And Merry Christmas!_

 _Z0: Enjoy your Christmas readers, and have a happy holiday season!_


	6. Agito 1

_GammaTron: *making hot chocolate* Hello, everyone! Welcome to the next arc!_

 _KamenRiderZER0: *drags in a bag of chocolate the size of a car* I told Wonka I'd get my fill of chocolate...hahaha *notices the readers* This….is not what you think._

 _GT: Oh, good! *whistles and some Rabbids grab the bag and ran off* We needed that for the chapter.. Thanks, Z0._

 _Z0: Your welcome, and it is not stolen...nope, for am I a good working man who does not steal from fictional movie chocolate factories. *Rabbids stare at me* Don't give me that you guys get stuck in traffic cones and carry used plungers._

 _GT: Ah, Z0, wait! That's a…*Rabbids scream as they don traffic cones and whip out use plungers with fecal matter sticking to them ends while running around, hitting everything with their plungers* ...trigger...word._

 _Z0: *pulls chain which closes them off behind a dimensional veil* Now allow me to fix that… *veil wipes over the room, returning it to normal but minus Rabbids*_

 _GT: Well...We own no one but OCs and we own no series used in this story. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get new Rabbids and train them._

 _Z0: I wonder where we sent them...eh I'm sure it's all okay._

* * *

"Okay, first things first, Kadoya," Kiina noted as she patted her pockets before pulling out a folded map, "Ah, good. I like pockets. They're so much fun to have." she beamed before she scowled, "Unlike skirts with how short and pocketless they are…"

"You...have issues," Tsukasa simply replied.

"No, I have justifiable reasons about wanting to throw any and all skirts that try to get on me into active volcanoes and plug the tops," Kiina replied.

"You're just upset the last one that got on you was fanservice bait…" he pointed out in a deadpan.

"Oh, that's just the third shortest skirt anyone's managed to get me in," Kiina replied as she unfolded the map, ignoring Tsukasa's raised brow, "Now let's see…'Toot-sue-key Academy.' ...Toot-sue-key?"

"Give it," he said, yanking the map out of her hand, "How about we leave it to the native speaker 'till you get the hang of this."

"...Carry on," Kiina replied, blushing a bit, "Still, it's an academy, so I'll be able to manage myself well here."

"Totsuki Saryo Culinary Institute." Tsukasa translated for her.

"An institute? Well, this will be enjoyable," Kiina noted before pulling out a wallet, "Oh, I love this as well. Look, Kadoya! There's an emblem on the wallet I got from it, too!"

Tsukasa rolled his eyes as he took it, flicked it open, and checked her ID, "Says here you're a teacher specializing in restaurant management both in and out of the kitchen." he translated, "Can you do that...or, like me, do you suddenly have the skill to do so?"

"Our head chef back at Skylander Academy was also my cooking teacher and he ran several businesses all of which were successful...at least until people discovered he was using endangered species for ingredients, he turned villain, got trapped in Traptanium, and then reformed to be the head chef at the academy," Kiina replied.

"...You should write a book series about your life," Tsukasa noted.

"...hm…" she considered the concept.

"Did I just give you an idea?" Tsukasa realized.

"Maybe, I'll need to talk to Hugo later and try not to tell Flynn since he already has a book out; 'Meditations on 'Boom.'"

"If I ever get that as a gift, I'mma burn it…" Tsukasa bluntly stated as he began walking while pulling out his wallet, "I'm a first year teacher."

"Alright, let's see…" Kiina muttered as she checked her pockets and pulled out a planner, "Oh, that's perfect!" she opened it and looked at it, "...What date is it?"

"Looks like we...wait, do we have phones?" Tsukasa realized, patting around before patting his rear pocket, "Bingo." he smiled, pulling out a smartphone, "Okay, looks like…"

Kiina nodded as Tsukasa gave her the date, "Ah, then we have about ten minutes to report to…" she looked at the map and poked a building, "Here for our classes." she kept her smile on for a few more moments, "Can we please call your bike?"

Tsukasa put his hands to his mouth and whistled. A shed suddenly had its wall explode as his bike burst through and drove over to them. As if sensing it was covered in wood chips and splinters, it seemed to shake the debris off. Kiina looked at the shed and then at the bike. She peeked at the map.

"I'm guessing it's your shed in this world that was meant for your bike," Kiina guessed.

"I wish I'd known that…" Tsukasa admitted, "Well let's get going; this is a culinary school...I can't wait to grade some good assignments." he smiled, licking his lips as he pulled out his helmet and a spare for Kiina.

"Thank you," Kiina replied as she put it on and the two quickly drove off, "Though there is more to teaching than simply tasting dishes, Kadoya."

"It's not like I'm gonna be here long enough for it to fully matter…" he shrugged, "Sides, worse comes to worse, I'll just Gordon Ramsay everybody...mwahahaha!"

' _I don't know who 'Gordon Ramsay' is, but if the evil laughter goes for him, then he might be like Chef Pepperjack,'_ Kiina thought.

"Check and see if you have a phone, too," Tsukasa suddenly told her making her blink as she dug around in her pocket and pulled out a similar smartphone, "That thing can access the internet, the Earth's ethereal well of knowledge and entertainment. You can use it to learn things...but beware videos about cats and puppies...you'll realize you've wasted a whole day by the time you look up from the video."

"Oh, Kadoya, we have internet and cell phones back in Skylands and those videos," Kiina replied, "No worries about me doing any of that during class hours. I am headmistress to an entire academy, after all. Have to keep a good image for people and all that."

"Wait...you guys have internet…?" he blinked, stopping at a turn to both check both sides and then turn to look at her.

"What? We have an entire element called 'Tech,'" Kiina argued, "You really think we're in some sort of dark ages, didn't you?"

"No...going off more the mythical land that uses Magic for everything." he replied honestly.

"Ah, well that's perfectly understandable," Kiina noted, "Now hurry! We have eight minutes and fifteen seconds to get to our classrooms before classes start." she gasped, "Oh blast it all! I don't have a lesson! Okay, okay...it's autumn, so maybe review on what they did last year?"

"School's don't end at the start of summer and begin at the end of summer in Japan."

"They don't?!"

"Nope," he shook his head, "Let's work off the idea we are subs for the time being." he offered a method of helping her adjust to this difference.

"Right...right," Kiina agreed.

* * *

The classroom was bustling with activity as students talked with one another at various places. The desks were actually individual stoves, ovens, and mini-fridges assembled to resemble desks while the drawers and cabinets were filled with various ingredients. Crouched down at one of the desks, a young girl with blue/black hair was busily making a 'man' symbol and 'eating' it in a nervous wreck.

"Seems like a normal batch of first years…" Tsukasa noted as he and Kiina peeked through the window in the door, "Including that one kid who's so intimidated because of how lucky they were to get in…"

"That isn't good in a kitchen," Kiina admitted before looking around, "Considering this is your class you'll be teaching, I don't want to overstep my boundaries…"

"Step ahead."

"That boy over there," Kiina pointed at a red-haired boy with a white cloth wrapped around his lower left arm that was amusingly looking at everything without a care in the world, "Put him together with the nervous girl."

"You sure?"

"Contrary to popular belief and experience, Cynder was more like that girl and Spyro-the one I know-was like that boy when they were in the Academy," Kiina explained, "Master Eon's journal showed me how he had them work together and how Spyro helped Cynder lose her nervousness and really start to shine."

"Did he draw in it?"

"No, it's enchanted to let you experience what he entered with a nice narration done by him," Kiina replied.

"That...sounds like a cool book. Maybe if we show it to Spyro he'll regain his memories." Tsukasa offered making her nod in agreement, "Still that could work…" he nodded.

"Alrighty then. Good luck," Kiina grinned.

"Same to you. Thankfully this is an international school so you can act as different from Japanese norms as you want." Tsukasa quickly explained making her blink as she took a few to fully process that before smiling and giving a thumbs up.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Kiina giggled before looking around, "Ah, my class is just a few doors down. Wish me luck."

"Already did." he reminded. He then turned around and opened the door as he walked in, "Yo…" he waved as he sat down at the front desk, "I'm your temp teacher for a while. My name is Kadoya Tsukasa." he greeted.

' _A substitute?'_ many pondered.

"Alright, you brats listen up. I don't go halfway with grading, so you either pass or you fail," Tsukasa stated.

"Eh!?" many of them gasped in shock.

"Also I pick pairs, so no complaining, and no crying." he went on changing the topic so fast that several of the students swore they got whiplash, "Let's see...you and you...you and you...you and you…" he listed by pointing and pushing certain pairs together, "And...Redhead...you can go with...this cute one over here."

' _Eh?! C-Cute?!'_ said 'cute one' thought in shock.

' _Huh...all of the others are glaring at redhead,'_ Tsukasa thought, _'And he's not even noticing it or if he is, he's ignoring it quite well.'_ he noted, _'This guy must be the ultra rare...Highschool Blockhead...interesting.'_ "Alright, I want you to make me a good ol' beef dish. You should have a recipe card that tells you the steps, so follow 'em and make some improv with 'em. Then bring 'em up and I'll taste them for your pass or fail." he explained, sitting at his desk, "You may begin."

The students scrambled to begin preparations. Tsukasa mentally chuckled at seeing how many were panicking and double and even triple-checking their paperwork. He, however, focused on the redhead who rather then panic just began looking over what needed to be done, clearly thinking to himself and making up his own solution. The fact unlike the others he was so calm and prepared must indicate he had experience in a very real restaurant like environment.

' _Speaking of restaurants...how's Kiina?'_ Tsukasa pondered.

* * *

' _Not even the first day and the teacher that's meant to be here had to deal with a stomach flu,'_ a slender student with long blond hair thought in annoyance, _'Grandfather, why would you allow a substitute?'_

The door slammed open and Kiina entered, "Stations, now! Anyone who dares to cause a ruckus in this here kitchen is getting clean up duty for the entire time I am here with no chance at cooking! Am I clear to you all?" everyone but the girl quickly scrambled for a station since she had already been at one, "You are here to learn how a restaurant is run in the kitchen. However, you are also going to learn how to run a restaurant _outside_ of the kitchen as well. At the end of this here week I'm with you, you will be leaving this here class with the ways of being a darn fine chef in the workforce or you will be thrown out on your behinds after I amuse your bouche for being incompetent in the kitchen! Now am I clear or do you all have the vocal cords made from a rotten tomato?"

' _Wha...what is the meaning of this?'_

"I said 'Am I clear?'!" Kiina demanded sharply.

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone instinctively replied.

"Alright, so none of you have tomatoes for voices," Kiina huffed, "Now before we start anything…" she gave a sharp look over them all before relaxing and sat at her desk, whipping out the student roster, "Let's take a Role Call so I can know your names." several students nearly fell over with one knocking a spoon to the floor, "You there!" she pointed a wooden stirring spoon at the student, "Sinks now! Y'all are done for the day! Cleaning duty and a failed grade for you today! Now pick up that there fork and get to cleaning it and any utensils used today!" the student gulped at the sharp, burning glare before picking the fork up and running to the sink, "And no running! That's tomorrow as well!" she looked at the students, "That there was a test on how you react to a customer who can be calm one second and frenzied the next and vice-versa. Those of you who didn't flinch at the sudden change, good on you. Flinchers? Y'all are lookin' at a loss of ten points on today's grade! And why's Mr. Fork-dropper stuck on cleaning duty? He dropped something we'll need on the floor, causing a delay in work and customers to become ornery and eventually leave with horrible reviews for the place!" _'Oh, thank you so much for the lessons, Chef Pepperjack…'_ "Now then...I'm quite serious about knowing each of your names, so we'll begin Role Call at once. When I say your name, say 'here.'"

Everyone nodded in understanding as she began. Luckily the names were written in English which she could somewhat better read and pronounce after learning multiple written languages. But with time, she read off each name, getting a response, some a few seconds late though given their minds were still reeling by the whiplash of reality they just got.

"Alright, let's get started with something simple and cl-HOLD IT! Why are your stations not prepped?" Kiina demanded, "Not a single thing is prepared for a day's cooking! When you're out there, you are not simply going to cook all willy-nilly! You need to get your spices, your meats, _everything_ all set up and prepared before the boss even shows up! Now I'll forgive all of you today for this considering this is our first day, but tomorrow I expect everything prepared before I show up or it's cleaning duty with Mr. Fork-messer for the day!"

"Ah man and now that's gonna stick…" 'Mr. Fork-Messer' complained to himself in his corner.

"I'm hearing you blabber, but I am not hearing that there fork being cleaned to the point it glows like the sun!" Kiina snapped, "Now then, today's not going to be practical, oh no. Today...will be learning the hierarchy in a working kitchen."

"Hierarchy?" the blonde haired girl repeated.

"Yes a hierarchy! Do you have pata in your ears? Now listen, in a kitchen things are run as so; first you have the head chef. They're in charge of the lot of you, making sure you know what to do how to do it and make sure you don't do what you ain't supposed to do. They also prepare the menus and purchase the food you use in restaurants. After that are your Sous Chefs. They are your second in command and take orders solely from the head chef and, should the head chef be unavailable, be the one in charge," Kiina informed as she stood up and began marching around to add a little extra sense of importance to her words, "After that you have the Chef de Partie. Mr. Fork-Messer over there is considered one at the moment because he is currently the one solely in charge of the sink, his sole station in the kitchen. There is no one single Chef de Partie since there is no single station in a kitchen. Now the cooks? They're the Cuisinier! Each one is responsible for preparing specific dishes at a specific station. A Chef de Partie can have one or more Cuisinier under them. Little Ms. Medicine here…" she pointed to a girl with short hair beside the blonde, surprising her, "And yes, I call you that because you have a faint whiff of aloe on your hands meaning you handle more medicinal herbs and spices in cooking. She and her partner could be considered a Chef de Partie and a Cuisinier or Commis depending on the situation. That's a junior cook for those of you note taking like any good student should…" she smirked a little at seeing the students scurry to write down what she was saying, "...Commis work at specific stations but they are generally responsible for taking care of the tools at said station and report directly to the Chef de Partie. Now back to Mr. Fork-Messer here. While he may be working at a supposed 'station,' you can also consider his current standing as the lowest of the hierarchy: Apprentice. Oh he'll be working at a station, eventually, but they're normally there to simply gain experience and help with cleaning and prep work. And, yes, a standard and stereotypical sign that you're an apprentice is washing dishes." she stopped at her desk and looked out at them all, "Now then, by the third day, I will be naming a Sous Chef for the remainder of my time here so you all are on the chopping block for either getting it or becoming a lower rank. For now? You're all at the lower stations. But not apprentice. That's Mr. Fork-Messer there. Now before I continue, any questions so far?"

"..." Everyone shook their head negatively. Mainly out of fear that asking a question would be the wrong thing to do.

"No? Alrighty then, let's move on to what I mean by 'stations' then," Kiina noted, "Now I won't be going on and on about them considering so many are outdated nowadays in a fully-operating kitchen. First, we have the Saucier. Now while, yes, they are the cook who makes the sauces, but they are also the one who flips what's cooking in pans. Your Rotisseurs is in charge of all things roasts. Your grillers, or 'Grillardin,' are in charge of, you guessed it, making sure all thing grilled come out perfectly cooked and timed correctly for quick service. Now all of you make sure to underline that last part: 'come out perfectly cooked and timed correctly for quick service.' In a real kitchen, that should be a piece of the unofficial motto since if you're too fast, the food is undercooked. Too slow and you've done burned the food and ruined the entire dish or dishes, causing people to dislike the food which in turn causes dislike for your place of business which means less customers and workers getting laid off because you were a dang fool who didn't keep time and cook it right!" she banged her fist on the desk, making everyone nearly jump...well, outside of one who dropped a pan, "Cleaning duty! Failed grade today, apprentice Ms. Pan-Dropper! Now back to stations. Next you've got the Friturier. They're the fry cook who's gonna be frying your French Fries, you oysters, catfish, tempura, cookie dough, and anything else you want them to fry. If you need it to be fried, that's the Friturier's job to make it fried."

"Such a pro...no wonder she was tasked with taking over…" some students mumbled.

"Hey! Now who be talking without raising their hand?" Kiina demanded, "This here's your only warning. If you want to speak, you need a hand up. Next one who so much as mumbles gets two days of being on cleaning duty with Mr. Fork-Messer and Ms. Pan-Dropper over there. Now back to it with the Poissonier and, no, it does not mean they put poison in the cooking! It means they're in charge of everything and anything that involves fish and seafood preparations. Now this next one we're talking about is important. The Entremetier is in charge of entrees, literally the 'entrance' to the meal. Yes, you Ms. Medicine."

"Um, what do you mean by 'entrance,' Head Chef Boomer?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. You just went up a few points in becoming Sous Chef in my books," Kiina replied, "Now then while in today's kitchen we consider an entree to be the main course. But back in the older days? Nah. Entrees were a much lighter starter course. They were meant to be your first 'step' into the 'house of feasts.' Now the Entremetier supervises these next two: the Potager and the Legumier. Potagers are in charge of making soups and has a very big role in the kitchen; part of their job is to use up any leftover scraps that might otherwise go to waste in the kitchen. A good Potager can save a kitchen a bundle of money in food costs that would otherwise go to waste on more food than you need. Legumiers are your vegetable chefs. They're in charge of gratins, pilafs, braises, and other hot vegetable side dishes. Boulangers are your bakers. They prepare breads and breakfast pastries such as cinnamon rolls and french toast. Then there's the Patissier, the pastry chef. They create an present all dessert items. They supervise glaciers, or ice cream cooks, and confiseurs, your candy cooks, along with boulangers, and decorateurs, or the cook charged with making large show pieces. And to round it all out, you have yourselves the Garde Manger! They are in charge of all cold preparations, from gazpacho to charcuterie, from salads to pates. Now along with the potager, it is the garde manger's charge to virtually eliminate food waste by finding uses for scraps an animal offal and presenting them in ways that are pleasing both to the palate and the eye." she stopped at her desk once more, "Now then, tomorrow you'll all find your desks are different with a sign on them speaking of their station and your name and role in this here kitchen. Except for you, Mr. Fork-Messer, you're still on cleaning duty tomorrow. But for today? I want to test you all on cooking. All of you make a dish of your choosing and present it. At the same time, I'll be preparing a little something for you all to try as well so you'll have an idea of the standards you'll need to come to in order to do your very best in cooking. Also, anyone have a food allergy in here?" several moments went by with no hands raised, "Good, because we have no protective gloves on hand since the rubber-like material tends to linger on the food it touches. At least, to me it you all have the rest of class to make those dishes and bring them to this table I've got..." she pulled out a folding table behind her desk and popped it up with a sharp flick of her wrists, "...to be graded. Except you two over in cleaning duty. You're still there with an F for today."

A lot of them really wanted to question that, but the fear of what she might respond with kept them from saying anything. But boy did they sure as hell think about it.

"Now am I looking at scarecrows that got glued to the floor or are you going to start already?!" Kiina demanded as she pulled out several ingredients from behind the desk along with several utensils, "Begin cooking already or get to cleaning duty with Fork-Messer and Pan-Dropper!"

"D'oh!" said students groaned at the nicknames they knew would now be glued to them.

' _I wonder how Kadoya is doing...or maybe I don't want to know...for plausible deniability.'_ Kiina mentally muttered to herself, going off what she knew of her traveling partner.

* * *

"Hmm...soft pass," Tsukasa said, chewing on a steak, "Could have been a little pink in the center...but eh…" he muttered.

The two sighed in relief. Barely passing was good enough, but they knew they could use improvement. As they left when Tsukasa dismissed them, the Rider looked back at the two Kiina pointed out to see their pot was open with neither noticing.

' _That was closed the last time I looked,'_ Tsukasa noted before seeing two students smirking darkly at the two when they finally noticed, _'Ah, sabotage.'_ he noted as he looked between all of them quickly, _'That guy...made enemies...even I can tell when a fellow jerk has made people hate them. Wait did I...well at least Kiina will never know, but I think I'm getting it now...this is how this school works. To them it's all some big competition to be the best...That's fine and all but what good will it do them in the real cooking world?'_ he shook his head before watching the redhead smirk undeterred by this change of events, _'Oh...that guy's not even upset...it's like he's already a pro…'_ he looked at the girl, _'Seems she's panicking again. Now what…'_ he watched the redhead clap his hands over hers, _'? Huh...seems like something I'd do. I like this guy, he's likeable. But what will they do to fix their dish?'_

"We've finished, sir," another student spoke as they and their partner offered a plate.

"Hai," Tsukasa nodded before taking a bite, "Hmm...pass." he nodded, putting the fork down.

"Yo, sensei," Tsukasa looked to see the redhead and the girl approach, "We're ready for tasting."

"Oh?" he questioned with a raised brow, "A lot sooner than I expected...alright." he motioned to the spot on his desk, "Let's see what we have to taste here."

"We ran into a small delay, but it's fine," the redhead assured, "Please enjoy."

"Let's see then." Tsukasa smiled taking a bite, his eyes widening as he let the flavors overwhelm him. _'Nande...this dish...it's far beyond anything that should be presented in a first year class, maska...it's like the meat is melting...and this flavor...honey?'_ he realized as he savored the flavor a little longer, _'A combination of flavors like this is not something any regular rookie chef would think of, this guy...he's already far more advanced than the others in this class.'_ "You put honey into this. Is there a reason why?"

"Oh? You noticed. Before boiling, I rubbed it onto the mead and added it as a seasoning as well," the redhead explained.

"Protease," Tsukasa noted, "Since honey contains it, you used it to make the hard beef tender far faster than usual. So how did you know to use it?"

"Oh, a long time ago, I was reading a cooking book that said that you could use pineapple to make meat tender, but you on't have much opportunities to but a pineapple, so I tested various things to see if one of them could make meat tender. Honey can be preserved and it's the easiest to use by far!"

"Interesting," Tsukasa noted, taking another bite while looking at his class roster, "Yukihira Souma and Tadokoro Megumi, correct?" the two nodded, one confident an the other shyly, "The best dish of the day, so you pass."

"Heh. It wasn't much!" the redhead assured, taking his headband off and rewrapping it back onto his arm.

"Hmm." Tsukasa smirked at his response before lightly sniffing the air, _'And those two messed up. Karma at its finest.'_

* * *

"Hmm...Not bad," Kiina noted after swallowing the bite, "Ninety-four for the day." she looked over at the long-haired girl who approached with a dish covered, "Ah, and now for you, Ms...Erina Nakiri, was it?"

"That is correct." she nodded.

"Well then, let's just see the meal you've prepared then," Kiina noted.

Erina nodded before placing the covered dish before Kiina. She removed it, exposing the dish beneath. At first glance to Kiina, it appeared to be a simple dish. She took a bite and blinked.

' _It feels like there's a warm glow spreading from inside of me...The texture, taste, and even the smell of it all feel like they're working together,'_ Kiina thought as she chewed her bite before swallowing, "It's quite good, though...it's lacking. Ninety-seven for the day."

"?!" Erina looked at Kiina in surprise, _'Lacking?'_

"You'll understand shortly, Ms. Nakiri. Now, as I said earlier, I cooked as well while you were all preparing your dishes to be graded," Kiina informed as she motioned to the large vat beside her, "I would like for all of you to have a bowl as a way of thanking you all for staying and not leaving. I am a harsh teacher, but I am also one who looks out for their students."

' _A dish? Hmph. Of course it'd be that,'_ Erina thought, _'She knows who I am. The God's Tongue.'_

Kiina opened the vat and the eyes of the students all widened at the eruption of scents. Kiina was swift in filling up bowls and quickly delivering the dish to each student.

"Before you is a dish that I learned from a great spice chef," Kiina informed, "This is his specialty that he calls the 'Pepperjack Five Alarm Chili.'"

' _Chili?'_ Erina mentally repeated.

"Please, enjoy. And don't be afraid to ask for seconds if you want. I overdid it since I'm used to helping with preparing meals for well over a hundred people for three meals daily," Kiina sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Over a hundred…" one student gawked.

"What kind of amazing chef is she?" another whispered.

' _Pepperjack...A derivative of Monterey Jack, the 'original' American cheese invented by a Mexican-American by the name of Frenciscan Friars in Monterey, California. Flavoured with sweet peppers, rosemary, habanero chilies and garlic and even spicy jalapenos for an extra 'kick,''_ Erina thought, _'It's semi-soft, open texture is spicy to the taste yet leaves a delicate and buttery taste in the mouth. How did she incorporate it into the chili?'_ she took a spoonful and bit down, _'?!'_ she repressed a moan as she swallowed it, _'Wh...What is this?! I already swallowed it?!'_

"S-Seconds please!" a student called.

"Onegai!" another added, even holding up her empty bowl.

' _Th-They've already ate the entire bowls?!'_ Erina thought as she looked down to see she was already three-quarters finished, _'Wh-What?!'_ she barely stopped her hand from putting the next bite into her mouth, _'It...it's just so good...but…'_ she bit down on her spoonful and forced herself to savor it, _'H-Hot! But...but also sweet and the small chunks of grounded meat are just melting...an A5 beef?'_

"At its most basic level, chili contains three simple components: meat, tomatoes, and a form of heat such as chili powder, hot sauce, or something else," Kiina explained, refilling another bowl for a student, "But for professionals? The secret is in the sauce itself."

' _The sauce?'_ Erina thought, _'C-Could it be...she used the pepperjack cheese in the sauce and made the sauce the heat?'_ she was startled when Kiina refilled her emptied bowl, "Th-Thank you." she began to eat again, _'It's so rich and filling...but also strict and hot!'_ a moan escaped as she swore she was being roughly ordered around by a large man with a head made of a chili pepper with a beard made of its stem, _'What is this dish?!'_

"I won't tell any of you what's in it, just like my teacher did for me," Kiina informed, "The reason? Your last day with me? You are all going to try to recreate this dish from remembering this taste alone."

"That seems like a hard hurdle for most of these kids." Tsukasa spoke while appearing in the room, enjoying a bowl, making most everyone jump back from how he just...appeared.

"True, but I only had three days to recreate this dish while they have twice as long," Kiina replied, earning looks of shock from the students.

"True...I suppose that is a lot more harsh than their situation." Tsukasa nodded, taking another bite, "Well I guess a good week in one place sounds nice. Besides, this place seems enjoyable." he smirked, finishing his bowl, "Thanks, Kiina. You gave me an idea for something to give my brats...I have them cleaning up the place after their exam."

"Not a problem, Kadoya," Kiina replied.

"Tsukasa," the Rider corrected, "It's only polite to start using my given name given how long we've been traveling together now."

"Huh? But I am using it," Kiina tilted her head in clear confusion.

"As you kids can see...she's a genius in just some fields…"

' _Huh?'_ the students gawked.

"Alright, everyone. Once you're done with this next round of chili, get to cleaning," Kiina ordered before handing them all a sheet, "Tomorrow, you will need all these prepared before I arrive to class. Your sole homework is thinking on what you tasted and trying to recreate it."

* * *

"Okay to reward you kids for a day well spent, Teacher will cook you something." Tsukasa told them as the students awed at the prospect, "I went to check on a fellow teacher and got a sudden inspiration." he smirked as he rolled up his sleeves slightly and took out a kitchen knife as he ran his hand along it quickly, "I will prepare a vegetarian dish that will fill the palette of meaty flavor."

The students blinked as he suddenly pulled out all sorts of spices, and tofu. He went to work as he began cooking up peppers in a pan. After he took a whiff of the air, he poured them out into a bowl and began grinding them into powder. He put the tofu into water to simmer before he sprinkled salt in by dusting his hands. He then moved as he took his knife and began chopping up different types of mushrooms before wiping the knife clean with a swipe of his hands. He then began chopping garlic, ginger, and scallions.

"So fast…" one student gawked.

Tsukasa began cooking the mushrooms before he reached out and grabbed a bottle before pouring some of the contents in. He let the ingredients cook before skipping to the side as he dropped fermented broad bean paste into a different wok. He then began adding the aromatics before adding fermented black beans. After cooking it through and stirring it, he swung his hand out in a blur and grabbed the ground peppers before sprinkling it into the wok. After a few moments, he used his knife to pluck out every single piece of tofu and let it fall into the wok with all the spices. After a moment, he flipped the wok next to it, adding the mushrooms in. He grabbed the water from before and slowly added it to the mixture while turning the heat up bringing it all to a simmer.

Tsukasa removed a lid of another pot the others ignored due to his showy preparation of the main dish. He then began adding steamed potatoes to the mixture after taking a taste. He smirked as he added just a bit of starch to the dish. After he was sure he got what he wanted he grabbed red flakes before sprinkling them over the dish and lightly stirring it. Everyone sniffed the air as flavors filled the room.

Tsukasa turned once more towards a cooker as he opened it to reveal perfectly cooked jasmine white rice. He served multiple bowls of rice before he added the finished concoction from the Wok over it. Tsukasa smirked as he cleaned his knife before swinging it to push the scent towards them.

"Sa...eat up." he smirked, serving them all Mapo Tofu.

"Mapo tofu…" they all awed.

One student took a bite before aweing at the flavor and swallowing it all down. Soon all joined as they began eating. Sure enough, there was almost no meat used in the dish, but yet...the flavor...it had the same savory fulfillment of a meat dish. But how…

"Those looks…" Tsukasa smirked, seeing their faces, "How did I get that meaty fulfilling flavor...easy, Mushrooms as a whole are no different than meat in terms of texture...the key is simple to push it over that edge: Worcestershire sauce. The potatoes are filled with a lot of texture and iron from the skins," he smiled, explaining the dish, "I added powerful peppers as well, so be warned to the weak of palette to spices."

"Seconds!" Soma smiled, holding out his bowl.

"Feel free," Tsukasa motioned to him.

' _This is really neat. Guess even substitutes need to be strong forces in cooking to work here,'_ Soma thought as he ate some more.

"Alright you guys enjoy, 'cause tomorrow's lesson is try and make your own tofu dishes," Tsukasa warned them, "Same teams as today, and don't copy teacher~"

"Hai, sensei!" the students replied.

"Yosh…" Tsukasa smirked.

* * *

Tsukasa sighed as he and Kiina walked back towards his bike. Tsukasa stretched his arms before giving out a slight belch. He chuckled as Kiina slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry sorry...too much beef today." he chuckled.

"Any troublemakers?" Kiina asked.

"Nope...well not for me. Just some kids who thought they could mess up the ones you noted would work well together...but...karma got them before I could...so...I think it's all balanced out." he admitted, "You know this world's not so bad...if I had to pick, I'd like to keep this place as my home dimension."

"Skylands will always be it for me. Though so far I do like this academy," Kiina noted, "Maybe I could make one for Skylands…"

"Maybe. So any troublemakers yourself?"

"Well, one dropped a fork and another dropped a pan, so I have them washing dishes tomorrow with a failing grade for today and tomorrow," Kiina replied.

"Wait, what?"

"Since I'm a teacher of restaurants and their kitchens, I'm treating it as one," Kiina replied, "From what I can guess, they may be tested with working in a restaurant to see how they do in one, so I'd like them to be ready."

"Clever...my job is just to cook and teach and test their skills with ingredients and how well they can prepare a meal." Tsukasa spoke, "I worry on the food they make, which is one of several factors to learn." he grunted mounting his bike, "Honestly we've been here almost a whole day and no…" he paused feeling a tingling, a sense of danger in the air, "Kiina...don't...panic...and move very slowly...something is watching us…"

"...We're already encountering the monsters in this world, aren't we?" Kiina asked.

"Yep…" Tsukasa nodded.

" _How do you possess such strong levels of magic? Humans should not have that..."_

"...Is this a kidnapping or…"

"They kill humans who they perceive as 'too powerful for humanity's good,'" Tsukasa replied.

"...I just had to forget to ask for Stealth Elf or Cynder to hide nearby when we left the house…" Kiina groaned as they turned to see a kaijin emerge from the trees, "So what are they called?"

"Lords…" Tsukasa spoke, "They are the inspiration for humanity's concept of angels...due to the fact they form halos above their heads." he said drawing a circle above his head.

" _Where did you gain that magic?"_ The Lord's voice spoke again as a blur flew around them.

"It's none of your business…" Tsukasa spoke for Kiina as he stood next to her.

" _You, too...powerful...heresy!"_

"Eh, I'm probably atheist anyway…" Tsukasa scoffed back.

The blur landed to reveal a humanoid crow-like monster. Its body was made of black armor like skin, feathers forming wings under each arm. Its head was covered in a mask resembling a skull with a large bird like beak nose. The monster held up a large curved saber at them as he growled.

"Well...he's...kinda creepy looking." Tsukasa admitted as the Lord began walking towards them, "Kiina, stay behind me. We can't afford to let you use magic and leave yourself vulnerable." he ordered as he walked backwards slowly while putting on his DecaDriver.

"Righty-o," Kiina gulped.

" _Ha!"_ the Lord shouted while charging at them.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa shouted, slotting his card and closing it, the nine projections rather then form a circle shot out in a straight line and hit the Lord, making him stumble back in surprise before the images all layered over Tsukasa, forming Decade as the bar code blocks finished his transformation.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!=**

Decade dusted his hands as he charged at the lord and blocked his sword with his left arm before landing a straight punch to his chest. The Crow Lord roared, swinging his sword low as Decade jumped and flipped over the swing. As Decade landed on the ground, he grabbed his RideBooker and transformed it into sword mode. He swung it back and held it behind his back so it pointed straight up and used it to block a slash aimed at his back. Decade grunted spinning around the Lord before swinging and slashing the monster across the chest. Decade swiped his hand across his sword before blocking another swing from the Crow Lord. He grunted, spinning him around before yanking a card out of the RideBooker. He held it up to steal the monster's attention before he flicked his fingers and sent it flying straight up into the air. The Crow Lord looked up and, for its mistake, was slashed across the chest three times, making him stumble back, Decade quickly opened his belt as the card seemed to just fall right into place in the slot.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!=**

Decade roared as he slashed his sword as the projections raked the Lord's body with cuts. Each hard light sword blocks useless as at least two to three blades still struck the monster somewhere on its body. Decade spun his sword around creating a perfect circle of projected swords before he spinning around and slashing, the after images of blades cutting like a buzzsaw through the monsters torso. The Crow Lord stumbled back before holding his arms out and jumping into the air. He flew around before coming back at Decade who pulled out another card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ!=**

Red lines formed along Decade before a flash made him into the spitting image of Faiz minus the belt which stayed the same DecaDriver.

"That never gets old," Kiina noted, hiding behind Tsukasa's bike.

D-Faiz held out his golden finisher card and slotted it just as the Lord flew back at him. D-Faiz turned around as he slotted the card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-F-FAIZ!=**

D-Faiz gave a chuckle before the flashlight attachment appeared on his lower leg. He jumped into the air as the red on his armor glowed and went into the attachment. The Lord flew right at him only for D-Faiz to point his leg with the attachment on it at the Lord. The Crow Lord let loose a shocked squawk as a beam shot from the pointer before forming a large crimson cone of energy. D-Faiz roared as he rushed and jumped into the air before he slammed his kick into the cone, casing it to spin like a drill and bore through the Lord. It cried in pain as a halo of light formed above its head moments before exploding in a burst of azure flames. D-Faiz landed in a crouch on the ground before dusting his hands as Faiz's symbol was left glowing in the air as the smoke and fire died down.

"...There's not a flock, is there?" Kiina asked.

"..." D-Faiz stood up as his eyes and antenna flashed brightly, X-ray vision and satellite based imaging sonar working to scan the area. He looked around before shaking his head, "Nope...also since he was a crow….it's called a Murder…" he corrected as he pulled open his belt, ejecting the cards as his armor double flashed from Faiz, to Decade, and then back to Tsukasa.

"Phew," Kiina sighed in relief before sighing, "Sorry. Maybe I should just hide in the house until we leave…"

"...You shouldn't have to be a prisoner in your home." Tsukasa spoke, earning her attention, "I promise I'll protect you. If you ever feel nervous then come find me, or if you happen to find this world's Rider stick to them like glue if I'm not around." he added, "It's not the best of times...but this is your journey too, isn't it? You should be able to enjoy the good of it." he smiled.

"...Yeah," Kiina smiled, "Still, let's get back to the house." she pulled out the vat, "I still have enough chili for everyone back home!"

"How much did you make?"

"I fell into the usual amount for Skylander Academy when the Giants aren't there."

"And that is…?"

"Enough that if everyone took just one bowl there'd be 250 servings left over," Kiina replied.

"...You used magic to make that thing bigger on the inside, didn't you?"

"No, this is from the house," Kiina replied as she shoved the vat back into her pocket.

"Alright...just be careful with that thing...I don't want my seat smelling like chili the whole time here." he sighed as the bike started back up.

* * *

"Oh, this is great chili!" Spyro exclaimed between bites, "And we got to eat like this all the time in Skylands?"

"Sometimes. It'd depend on if Kiina had a long night studying, grading, or having conferences or not," Jet-Vak replied, "But even still, the chefs in the cafeteria were always on their top game."

"Awesome~" Spyro sang, digging in again.

"Lazy dragon…" Tsukasa muttered, having changed to his casual clothing as he fumbled to set the TV to this world's stations.

"So we're going to be here for roughly a week at best," Kiina explained before noticing something, "Tessa, where are Big Bro and Hugo?"

"Oh, they went out with Wolfgang," Tessa explained before the door opened and the trio entered, carrying bags.

"...Please tell me there's no news on them and people panicking," Stealth Elf groaned.

"I…can not," Tsukasa said, changing channels quickly.

"Ah, relax. It's quite a simple thing really," Wolfgang chuckled, "You just tell the folks that you're a 'cosplayer.'"

"Cause what?" Eruptor asked.

"Inukai done explained it to me during the first few days when I was feeling restless bein' all cooped up," Wolfgang explained before pulling out a pile of business cards, "Just had to have these made sayin' I was a professional werewolf cosplayer and anyone asks, I just give 'em one with a bow."

"Cosplay is short for 'Costume Play.' It typically means elaborate costume works for performances or just to show off someone's skills at making them," Tsukasa explained simply, "Also, maybe...this isn't the best world for anyone who's anthropomorphic to go out into…" he muttered, stopping on a news channel depicting a crime scene as an image of a humanoid Mantis Lord was shown as the attacker.

"Ah! We were just there an hour ago!" Hugo gasped, "Oh those poor people!"

"The Lords search out and kill anything...that's not normal." Tsukasa explained as his mind processed the new info on this worlds monsters, "Think of them like horrible extreme beings who don't want people to grow beyond their limits...keeping people happy and weak...determining what humans can and can't accomplish."

"And they know I have magic and don't like that," Kiina noted, "So Cynder, can you hide in my shadow whenever I have to head to teach?"

"Always," Cynder assured.

"I hate to say it, guys, but this is a world where we might need to take some extra steps of caution," Tsukasa sighed, "Lock Spyro in the basement for safe keeping."

"Muh?" Spyro asked, his mouth filled with chili.

"Raise your hand or wing or whatever if you think it'll be his fault these guys suddenly discover us!" Tsukasa held his hand up.

Everyone raised a limb at that.

"Aw come on. I'm not that bad," Spyro huffed.

"Ja, you're worse," a muscular red-skinned man in a leather loincloth, biker helmet with a fire coming out of the top, and leather gauntlets and boots stated as he ate some.

"Ka-Boom!" Kiina beamed.

"Whirlwind filled me in on the situation," Ka-Boom explained before holding his hand out to Tsukasa, "A pleasure, Tsukasa Kadoya, and many thanks for helping us in a time of need."

"Likewise," he nodded, "I like this guy…" he bluntly stated.

"Most do," Hugo agreed, "He's gotten Skylander of the Month five years in a row."

"Ka-Boom, you're on Spyro Duty," Kiina informed, "He is not to be allowed out of the basement where the Skylanders are working on expanding it for sleeping quarters as more of you wake up."

"Don't worry. It'll just be for as long as we are in this world," Tsukasa added, "Afterwards...I think we can afford to give him some slack...some…"

"Oh please, like he can get me to not get out of h…" Spyro began as he jumped for the window when a purple gem with a purple skull-shaped gem at the top of it with horns tapped him, "Huh?" the gem glowed before Spyro yelped as he was sucked in, _"Hey! What's going on?! Why's it so dark...and why does it smell like mustard in here? Seriously, anyone else smell that?"_

"Told you so!" Wolfgang laughed as Tsukasa paid him.

"Zis is Traptanium," Ka-Boom explained to Tsukasa, showing him the crystal, "All Trap Masters carry a Trap in each Element for detainment." he finished his bowl off, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking Spyro to his confinement in ze basement for ze rest of the time we are here, ja."

After a moment, Tsukasa tapped his hand into his palm, "Oh I get it...works like a PokeBall...which none of you know what that is as it's a show from Earth."

"PokeBall? Oh you mean this?" Flynn asked as he held up a videogame guidebook, "We bought two of every single book at the store and this one's kinda neat."

"That is some cosmic ironic timing…" Tsukasa muttered to himself.

"Hey, Tsukasa!" Hugo called as he pointed at the TV, "I think I found a Kamen Rider!" he pointed as the news feed changed to show an armored blue and silver Rider carrying a large gun as he fought off an Ant-themed Lord, "Why...he looks almost like Yusuke when he's Kuuga!"

"Kamen Rider…" Tsukasa began as a name came to him, "G3…"

"G3? You mean like 'Generation 3?'" Jet-Vak guessed.

"Yes. G3 is a Rider made by the police to combat monsters like the Lords. The most recent combat advanced suit with a high success rate of putting down Lords," Tsukasa explained, "Honestly, he's a Rider without superpowers...All he has is a cool suit and a lot of weapons. But...yet, he's still very much a Kamen Rider. I guess you could classify him as a Tech based Rider..."

"Well, about time the local law enforcement improved on their defenses," Jet-Vak noted, "Honestly, the last world's police were incompetent if what Stealth Elf said about them was true."

"Well in Yusuke's world, the cops were really confident and had an entire precinct just for the monsters. Granted, they didn't have a completed power armor and relied on Kuuga," Tsukasa muttered before pausing, "Wait…" he blinked to himself.

"You think they were making a Generation 1 of G3?" Eruptor guessed.

"Yes...but that's not the big takeaway...if that's true...then...we're back in Yusuke's world…" Tsukasa realized.

"Really?" Kiina asked in surprise, "...How many Lords do you think he's beaten with one punch or kick?"

"With any luck...thanks to him, the Lord problem is far from bad as it could be without him," Tsukasa smiled, "I mean...he probably attracts them like honey does flies...only this honey is also their worst poison….a dumb...and really stupid poison…" he chuckled.

"I'll go find a goat!" Pop Fizz declared before seeing Tsukasa's raised brow, "What? We need a Bezoar for Yusuke if there's poison involved!"

"...I get the feeling he missed you a lot..." Tsukasa muttered simply.

"Tsukasa, do you know what Riders besides this G3 exist here?" Jet-Vak questioned.

"Two come to my mind...one green and violent...the other golden and calm," Tsukasa muttered as he pictured two Riders in the back of his mind, "Kamen Rider Gills...and Kamen Rider Agito...the Riders of this world are a trio."

"A trio? So no chance of any bad Riders like that lion guy who kidnapped Kiina, right?" Eruptor asked.

"None that I can immediately think of...but it's not like I knew of Psyga in the first place, either," Tsukasa sighed, "But still this is a good note, three good Riders who work together for the most part and a confident police force who has a handle of the monsters for the most part. Now...where are these other two?"

* * *

A young man hummed to himself as he walked around a garden. He had shoulder-length light colored hair and was dressed cloths suitable for gardening, consisting of jeans, gloves, and a simple t-shirt with straw hat to block the sunlight. He looked around before he picked only specific vegetables and fruit. He looked over each one before he gave a smile.

"Perfect," he noted, smiling while looking it over, "The rest still need some more time, but you're ready to use in tonight's dinner menu." he smiled at the green bell pepper, "Let's see...what can we make with this batch tonight?" he muttered to himself, revealing he actually had no idea what he was making.

He walked into the large building and directly into the kitchen where he put his box of fresh produce down on the counter. He quickly began washing it so he could prepare it. He then stopped as he heard the doors open as a large cluster of voices filled the building. Everyone had finally returned home from class, and it made the dormitory building feel much more warm as people filled it.

"Megumi doesn't seem as bad off as she normally does," he noted, "She must have managed to get a good grade." he smiled a little as he began taking out his knives, "Ara...she was paired with that new student everyone is talking about? And substitutes? Interesting..." he chuckled, "Maybe a nice soup would be good."

* * *

Tsukasa walked out and was busy looking over how to fix the shack that was used for his bike. Said bike drove itself back inside as if nothing happened. Tsukasa half wondered if his bike was sentient, now he wanted to see if any of Kiina's Skylander friends with that 'Tech Element' could figure that out for him. Last thing he needed was his bike pulling a Stephen King and coming after anyone who upset him -another reference that went over his traveling companions' heads-.

Tsukasa sighed as he grabbed some wood to fix the whole...only to grab a roll of duct tape and stick some pieces of wood to the side so a regular sized person or bike can't just waltz in or out. Figuring that was enough, he turned around only to see the confident Yukihira Soma from before walking nearby. The redhead was looking at a map while scratching his head.

"Well...I think I'm good and lost," Soma noted to himself.

"Oi...Yukihira Soma-kun!" Tsukasa called out, getting his attention, "Shouldn't you been in your dorm...or on your way home?"

"Hm? Oh, sensei, yo," Soma greeted before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and pointed at a location on his map, "Yeah. I'm looking for this one."

"Polar Star…" Tsukasa read as he walked over, "Hmm…" he muttered, looking over the map, "Got it. I'll take you there." he nodded, "I take it you need to find this place...or sleep in the dirt." he shrugged.

"Heh-heh. Yep!" Soma replied.

"Hang on though, I need to have someone get a better lay of the land, and they learn best via their own eyes then from words." Tsukasa muttered before walking over to the house. After a few moments of what sounded like confused commotion, Tsukasa walked out with a confused and dressed-and-ready to go Kiina.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" Kiina pondered, a lesson plan in one hand and a pen in the other.

"We're taking a student to their dorm," Tsukasa replied.

"Ah, got lost? Everyone has that trouble on their first week," Kiina noted.

"You need to get a grasp of this place yourself, and since you probably learn better by doing, let's take this as an advantageous situation. Plus, chances are something might split us up, so you need to know how to navigate this, well what I call fun land of a school, yourself." Tsukasa explained his reasoning.

"Ah...Fair enough," Kiina agreed, "And, yes, I am a kinetic learner." she was let down and looked at Soma, "Hello. I'm Kiina Boomer, a temporary teacher here showing the students how to work in a restaurant's kitchen."

"Yu-!" he began.

"Soma...his name is Soma." Tsukasa cut him off, "She's the kind who doesn't mesh well with formalities."

"Soka...ah, I like people like that! Straight to the point!"

"Why thank you," Kiina thanked, "Now shall we get going?"

"This way," Tsukasa stated, turning both in the proper direction, as he began leading them.

* * *

The young man smiled as he put away the leftovers of the stew he made. He smiled after seeing all the students' smiles from eating together. He sighed as he decided to go out for a bit. He got as far as the front door before opening it and jumping back as someone's fist was mid-swing to knock. He cried in shock, falling back and rolling across the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kiina apologized, lowering her hand.

"What kind of timing is that?" Tsukasa blinked.

"Is he okay?" Soma asked.

"Not it," Kiina and Tsukasa quickly said.

"Oh...you two are good…" Soma muttered in awe of their reaction speed.

"Years of practice," Kiina explained.

"This too is a part of the kitchen; not getting stuck with the grunt job." Tsukasa spun it into a lesson.

"Oh...that's a good point. You two must be really something in the pro community," Soma chuckled.

"Just a passing through chef." Tsukasa added before gently nudging his shoulder, "Come on. Let's get him to a seat and see if anyone else is here."

With that, the two grabbed him. Tsukasa grabbed him under the arms while Soma grabbed his legs and they carried him over to a couch and laid him down on it. Kiina quickly tucked a pillow under his head as he groaned from the movements. Tsukasa quickly moved off to check the house for anyone else around.

"Oi...anybody home? ...Your long haired guy with a goofy grin passed out!" Tsukasa loudly shouted as he walked down the hall.

"Moo~!"

"...Was that a cow?" Tsukasa asked before jumping back as a herd of animals ran by, chased by a young girl with her hair pulled into side-ponytails.

"Ah! Guys, come back here!" the girl shouted as she was out of sight before anyone could stop her.

"...You sure this is the place?" Tsukasa asked.

"Wow! That was pretty neat!" Soma laughed.

"Is it safe to keep so many wild animals indoors?" Tsukasa asked as Kiina shrugged, unsure of that answer in all honesty.

"Ah? Guests?" the trio looked to see a young man walk down the stairs to them, "Hello. Welcome to the Polaris Dormitory. I'm Satoshi Isshiki."

"Well someone normal." Tsukasa noted, "Greetings, sorry for the intrusion, we were showing Soma-kun, a student, the way here."

"Yo!" Soma greeted.

"Hm? Ah, you're here to live at the dorm?" Satoshi asked, "Well, I do hope you have some supplies."

"Huh? Supplies?"

"For cooking, of course," Satoshi replied, "It's a rule in Polaris Dormitory set up by our late former housekeeper, Daimidou-san. Any student that wants to live in Polaris Dormitory is required to prepare a dish for the housekeeper and, if they get approved, are allowed to stay. Though…" he looked at the man, "Seems he's out of it at the moment."

"...Kiina did it." Tsukasa muttered, earning a punch to the arm, "Ow…"

"Wait. This is the housekeeper?" Soma asked.

"That would be Shouichi-san, he's a great caretaker," Satoshi nodded.

"Well I mean...we could slap- Ow!" Tsukasa cried at another punch to the arm, "Or smelling salts...smelling salts seems safer. Dang Kiina same spot..."

"I have quite a lot of practice with my coworkers and my brother," Kiina replied before pulling out some smelling salts and lightly waving it underneath Souichi's nose.

"Bwah! That's a little undercooked…" he rambled while shooting up, "Ah...oh the back of my head…"

"Oh he's up." Tsukasa noted, "Soma, this looks like your chance here, and remember when in doubt-"

"Don't," Kiina cut him off as she put the salt away, "My apologies, Mr. Shouichi."

"Ah it's fine...just surprised was all." he grunted getting up, "Are all of you new students?" he blinked.

"Nope...just this one." Tsukasa pointed at Soma, who smiled and nodded, "He's a lively one, so take care of him."

"Ah, hai, hai. Ano...I hope he has some ingredients with him, though," Shouichi noted, rubbing the back of his head, "I just used nearly the last of it for today's dinner for the students. I avoided any seafood, though. Apparently, Megumi had a bad encounter with some squid dunked in peanut butter."

"..." Tsukasa blinked before putting two and two togethers, "What'd you do?" he asked, gently slapping the back of Soma's head, not so much it hurt but enough to elicit an awkward chuckle in guilty response.

"Huh...That actually sounds kinda tasty," Kiina noted, earning looks from three of the four males in the lobby, "Maybe deep-fry it with a pinch of salt…"

"Hmm…" Shouichi and Soma muttered in thought.

"...Not even gonna bother lingering on this," Tsukasa spoke up, "Yosh, Shouichi-san you test Soma-Kun. Soma, you pass...or you might end up calling a random shrub your bed for the night."

"That's a joke right, Sensei?" Soma asked.

"You can have the barn out back," Shouichi offered, "Provided you don't pass…" he chuckled.

"Good luck," Kiina spoke with a smile.

"Well sounds like passing is my only option then!" Soma smirked.

"Do your best, Soma-kun," Shouichi led him to the kitchen.

After a moment, as everyone moved towards the kitchen, Tsukasa stopped Kiina, "Oi Kiina...did you feel something interesting from that Shouichi guy?"

"Interesting?" Kiina pondered before closing her eyes, "Hmmm...Strangely, he feels like a Water Element."

"Something from him feels...different from a normal people." Tsukasa muttered, "Just call it a weird feeling. But...a good kind."

"Right," Kiina agreed before sniffing the air, "Ah, he's started to cook."

"Hey, Kiina...quick backtrack...you said you sensed an element from him...do you sense one from me?" Tsukasa asked as they began walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes. In truth...I've been feeling it from nearly all the Riders we've encountered so far," Kiina noted, "You and Mr. Faiz both have a strong connection to the Dark Element and Yusuke was a very strong Light Element."

"Soka…" Tsukasa smiled, "Dark doesn't sound so bad. It's not like dark equals evil in this world." he chuckled.

"True. Just because something is 'dark' doesn't mean it's evil. It's just like not everything 'light' is good," Kiina agreed, "You should never try to see the world as simply black and white. It's the grey you need to look at for everything to be in harmony." she giggle, "Otherwise, you end up as Narutaki and his mouth filled with ghost peppers I bred to be a thousand times spicier than normal."

"Pfft hahaha…" Tsukasa chuckled, "I'm sure he has some reason for hating me…" he spoke, "But...I want to see if I can stop from turning into the Decade who wronged him. Sides, if I'm not getting my memories back...might as well just strive for making a new Tsukasa all together." he chuckled, "Don't expect me to start being nice to your brother though." he quickly tacked on.

"Wouldn't expect it," Kiina replied.

"Let's see what Soma made, starting to smell good...and making me hungry." Tsukasa chuckled.

* * *

Narutaki walked through the long hallways of a building. He arrived at the location of a group whom he knew for sure would be able to deal with Decade. Until now, the one he called the Destroyer of Worlds had dealt with regular threats; thugs and monsters of their time and place. But this world had something a little more than that. He stopped at a door as he opened it and looked at a case displaying a suit of dark black and silver armor. The shoulder armor read: 'G4.'

"Soon Decade...soon I shall see you finally meet an end," Narutaki spoke as a man sat before the armor.

The man grunted standing up as the case opened. He moved his hand up and grabbed the helmet as it opened from behind and became just a mask. The man quickly moved it to his face as it closed. The eyes came to life as he proceeded to put the rest of the armor on.

"So...when does the mission begin?" he asked, turning to Narutaki.

"Soon…" he promised walking away, "Soon Kamen Rider G4...your next war shall begin."

* * *

"Got to hand it to that Soma...he's creative." Tsukasa smiled as they walked back to their home.

"Very true. And it was quite delicious," Kiina giggled.

"That kid has incredible talent. Even if he is a little too passionate." Tsukasa chuckled, "Ah, but still I'd love to eat at a restaurant he opens." he admitted as they finally made it back to their home's current location for this world. Tsukasa then stopped at the door as a familiar sensation went off in the back of his head, "So...I can sense the Lords in this world…"

" _A magic user?"_

"...I must be like sugar to ants…" Kiina groaned.

"Kiina...don't...turn around…" Tsukasa ordered, having already turned to see who came to greet them this time. To his genuine worry, he counted at least six ant like Lords. They all growled as they marched forward clearly far less intelligent than the crow one, but the one who did speak had red armor all over him giving him more of a fire ant visage, where as the rest were black armored army ants, "Also kinda ironic timing on your metaphor…"

" _I smell great amounts of magic within that home...humans do not need magic...humans do not need such dark arts. They do not need power…"_ the red ant spoke.

"Excuse me?! 'Dark arts?' Me?! Oh, why I…" Kiina growled before whistling sharply, "Skylanders, UNITE!"

"Whoa, now that's a lot of ants," Eruptor noted as the Skylanders were quick to get outside and form a protective defense around Kiina.

"Formica Pedes...the black army ants," Tsukasa named the grunt like monsters, "Just like their appearance, they are mindless drone ants who serve their queen: the Formica Regia. The red is a Formica Eques, a higher leveled commander with some semblance of individuality. Oh also...they typically come in the hundreds. So...we lucked out with this small search party."

"Can you repeat all that?" Hugo asked from the window, book and pen in hand.

"Later," Tsukasa pointed at him, "For now...time to play 'ant bully.'" he sighed, taking out his DecaDriver and putting it on.

" _Slaughter them."_ the Eques ordered.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa shouted, slotting his card and closing the buckle.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!=**

"Ha!" Decade roared punching his way past two of the Pedes before tackling into their commander. The two tumbled along the ground before Decade kicked the fire ant themed monster off of him.

Five Pedes charged towards Decade to help the Eques only for a puff of green smoke to appear before them, revealing a scarecrow of Stealth Elf. The five tilted their heads before a blast of pressurized air knocked them onto Eruptor before he erupted like a volcano, blowing the five up. Jet-Vak and Stealth Elf traded high-fives as Eruptor chuckled. Wolfgang howled as he fired several arrows into potions Pop Fizz tossed into the air, coating the tips with the potions. The arrows struck several more Pedes, causing one to melt, one to turn into a tiny rabbit, one to swell up before popping, and one to collapse due to its bones becoming cotton candy.

Decade blocked punch after punch from the Eques before kicking him back. Decade pulled out his RideBooker and began shooting the monster making him stumble back and onto the road. Decade moved to shoot again but stopped along with the Skylanders the moment they heard a bike engine. Everyone turned to the right as a beam of light illuminated the Lord.

" _Agito!"_ the Eques gasped as the Rider dismounted his red and gold sports bike.

The figure stepped into the light of his bike to better reveal himself. The Rider breathed slowly as if calming himself for battle as he slowly stepped forward. He looked around and somehow...he knew who was enemy and who wasn't.

"..." he walked over and stood next to Decade, "You fight to protect lives, correct?" Agito asked.

"Something like that…" Decade sighed, looking away before messaging his neck, "You're not gonna call me the devil, are you?"

"These monsters think themselves angels…" Agito spoke, "So maybe a Devil is something we need?"

"Eh…" Decade chuckled at his response, "Then let's send this ugly freak to where he belongs."

"Ha!" Agito shouted, getting into a martial arts pose with one arm held forward and the other to his side.

" _Grrr…"_ the Ant Lord growled, getting up as he formed a halo above his head and pulled out a trident like spear.

"Guess this is one of this world's Kamen Riders," Pop Fizz noted before drinking a potion that made him into his Beast Form and went to town on one ant that tried to sneak past them, "GRAWR!"

"His mask looks like a dragon," Eruptor noted as he blasted another Pedes with a ball of magma.

The Eques grunted, swinging his trident at the Riders. Only Agito rushed and blocked it by grabbing the handle. Decade ducked under the weapon and proceeded to punch the Eques across the face making him stumble back. Both riders grunted at they kicked, striking the pole length and sending the monster skidding back across the ground. The Eques roared as he thrust his weapon forward only for Decade to block with his RideBooker.

Agito swung his left hand and hit the switch on the left hip of his belt. A blue shine came from the buckle of his belt. Suddenly a shimmer of blue light changed his chest plate from gold to blue and his entire left arm covered in new blue armor with a rounded shoulder pad. He moved his hand to the belt as a staff extended from the buckle, Agito swung the staff as it unfolded and extended into a twin bladed halberd. Agito rushed and slashed the Eques across the chest making sparks fly as it stumbled back.

Decade slotted an attack ride card as he swiped his hand over the blade.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!=**

Decade rushed and slashed the Eques across the chest once with his spectral hard-light swords. Agito spun around and slashed the monster across the chest with both ends of his Halberd making more sparks fly. Both Riders swung their weapons downward and slashed the monster in a cross slash, leaving an X like scar on its chest. Agito spun around as he reverted to his gold base form before hitting the switch on his right hip. His chest armor became red as his right arm doned red armor, with sharper angular shoulder armor. He held his hand to his belt as he grabbed the handle of a sword and pulled out a saber with a golden crossguard resembling his horns.

Agito slashed the Eques across the chest several times, each slash leaving smoking wounds as the monster cried in pain. Decade slashed the Monster across the back as the hard light after images raked it with multiple cuts. Both slashed downward making the monster stumble and fall back. The Eques crawled to his feet as Decade and Agito put their weapons away and began jogging forward in their base forms.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!=**

Agito grunted as his horns opened up with a 'shing' sound.

"Ha!" both of them shouted, jumping as golden light covered Agito's leg while digital golden energy resembling a barcode covered Decade's leg.

Decade's cards formed between them as both riders passed through them. Each time they did, a large golden projection of Agito's mask crest flashed from the fading cards. Both riders slammed their kicks to the Ant Lord's chest. sending him flying away before ultimately exploding very brightly. In fact, it was probably one of the biggest explosions those present had seen to date from a monster dying via flying kick.

"I...we...we can do that?" Decade blinked behind his mask as Agito seemed to lose his state of warrior calm and began freaking out over the explosion.

"B-big! Big boom! Ah...oh someone's gonna notice that…" Agito muttered as his horns returned to normal with another 'shing'.

"At least Boomer hasn't gone active yet," Jet-Vak noted, "He'd try to one-up it."

"Ah!" Agito panicked, still in his panic mode, "Oh...magical creatures!"

"Oh now you notice us," Whirlwind sarcastically noted before sighing sadly with a slump and tears in her eyes, "Are we really that un-noticeable outside of Skylands?" she then growled, "I swear, this was all Kaos' fault! Oh, when I see him, I'm gonna..."

"I think it was more before this he was in a state of warrior clear mind." Decade spoke up, "So when he got here, he only saw good guys and bad guys. But since his state of clear mind was broken...he's returned to being a regular guy meeting magical beings."

"...There better not be a thermometer on you," Eruptor warned.

"Ah...I left it in the kitchen...besides you're magma...that would ruin it," he pointed out, "Oh….that's so cool! You're sentient magma...question...can you cook things with your hands?"

"Well, not to toot my own horn, but I do make a mean pancake," Eruptor chuckled, rubbing his chest.

"Oh, that sounds so helpful to have your own body to cook...talk about cutting down on prep time." he chuckled happily, "Can I try your pancakes?"

"So clear mind...awesome zen warrior badass...no clear mind...goofball." Decade muttered, he then stopped as he sensed a small trace of danger, "Kiina!"

Everyone turned as a single Ant Lord rushed from a hiding spot. However, before it could move to attack, a green figure jumped and grabbed him out of the air. The figure pinned the monster down before raising his arms and growing large yellow claws from his wrists. The figure roared as he began punching and stabbing the Lord while growling. The figure roared as he lifted the monster up before tossing him upwards into the air. The figure then raised his hand, revealing sharp taloned fingers, as he stabbed the monster in the back as it dropped down. The Lord finally exploded as the light of the explosion revealed a Green Kamen Rider who's body seemed to be made up of organic armor. He had a simple yellow belt around his waist, with a green gem in the center, a silver mouthplate that opened as he growled, and green horns above his head.

"Why is it always coming at me from behind?" Kiina groaned, having jumped behind a tree on Decade's shout, "...Hey, Kadoya, can I guess and say that Mr. Green is the 'Gills' you talked about with Mr. Agito?"

"Ah...it's okay...he's harmless to people...unless he's REALLY mad," Agito spoke up, walking over.

"I'm not a pet," Gills complained as his mouthplate closed and his claws retracted.

"I'mma hanging this in the living room!" Pop Fizz, still in beast form, declared, holding up one of the weapons the Lords had as he ran by with a laughing Happy Trigger on his head.

"Explain," Gills ordered as his hand shot out and grabbed Agito by his helmet.

"Ah, claws, claws!" Agito panicked.

"Huh...This reminds me of the last family picnic at the Academy," Kiina noted, "Only with less explosions and food being thrown about."

"Alright...so...looks like we're all stuck in a rather...awkward situation." Gills spoke, tightening his grip on Agito slightly.

"True," Jet-Vak agreed, "Perhaps we could speak over some chili Kiina has prepared?"

"Seriously, how much did you make?!" Decade asked, looking at the sheepish Kiina.

"Ch-chili sounds nice…" Agito spoke, clearly afraid of Gills' talons poking through his helmet.

"I could eat." Gills replied, lifting and tossing Agito towards the others, "Ha…." he breathed out as a green aura formed around him as his Rider form faded away, leaving a man with messy brown hair dressed in a tan leather jacket and shirt which simulated a snakeskin pattern, "Call me Ryo."

"You're so quick to expose your secret identity…" Agito muttered.

"Since when was it a secret?" Ryo argued.

"A pleasure, Ryo," Kiina greeted before looking at Agito, "Heh-heh. Same as I sensed earlier. Nice to see you again so soon, Mr. Shouichi."

"Ah…" Agito gawked.

"See...she already knows." Ryo said, kicking Agito and sending him rolling towards their house, "He's a little dense, but reliable."

"Oh, I know several who are like that," Kiina giggled, "Oh, my name is Kiina. It's a pleasure to meet another friendly Rider."

"I'm just a good protector." Ryo sighed, "Sorry if I'm a little...violent. It helps to fall back on some more wild instincts...I was never really much of a fighter before getting my powers."

"We find his aggression is handy as a fright tactic." Agito groaned as he flashed and revered to Shouichi.

"As I've said before; I known several who are like that," Kiina replied before gasping, "Ah infestations!" she bent down and picked up the burnt remains of her paper, "I'll need to start all over on what I was planning for my temporary students…"

"I'll make the coffee…" Decade sighed, reverting to Tsukasa.

"Ah! No coffee for Kiina!" Jet-Vak panicked before whispering to Tsukasa, "Last time she had any, we lost an entire month and none of us can remember what fully happened! It's why she only drinks Hot chocolate instead of coffee."

"...Hot Cocoa it is!" Tsukasa exclaimed, "I love a good joke but...I am not looking to lose a month of my life."

"Ooh hot chocolate." Shouichi smiled, walking in.

"I'm partial to hard drinks but sure." Ryo said following the Skylanders in.

* * *

"So you have amnesia, too?" Jet-Vak questioned as they sat at the table.

"Yes. I woke up on the beach with a letter that had my name and a picture of my sister." he explained, "The headmaster took me in and...now I live here. Coming and going to fight the Lords and protecting people from their sick plots."

"I'm just a dude who got in an accident and unlocked the power to become a green rage monster." Ryo simply stated, "Only without copyright infringement." he muttered to himself, taking a sip of his hot beverage.

"At least your blood's not radiation-filled and no split personality issues, so there's that," Flynn noted, reading a comic book on said copyright infringement.

"Well it's not as amazing as you all what with being travelers from another world," Shouichi spoke, "And a world filled with magic and the like."

"One more Rider and some magical beings with command of the elements makes our jobs a lot more easier for as long as you're here." Ryo smirked, "I might be able to enjoy a night at the bath house without something going wrong."

"...Should I get a piece of wood for him to knock on now or later?" Tessa whispered to Hugo.

"I'll take it now." Ryo spoke, making them jump, "Side effect or benefit of the freaky powers…" he motioned to his ears.

"So what do you think is your mission in our world, Tsukasa-san?" Shouichi asked.

"I can't be sure...each world is different but most times after my belt pops out three cards with your powers, it's all said and done." Tsukasa explained.

"It's not a reliable method…" Kiina sighed, "But our best sign that it's all said and done. Well, that and finding a Sensei that was brought to a Rider world thanks to the Sky Eater."

"Sensei?" Shouichi asked.

"Let me guess...figure of major importance who imparts wisdom and has mastered a one of a kind power." Ryo summed up while putting a hand to his head.

"Eh, a little of column A and a little of column B," Wolfgang replied, "But if ya want to learn somethin' from me, we'll need a _really_ ancient library and two years," the two looked at him with raised brows before he chuckled after a few awkward minutes, "Kidding!"

"It's nice to finally have a calm sit down with the Riders of a world." Jet-Vak changed the subject, "First one was a bit of a rush, and the last one well...we left on good polite terms towards the end."

"Yeah...I'm takin' the fall for that one," Wolfgang noted, "Came to wrong conclusions and did a few things I am _really_ ashamed of."

"We've moved on from scolding to teasing him with it," Tsukasa added.

"So you need to find a Sensei...and unlock cards from his belt?" Ryo muttered.

"The gist." most of them nodded.

"Well we can find your friend. We are somewhat sensitive to magic and the like...but...that last part is on your friend here," Ryo pointed at Tsukasa, "Shouichi, you make friends with him. You're better with people."

"Eh?" he blinked, confused at suddenly getting this responsibility.

"It's also a smart move considering we're currently coworkers," Kiina agreed, "It could be set up as Shouichi helping us get used to the place."

"There, you help them, I'll look for this Sensei. I don't work or live here, so I'll do what I do best: get around," Ryo spoke while getting up.

"Great! Hold on, I think I have something to help ya," Wolfgang noted as he shoved a hand into his chest fur and pulled out a photograph, "Ah! Here we are. Here ya go, bloke. A picture of all us Sensei at the last Sensei Picnic. It was Pit Boss's turn, so apologies for any misconceptions due to the scenery."

Ryo took the photo and raised a brow at roughy thirty figures, Wolfgang and King Pen among them...inside of a dungeon-like structure filled with picnic tables, party favors, and multiple weapons, targets, and training dummies that were roasted, blown up, sliced, diced, pummeled, littered with arrows, shuriken, coated in green goo, coated in ink, being nibbled on by some green tiny thing with big stalk-like eyes and razor sharp fangs, turned to gold, and bits of candy.

"No worries about King Pen," Wolfgang continued, "He's restin' up after a big brawl when he got found by these blokes. ...That's the penguin, by the way."

"We should make copies of that…" Tsukasa muttered to Kiina.

"Right," Kiina agreed as she looked at ten of the figures, _'Those are some of the villains that got out of Cloudcracker Prison when Kaos blew it up...So they've become Skylanders? That's good.'_ she looked at the clock, "Gha?! One in the morning already?! Ah man…"

"Wow...We've been up all night."

"We have classes tomorrow!" Kiina exclaimed, "Ah...ah…" she looked around, "Pop Fizz, I need a five hour knockout potion STAT!" a vial hit her in the face, shattering and covering her face with a blue smoke, "Thank...yo...zzzzz…"

"...How is she not hurt from the glass breaking?" Ryo asked.

"Oh, it's just fake glass made from sugar that I pour the harmless powder ones into," Pop Fizz explained.

"Oh…" Shouichi nodded, "Sugar glass...huh…"

"I imagine that's useful for when you break one on your head for whatever reason." Tsukasa turned to Pop Fizz.

"Oh yeah. Plus, I can break them up and make cotton candy!" Pop Fizz beamed.

"So they are edible!" Shouichi mused to himself.

"That's where his mind went?" Most of them blinked.

"Yep! And the flavor changes depending on the potion," Pop Fizz noted, "It's blueberry when I use the knockout potion like Kiina asked for. But if you taste lemon, rinse your mouth immediately. You, uh, you don't want to know why."

"Trust him on this. It was a horrible week for Chill," Eruptor noted, "The students, though? A whole week of the academy being closed for snow and they voted her as Skylander of the Year that year."

"There are a lot of fun stories to be told…" Tsukasa explained to his fellow Riders.

* * *

"Ah great...Hey, boom guy?" Spyro knocked on the door, "Hello? What the heck's going on out there?"

"Apparently, the native Riders," Ka-Boom replied before opening it and slapped Spyro upside the head, "And I am 'Ka-Boom.' Amnesia does not count for rudeness, ja!" he closed the door once more and leaned against it.

"That smarts…" Spyro groaned.

" _True."_

"Bwah!" Spyro yelped, jumping in the air and spun around to see Eon, 'sitting' on a rock.

" _But still, just because you have amnesia doesn't mean you shouldn't use someone's name when they give it to you after they tell you it when they learn of your amnesia,"_ Eon noted before a blast of lightning went through him, _"...Really?"_

"Oh my god, a ghost! Boss! Boss! Do something! You fight Ghosts!" Spyro panicked, banging on the door rapidly.

"Spyro, it's a nightmare! Go to sleep!" Tsukasa shouted.

" _Reminds me of the first time you saw my astral projection...only, less setting Hugo on fire,"_ Eon chuckled in good nature, _"Ah, my apologies. Here I am agreeing with Ka-Boom, and yet I am being rude as well. You may not remember me, but I am Eon, the last good Portal Master before Kiina's powers awoken."_

"Ah…" Spyro stood there, his mouth agape as he let out a silent cry of confusion and terror.

" _...Yes, yes, I know that I am a spirit with a marvelous beard,"_ Eon deadpanned, _"But I was not always a spirit, you know. In fact, when I was alive, I found you wounded on a small island."_

"How's it?" he asked after slapping himself.

" _Yes. I was on my way back to the academy after a wonderful Beardles concert and happened to spot you. You were unconscious, lying on a lone empty island bleeding out,"_ Eon explained, _"I quickly summoned Whirlwind to tend to you. Even if she had only recently graduated, she was an expert medic already. After that, we took you to the academy. When you awoke in the medical bay, all you could remember were two things: your name was Spyro and an amazing level of detail on a strange gun that no one had ever seen before and that it shot you."_ he lightly 'tapped' on Spyro's head, _"It was right here where you were shot."_

"Shot…?" he asked as he cringed as a memory flashed in his head, a young man with long hair, smiling, before suddenly a bang, "Ow...ow…" he groaned, "Well...I didn't pass out that time?"

" _You did that at times when you tried to remember who had the gun that shot you,"_ Eon agreed before smiling a little, _"After a few days, I gave you an offer to stay and become a Skylander. I felt that by being one, you would be able to go to distant lands and be able to go into places that would help you find your memories."_ he sighed, _"Sadly, there was nothing on you in particular, but more on your unique species of being a Purple Dragon. It wasn't until all this began to happen that we've finally discovered that you were not from Skylands, but another world entirely."_

"The boss's world." he smiled, "I can remember a lot about him after I saw him. He found and hatched me, and kept me in this tiny house with my name on the front...and we went to all sorts of weird places...we burned a lot of sheep." he muttered that last part, "We probably enjoyed that more than we should have…"

" _Ah, young Tsukasa,"_ Eon nodded, _"Maybe he's why you liked to set the sheep in Skylands on fire so much."_ Spyro sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, _"It's taken me quite some time to reach anyone from Skylands, mainly because each time you changed worlds, I barely managed to find a connection from where my spirit tends to reside. Though, to be honest, I do wish I had my body at times in those last two worlds. They had such fascinating beard products..."_

"Huh? Looking for us?"

" _Well, mainly you and Kiina,"_ Eon replied, _"Kiina because she is the one who inherited my responsibilities. While you I consider a great and close friend. Though, I'm surprised that you haven't taken your journal out."_

"Oh, a close fr-I had a diary?" Spyro cringed.

" _Journal,"_ Eon corrected.

"What's the difference...oh man so embarrassing." he groaned, falling face first on the ground, "Boss is gonna be happy to tease me about it…" he then blinked, "Wait a minute...Boss says nine times out of ten, everything here is magical…"

" _Well, it wasn't at first,"_ Eon noted, _"You did it yourself, really. After visiting the Ancient Spell Punk Library for information on the Darkness and how to defeat it, you managed to reverse-engineer the unique spell the library had for its books and put it on your journal. When I asked you about it, you said 'what? It was an amazing way to read a book by experiencing it yourself. It's like a live-action video game.'"_

"Live action...video game?" he blinked, "Need to find that book…" he jumped around quickly.

" _You like to hide it in the underside of your right wing since you hide snacks in your left wing,"_ Eon explained, _"And the reason I know that? Someone managed to put a spell on a Beardles music video and sent it to everyone in the academy and several islands around it and you blurted it out when I asked who took my last bag of cotton candy. Fortunately, I had already seen the music video and deleted the video before I could see it. Took an entire week to get things back to normal."_

"In my wings...do...do I have some kind of organic pockets...Oh, that's so cool!" Spyro said to himself.

" _No, I lost a bet and gave you magic pockets in your wings...and had to dye my beard pink for a month,"_ Eon muttered the last bit, _"Blasted Eidetic memory caused by the mental trauma from the shot letting you remember perfectly the answers…"_

"Weird thing is...I probably forgot the answer that won me that bet. Ahaha!" he laughed to himself, "Wait...is that irony…? No one ever knows when that's actually irony!?"

" _Spyro, your journal?"_ Eon reminded, clearing his throat.

"Oh, right, right right," Spyro replied as he dug around under his wing before pulling out a bag of cotton candy, "...Oops. Wrong wing. Saving that for later…" he put it back before checking his other wing and pulled out a large leather-bound journal decorated to resemble his scales, "Oh sweet! I love my wings! So how does this work to make it be a video game?"

" _Just open it and put your 'hands' on the pages,"_ Eon replied.

"Seems easy…" he muttered, following the simple instructions as he put his hand on the pages, "...So what no-WHOA!" he yelped as the book's pages glowed and sucked him into it, "Gah! What is this?!" he grunted as he crashed onto a floor, "...okay...not fun…"

" _Yes, it is quite a surprise for first timers,"_ Eon agreed, appearing beside him.

"...I really wanna know if I know how to hurt ghosts…" Spyro grumbled as he got up, "So how does this work?"

" _We start at the beginning,"_ Eon replied.

"I don't think I'm ready for that conversation…" Spyro muttered.

Eon chuckled, _"I mean the beginning of the book."_

"Oh...right…" Spyro chuckled sheepishly, "So do I think about it or does it…"

 _=Entry 1=_

"Start on its own, okay," Spyro noted as the darkness around them faded away, revealing a cozy nest-like bed that Spyro was resting on with a large window and a video game console set up, "Oh, snazzy!"

 _=I suppose I should start with my name...well, that's kinda obvious since you're new and everything. My name is Spyro. Not sure of my age or...well...anything outside of my name, really. Whirlwind, a unicorn-dragon hybrid, told me that I have something called amnesia. It's a miracle I can even remember my name. Master Eon gave me this journal to write down everything I can remember in...which won't be all that hard. Apparently, the event that caused my amnesia also caused me to obtain Eidetic memory to make up for the sudden loss of memories. Basically, it means that everything I experience, I remember with a perfect accuracy down to the smallest detail=_ Spyro's voice came from above _=Right now, I'm writing in you, my new journal, in my bedroom that Master Eon gave me. It's really nice and spaceous and even came with a sweet video game system and games! And the view, oh man! That endless sky is something I don't think I'll ever_ ever _want to forget! It feels as if...it feels like it was waiting for me, ya know? Skylands, I mean. What's Skylands? Well, it's a world full of magic and adventure! ...No, literally. From the smallest grain of sand to the most massive of mountains,_ everything _has magic within=_

Spyro walked over to the window and looked out, gazing upon the massive expanse of sky before him, "Whoa~!" he heard the door open and looked to see Eruptor stumble in, wearing a baseball hat and carrying a suitcase.

 _=I've decided to become a Skylander, mainly to try to find my memories. Today, I've met two new roommates I'll have at this place for the four years we'll be here. The first one I met is a sentient magma creature from a volcano that got kicked out because said volcano erupted. His name is Eruptor and we met when he was trying to find his room, which was to the room on the right of my room=_

"Oh! Uh, s-sorry about that," Eruptor sheepishly apologized as he scrambled to pick up his suitcase only for it to go up into ashes, "D'oh. Another suitcase burned up..." he growled a bit as the area turned warmer.

"Whoa, whoa! Chill out, man," Spyro spoke up, moving over to him, "No harm done. Easy enough to clean. Name's Spyro."

"Eruptor," the magma creature replied, "Say, any chance this is room 204?"

"Nope. This is 203. 204's that way," Spyro replied, pointing to the right.

"Oh," Eruptor blinked twice, "Thanks."

"Wow. I'm amazed that hat isn't burnt away already," Spyro muttered to himself as Eruptor left before he heard something go 'fwoosh.'

"Aw magma! My new hat!" Eruptor snapped outside, "Dang blasted flammable objects!"

"Spoke too soon." Spyro chuckled sheepishly.

 _=As for my other roommate...yeah, she startled me=_

"Hi there!"

"BWAH!" Spyro freaked, jumping into the air and landing on his head in his bed.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Stealth Elf, her mask not on, apologized as she helped him up, "Forgot that's not how others outside the forest greet each other…"

 _=Her name was Stealth Elf. She came from the Enchanted Elven Forest where she learned the art of the ninja. I'd say Ninjutsu, but that's just one of the skills she learned there. The normal greetings for two people there is saying 'hi' right behind them when they least expect it. She's not all that social=_

"Uh...no problem?" Spyro replied, "Spyro."

"Stealth Elf," the elf replied before tilting her head at the offered claw.

"What? Never had a handshake before?" Spyro asked.

"Um...a hand...shake?"

' _Wow. Way to underestimate that level of 'social,' book me,'_ Spyro thought, _'Eh then again can't be worse then boss…his first instinct is antagonize people into liking him...to be fair it's worked so-so thus far.'_

"Yeah, it's where you take my hand and we move them up and down." he took her hand and shook it, "See? Up and down and then release."

"Oh...That's, um, interesting," Stealth Elf replied

"Well no offense, but it's preferable to giving someone such a scare they almost have a heart attack!" Spyro laughed.

"Huh? Really? That's...kinda normal back home," Stealth Elf noted.

"Wait, really?" _'Wow...Better not diss the book. It's accurate,'_ Spyro thought, "Say, Eon, how long are these entries?"

" _Well, normally, you'd easily read the pages in about an entry every twenty or so minutes. But since you enchanted them to act out in? ...You'll finish the entire journal in week,"_ Eon replied.

"Oh...Wait, what?!"

* * *

"Mhmm...mmm...hnnn…" Kiina paced before the tables, "All cleaned to sparkling and set out for preparations...ingredients all set up...Everyone receives an 'A' in preparing for a day's work." several sighs of relief went off, "Now let's get straight to cooking! On your stations are the recipes for today and what part you make at said stations! To get a full grade, you need _all_ of them completed in one hour or less!"

' _An hour to get seven dishes? Many of these need to be worked on in multiple stages that would take far more than an hour,'_ Erina thought as she looked at the recipes.

"As I consider you a restaurant kitchen, this is a shared grade so you all pass or fail!" Kiina continued as she put a timer on her table and turned it on for an hour, "Begin!"

* * *

"Seems like Kiina takes to this far too well..." Tsukasa muttered sitting back with his feet up against his desk, "And here I hoped I'd have the Hell Kitchen…" he spun around so as to stand up, _'While I don't mind getting comfortable in this world, I don't want to end up wasting time here either...I really need to find out what the conditions are for these cards and to save each world. Otherwise it'll be an endless cycle of meet Riders, fight, talk, fight and fight some more until the problem is cleaned.'_

"Ano...Sensei…"

"Nande? Can't you see I have adult problems to deal with? Babysit yourselves. In the real kitchen, the boss can't take the time to hold your hands and expects you to do it right or not at all." Tsukasa told all of them, "Case in point?" he pointed to Yukihira, already working, "He's got experience in a restaurant."

"Got to move fast to fill the orders!" Soma cheered as he worked away without even thinking it seemed.

"Something you kids lack is motivation and experience. I find myself dumbstruck at how little you know of the field you wish to excel in," Tsukasa went on, "If you want to brag or cheat your way to win, I'm sure there is some sport you could try. This is the kitchen; it works as a machine, always moving, and striving not to mess up. If you think I'm sitting here to tell you what a good job you did, then you got the wrong teacher. I'm cynical and sarcastic...just ask anyone who knows me."

"I kinda got that feeling from yesterday," Soma muttered.

"And again he gets how to deal with me. I take it you know how to deal with a rather similar type of dude...boss or dad?" Tsukasa asked.

"Oh, both since they're pretty much the same thing when you grow up with your dad running a restaurant," Soma shrugged.

"See? He's ready for this life. You brats could do to take a lesson." Tsukasa smirked, "Now back to it." he snapped his fingers as he walked back to his desk, "If you all finish with time before class ends, I'll treat you to a special desert today."

This seemed to earn their attention as many tried to follow Soma's lead and do things themselves. Tsukasa honestly enjoyed the chaos as he went back to his thoughts. However his thoughts where paused when he felt...something, a sort of tingling in the back of his head.

* * *

"Time's up!" Kiina snapped as her timer went off, "Utensils down!" she looked around, "Hmm...Not even one is complete, huh?" she pointed at Erina, "You! What is the issue we have at the moment, hm?"

"We had to attempt to make seven dishes, all with several steps, all at once in a limited time," Erina noted.

"And how many dishes are typically served at a restaurant, especially a top notch one, in a single hour?" Kiina pressed as she smirked on seeing most of the class starting to get it, "When you work, you won't be 'oh gotta finish this one dish for this one customer in this amount of time.' Not at all. In actuality, it's more like 'Oh shoot! I need to complete all this in this amount of time for this many customers!' You have to work together, form a harmony of sorts, and get all these steps completed all at once! When you complete the steps you're on for one recipe, get to working on the next recipe immediately! Don't just stand there being all wallflowers, keep it flowing from one recipe to the next! When I look at you all? I see potential for greatness, but when I see what you can do now?" she motioned to the incomplete recipes, "Uh-uh. No chance for what I feel you all have can be achieved." many grimaced at that, "We'll spend the remaining time finishing these recipes and you'll be given lists of what's to be made tomorrow. For now? You all get an F for today and keep that in your heads to compare the grade you get for your last class I give you this week with what you received today."

Many began to complain, mostly to themselves, so as to not risk getting something worse like punishment by arguing with their teacher. For the most part, many did understand and agree with the lesson, but still many found it unfair on simply principal of their own ego.

"Um, sensei?" Kiina looked at the red-haired girl by Erina.

"Ms. Hisako Arato, correct?" Kiina noted, earning a nod, "Yes?"

"Well...I was wondering about that chili you want us to recreate," Hisako noted.

"I have extras of it for you all to take with you once you finish the dishes," Kiina replied as she pulled out small containers filled with the chili, "This will be all you get of it to compare to what you make to try to recreate it."

"Eh…." many of them blinked at that.

"But that's only if you can finish those dishes you're working on," Kiina smirked, taking note of the few who were still working and hadn't fully paused when she said that.

By the end of the class, the dishes had been completed and everyone was leaving with the list of dishes for tomorrow and a container. As Kiina prepared to leave, she noticed Alice and Hisako still there.

"Yes?" Kiina asked.

"Sensei, I would like if you could be one of the judges for a Shokugeki I am participating in this afternoon," Alice informed.

"A judge? Hmm...Very well. Where will it be and when?" Kiina asked.

"This the time and location," Hisako replied, handing Kiina a paper.

"Thank you," Kiina thanked and, once the two had left, curled up into herself, which Tsukasa came upon a few minutes later, "Oh what did I just agree to do…? What's a Show coo geh key? Oh, I got too into teaching again and went along with it and now...mmmm…"

"Shokugeki...it's a Competition where two competitors are challenged to make a type of dish in their own style and have it judged," Tsukasa explained, "You know, normal cook off things. Only here in this school victory means to earn prestige and power in the ranking."

"...So that means we'll have a chance of those monsters coming to one?" Kiina asked, "They might be attracted to competitions since it may seem like people are breaking limits they shouldn't?"

"I'd not put money on it….unless one of the students in it has...a skill that is abnormal or beyond human," he muttered honestly, "But your wording makes me think maybe…." he sighed while rubbing the back of his head, earning her attention from how much it seemed it was hurting, "Why are you even asking?"

"...One of my students is participating and asked me to be a judge," Kiina replied, showing him the paper.

"This is a big deal here. It's an important part of their school's customs and rituals." Tsukasa spoke, "Shouichi told me a lot about it while you were distracted. This is a big honor really, but for simplicity's sake just treat it like a usual cooking competition; taste and be fair."

"Right...right...I can be fair. Just taste and be fair," Kiina nodded, "Just like the competitions I've had to host because I'm a Portal Mistress back in Skylands."

"...don't worry about it…" he sighed, patting her head, "Here they just asked because they respect your talent. If anything, I think maybe they look up to you and want to impress someone like you." he explained with a smile, a cocky half smile, but a smile nonetheless, "Don't be nervous. Those brats are probably more nervous than you. You're the person they look up to at this moment, so show them some strength so they can show you some."

"Right. I can do this," Kiina nodded, "I can do this."

* * *

' _I CANNOT DO THIS!'_ Kiina thought with blank eyes as she sat between two men at a judge's table in the middle of a stadium filled with students cheering.

"I probably should have added it's a whole big event…" Tsukasa realized too late that his lack of total information might be making Kiina have an internalized panic attack.

"You are made of jackass…" Ryo said, sitting next to him along with Shouichi.

"It can be jarring for the more reserved types," Shouichi spoke, "But don't worry, she should be fine. All the eyes will be on the students and only her judging will matter."

"Don't tell me. Tell the female statue with white eyes…." Tsukasa pointed.

"Ah!" Shouichi panicked, realizing how spot on that was. He made his way down to encourage her as Tsukasa and Ryo sat back.

"First time participating?" Kiina was snapped out and looked down at one of her fellow judges, a short elderly man in red and green robes.

"Y-Yes," Kiina replied.

"It's quite a constant for those who do these in one of the big stadiums," he noted, "I actually froze up several times until I was used to it all. Don't pay attention to anyone except for those who have come to this stadium to cook and your fellow judges."

"K-Kiina…" Shouichi panted walking up, out of breath from the struggle to make it there, "It'll be okay...just...oh...my leg…"

"Seems one of your fellow coworkers was worried about you," the elder noted.

"Y-Yeah," Kiina noted, "Are you okay, Mr. Shouichi?"

"Ah...it's...it's nothing new for me...I'm just here to tell you it'll be okay...trust me this is jarring for everyone…" he gasped, "But...I guess you are doing better already...so...I'm just gonna...go pass out in the hallway…" he then blinked when Tsukasa and Ryo picked him up by his arms.

"Kiina...something important came up, so I will be back in a few." Tsukasa said, pointing at the DecaDriver in his pocket to indicate what it was, "Do your best!"

"We'll take him to a seat to rest." Ryo said, before leaning down to whisper to him, "You're not going to rest…"

"Eh?" he asked in panic as he was dragged off by his fellow Riders.

"Okay, bye," Kiina waved.

"Quite some eccentric teachers these days," the elder chuckled, "Ah, seems we're starting. Do you know who's who?"

"Um...I know the girl participating," Kiina replied, "One of my students, Alice Nakiri. She asked me to be a judge for today." she then looked at a big student in robes and his hair pulled into a topknot, "But...not her opponent."

"Ah, that's a second year student, Goudabayashi Kiyoshi. He's the 76th chief of the high school section of the Chanko Nabe Research Society," he explained as the two students approached the table before the judges.

' _Chanko Nabe?'_ Kiina pondered, _'Why does part of me wish I was fighting monsters with Kadoya?'_

* * *

"Henshin!" the three Riders shouted while racing down the street on their bikes.

Tsukasa drove into all nine projections as his armor formed over him. Shouichi was obscured by a flash of light as he and his bike transformed. His normal looking sports bike was now a red and golden armored machine matching Kamen Rider Agito. Ryo was overshadowed by a green image as he became Gills, his dirt bike changing into a green monstrous bike to match the wild Rider. The three made short work of the distance from the school to the docs where sure enough, an entire swarm of the Ant Lords where running around causing untold chaos. Several police officers stepped back, letting the three ram their bikes into the Pedes grunts, sending them flying.

"Lords attacking in such a public manner?" Agito asked shocked.

"Ants do what they want...It's why we make sprays to kill 'em," Gills spoke, extending his claws.

"So for today we are exterminators." Decade sighed pulling out his Ride Booker.

"You're right. Best not to concern ourselves for why until we get the people to safety and stop them." Agito nodded, slapping his belt as his armor changed to Flame mode.

"I like that style of thinking." Decade agreed while pulling out a card, "Henshin." he said while slotting it.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ!=**

Agito and Gill jumped back as he changed into a totally different Kamen Rider in a blinding flash of neon red light. D-Faiz dusted his hands as he stood his ground and waited for the monsters to rush them.

"...How did he do that?" Gills asked, "I thought he was pink."

"Pinkku janai; magenta da." D-Faiz said, getting up and up close, "Try and remember that."

"Maa maa…" Agito spoke, pushing them apart, "We are here to fight them remember?" he motioned fo the Fromica Pedes.

"...This isn't over," D-Faiz stated as they turned back to the ants.

"Let's just get to the killing...bugs creep me out." Gills spoke before his mouthplate opened, "RAH!" he roared as he jumped and stabbed his claws into one of the Pedes, before lunging at another and biting into its neck.

"Couldn't agree more." Agito said, summoning his sword as he began slashing through the Pedes, lighting them on fire.

"Oi, take care of the Constables," D-Faiz ordered slotting another card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: Auto Vajin!=**

With that, his bike transformed into Faiz's bike before transforming into robot mode. It flew over and began using its tire shield to fire a barrage of bullets and keeping the Formica Pedes away from the police. D-Faiz grabbed the FaizEdge from the robots shoulder before rushing and slashing all the monsters in his path, letting them explode into blue fire.

"His bike turned into a robot," Gills noted as he stabbed his arm into a Pedes, "...How come he gets a robot and we get sleds?"

"It's not like we asked for what our bikes turn into…" Agito chuckled as he formed two swords and slashed down two Pedes at once.

"Most of my skills are just copy and paste anyway." D-Faiz said, stabbing his FaizEdge through a Pedes and kicking it away to explode, "You guys are a pain, so let's try this then." he said, slotting another card.

 **=FORM RIDE: FAIZ ACCEL!=**

With that, his chest armor opened up along with his eyes turning red. He quickly pressed the button on his watch as the monsters seemed to freeze in place for him. With a merry whistle, he slotted his golden finisher card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-F-FAIZ!=**

Gills and Agito cringed when suddenly red drills fell from the sky and into many of the Pedes and caused them to explode. D-Faiz skidded to a stop along the ground as his armor reverted to regular Faiz. He turned as more of the Pedes seemed to crawl out from behind the many crates filling the shipping yard. D-Faiz groaned as he held up both his FaizEdge and RideBooker in gun mode.

"And this is why I hate ants…" Gills groaned.

"They seem to be so dedicated to attacking this area...why?" Agito asked.

Before the monsters could advance, they were stopped by a storm of bullets which took out many of them. The Riders turned around to see a fourth Rider clad in blue armor holding up a Rifle/Minigun hybrid.

"Kamen Rider G3-X...advancing!" he shouted, jogging up to their side. He then turned to D-Faiz, "EH!? When did we get a new guy!?" he panicked, "Hajimemashte! Boku wa Kamen Rider G3-X, Hikawa Makoto!" he saluted.

"Oh…" D-Faiz dumbly nodded, "Eh?" he blinked behind his mask.

"He's a new friend so to speak, Makoto," Agito chuckled.

"He's got a lot of tricks...almost as many as you," Gills added.

"Ah...I'm not good with positive people." D-Faiz added, "Let's focus on just killing the monsters."

"Hai!" G3-X nodded.

"Ikuze!" Agito cheered as the four Riders rushed the Formica Pedes.

* * *

Kiina sighed as she continued watching the Shokugeki, the entire time her nervousness coming and going, as people looked to the judges now and again to gauge their reactions of what the contestants where doing. Yet she still could not shake the desire to rather be confronting possibly murderous monsters who called this world home then to be here in this situation. However, when she could truly pay attention to the Shokugeki, she was in awe by how skilled the two contestants truly were. Their cooking skills were indeed amazing. While they might not be ready for the real world of cooking, their raw talent certainly did shine through.

"They do have a lot of potential," Kiina noted as time wound down.

"It's almost time for our part of this contest," the elder noted, "It's always a pleasure to enjoy the meals they create. You never know what will be served."

"It sounds fun." the other judge agreed.

"Any advice?" Kiina asked.

"Be impartial. If you know a contestant or both, then you need to push away your personal feelings to them," the elder explained, "Ah. Here's the first dish and it's from Goudabayashi-san. Looks like a Canko Nabe."

"Nabe?" Kiina tilted her head, _'Ah...Kadoya could be useful right now...wonder how he's doing?'_

* * *

"Ha!" D-Faiz shouted, slashing several Pedes as he ran down a hall of shipping crates. He turned and shot his Ridebooker as he unleashed red photon lasers. Each blast hit a Pedes, causing it to explode. He roared as he slashed through several at a time, causing an explosion of blue fire.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: KAIXA!=**

"X gonna give it to you!" D-Kaixa shouted, swinging the KaixaBlayGun and slashing through a Pedes.

He swung his reverse grip weapon around cutting through several of the Pedes while he charged. He spun around slashing several of the ant monsters across the abdomen before kicking his leg and flipping up. As he came down he slashed another of the Pedes. He stabbed the weapon back and into a Pede's as he slowly stood back up, he yanked the energy blade out before backhanding the monster away letting it explode when it slammed into several of its brothers. He aimed and fired a blast which caught several in a yellow energy net as an X formed in front of him.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KAIXA!=**

D-Kaixa rushed forwards as the X of energy pierced through all the Pedes, causing another explosion. As the monsters exploded into blue flames, a flash of blue light ran out of the smoke.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: DELTA!=**

"Ha!" D-Delta roared, holding up his ride booker and Delta Blaster.

He roared as he fired blue photon beams at the Pedes, making them all fall back and explode. He spun around and shot around him before crossing his arms and shooting down two Pedes that tried attacking him from above. He swung and pistol whipped a Pedes before shooting it in the abdomen and knocking it away with a second strike to the head.

"Ho…." Agito breathed as he held up his Flame Saber.

He rushed as he slashed from his right cutting down several Pedes. He swung around from the left cutting through more of his enemies. He split his sword in two as he swung down from both sides in an X cut. He then swung both in a large horizontal rushing slash. The cross guard opened with a shing as he held up one sword once more. He held the sword up as it began forming fire. He roared and rushed with swing as his slash cut down dozens with the elongated blade of flames.

The Pedes all began to explode into large pillars of fire. The Pedes stopped as the flames began to dim. But a sudden wind picked up making the flames grow. The Formica Pedes all looked as Agito storm swung his halberd around rapidly. He grunted as his weapon opened up before he took a step forward. The Pedes could hardly react as the flames were blown away by a sudden gust, Agito now standing behind the group of monsters before they to fell and exploded.

"GRAH!" Gills roared as he pinned down two of the Pedes.

He growled as his claws extended and through their throats. He pulled his organic weapons out before rushing and slicing down several more of them. With each swing the monsters cried in pain before exploding. He swung his right arm as his claw was replaced by a large red tentacle, it whipped out and around the neck of a Pedes which stood atop several containers for higher ground. Gills yanked it down with great force as a snapping sound was heard.

The wild Rider slammed his prey down on several more just as it exploded as he roared, "Gills...Hell Stab!"

A Pedes cried in pain as his arm rammed through its chest...and then through another before Gills entire arm harpooned 6 of the monsters. An explosion obscured him as he rushed out. He roared and jumped on another of the Pedes before his mouthplate opened and he began biting into its neck, with a growl he got off before flipping through the air. Gills gave yet another roar as he grew his claws from his wrists and heels. The Pedes while simple minded...knew one thing at this moment...that running was their best course of action.

"Get back here!" Gills shouted, lunging at them.

G3-X grunted as he backed a Pedes into the wall of a container before he aimed his firearm the GM-01 Scorpion. He aimed and fired at the head of a Pedes, making it fall back and explode. He grunted, turning around and pushing the Pedes behind him down before aiming and shooting it once more in the cranium. He rolled to the side before aiming up and shooting two more of the Pedes knocking them down. He swung around and tripped one of the Pedes down and once more took it out of the fight with a well aimed bullet to the head.

G3-X grunted as he grabbed at his leg and pulled out a trench combat knife as the blade extended. He swung and slashed one of the Pedes before shooting at another. He grunted when one of them was able to swing a spear and knock his firearm out of his hand. He ducked under another swing before grabbing at a bike handle he slotted into his arm as it extended into a jutte. He swung the jutte as it shocked one of the Pedes before slashing it with his knife the GK-Unicorn. He swung and struck the spear of his previous attacker as it sent a current through the metal pole making it cry in pain and let go. G3-X twisted both weapons and held them upside down before swinging his arms back and stabbing both into a pair of Pedes that tried to sneak up on him. The Kamen Rider then rolled forward before grabbing his Scorpion and turning around as he began unloading bullet after bullet into his enemies.

"There are still so many…" Agito sighed, reverting to his base form.

"Even I don't got enough anger to keep me going here…" Gills gasped.

"I can't afford to use all my Cerberus ammo all at once." G3-X sighed, lifting his gatling gun.

"Downsides to very real guns," Decade sighed, back in his base form.

"Eh...how did you...when…?" G3-X asked, seeing Decade for the first time.

"Cards," Gills replied, "The animes were right. Cards are magic."

"For all I know, I am Magic." Decade sighed while holding up his RideBooker sword.

Before the quartet of Riders could advance on the last of the Formica Pedes, they stopped as a helicopter flew overhead. The four stopped to gauge what could happen at this moment. The door to the Helicopter opened as...a Rider stepped out. He was clad in black colored armor with yellow accents the yellow spelling G4 on his left shoulder.

"One of yours?" Decade asked G3-X.

"No...I've never seen that armor before," G3-X answered.

G4 proceeded to jump out of the helicopter and land on the ground, his armor and weight causing the pavement beneath him to buckle and crack. He rolled his shoulders before turning around and holding his arm out in time to catch a giant rocket launcher with four very large and potentially deadly rockets attached to it. He hefted the weapon over his shoulder before extending a cable and connecting it to his belt. He reached over and spun a dial on his other hip before aiming and shooting one of the rockets as they hit the swarm of Pedes. A large explosion tore apart the ground and several shipping containers. The riders grunted as they lowered their arms and gasped at the devastation that one rocket caused.

"Target eliminated." G4 spoke, lowering his launcher.

"That's too much power for a weapon to be used in urban settings…" G3-X spoke, "The police department would never authorize that type of weapon!"

"Military would…" Gills grunted.

One Pedes shivered nearby, seeing the destruction of the others. It started to flee only for a set of eight-pointed shuriken the size of buffet plates stabbed the ground before it. It looked around before crying out when more shuriken were thrown at it before they spun around, binding it with the piano wire tied to them. A red and black blur leapt down from where the shurikens had been thrown to reveal it to be a large, humanoid crow wearing a red karate uniform without sleeves but thick leather gauntlets and thick leather guards on his lower legs, exposing the crow feet-like hands and crow feet. A red strap of fabric covered his face, exposing gold eyes while a communicator was on the side of his head.

"Tae Kwon Crow has one that tried to flee! Returning back to base with the cowardly ant to face death with dignity!" the crow declared loudly.

=You don't have to shout= a voice on the line grunted.

"Oh. Tae Kwon Crow is very sorry, doctor," the crow apologized, much softer now, as he picked up the Pedes and carried it towards the copter.

"Oi, that's one of Kiina's friends…" Decade realized, "Hey, Beak Face!" he shouted, running to get its attention only for G4 to get in his way, "Move it, buzzcut."

=G4, protect Ninja Sensei and the subject in escaping to the copter= the voice on the line came inside of G4's helmet.

"Ryokai." he nodded reaching for his gun.

"Okay Soldier boy...you asked for this," Decade said, raising up his fist.

"What do they want with a lower Lord?" Gills asked.

"I don't know...but...it's not sitting well with me," Agito added.

"We should withdraw," G3-X spoke up, "If this is the military, then we can't afford to confront them like this."

"Tsk…" Gills complained, retracting his claws.

"..." G4 and Decade stared one another down as their hands hovered over their weapons. Decade instead closed his belt as he jumped back.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!=**

With that, Decade vanished in a flash of light. G4 looked around only to find the other Riders had already retreated and drove off on their bikes.

"Target has withdrawn. G4 returning to base for maintenance." he spoke over the radio as jets of steam escaped his suit.

"You did an amazing job!" Tae Kwon Crow declared loudly as G4 got on the copter, "And did I not tell you doing those stretches would help you carry those weapons easier?"

"G4 requesting to smack Ninja Sensei," G4 muttered.

=Denied. Subject may be lost=

"I can still think it...stuck up woman…" he muttered.

"Once we return to base, I say we get some rice while those scientists handle this cowardly killer," Tae Kwon Crow noted, talking in a more indoors voice, "You've more than earned a break."

"It'll just be time to rest before the next sortie," he replied simply, "A soldier is never done fighting." he sighed while taking off his helmet, "Never…"

* * *

=And in an unanimous decision, the winner is Nakiri Erina!=

"Eh?! No way...our Chanko Nabe RS...failed?"

Erina walked up to the Nabe served by her opponent and took a sip of it, "Senpai's dish has flaws in 27 parts of it. First, the lobster was blanched for two seconds longer than necessary. Second, the small amount of bitterness that comes from the oysters ruins the stew."

As Erina listed the flaws, Kiina paid attention, _'While she is pointing out things that made the dish not as good as it could have been…'_ she looked at Kiyoshi, who was starting to grit his teeth and clenching his fists, _'Instead of putting it in a way to both help keep him calm and actually learn from his mistakes, all she is doing is causing a rift to be formed. Her chances to be Sous Chef...are gone.'_ "Mr. Goudabayashi..." the two students looked at her as she smiled at him, "I hope to be given a chance to try another dish you make. It was actually the first time I tried a Chanko Nabe and it really impressed me."

Kiyoshi paused at hearing those words of kindness. The sincerity of it served to calm the anger that was forming, and while it didn't fully relieve the sting of defeat...it helped greatly to hear those words. Erina raised a brow, wondering why her teacher said that.

"Ms. Nakiri, would you be willing to give the Chanko Nabe RS at least one hour to get the most important items from their former housing so as to preserve the history of its time in the academy at the location?" Kiina asked, "While this school looks ahead, it would be disrespectful if we do not remember the past that helped create such a wonderful academy."

Erina frowned a little as she took her phone out, "...It's me. Delay the destruction for one hour and allow the Chanko Bade Research Society to retrieve anything of importance from it. Once that hour passes, tear it down."

' _Quite an interesting teacher. Despite her only being here for a few days, she was able to figure out that Nakiri-sama care deeply for the academy and how to help it,'_ the elder thought, _'Even if she's only here for a week, it feels like such a waste to not hire her full time.'_

Kiyoshi thanked Kiina as he rushed off to help move things from the Chanko Nabe RS. Everyone began to leave slowly but surely. The crowd leaving served to help calm Kiina down greatly, letting her finally take a relaxing deep breath. However, as many spectators left, a woman near the back watched Kiina and Erina carefully in interest. She tapped an earpiece as the two walked near the same direction.

"Add one more to the list of potential subjects…" she whispered.

=Roger! Subject name?=

"I believe her name to be...Boomer Kiina," she smiled, "Call it a feeling, but something about her is truly special."

* * *

" _Can you please stop laughing?"_ Eon sighed as the entry ended.

"B-But Stealth Elf...a-and Eruptor...and the balloon with peanut butter...AHAHAHAHA~!" Spyro cackled, "Oh...oh...I am loving this! What's next? What's next?"

" _Next? Why, graduation if I remember right,"_ Eon replied as the entry began.

=Okay, journal...this...this is going to be one entry for several pages more than usual= Spyro's voice noted as the void changed to the academy and Spyro caught a thrown sheep =I was playing Sheepball with Eruptor and Stealth Elf when I spotted Hugo running by in a hurry. So...I tossed it at him= he then pondered =Eeyup, I would totally do that again. In fact, first thing I'll do when I'm back with boss...wait. Boss? Huh...Hugo was right, this does help. Now I feel kinda bad about the sheep=

"Well, if journal me says so," Spyro shrugged before tossing it at a running Hugo.

"AH! SHEEP! Everyone, cower for your lives!"

"Hahahaha!" Spyro chuckled, "Ahh...I wish I had boss's camera."

" _If you remember the entry, you can always tell the book to go back to it later with him,"_ Eon noted.

"...I love this thing," Spyro chuckled as he picked up the sheep, "And Hugo has gotta chillax. They're harmless."

"They are harmful! They are literally full of harm!" Journal Hugo argued.

"Says you, god they make great pillows," Spyro said before sighing, "I need to get out of here...I wanna be with boss."

" _Very well, Spyro. All you need to do to get out is simply say 'End Read,'"_ Eon informed.

"End Read!" Spyro called.

" _Oh, and watch out for the boing,"_ Eon chuckled as the scene returned to the void.

"Sure, o-wait, 'boing?' What…"

 ***BOING~!***

"BOIIIIIIIING?!" Spyro screamed as the book opened and he catapulted out of it and ended up embedded through the door halfway, "Ow…"

"Well...You haven't done zat in a while," Boom noted.

"I am gonna burn somebody's facial hair off," he groaned trying to get out. "Why is this door so strong?!"

"Well, after ze last time a Fire Element Skylander was here, Kiina used magic to reinforce everything," Boom explained.

"Reticocal question, Boom. Now I've read my diary, so not confused on you guys anymore...well, most of you, but still don't feel comradey for you guys yet, so sorry if I can't treat you like I used to."

"Fair enough. But I thought you said you'd rather eat peanut butter-coated dried squid with grape jelly slathered over that then admit you have a diary and not a journal," Boom noted.

"Joke's on dairy me. I love to eat weird stuff! Plus, now I know I have pockets in my wings, so more stuff!" Spyro said.

"...I'm telling Cinder."

"Why?"

"She always wondered what happened to little Spry's money." Boom said.

"Oh like I…" he started, checking his wing pockets before freaking out via a deadpan look of terror, "Time to panic…"

"Nein. It's time to go see Tsukasa for camera for blackmail," Boom chuckled as he walked off, leaving him stuck in the door, "Don't move. Hehheh."

"Oh come on!"

* * *

"You've been enjoying your new job here a lot?" Cinder noted talking to Kiina.

"It almost feels like classes at Skylanders Academy! ...Minus the daily repair spells from fighting in the halls," Kiina noted.

"Yeah...I...huh...I have an urge to kill Spyro," Cinder sighed, "I swear if it's about Spry's money..."

"Ah, Cinder," Boom greeted, the Trap Master poking his head in, "There you are. Spyro remembered he has magic pockets in his wings and dropped a bag of gold with Spry's name on it."

"...Excuse me while I have a talk with my mate on taking our hatchling's allowance without valid reason," Cynder informed, her eye twitching, "...Speaking of…"

"I could summon Spry now," Kiina offered.

"No summoning!" Whirlwind snapped, "You are still healing from the overuse last world."

"...Also...I don't want him around a Spyro who doesn't remember him...Spry loves his dad so much...it would break his heart."

"Okay, Cynder. I won't summon him. But when he does wake up on his own, we can only hope Spyro remembers," Kiina noted.

"Oh, he found his journal and was spending the whole day in it," Boom added.

"It's a diary and we know it!" Spyro shouted as Boom saw him dragging himself and the door to him, "I'm gonna roast you!"

"...Is that the basement door?" Kiina groaned.

"Maybe…" Spyro replied.

"...Cynder, please hold nothing back this time," Kiina pleaded.

"No wait! Traitor!" Spyro panicked.

"Can do," the dragoness informed.

"Boss, save me!"

"Kadoya's still not home?" Kiina realized, seeing his chair empty.

* * *

"Ha!" Decade and Agito shouted, punching another Pedes.

"They surrounded us...they trapped us…" Agito gasped as he and Decade leaned against one another.

"Your friends got away...that's good enough for me…" Decade sighed, swiping his sword clean of Lord blood.

"Agreed." Agito sighed as the two got ready to continue fighting.

The two moved to fight, only to blink as the Pedes stopped. The riders looked around before a light shone down and slammed down onto them. The two cried as they were blown away by an explosion that left a burn mark in the ground shaped like a cross. Both their armors faded away as the Pedes parted to let a new Lord walk forward. This new one was not an insect, but rather a large minotaur-like monster with a nose ring. He held up a large staff/spear as the tip closed. His body was covered in black armor-like fur as gladiator-like armor covered his body. His horns curved with his head, making him more akin to a Buffalo then a bull.

"Gh…" Tsukasa grunted in pain as he and Shouichi pushed themselves up, "Taurus Ballista…" he named the Lord.

" _You speak our name so well human...but your kind are not needed,"_ he spoke, _"Humans...do not need this type of power, humans need not evolve beyond what they are."_ he preached, _"Your limits need not be shattered."_ he informed as his staff opened and another cross of light formed above them.

"Tsukasa-san!" Shouichi panicked as he moved to protect his fellow rider.

"Hmph...you owe me for this, Tsukasa…" a voice whispered as they held up a Ride Card. But before he could do anything with it, a red blur rushed out and kicked the Lord across the face making, him stumble back.

" _Nani!?"_ Taurus Ballista shouted in pain holding his face as the figure stood before Tsukasa and Shouichi, they held their hand up and stopped the cross of energy, _"This power...Kisama! Nani mono da!"_

"Ore?" the figure asked as the smoke from the exploding cross faded away to reveal a rider with familiar red armor and stag beetle mask, "Torisugari no Kamen Rider…" he chuckled as he stood before Tsukasa, "Yo Tsukasa...been a while!" he saluted.

"Omae...Yusuke!?" Tsukasa shouted in shock.

"It's time I paid you back for your help last year!" he cheered while cracking his knuckles, "Leave this fight to me!"

"A year?" Tsukasa blinked.

"Ha!" Kuuga roared, running down towards the Lord as his leg began glowing with fire, "Orya!" he roared before jumping and aiming his kick.

" _Onore!"_ the Lord roared.

* * *

 _Z0: Done! Finally...after so much delays...and a month of not being able to fully work thanks to...real work...finally done with this chapter._

 _O.N: who stole my equipment!_

 _SZ: *walks in*hey guys. Thought I'd drop in and join the outro a-why is o.n angry?...who took his equipment?!_

 _O.N: i'm gonna go get something to murder you guys i'll be back after the preview*leaves*_

 _SZ:..._

 _GT: To preview it seems…_

* * *

Jikan, Decade: The Next Journey…

Kiina: How can I trust you to be a Sous Chef when you hold absolutely no compassion for your fellow chefs and only cause divides between others?

Tsukasa: Hey Kiina...I know now's a bad time...but...Uh...look who I found.

Yusuke: Kiina! Ah it's been so long! Hugs!

Shouichi: Kamen Rider Kuuga...weird...I feel such a strange connection with Yusuke-san.

Tsukasa: Seriously...how often does she get kidnapped?!

Yusuke: Don't worry...we Kamen Riders shall save her!

Tsukasa: Don't make us into a superhero boy band...that's the Skylanders' job.

Skylanders: HEY!

Tae Kwon Crow: Who dare harm my Portal Mistress?!

 **Photo 7: the Blue thief chef DiEnd!**

?-?-?: Long time no see Tsukasa, Cynder.

 **=KAMEN RIDE=**

* * *

 _GT: Hoo boy...Next chapter's gonna be something._

 _Bob the minion:*whispers to GT his collection has been stolen*_

 _GT: Which collection?_

 _Bob: All bananas._

 _O.N:*outside* oh god all of Z0's killing tools are gone and Sean's Makoto sexy pic collections are gone too!_

 _SZ: I got backups...wait…*runs to a nearby safe and opens it*...MY MINI MEDAL COLLECTION!_

 _GT: *pulls out a phone and types on it* Ah. And…*pushes a button and an explosion went off in the distance, a shout of annoyance and disgust heard* He stole my fake collection I rigged with poop-scented slime._

 _Z0: *Wall crumbles as a hulked out Z0 roars and bangs chest like king kong* WHERE IS IT! *grabs and tears O.N. in half* Z0 SMASH!_

 _Bob: uh oh, bye bye!*brings down the curtains with a note saying technical difficulties as screaming and roars were heard*_


	7. Agito 2

_GammaTron: Hello! Welcome to another chapter!_

 _KamenRiderZER0: You know who we are and you know our amazing tale which we have been telling. And now to continue! As you know last time, Tsukasa and Shouichi where battled to the point of exhaustion but saved by an old face._

 _GT: Kuuga! So without further ado...we own no one but OCs like Kiina Boomer. So let's st-*steps on something and a hissing noise goes off*...Did I step on a hidden pressure plate?_

 _Z0: Yes...part of my anti-ninja home improvement project! I also installed them in the upper corners of the walls. And here comes the Boom *both of us are blown away in large explosion*_

* * *

"You know this guy?" Shouichi asked.

"He's...someone I know." Tsukasa sighed.

"Cruel!" Kuuga lost his balance for a second, "We're friends...we saved the world together."

"I remember saving the world…" Tsukasa spoke, "I am fairly sure it was all by myself though…"

"Oh come on…" Kuuga complained.

"If you're gonna do a rescue...do this bit after we're safe," he said, grabbing Kuuga by his horns and making him look back at the monster he kicked and left a glowing mark on his chest, "He's not blowing up."

" _Guh...You accursed being!"_ Taurus Ballista snapped.

"Huh...Tougher than the normal guys who keep coming after me," Kuuga noted before grabbing a nearby branch, "Cho Henshin!" Kuuga Titan Form gave his sword a few test swings before assuming a fighting stance, "Come on, ya big bull! Toro! Toro!"

"I think he's a buffalo…" Shouichi whispered.

"Let him be," Tsukasa sighed, "Yusuke...we leave him to you while we get out of here to recharge…" he sighed, again patting Kuuga's shoulder, "Make sure you get all of them."

"Leave it to me. Taking down monsters is one of my two thousand and nineteen talents!" he gave a thumbs up before charging at the monsters.

"Ah...Did he just say he knows how to do two thousand and nineteen things?" Shouichi asked.

"It's a thing with him. Now come on...the sooner we leave, the faster he can stop holding back on them." Tsukasa sighed, grabbing his arm and dragging Shouichi to an escape.

"Ha!" Kuuga roared while slashing down the ant Lords before stabbing several of them, making them explode.

"Wait...holding back?" Shouichi repeated before a rather strong explosion went off behind where they had been, making him look over his shoulder at the crater, "...Okay."

"Keep moving!" Tsukasa complained, "Kiina, I know you're not having as crazy a day...but I hope you're having some annoying nonsense happening at worst…"

* * *

"...Okay...once more. Butter?" Kiina asked.

"Check," Flynn replied, rubbing it around where Spyro was stuck in the door, the purple dragon sporting several bumps on his noggin.

"Anesthesia?"

 ***THWACK!***

"Birdies~" Spyro deliriously noted.

"Check," Cynder replied, lowering her tail.

"Muscles?"

"Ya. Check," Ka-Boom replied as Pop Fizz drank a potion and went into his bigger beast mode with a roar.

"Alright. Pop Fizz, his tail. Ka-Boom, the door," Kiina ordered as the two assumed their positions, "And...Pull."

"Wowzers. It's last year's Game Night all over again," Flynn noted, "Except instead of Bash and a gate, it's Spyro and the closet door."

"And...Pull."

"We really need another Game Night with all the zany stuff going on," Tessa agreed.

"That is a stubborn door. Wait a second...Flynn, this is a stick of yellow glue, not a stick of butter!"

"...Keep pulling?" Ka-Boom asked.

"Yes," Cynder replied for Kiina.

* * *

"Oh whom I kidding...she's probably lost on some quest to free Spyro from a door..." Tsukasa sighed.

"I think we lost them." Shouichi sighed as they leaned against their motorcycles, "Was he another Agito?"

"No, that's another guy."

"Wait, what?"

"That was Yusuke, also known as Kamen Rider Kuuga."

"Huh...I think I know a student with that name. He's quite good at chefing."

"My life can not be that ironic…" Tsukasa sighed, "He's a good idiot...but what's he doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Shouichi asked.

"Long story," Tsukasa replied, "And yes, longer than the other things i've explained and delving into theoretical physics...and maybe even philosophy…."

"Oh...one of those stories…" Shouichi spoke.

"...You've had someone explain something like that enough times to have that kind of reaction?" Tsukasa asked before the ground rumbled as an explosion went off, "Well...I think he's done."

"Was that his worse?" he asked.

"No...the city's still intact…" Tsukasa shrugged.

"Tsukasa!" Kuuga shouted while rushing to them, "I killed the bull!"

"Buffalo…" Tsukasa whispered before turning around to walk away. Kuuga canceled his transformation and rushed to glomp his friend only for Tsukasa to swing his hand back with one finger extended...and aimed at his face, more accurately his eye.

"GAH!"

* * *

"Okay...we've tried everything...and somehow have made it worse...several times over...and possibly brain damaged Spyro even more...frankly, I think half of you are using this as an outlet as payback for his past misdeeds." Jet-Vac pointed out, "Now how about a real idea?"

"Guys, I'm home...and I have a guest...This is gonna get weird and probably make the multiverse more confusing." Tsukasa stated, walking in suddenly.

"How confusing?" Pop Fizz asked, "Like your body gets pulled inside out because of a burp confusing or how do you eat soup with a fork confusing?"

"Yusuke," he sighed as Yusuke walked in with a backpack over his shoulder.

"Sugoi...it's exactly the same as last time!" he cheered, "Just inside of a new building...I figured you guys would have like redecorated after a year…"

"Anybody else have a nosebleed from confusion?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yusuke?!" Kiina gawked.

"Did he just say a year? It's barely been a week since we last saw you," Jet-Vak noted.

"Really?" Yusuke tilted his head, "Weird...I've had a year of long and fun adventures! I think little over a year...don't know. I had to fight a creepy enemy Frankenstein's monster of Gurongi parts...Yeah, that was _not_ fun...then I discovered a lost city...saved a kingdom...oh! And I went...on vacation!" he held up a camera and showed pictures, "The beaches were amazing~!"

"So...It looks like we not only move through space and dimensions...but time as well…" Tsukasa muttered.

"Really? Oh, Deja Vu is going to be _mad_ when she recovers," Kiina cringed before looking at the pictures, "...Huh...Um, Yusuke? Did things not go well between you and Ai?"

"...AH! They must still think I died!" Yusuke panicked.

"They think you what?" Stealth Elf asked incredulously.

"Well you see, there was a rocket...I jumped on it...steered it away from Earth...then, I woke up on a tropical island...with amnesia...remembered who I was...and then made my way across the ocean. I ended up in France somehow...then I took a plane to come learn more cooking here...and...here I is…"

"Huh?" Tessa raised a brow.

"He jumped on a rocket, it more than likely exploded and the explosion sent him into reentry and crashed on an island or in the ocean which put him on the island, the impact caused him amnesia that eventually wore off, and then he went to a place called 'France' where he flew to here," Eruptor translated, "What? You try to be roommates with Pop Fizz for years and not learn how to translate weird talk."

"Short of it is...we assumed he'd retire after killing all the monsters left...but it's just been the same nonsense...with more wacky and insane weirdos," Tsukasa added.

"Yep!" Yusuke beamed before seeing Trigger Happy and Wolfgang, "Oh, new guys, too! Yo! Boku wa Yusuke!"

"Wolfgang, Undead Sensei of the Bowslinger Class," the werewolf nodded, tuning his bone harp...before catching Trigger Happy's tongue when he tried to lick the strings, "This bloke's Trigger Happy, Skylander of the Tech Element and just as kooky a bloke as Fizz. Speaking of, Fizz! Ya done makin' that potion to deal with the door?"

"Huh? The door? I thought you wanted one for a doormat," Pop Fizz noted.

"...Door?" Tsukasa repeated.

"Spyro got his head stuck in a door and we can't get it off," Kiina explained as she pointed at Spyro, who was being rotated around by the door stuck in the ceiling fan.

"I got it," Yusuke said before tapping the door in several places. Everyone blinked at him, confused, before a final tap...made the door fall apart and let Spyro fall down flat on his face.

"...Which of your talents was that one?" Cynder asked.

"1340," he smiled, "Learned that one from this carpenter in Spain."

"I have no idea where that is, but neat!" Pop FIzz beamed.

"Thank you so much, Yusuke," Kiina sighed in relief, "Though now I need a new door for the basement."

"I can fix that, too...same skill but other half of it." he smiled, "Gonna need a bit of extra wood."

"So...are we just...like keeping him?" Tsukasa asked Kiina, making her slap his arm, "What? He found his way back somehow."

"I wouldn't mind, though now we need more room…" Kiina replied.

"Ah, not to worry, love," Wolfgang chuckled, "Once our new pal here fixes the basement door, I think it's time for a little introductory lesson to a little tune known as...Mind Magic."

"Sadly, I think that's what your magic will be used for here." Tsukasa sighed, patting Kiina's shoulder, "You can't risk overusing it again in worlds with so little magic. This world is especially bad to stick out in with those Lords running around."

"Don't worry, Shouichi-san can handle them. He's a strong Rider." Yusuke smiled.

"And reliable…" Tsukasa added, "Seems he doesn't get lost on adventures and forget to tell his friends."

"AH!" Yusuke panicked as he scrambled for a phone, "Phone! Phone, where's a phone?!"

Wolfgang dug into his fur before tossing him a cell phone, "Here." everyone looked at him, "What? Me good pal gave me a phone so I could make sure the doll could have someone near her to let her call him when he was out at a meeting."

"Ano...Uh, where are the buttons?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a touch screen," Wolfgang explained, "Emphasis on the touch. No nails."

"Oh…" he nodded as he began tapping away.

"Yeesh, what year is this that he doesn't know that?" Wolfgang pondered under his breath.

* * *

"So these are the subjects to investigate and bring in as viable candidates for the G4 system phase 2." a woman spoke, handing out lists of names to agents dressed in uniforms, "Verify any latent Esper abilities, then bring them in. Unharmed...if one hair is out of place, you'll find yourself on the waitlist for the G4 user program." she smiled as many of them began to fidget and gulp nervously given...what happened to past users, "Also, don't be that one creep...Murasaka, HR wants to see you again." she groaned.

"Damn it!"

"I swear I get dumped with the losers…" the woman sighed, "Anyway you know your targets. Trail and proceed as directed."

"Oi, boss?" a man dressed in camo-pants, a black muscle shirt sighed from the back, "When's my next Sortie?"

"Not 'till we finish phase 2." she replied.

"Oh...yeah like that's fun…" he sighed, "I signed up to wear your super suit...not sit on my ass and be bored to death. If it involves me and the G4 armor, call me. I'll be at the firing range."

"Ah, very well, Mizuki-san," she rolled her eyes as he left.

"Um...Fukami-san?" an agent asked.

"What is it?"

"There's, well, an issue with my target," the agent explained as he held up the folder he had been given, "There's...nothing on her aside from her name, age, residence, and occupation."

"Yes, it's quite unusual," Fukami admitted, "It was as if she just appeared from thin air."

"She does seem to be a foreigner...It could be, she's here under a false identity," he spoke, "I can't explain that otherwise."

"Maybe's she an agent from a foreign country and the guy with her is her super powered bodyguard," one of them sarcastically laughed at the target his fellow agent was stuck with.

"Get going," Fukami ordered, giving them all a glare.

Down the hall away from them, Mizuki soon approached a pair of double doors. Opening them, he walked across the walls filled with weaponry and grasped a simple pistol and a pair of headphones. Donning the headphones, he opened the door on the other end and his eye twitched. On the other end of the shooting gallery's walking half was a familiar humanoid crow in red shinobi garb. Tae Kwon Crow currently had his eyes closed, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly. After a moment, his yellow eyes snapped open and he tossed a shuriken into the air. He jumped up and his left foot ignited with flames.

"KYAH!" Tae Kwon Crow roared as he slammed the shuriken with his flaming foot, sending the fire-engulfed tool right into the center of the target on the other side, incinerating it upon contact, "Hmm...A bit better, but still too hot. Keep catching the paper aflame. Grah! Who dares to make paper so flammable?!"

"..." Mizuki looked at him from his spot with a shake of his head, he then proceeded to aim and begin shooting earning perfect shots on his target as he tried to ignore the chaos currently happening beside him, "Don't get involved...don't...ah…" he sighed putting his gun down and grabbing a fire extinguisher as he aimed and doused the flames...and Tae Kwon Crow, "This is a shooting range...no incendiary weapons…" he stressed blasting Tae Kwon Crow with foam again.

"That is why I am here," Tae Kwon Crow replied, "To truly achieve the title of the Fire Element Sensei of the Ninja Class, I need to hit a piece of paper with fire and not set the paper on fire. I was doing it earlier in my housing here, but then I was kicked out of it because I kept setting off the fire alarm and ruined all the paper I had in there."

"Ah sou…." he muttered in a bored tone, "Have you thought of just making it fly faster before the fire can catch the paper aflame?"

"..." Tae Kwon Crow blinked several times before bringing his hands together and bowed, "Again, I have to give you thanks for aiding me in a time of need."

"Seems more like you looked too much into the magic part of your tricks and not the practical," he explained, "A Sniper rifle and a regular pistol have big difference in power...but get the same job done. So all you gotta do is get closer with one, and farther with the other," he went on, "This range is longer than the target that was set up in your room, right? The speed diminishes over time...so...by the time it hit the paper...it was too slow to pass without burning it." he pointed out, "Just throw it with more speed...like...try that ninja thing…" he muttered as he held his hand palm up slapped it and then slid it out, he then noted the look he got, "What...that's how they did it in manga I read as a kid…"

"Hmmm….Very interesting," Tae Kwon Crow nodded, "I may have indeed been spending too much time on the mystic side over the practical. Thank you once more, Mizuki-san. I shall head to the library in the base at once to see if they have more on the practical aspects." he spun around, releasing a spiral of flames around him that dispersed to reveal he was gone.

"..." Mizuki sighed as he went to resume his practice, _'Why did I even save him that night? Oh right, she wanted to study the stupid crow.'_ he put his headphones on again as he continued his practice, _'Ah...I feel bad since he doesn't seem so bad for a freaky talking crow man…who makes fire...freakin' magic.'_

* * *

Tsukasa and Kiina blinked as the sun waned, they sipped their mugs full of their respective comfort drinks as they watched Yusuke finish fixing the door. Plus, for added, effect he seemed to add a flapping door like the type for dogs which let those of a shorter stature or lower to the ground enter without having to open the entire thing. Degrading… for the more prideful maybe, but surprisingly practical.

"Yosha. Kansei!" Yusuke declared.

"Amazing!" Kiina awed.

"I like the doggy door," Tsukasa smirked.

"Oh stop..." Kiina sighed.

"I thrive on conflict…" Tsukasa smirked while taking a sip of his drink, "The comical kind...I'd rather not fight all day…"

"Glad you approve," Yusuke chuckled as Wolfgang walked over and looked over the newly installed door.

"Not too bad, mate," Wolfgang complimented before turning to Kiina, "Alright, ready for this?"

"A bit, yes," Kiina agreed.

"Alright. To begin, let's start with the most important question: What _is_ Mind Magic?" Wolfgang noted, "It's ancient, really ancient at that. It was said that the Ancients themselves were the first know users recorded in history to use it, creating every single thing in Skylands from it. With how dire the situation is for Skylands, you mastering this magic will be a big key to helpin' it recover."

"Reality bending magic got it." Tsukasa summed up.

"Yes, and to start it all off…" Wolfgang rapped the door with the back of his hand, "Love here will be makin' this much bigger than any progress made by the Skylanders awake at the moment."

"Huh? Me?" Kiina asked in surprise.

"Yes, you," Wolfgang replied, "The biggest key to this power? Imagination. You have to have a strong one to be capable of really using this stuff to its full potential. Come over here, love."

"Okay…" Kiina replied as she got up and walked over to Wolfgang.

"Now to start, let's go with somethin' simple," Wolfgang noted, "Close your eyes." he nodded once Kiina did, "Good. Now then, I want you to remember something big. Big enough to house all the Skylanders; even the Giants if'n they wake up. As you do, I want you to breath in deeply slowly and then slowly exhale. ...Alright, you're gettin' it, you're gettin' it."

"..." Yusuke moved to say something only for Tsukasa to jam a pillow in his face and silenced him.

"Shh…" he hushed as Yusuke flopped around, trying to remove it like a doofus.

"Do you have the image in your head, love?" Wolfgang asked, earning a small nod as she continued the breathing, "Great. Keep it in there. Hold it in your mind's proverbial 'eyes.' Now while you have it...call on your magic. Call upon it to go to that thought. Let it intertwined with the image, let it know that it will create what you 'see' behind that door." as Kiina kept it going, her body started to glow a faint multicolored energy as an unknown wind started to swirl around her, causing her hair to flow and spread out, "You're doing good so far. Now...take the handle of the door and put that thought...that wonderfully magically-charged thought...and bring it into the other side of that door and open it."

Kiina took hold of the handle and the glow raced from her into the knob in an instant. The glow faded from the knob as she turned it and opened the door. Water flowing, cascading into a massive waterfall was the first thing Kiina heard. Opening her eyes, she looked in and awed. As Kiina began stepping through, Wolfgang motioned for Tsukasa and Yusuke to follow. The four entered and instead of a large tunnel they now stood upon a large island decorated in lush greens that covered even the tops of crafted bronze and steel structures. Within the center of it all was a massive green core, unleashing a pillar of pur light into the 'skies' above. Looking out, Yusuke and Tsukasa saw a sea that gave way to waterfalls going into the abyss beneath.

"Well...slap my fez away…" Tsukasa spoke, "You made it bigger on the inside…"

"Magic is awesome…" Yusuke awed, looking up until he fell over.

"Quite a swanky abode," Wolfgang noted, "Mind filling in the missing notes for the blokes who don't know the place?"

"This was once known as Eon's Citadel," Kiina explained, "When the Core of Light was destroyed by Kaos and his Hydra, it became nothing but ruins." she looked around with a small smile, "But...we rebuilt the Core of Light...we rebuilt it and Kaos was forced to flee back to his original lair until we banished him to another world for a time. It took months to turn what had once been ruins into an island that would become a beacon of hope to all of Skylands once more."

"Well...here it is again." Tsukasa spoke, "Until we can fix your home...you got this."

"Yes…" Kiina nodded before groaning as she held her head and nearly collapsed had Tsukasa not caught her, "My head hurts…"

"I told you so...come on...time for bed...and the princess carry," he laughed, picking her up, "Yusuke! What are...ah nevermind I don't care…" he sighed walking off with Kiina.

"No' a princ'ss…" Kiina mumbled as exhaustion hit her.

"Here's to a good night's rest fer ya, love," Wolfgang chuckled as Tsukasa left the way they came in, leaving a werewolf and a man of numerous talents alone on a floating island, "Well...better get to work."

"Eh? Work?" Yusuke pondered as Wolfgang sniffed the air and walked over to a cluster of rocks before kneeling down and pulled out several small shards of different colored gems, "Eh? What are those?"

"Leftovers from her imagination," Wolfgang explained, "With the magic that coursed through her thoughts to make this place, any leftovers got clustered together and solidified into these gems. We Sensei call them 'Imaginite.' Let me tell ya, the first time I ever saw Imaginite was when my teach, King Pen, showed me one and told me 'bout them."

"You know sensei?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course I know King Pen. Done taught me all I know 'bout bein' a Sensei Skylander," Wolfgang replied, "Well...outside of my Bowslinger skills."

"Since time moved differently for you guys...I guess he's not awake yet, huh?" Yusuke sighed, "I hoped to meet him again, so I can say thanks for all his help. It's thanks to him and my friends I could master my power."

"I'm sure he'll be up and runnin' sooner or later," Wolfgang assured, "Bloke's a strong fellow, after all. …" he rubbed his jaw, "Trust me, me jaw and me dentist know that." he chuckled, "Care to help a bloke with finding all these Imaginite? With how big th' place is, it'll take a bit. Plus, we can swap tales 'bout the ol' bloke."

"Should be fun." Yusuke smiled, "Yosh let's get to it!"

* * *

"Mmm…" Kiina muttered, walking into the kitchen early in the morning. She figured she was the first to wake up as she saw Tsukasa kicking Yusuke in his sleep with Spyro hanging upside down from a ceiling fan, she did not want to know what happened in their room, that's for sure. But...what did fully wake her up was she walked into the kitchen to find a fully prepared breakfast for all of them. She rubbed her eyes a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream only for the food to not vanish...but multiply with each blink of her eyes.

"Oh finally. Someone's awake," a new voice spoke as she turned to see a man about her and Tsukasa's age, he wore a blue shirt with white long sleeve underneath, jeans, and a baseball cap on his head keeping his long black hair down. He turned to face Kiina, revealing his handsome facial features and a borrowed apron over his clothing, "Ohayo!" he greeted, sliding eggs onto a plate, "I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your kitchen." he mused as he began preparing pancakes.

"Mrgl…" Kiina mumbled as she walked over to a pot and laid her hand on it as he blinked...before she was gulping down a cup of hot chocolate, "Ahh~ Go~od morning~!"

"Now that was just down right adorable." the mystery man smiled.

"Hm? Ah! A guest," Kiina gasped.

"If that's how you wish to see it," he smiled, putting down a plate of pancakes, "Though if I'm being honest, I did technically by all accounts break in…" he muttered playfully.

"Ahh...I see, I see…" Kiina nodded, "Yet, you made breakfast instead of assaulting anyone."

"Of course. I'm not a savage monster." he replied, "Oh how rude of me...you don't know me...well then again neither does he anymore." he rambled, "That must be such a pain for Tsukasa...but I wonder...do you know if he's fulfilled his dream to eat a Sea Cucumber?"

"A Sea Cucumber? Hmm...No, I don't think I've prepared that yet for a meal. Might be good for a dinner meal," Kiina noted.

"Ah…" he sighed, "And here I figured his new misadventures would make that so much easier for him." he chuckled, "You know it use to be all he talked about at times when he was bored. Oh right...lost myself there...how rude, I'm Kaitoh." he introduced, "That's the name I prefer to go by, so that's all you really need!"

"A pleasure. Kiina Boomer...or is it Boomer Kiina? Wait, is it considered Japan in a house from Skylands?" Kiina pondered as Kaitoh swore that her head was starting to smoke a little.

"Not used to Japanese customs it seems," Kaitoh noted, "Ah, you'll get it eventually." he smiled, "Anyway enjoy, I made all this for you and your friends. Ah...but this spot is for Tsukasa." he pointed to a certain plate.

"Of course, of course. Thank you so much," Kiina thanked.

"You are welcome. Ah, I'm sorry I'd love to stay more, but I have to get back to work." he replied, taking his apron off as he put on a tan jacket, "I will see you guys later." he pointed with his finger as if a gun and pretended to shoot as he walked to the door.

"Well, that was nice," Kiina noted with a smile as Flynn walked in with a yawn.

"Mornin', lil' sis," Flynn greeted, "Anything new this morning?"

"Oh, we had a person named Kaitoh who knows Kadoya make breakfast before leaving and seems to be as skilled if not more so than Nightshade in lockpicking magic-reinforced locks, stealth tactics in being able to not awaken lightly sleeping dragons and ninja elves despite a large amount of cooking, and seems to possibly use a gun for combat if his last gesture meant anything," Kiina replied casually.

"Ah...So an average Thursday?" Flynn asked.

"Yep."

"I smell food." Tsukasa already dressed spoke appearing besides them making them all jump.

"Hi, Kadoya!" Kiina greeted, "Do you know someone named Kaitoh?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "I was awoken by food that smelled good and came to steal it for myself."

"Ahh...So he's from before you lost your memories then," Kiina nodded to herself, "Well, this might be your world then considering he knew where to find you and make everyone breakfast."

"Hey...My favorite coffee mug's missing," Flynn noted.

"Hmm?" Tsukasa blinked, sitting at his chair before noticing that there was a card hidden under his cup of juice, "What's this…? 'Long time no see, Tsukasa. I hope your new life is a good one. I've been meaning to meet you again, but I have been busy with work as of late'..." he paused as Kiina and Flynn looked over his shoulder, "Uh…'The work of a Phantom Thief is never done. Tons of treasures to steal for my collection and tons of worlds to plunder of said treasure. I already stole Flynn's mug which I have appraised as the greatest treasure in this home for its sheer emotional value and thus making it worth more than any gold or gem within this humble abode.'" he finished, "You...you let a Master Thief into the house…"

"To be fair...Having a master thief at the house is typical since rehabilitating Nightshade," Kiina replied, "Now he steals from other thieves for amusement."

"And joke's on him. I won that mug at a carnival," Flynn chuckled, "...Then again, I won that mug at a carnival. Oh, that just gets on my nerves! I spent five thousand gold on that game of popping the balloons with darts for that mug!"

"Sheer emotional value...he's good," Tsukasa muttered, eating his food, "Now I'm worried what other friends I had...Next thing you know, a crazy Yandere ex of mine will chop the door down with a chainsaw…" he paused and looked at the door with them for a long while, "Oh thank god who may or may-not exist, it didn't happen."

"Agreed," foster brother and sister agreed with their friend from another world.

"Also...this food is good," Tsukasa spoke as he jammed a fork-full of pancakes into each of their mouths.

"Hmm…" Flynn swallowed first, "Wowzers! Not too shabby! Nice amount of fluffiness and the right touch of chew levels."

"I mean if this guy steals from us and leaves this food behind I might not care," Tsukasa added, "Can we give him the next most important item we have to make him stay?"

"Oi vey…" Kiina sighed.

* * *

"Oof...I ate too much…" Tsukasa groaned, patting his stomach as he and Kiina walked into the school to get back to their temporary jobs as teachers, "I shouldn't have stolen Yusuke's food."

"And this is why I let you do that," Kiina shook her head, "Otherwise you would have learned nothing."

"I've still learned nothing…" he replied, "Urg…" he groaned, "Regret...regret...I take it back...you are the wise one in our dynamic...I'm the punch people in the face one…"

"And don't you forget it," Kiina teased, "Now then, I'm off to my students to tell them who the sous chef is. As for you?" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of antacid, "Chew two of these and drink a cup of water."

"Thank you...ooh...I'm sorry, stomach...I love you...why won't you love me?" he groaned, walking into his class, "All of you teach yourselves while I die in the corner!"

"It's hard to believe the fate of the multiverse relies on that guy," Kiina giggled before opening the door to her class, her face sharp, "Alright! Time to get to cookin'!"

Everyone stood at attention to await their new assignment. They knew that today was the next step in Kiina's lesson plan. They were prepared for her to give them all their position in the kitchen and watch and see if they could perform their duties to perfection. But what they all worried about was what role everyone would get at the end of the class. Of course most had expectations for one role: the Sous Chef. None more so than Nakiri Erina.

"Very nice, all stations are prepared and ready to go," Kiina noted, "Good, good." she quickly handed out recipes to each table, "Finish 'em all before the timer goes off! Go on now! Get to cookin'!"

* * *

"We have confirmation on both targets," a man dressed in a black suit spoke using a hidden camera to spy on the class, "Awaiting optimal moment to collect."

=Good, I'm willing to bet it shouldn't be too hard. Two strong willed girls like that? I'm sure they'll clash eventually=

"Roger," the man replied, "...Though...I would like to ask one thing."

=Granted=

"Why does the God's Tongue need to be in the system?"

=The sense of taste she has can become so powerful, she'll eventually be unable to devour anything and require medicinal bags to inject vitamins into her body much like her mother does now. However, we can use that to make an analyzer for G4 that would break down everything in any opponent to maximize all attacks to be capable of taking them down=

"Right. Understood." he nodded turning off his communicator.

"Did you understand that logic?" his partner asked after a moment.

"Nnnope," he quickly replied.

"Good. Me neither. Then again, I never understand even a tenth of what they say," he chuckled.

"I don't even get how putting kids with...I guess Esper abilities makes a super suit stronger, but...I mean, I also don't get how the sun which gives us life...can also give us cancer...so...I just stay in my lane."

"Know what I don't get? How does that crow guy move his beak like he does? Shouldn't it just act more like a puppet mouth?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Guy's good at giving morale to everyone. Sure, the shouting at times is grating, but when was the last time anyone that got hurt in the base didn't get medical treatment in time thanks to him?"

"No like I'm not knocking the guy...but I mean...he has a beak...how does he slurp ramen the way he does...like...beaks can't slurp…" he argued, with an awkward shrug of his shoulders.

"...Okay, fair point. I've just been believing he's a real live Karasutengu, myself, to explain the stuff he does."

"You know...that _would_ explain it...I mean, maybe a little bit of a dumber kind...but he's still a good...person...ninja...bird...Wow, this whole species thing makes it awkward."

"Yep. Oh, looks like they're finishing up." he turned back to the screen, "God this mission makes me hungry…"

* * *

"Better...much better," Kiina noted, looking over the dishes, "You managed to get all but one dish done. A vast improvement over yesterday. So...C Minus."

"Huh?!"

"It's the main dish you didn't finish. You think your customers will be all 'oh, it's just the main dish. It's not that important'? Heck no!" she informed the shocked class, "Each dish is a vital component, so your grade will reflect the necessity of each dish."

"Eh…" a good couple of the more vocally annoyed students complained. They clearly wanted to be graded on their individual work.

"Now hold your kitchen knives and turn down your stovetops, that's merely your cooperative grade. Each of you still have individual ones, but I ain't gonna be sayin' a thing 'bout them since they're meant to be between myself and the one gettin' graded," Kiina assured, "Now then, with all that cookin' done and observations bein' made? I think you all deserve to know who's gonna be the Sous Chef in this here class for the rest of time I'm here." the students tensed as she paced behind her desk, "Now I must say that pickin' it was both easy and difficult. However, a certain event held yesterday helped tip the scales."

Erina smirked at hearing that, _'The Shokugeki…'_

"So congratulations are in order to…" Kiina seemed to approach Erina...before giving a bow to Hisako, "Ms. Arato for earning that position."

' _...Eh?'_ Erina and Hisako thought in surprise and shock before the bell rang.

"All right. Dismissed and don't forget that chili recipe you all have to make still," Kiina informed as everyone began to leave until Erina and Hisako remained, "Hm? Free period, I suppose, you two?"

"Uhm…." Hisako mumbled, unsure of how to begin as she turned to Erina.

"I thought the Shokugeki was the turning point," Erina noted.

"Oh, it was. You see, prior to it you and Ms. Arato here were tied and I was going to be debating it with myself the entire time today," Kiina explained, "However, it was your performance during it that made me choose Ms. Arato over you, Ms. Nakiri."

"My performance? There was…"

"Several things wrong with it. For one, no respect for your opponent," Kiina interrupted Erina, "Instead of trying to encourage, you only chose callous remarks and listed the things that were wrong with your opponent's dish in a way that only enraged him. Not only that, but you needed to have something pointed out to you involving your agreement in that event. In a kitchen that you run, you have to be both tough but kind as well. You have to make them want to bring out everything they've got. Yet your attitude in that? It was nothing more than evidence to me that you _don't_ have what it takes to be a sous chef, let alone a head chef or even a diner chef for that matter."

"Wh-what?" Erina stuttered in shock.

* * *

"I am not an expert on women...but uh-oh…" the agent muttered.

"This is some stuff that you need popcorn to watch," his partner muttered intently staring at the video feed.

* * *

"I feel a disturbance…" Tsukasa spoke, raising his head before pointing at the doors to Kiina's class, "Everyone avoid that classroom if you care for your lives."

"Hm?" the redhead pondered.

"That means you, genius," Tsukasa pulled him back by his headband.

* * *

"The way you act in a kitchen having people under you? I wouldn't even give it a half a day before someone quits from your attitude and barely a week before they all leave for someone with a better attitude," Kiina continued.

"Why you…" Erina growled before slamming her hands on the desk, "Who do you think you are?!"

"The teacher, of course," Kiina casually replied, "What I say goes, is it not?"

"You…" Erina continued to seeth in anger.

' _Ah...she's got a very stubborn pride...not even Kadoya is this bad,'_ Kiina mentally complained, having a few guesses where this could lead next, "So it'll stay Ms. Arato as the Sous Chef for the remainder of my time here...well...unless there happens to be a competition of sorts that don't matter if a student's fightin' a teacher." she mentally smirked on seeing Erina's look, _'Got her.'_

"I demanded a Shokugeki!" Erina declared, "My victory? You make me the Sous Chef in your 'kitchen' here."

"Very well. But should I win, you fail the entire course and repeat the year," Kiina informed, "Also, I do thank you for challenging me instead of the other way around."

"Huh? Wh…" Erina began before Hisako gasped.

"Ah, Ms. Arato gets it. Your challenge, but I decide the dish. It'll be two parts: a cake and...a bowl of chili," Kiina informed.

"What...such conflicting types of dishes?" Erina blinked for a moment.

"Two conflicting forces; spicy and sweet. But if you can make them work together, form a harmony between the two? Why, there's no stoppin' the possibilities," Kiina smirked, "Shall we say tonight at seven?"

"Very well!" Erina responded.

"Oh dear…" Hisako muttered.

* * *

"Report it! Report it! Report it!" the goofier agent snapped at his partner as they fumbled with their gear.

"I'm reporting! I'm reporting! Hoo boy...Of course the one who decided the way this will work chose something so unusual; she's the one with magic," he muttered as he quickly contacted his superior, "Urgent update. Both will be performing a Shokugeki tonight at seven. I repeat, Shokugeki at seven tonight."

=Received. Roger that=

"Ah…" they sighed, leaning back.

"Hmm...that sounds important," Kaitoh spoke, appearing behind them. The two turned to see him only to pale at realizing how easily he surprised them.

"Are you gonna hurt us now?" the goofy one asked.

"Oh...it must hurt being so right all the time," Kaitoh pouted as he grabbed them both by the scruff of their suits and dragged them away. After a few moments, Kaitoh walked out dressed in one of their suits as he fixed the jacket, "Thank you, boys." he smiled, twirling around their car keys and ID cards.

* * *

"You...are really clever when you need to be," Tsukasa spoke as he sat down with Kiina, "Why do you just _let_ bad guys kidnap you again?"

"After you've been kidnapped so many times, you just tend to roll with it. Plus, each time does let you learn a bit more about those who kidnap you and you eventually start seeing patterns in the kidnappers," Kiina noted, "Plus, they tend to be thrown off when they learn I have my own bag and that there's a book in it that I read during said kidnapping. Though I do make sure to change it whenever I finish the book."

"That...is a clever way to get some reading done," Tsukasa muttered, "I just use my freaky body's abilities to speed read all your books."

"I still don't buy it...he just flips the pages over super fast," Flynn spoke up.

"I shall spoil that book you are reading," Tsukasa threatened.

"Now that is just cruel."

"Okay...I fixed the plumbing...and the electrical wiring!" Yusuke shouted as he walked in, his clothing dirty and covered in dirt and grease stains.

"Really? Oh finally! I thought it was impossible to fully fix it after Great Uncle Fergus used it ten years ago," Flynn noted.

"Oh, it was a trial, that's for sure...For some reason, someone tried to fix everything using nothing but duct tape," Yusuke sighed, "Man...was that a sticky mess…"

"..." Tsukasa looked over at Flynn, who proceeded to point at a blushing Kiina, "...Really?"

"Ma always said 'The best way to fix anything that ain't a relationship or friendship is duct tape,'" Kiina sheepishly replied.

"Well, I mean...some things...but you tried to hold water pipes together with it…" Yusuke laughed, "Ah...I had to replace a lot of piping...I needed to make some out of those stronger than steel crystals I found in the magic room we made."

"Stronger th...You forged Traptanium?!" Hugo gawked.

"Ah...uh, I guess so…" Yusuke muttered, "I just turned into Kuuga and superheated my hands...then after a while, it became easy."

"Strongest Kamen Rider that could destroy planets," Tsukasa reminded, "Well, in terms of raw power and sheer strength. It's not like he can snap his fingers and make things go poof...He still needs to hit stuff."

"Well, consider that a new talent you've added," Hugo noted, "Because normally you can only carve and forge Traptanium _with_ Traptanium."

"Whoo!" Yusuke cheered.

"So wait...he fixed the house with the stuff?" Flynn asked.

"Yep...lots of things." Yusuke smiled, "I also reinforced the windows and doors with it."

"OW!" Spyro shouted, "The door hit me back…blarg..."

"You do anything else?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes...I installed new towel racks," he smiled, "Three tiers for taller, normal height, and lower to the ground folks who live here…"

"Kablam, is there anything you _can't_ do?" Tessa asked.

"Confess my feelings to the girl I like." he spoke with a face of looking off into the distance of regret.

"A man who has faced rosen from the dead mutants with god-like powers over nature with similar powers as he himself evolves from human to an altogether new species." Tsukasa spoke, "And his one wkeness is...girls...He's an idiot."

"Oh, I don't know. We are quite the mystery to you boys," Tessa noted.

"Yep," Kiina agreed as the two shared a low five.

"I would like to argue that I am a snarky jerk with a pension for saying everything in sarcasm," Tsukasa argued, "That argument is invalid to me. And a second point: have everything for tonight, Kiina?"

"Yep!" Kiina replied.

"For what?" Yusuke asked.

"She got challenged to a cooking battle by a student who doesn't like her," Tsukasa explained.

"Well it's...huh...actually, it's not that much more complicated," Kiina muttered, "Ah, I might need to show up early. Dinner's in the fridge so just pop it into the oven to reheat it."

"Good luck, sis," Flynn smirked as the two shared a high five.

"Can do, big bro," Kiina assured, "Cynder, Stealth Elf."

"If things get to crazy call us or Shouichi!" Tsukasa called out as the ninja elf vanished while Cynder hid in Kiina's shadow.

"I wonder what he's up to," Kiina muttered.

* * *

"Hmm…" Shouichi and Soma intently stared at one another from across the table. The two held up spatulas and ladles as they seemed to strike silly martial arts poses.

"Your mistake, young one, was entering my domain…" Shouichi spoke as the two began cooking.

"You'll see, I shall prove my worth," Soma replied as they continued to act out this odd...Old Kung Fu movie parody scene.

"Should we be concerned?"

"For who?"

"Good point."

"I only come here to eat food," Ryo replied, sitting in the living room reading someone's Jump magazine.

* * *

"I must say, two days in a row for Ms. Nakiri?" the elder that had been on the judging panel with Kiina in the previous Shokugeki noted as he sat by two other judges, "And against someone she had been judged on in the last one at that?"

"This is such a bout of confidence I must say. This may be interesting," the other judge spoke, "But also rather prideful."

"Unique as well, considering they're making two contrasting dishes with only a few hours of preparation time," the third judge added.

"A pro chef who I hear is an expert on the latter dish. She even chose the dishes, so she clearly chose her specialties," the second Judge spoke, "She must be coming prepared."

"Cook well, Ms. Nakiri," Kiina spoke, tipping her hat to the teen.

"Oh, I'll do more than that," Erina replied.

"Ah…" Kiina sighed, "This is going to be a long afternoon…" she smiled a little, "Though, it has been a while since I last did a cooking competition. The last one was against the chef that taught me how to make that chili."

Kiina paused in her preparation as she saw Kaitoh waving to her before he pointed to a bunch of guys in black suits with sunglasses. He then gave a thumbs up for good luck as he dashed off to join them. Now normally, one would wonder why a thief warned her of them...but she was starting to think he was a lot more complex than expected. Still, at least she knew that she was being watched. Why was he pretending to be a secret agent then became the main topic in her mind. Best she could come up with...they had something he really wanted.

' _Is she spacing out over there!? D...Does she not take me seriously?!'_ Erina thought in anger, _'It's that Sohma all over again!'_

' _Ah she's upset and not focusing...Wait, I'm not focusing...Oh that explains it...oopsies,'_ Kiina realized as she got back to work. Luckily, Kaitoh's little distraction wasn't anything bad; if anything, it helped time fly for her ingredient pre-prep.

"Seems everything's in place," the elder judge noted.

"The Elder chef seems to be utterly relaxed...she even spaced out a little during the preparation of her ingredients," the second judge spoke, "I feel the gap in professionalism is far too wide here."

"But between whom is not what one would expect," the third nodded.

As the clock ticked down and the two worked their way to adapting their challenge as best they could, everyone watched with anticipation and concern. They found some of the techniques Kiina used to be rather interesting, possibly due to how she learned her tricks seemed eccentric (such as asking someone to take a tray of freshly-cut ingredients and hold them outside for a few minutes). But the smells that began filling the air could not deny it was working. The secret agents who sat in the back began to get sucked into the event as well...not noticing Kaitoh passing the time by swapping all their ID badges and picking their pockets.

"Really...only 200 yen...you are one cheap man, Yamada…" Kaitoh mumbled to himself.

"Huh? You say something?"

"Anyone want drinks? I'm making a drink run," Kaitoh smiled as he held up their own money without them even knowing it was such.

' _To work on two dishes that are completely different at the same time is a difficult task for beginners,'_ Kiina thought as she removed eggs from the fridge behind her and quickly separated the yolks and whites before whisking both in separate bowls, _'But to those with experience…'_ she tossed the two bowls straight up into the air, startling those watching as she quickly stirred the chili while adding another ingredient before catching the bowls and poured them both into a mixed as it ran, _'It's nothing much.'_

' _How can she handle two things at once like that...is this what it means to be a pro?'_ Erina thought as she struggled to handle both to the same extent as Kiina, if she could focus on one at a time she was sure she'd have a chance to win...but with the limited time which was quickly winding down...that was impossible.

' _The ingredients she's been using for the chili...seems she was able to figure out most of the ingredients,'_ Kiina thought, _'But this recipe…is forever incomplete.'_

"Gah, I just don't get it…" one of the men in suits groaned, "How will cake taste good after all that spicy stuff in the chili?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Kaitoh replied as cooking soon finished, "Oya...lets see how skilled you are, Tsukasa's new traveling friend…"

"Hmm?" the judges blinked as the two finished their presentation work for their plates.

' _With all those tricks she pulled, I was expecting something far more grand,'_ the second judge thought, _'And yet…'_ he looked at the three bowls of chili before Kiina with a plate sporting a small cake in several colors beside each bowl, _'They seem quite plain.'_

' _So simple...I know presentation isn't meant to be such a deciding factor...but still...could she have some plan for this?'_ the third Judge pondered, _'But yet the smell from both of them are...so enticing…'_

"Please enjoy," Kiina spoke with a gentle smile.

"..." the Elderly judge started to eat first as he tasted the chili, _'Nanto...What an amazingly strong flavor! It's savory and spicy...but there is a texture that makes it easier to stand the two extremes...soka...cheese! Its creamy texture makes it easier to eat the strong flavors by adding its own subtle flavor!'_

' _The vegetables she used in this along with the cheese…You can barely even notice them, yet they only further bring out the taste of this!'_ the second thought before speaking aloud, "Tell me, why did ask for your diced and cut ingredients to be taken outside for five minutes?"

"Ah, it's because there's a nice breeze today after the light rain this morning," Kiina replied, "Letting nature aide in cooking is something I was taught by my mother and letting the air blow through the ingredients open up parts within them to bring out more flavor than merely being indoors the entire time."

"Sugoi...It doesn't sound like it makes sense...but the results are clear as day…" the third Judge muttered.

"I've been told that quite a bit, even by the chef who taught me this chili I made today," Kiina noted.

"Amazing...He taught you so well...What about the cake? Did he also teach you how to make it?" the Elder Judge asked as he picked up the fork to eat it with.

"No. This was the desert that I made that left him speechless," Kiina replied as the elder took a bite only for his eyes to widen.

' _Spice? No...there's more to it. Sweetness, a hint of bitterness...it's as if all of my taste buds are working in unison!'_ he thought, _'She whisked the two parts of the eggs separately to bring out a greater fluffiness within and then further whisked them together to further it, giving more room within for these explosions of...of harmonic flavoring!'_

' _Nani kore...This amount of harmony between two dishes that should not work together in unison,'_ The second judge thought as he ate, _'This girl...truly is a pro. If this is truly some of her best...then she should be better known. Why is it we are just meeting her as a simple substitute teacher here?'_

' _Masaka…Could she be...noir?'_ the third thought as she paused in her eating, "Boomer-san, are you…?"

"Hm? I'm just a simple substitute teacher who enjoys cooking for others," Kiina replied.

' _No...she's too open and honest to be a noir,'_ the third thought, _'Still...this cool feeling of the cake...it feels as if my stomach is being soothed and readied for another round of the chili.'_

"Uwah! I...I understand now...There's frozen fruits, spices, and herbs within this cake," the second realized, "Already cold, as they thaw, they spread it throughout the cake."

"I'm really glad we were provided blast freezers," Kiina noted, "While half went to the chili, the other I placed in there to let it be mixed into the cream between layers. The ginseng and mint were mixed into the cake to help calm the stomach from the chili with the melons and bananas inside of the cream helps soothe anyone getting heartburn from the chili. The banana also does extra work by aiding in digestion so you can enjoy more of either food."

"I see…" the elder noted, "The fire, wind, and earth within the chili...they're aided by the water and life of the cake. It feels as if magic itself is within these two dishes."

"A truly harmonious delight!" the trio decreed.

"Hmm...not bad…" Kaitoh smirked upon hearing that, "You can handle yourself well in the kitchen, Kiina-chan...I'm almost jealous...as if!" he laughed, "Demo...I'm glad Tsukasa found someone who offsets him...maybe this time he won't go off the wrong end this time." he looked over at Erina, "I'm sure she's skilled...but I bet even a girl as skilled as her can't perform as many tasks at once."

' _The way the judges are...How could she do this to them so easily?'_ Erina pondered before being startled a little when Kiina held up another small bowl and small cake to her.

"Would you care to try?" Kiina offered.

"Eh?" Erina blinked, "Are you trying to say it's pointless to try?"

"Nope," Kiina smiled, "Just offering you a taste." she replied, her smile never leaving, "I just thought it'd be nice to try each others work and be civil. My mother always told me that cooking is just another way to help others connect."

' _Nanda...that sounds like something Yukihira would say…'_ Erina mentally complained as she looked at the food presented to her.

Despite her strong front and pride, the truth was a part of her really wanted to try Kiina's cooking again. The first time she tasted it, it left a powerful impression. If this was her cooking more seriously...how much better could it be? Her mind asked such things again and again. In the audience, the men tasked with kidnapping the two were startled by a crackle of their radios.

=What is taking so long?!= the superior demanded into their earpieces =Get them here already!=

"Ya know there is...kind of a bigger crowd of people then we expected…" one of them replied, "Like uh...sporting event huge…"

"I have an idea...let's cut the power and take them in sacks!" Kaitoh replied.

=Fine. Do that. Just get them= their superior groaned.

"Leave it to me!" Kaitoh smirked before running off. As the others just questioned what happened, Kaitoh was able to wave and get Kiina's attention, he struggled for a moment before, using charades to try and tell her that First: The lights were about to go out, and Second: They were going to take her and Erina as soon as they did.

' _...Ah. Maybe I should've made a lot more so everyone here could enjoy a slice of cake and a bowl,'_ Kiina thought.

Kaitoh, sure she misunderstood, slumped his head before he motioned to her pocket. He then made the motion of throwing something over someone's head...and lifting them over his shoulder.

' _Oh, I think I'm about to be kidnapped again. ...Has it been a week already?'_ Kiina pondered before lightly tapping the floor twice by the shadow of her cooking area when no one was paying attention to her.

Kaitoh was sure she got it that time and moved away from turn out the lights. As soon as they went out, everyone began to panic from the shock. Many began to mutter as they reached for their pockets to take out their phones to try and bring some light. Unaware, the agents moved in the darkness and quickly completed their task of grabbing both girls and carrying them out before anyone could fully regain their senses.

"Unhand me this instant!" Erina snapped.

"Shoot! We forgot to get bags!" one of them panicked.

"Um...I have my own," Kiina noted...causing the kidnappers, Erina, and even Kaitoh to pause and slowly turn their heads to her.

"What?" one asked before Kiina reached into her hat and pulled her kidnapping bag out, "...What?"

"Do you have any idea how often I get kidnapped?" Kiina questioned as she got into it and handed the rope to the top of her bag to one of the men.

"A gift horse as the saying goes…" one muttered.

"Hai, hai. In the truck," Kaitoh waved them in while scooping Erina into another bag, _'She has her own kidnapping bag...Tsukasa continues to surprise me. Did not know he was into that.'_

* * *

"I get the feeling someone just took something wrong about something Kiina does...and aimed it at me," Tsukasa muttered, an eye twitching.

"Oh...his sixth sense is getting stronger," the others all awed.

"I'm not a roadside attraction…" Tsukasa spoke, "Demo...I think Kiina got kidnapped again."

"And you would be correct," Stealth Elf replied, popping in behind Tsukasa in a puff of green smoke, "Cynder's still in her shadow, so she has someone with her in case she needs someone until we get there."

"Wow. It's been a week already?" Pop Fizz asked.

"You time how long it takes her to get kidnapped?" Yusuke asked.

"Well time to get to the rescue her part…" Tsukasa sighed, "Let's go."

"Should we get Shouichi-san and the others?" Yusuke asked.

"Why not…" Tsukasa sighed once again, "Part of me should get used to calling on others to help save her…"

"A wise choice," a voice noted, making Yusuke turn with wide eyes.

"Sensei!" Yusuke beamed.

* * *

"How can you be so calm ab- _are you reading a book_?!" Erina demanded, her head the only thing out of her bag while Kiina's entire upper half was.

"It's getting to a good part," Kiina replied, glancing at her behind a pair of reading glasses.

"This feels odd...what kind of play are you and Tsukasa into…?" Kaitoh sighed as he sat across from them, "Masaka...is this your thing?"

"Eh…?" Erina blinked, "Are you trying to have a conversation with your captive?"

"Well, at face value it looks like that…" Kaitoh pouted as he leaned back, "But really I'm a pretty nice guy who'd never hurt a woman...unless...you know she stood in the way of something I really wanted...but that's pretty rare."

"Play?" Kiina pondered, "I don't think he could stay still long enough to enjoy going to one...unless maybe it had a lot of action scenes with good performers."

"How pure and innocent…" Kaitoh snorted, turning his head to the side, "Have you even realized the amount of dirty jokes Tsukasa has made around you?"

"Several times," Kiina replied, "It's why his, ugh, coffee sometimes has pepper extract snuck into it."

"Not a fan of the drink?"

"I get sick when I drink coffee," Kiina replied.

"Hm...I can relate. Not much of a caffeine man myself…" Kaitoh muttered, "Doesn't agree with you when your thing is you're really fast…"

' _Is she really making friends with our kidnappers?!'_ Erina thought in shock.

"By the way, Kiina...what's your phone number? I should probably tell Tsukasa where to find you…" Kaitoh rambled as he raised his arm up and elbowed the other agent right in the face, knocking him out for this part.

"Oh no need. After the fifth time, I had a chip put in my back for the Skylanders to track me," Kiina replied.

"Skylanders?" Erina repeated.

"Ah right…" Kaitoh blinked in remembrance as he turned to Erina, "We kidnapped the kid, too...Might as well fill her in on that part. Don't want her screaming when your friends save you." he explained to Kiina, "Though how well she'll believe the truth...is up for debate…"

"Truth? What?"

"Well, since you were kind enough to knock out your co-workers, though I'm not really sure you're really working for the one they work for or not, I might as well," Kiina noted as she took off her reading glasses while closing her book, "What I am going to tell you is something only a few people on Earth know of..."

* * *

"Alright, I have her signal," Trigger Happy noted from his bike, decked out in his stunt performer outfit, "Let's go! Let's go! Go-go-go-go~! Ahahahahahaha~!"

"We should be careful," Tsukasa spoke from his bike, "These are some paramilitary group afterall. They might have underpaid guards we need to knock out...before getting to any real threats."

"Is anyone else weirded out that the gremlin summoned a bike out of nowhere and has a flashy stunt outfit?" Gills demanded.

"Our bikes change with us…" Agito argued, "I just kinda went off that it's a similar concept."

"Oi, Tsukasa, why aren't you transformed?" Kuuga asked.

"Someone has to sneak in dressed as a guard to save the girls, don't they?" he argued, "You three and the crazy ones are my distraction to get in."

"He means you…" Trigger Happy whispered loudly to Gills, the Rider turning to him in annoyance.

"Why you…" Gills began.

"Ooh! Ramp!" Trigger Happy squeed as he turned quickly and shot off a collapsed sign, resulting in spinning around in the air with a wild cackle, "WHEEEEEEEEE~!"

"...And we're stuck with him because…?" Gills questioned.

"Because Eruptor's bike is made of magma and would've melted the roads, Stealth Elf's helicopter is made of greenery and would've been obvious, Pop Fizz has a boat and wouldn't be able to use it on land if Kiina's kidnappers are taking her to a base on land, and Jet-Vak's jet is too wild looking to be inconspicuous. Also no one wanted to drive Trigger Happy's bike because the last time someone not as crazy as him drove, they set a forest on fire from pressing the wrong button," Tsukasa replied, "...Man, they have a lot of vehicles."

"I would be more concerned about how you are so used to that nonsense that it's like talking about years of history…" Gills argued.

"Eh, I spent a night in a magic journal that talked about the day they got the vehicles and some crazy moments about said vehicles," Tsukasa replied with a shrug.

"Let's just trust nothing will surprise us!" Kuuga cheered.

"Baka!" Tsukasa and Gills snapped.

"Why are you two mad? This seems easy enough," Agito noted.

"Another baka!" both snapped while Trigger Happy was doing a wheelie on the back right wheel of his bike.

"Let's just go…" Tsukasa sighed, taking off down the road.

* * *

"And that brings us to this world where we met Shouichi and Kaitoh," Kiina sighed, finishing her story as Kaitoh messed with the other agent by drawing on his face.

"I...that all sounds like made up nonsense," Erina replied.

"Told ya so~" Kaitoh sang.

"True…" Kiina noted before smiling while taking one of Erina's hands and gently placed her hand on Erina's open palm while her sleeves were rolled up, "Then perhaps a demonstration of one thing will help prove it."

"Excuse me?" Erina asked before her eyes widened on seeing Kiina's hand glow for a few moments before she removed it, revealing a stone sculpture of a purple starburst was now in it that was too big to have hidden in Kiina's hand, "?!"

"Small things like this won't exhaust me, but summoning a Skylander or trying to repeat what I did in mine and Big Bro's house would easily knock me out for a bit," Kiina noted before muttering, "I really should've done those inner magic strengthening lessons…"

"Ah...we've arrived, back in the sacks," Kaitoh spoke as the vehicle came to a stop.

"Very well," Kiina replied before pulling her bag back up over her head, "Hopefully I can finish this chapter before we arrive to whoever wants us."

"No promises…" Kaitoh muttered as he put the other agent against his seat as if he'd passed out asleep.

Everyone then turned to the doors as they were opened.

"Did you get both of them like ordered?" a woman asked.

"Why yes we did...man would they not shut up," Kaitoh sighed while jumping out, "Also the other guy passed out." he pointed to the other agent who fell over with a snort of surprise.

"Let's take them down to see if we can use their abilities for the G4 system," she spoke, "I want the tests done as soon as possible…"

"Hai, hai," Kaitoh replied before hefting both sacks over his shoulders.

"Watch it!" Erina barked from her sack while the other faintly had the sound of a page turning.

"Was that a book…?" the woman asked.

"What'd I miss?" the agent asked as he had a large handlebar mustache drawn on his face.

"This is why we don't fall asleep in the car…" the woman sighed while walking off.

* * *

"This is it…" Kaitoh grunted while putting the sacks down, "Okay, you can get out now, or rather you could have at the stairs...carrying people down stairs is not as easy as romantic comedies make it look."

"You could have said so…" Kiina argued, "Though I do admit it was mostly my fault. That last chapter was just so interesting."

"Are you not going to question who he really is?" Erina asked.

"He's Kaitoh…" Kiina replied.

"I'm Kaitoh…" he smirked.

"See?" Kiina smiled as she motioned to him, causing her handcuffs to jingle, "Oh, right. These on our wrists."

"...I knew there was something I forgot," Kaitoh mumbled.

"Are you kidding me?!" Erina gawked.

"No worries. Acid can melt these easily," Kiina noted, "Cynder, if you'd please?"

"Cinder?" Erina repeated before Cynder emerged from Kiina's shadow and bit down on the chain of Erina's handcuffs, "?!"

Steam hissed from the gaps in her jaws before she pulled back, revealing the chains of the handcuffs had melted away.

"You're welcome," Cynder noted before doing the same for Kiina's.

"You...I...Wha...Y-You're a dragon!" Erina gawked.

"And you're a teenager with good cooking skills," Cynder replied.

"If it helps...just pretend this was all a dream after," Kaitoh replied, "I mean I say that but...I bet you're gonna see a LOT of stuff around here. Some of it pretty creepy." he wiggled his fingers for comical emphasis, "Well good luck...I got a very expensive computer chip to rip out of someone's helmet."

"Well he was a nice guy," Kiina noted once he left, "Cynder, did you make a note of where we went getting here?"

"Not really," Cynder replied.

"...Huh?"

"I was in your shadow. The moment your shadow was in the bag, _I_ got stuck in the bag," Cynder explained.

"...Ohh…" Kiina cringed.

' _I was going to lose...to her,'_ Erina thought with a sweatdrop.

"If you wait long enough, Tsukasa will randomly misadventure himself into your path," Kaitoh called out as he kept walking, taking off the suit and revealing the set of normal street clothing he had on underneath.

"Okay. Thanks!" Kiina thanked.

"You can't believe that…" Erina muttered.

"I don't know, Kadoya gets into a lot of misadventures," Kiina muttered.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" Tsukasa blinked lost in a room of cryogenically frozen people, "Man, I am lost as heck…" he walked out, "Oh...This is the freezing pods for super soldiers...Man, I am just in the wrong place." he fixed his fake glasses meant for his disguise, he then blinked a few times seeing some people walk down the hall, one clearly non-human figure in particular getting his attention, "Oh, it can _not_ be that easy…"

"What a dangerous plague," Tae Kwon Krow noted, looking at the pods, "And you are sure that we currently have no cure?"

"Unfortunately," the young woman walking ahead of him replied, wearing a military uniform with her black hair reaching down past her shoulders, "It's why we keep them in cryostasis to prevent it from spreading until we can make a cure."

"Infected?" Tsukasa spoke in interest, "Shady…" he mused walking after them, before walking back the other way, "Right...Kiina...then mystery." as he walked, he pondered, _'How are those guys doing up there anyway?'_

* * *

"Gyahahahahaha~!" Trigger Happy cackled as he jumped about, shooting coins that were caught on fire at soldiers, "Dance, dance, dance-dance-dance!-!"

"Ah! Why is he shooting us with money?!" a soldier panicked.

"Yokai are real! And they like stunt performances from America!" another freaked.

"Pull yourselves together! It's just one little orange thing!" another barked before a metal-covered flipper tapped his shoulder, "Huh?" he spun around, "?!"

"Oh, don't get excited over seeing me so close," King Pen chuckled, "Just relax and…" he exhaled, freezing the soldier up to his neck in a block of ice, "...chill."

"...That penguin taught you?" Agito asked, having two soldiers in a headlock nearby.

"Yep!" Kuuga replied happily as he changed to Kuuga Pegasus and picked up a gun, "Had issues blowing up entire streets and then I met Sensei one day and he helped big time."

"Well thank god that's fixed," Gill spoke, tripping and stepping over a soldier, burying his face in the dirt for a second, "Also I feel bad fighting normal humans while empowered."

"True...but one benefit is..." Agito began as bullets bounced off all of them, "Bullet proof armor."

"True," Kuuga and Gills spoke.

"Just thump them and make sure they aren't badly hurt," Agito spoke taking the helmet off a soldier and thumping his head making him fall over like a sack of bricks.

"Should we tell them that?" Gills asked before a trail of skeleton arms came out of the ground that grabbed soldiers and pulled them to King Pen, who froze them, and then past a nude Trigger Happy...who would lick them in the face until his tongue touched the ice of one and pulled him off with the soldier, "...Nevermind. ...And did that wolf guy summon skeletons?!"

"I know, right?! So cool!" Kuuga exclaimed.

"...How did that Trigger Happy hide them in his bike?" Agito pondered.

"Magic?" Kuuga asked, raising his hand and smacking the back of his fist into a soldier's face, knocking him over.

"Best excuse I can believe," Gills spoke, growing his claw blade and slashing a rifle to pieces before headbutting the soldier.

"I feel like we are overdue for a curveball," Agito sighed.

"Buth we'we not playthin bathbaww!" Trigger Happy noted, tongue still stuck to a chunk of ice as he slid over on said chunk.

"There is is…" Agito spoke as he heard footsteps; he turned to see G4 walking towards them.

G4 put his missile battery weapon down as he popped his neck.

"Oh, now this bloke sure seems like he means business," Wolfgang noted, adjusting his bone harp's strings.

"So...we doing this?" he moved his hand to his hip grabbing at his gun.

"Blinth it on!" Trigger Happy cheered before firing several gold coins at G4, which simply bounced off his armor, "...Uh-oh."

"My turn," he quickly pulled the gun off and began shooting as Agito and Kuuga jumped forward to take the bullets.

"Crikey!" Wolfgang yelped as he began to sprint to dodge the shots while King Pen blocked with his armored flippers while coating them in thick ice.

"It's quite interesting," King Pen noted, "Despite several differences, it does remind me of your armor, Kuuga."

"Military grade material," G4 explained, "Built to last."

"He's so fast with that gun…" Kuuga grunted.

"Why don't I have a gun form…?" Agito grunted.

"Your armor's fine!" Kuuga complained as his was healing itself, unlike Agito's who had no damage besides maybe a few scuff marks.

"Hey, Gillth! Gillth!" Trigger Happy called.

"What?" Gills asked.

"Th'w me in th' air!" Trigger Happy spoke.

"...Eh?"

"Eer!" Trigger Happy grunted as he pulled his tongue off, "Throw me in the air! The air! Airairair-hahahaha!"

"Whatever you say," Gills said before swinging his leg and punting him straight up into the air.

"What now?" G4 pondered as he looked up at the orange gremlin...who pulled out a solid gold rocket, _'...Oh, don't tell me he's from that Skylands place, too…'_

"Rocket Ride!" Trigger Happy cackled in absolute glee while he waved a cowboy hat as the rocket ignited and shot down towards G4.

' _Yep! He's from that stupid crow's world!'_ G4 thought, barely jumping out of the way as it collided and went up in a gold-tinted explosion while Trigger Happy shot out of the smoke, still laughing madly as he fell and landed on his face before the Riders.

"..." he jumped up, still laughing and jumped around them, "Again-again-again!"

"Well...that was something..." Gills muttered.

"I am starting to hate these things…" G4 muttered as he grabbed his Gigant and plugged it into his belt, "Okay...I normally don't like this game...but mine's bigger." he spoke, twisting the dial on his left hip as all four rockets activated.

"The bloke just had to invoke Murphy's Law…" Wolfgang groaned.

* * *

Cynder poked her head around a corner. Looking down it, she nodded before looking the other way and nodded again.

"The coast is clear," Cynder informed.

"This place is huge...How will we find a way out?" Erina asked as they walked out.

"Cynder, didn't you stay in my shadow and keep an eye out?" Kiina asked.

"I did, but I hid in _your_ shadow, not the bag's shadow," Cynder replied, "So I have nothing on where to go."

"Of course," Kiina sighed.

"So we either keep looking until we find an exit or we stumble upon a soldier who...I assume won't be able to beat your dragon...friend?" Erina said slowly, still unsure of how any of this worked and was getting tired of denying it was happening, for which she got a nod from both anyway as to her guess, "Is there a third option?"

"There always is," Kiina replied as they continued down the hallway, "Hopefully, we can find the…" they turned the corner in time to run into Tae Kwon Crow, "Hawkmongous?"

"The Portal Mistress? Here?" Tae Kwon Crow asked in surprise.

"A Karasu Tengu… Why am I not even surprised…?" Erina sighed.

"Who dares to not be surprised by Tae Kwon Crow, Ninja Sensei of the Fire Element?!" Tae Kwon Crow demanded.

"A Sensei?!" Kiina gasped.

"Of course he'd be one…" Cynder facepalmed, "How did you get here?"

"A good man by the name of Shiro saved me," he replied, "He brought me here and his superior, Fukawa, explained to me what they do here; creating a suit of armor to be worn to help protect the innocent! I couldn't just refuse, so I've been helping as much as I can!" he raised a brow, "Though, why you are here and not in Skylands is another question entirely. In the company of the Nakiri heiress to boot."

"Should I or will she?" Erina asked Cynder as she motioned to Kiina.

"We were kidnapped in the middle of a competition and brought here," Kiina explained, "A new friend named Kaitoh saved us by disguising himself as a worker here."

"What?! Who dares to kidnap innocents in the middle of an honorable competition?!" Tae Kwon Crow growled as he whipped out a pair of saw-like shuriken that ignited in his hands, startling Erina.

"Well...for lack of a simpler term...you guys," Cynder sighed.

"Who?"

"The people you're helping…" she sighed.

"WHAT?!" the crow gawked before rapid footsteps echoed in the halls before both sides were filled with troops, guns aimed at them, "What is going on here?"

"How did they escape?" one asked more annoyed than anything.

"I don't care! Get them back in their cells," another ordered.

"I bet it was the crow that helped them out," Another spoke.

"Wait, what?"

"That makes sense…"

Before more could be said, a pipe suddenly exploded, blasting them with steam. As they all cried in pain, the sounds of something bashing against helmets was heard. After a few moments the steam began to subside as Tsukasa walked forward, holding a giant monkey wrench. He tossed it over his shoulder, letting it land and bonk the last soldier, knocking him out.

"So...did you miss me?" Tsukasa smiled at Kiina.

"Kadoya!" Kiina beamed as she ran over, "We found a Sensei! Kadoya, this is Hawkmongous, better known as Tae Kwon Crow," Kiina introduced, "Tae Kwon Crow, this is Kadoya!"

"Tsukasa."

"...You said your last name first when you introduced yourself, didn't you?" the Ninja Sensei asked.

"I'm starting to regret ever introducing myself at all..." Tsukasa sighed, "But enough about my problems that keep me up at night, let's get out of here before they send that freaky G4 after our butts. And in my case, my butt is too fine to get captured."

"Do not insult my friend like that," Tae Kwon Crow scowled, narrowing his eyes.

"...Eh?" Tsukasa raised a brow.

"Shiro saved my life and we've been on many a mission together," Tae Kwon Crow replied, "He even helped me with figuring out how to not ignite paper on fire with my shuriken while they are lit while I've helped him with exercises to help him get used to that armor."

"Used to?" Kiina asked.

"G4 is like a walking coffin…" Tsukasa explained, "The suit puts too much stress on the human muscular system, and its AI is too strong that it causes painful strain to the user. Really...the Armor just needs a human inside the suit...It'll do the rest by itself...even if the wearer can't keep up…"

"...What?" the crow asked in shock.

"That's barbaric!" Erina gasped.

"It's a weapon...and at this moment inperfected," Tsukasa sighed, "But it's this group's shot at success and the users are...just that patriotic."

"But...it's killing them…" Kiina added.

"A soldier vowed to give their lives for their nation," Tsukasa added, "This to them...is also part of that vow. They believe honestly by giving their lives they can make a difference. They don't speak out against the horrible things their superiors do...because they have to believe it's for the greater good. Or else...what was the point of their actions?"

"If this armor really does kill its user...Then Shiro…" Tae Kwon Crow's eyes widened, "This way!"

"Huh?" Erina asked.

"The main exit is this way," Tae Kwon Crow replied, "Shiro went up to deal with attackers while I was supposed to go see Fukami, but if it really will kill him...Then it's more important to get him out of that armor!"

"Should we trust him?" Erina asked.

"I mean...he knows the way out at least." Tsukasa argued in logic she couldn't dispute.

"Of course we do," Kiina replied, following the crow with Cynder, "He's going to help his friend. That's more than good enough for me."

"I'm just gonna stick to my logic," Tsukasa smiled as Erina sighed in agreement before the two ran after them.

* * *

"Okay, I am getting really annoyed!" Gills barked behind a thick wall of ice and bones with the others.

"Hoo boy! Those tools of the bloke's ain't messin' about!" Wolfgang exclaimed as another explosion made several bones shatter into wisps of darkness.

"He's right...his are bigger!" Kuuga groaned, holding his head.

"You okay?" Agito asked.

"Super hearing...oh, the ringing!"

"Wait you can't turn that off?" Agito asked.

"...You can turn it off!?" Kuuga snapped.

"Next time, put ear plugs in before you put your armor on," King Pen scolded before part of the ice broke off, showing G4 aiming his rocket launcher at them from the other side.

"Let's see if you can take the other two," G4 spoke, reaching for his hip dial again.

"He's gonna shoot again," Agito spoke as he slapped both sides of his belt, changing his left arm blue and his right arm red.

"Think you guys could make another wall?" Gills asked.

"Or would running be better?" Kuuga asked powering up his Titan form to Rising Titan.

"We can," both replied.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeahyeahyeah! Let's go! Gogogogo!" Trigger Happy whooped, doing a backflip, "Make a hole! Holeholehole!"

"A hole?" King Pen asked.

"...Oh, yeah. I know what the bloke's thinkin'," Wolfgang noted, playing a few notes and causing a curled up spine in the wall to vanish, "There ya go."

"Yeahyeahyeah!" Trigger Happy cackled as he aimed both guns through the hole at G4.

"...What's he doing?" Agito asked before they saw a golden light shining through the ice parts of the wall.

"Golden Yamato Blast!" Trigger Happy cheered before pulling the triggers, firing a large gold beam at G4.

"Nani?!" G4 asked as he quickly rolled out of the way in time for the blast to go past him and hit the metal doors behind him, blasting them to small piles of scrap metal, "...I wonder if I can take those guns to do that with mine."

"AHH! OOH! HOTHOTHOT!" Trigger Happy yelped, letting his guns go to put his hands on the ice, making it hiss and steam, "Ahhh~"

"Bazooka taken care of!" Gills growled, rushing forward as he grew his claws. He began swinging at G4, who ducked back from each swing.

G4 grabbed Gills's arm and swung him over and down to the ground. G4 kicked his leg and spun himself around Gills locking him in an arm bar hold. G4 grunted as steam ejected from his shoulders as he applied more force to Gills's elbow, making him groan in pain. G4 looked up and crossed his arms as Agito kicked him away from Gills. G4 pushed himself up with one arm as he flipped to his feet. He charged as he began punching Agito, making him back up. He raised his arm and blocked Gills's next swing by smacking the crux of his elbow. He kicked Gills in the knee making him grunt in pain before punching him across his mask. Agito swung with his red arm only for G4 to duck under it and land a hammer fist strike to Agito's side. Agito grunted as G4 leaned and combat rolled away, in the process picking up his gun from before. G4 tilted back on it to reload its chamber as he aimed and began shooting at the two.

"How is he fighting us so well?" Kuuga asked, "It's...it's like he can see into the future…"

* * *

=Ha!= Agito's grunts could be heard as a video feed showed his punches and kicks blocked by G4's arms. =Gah!= he cried as G4 unloaded bullets right into his abdomen.

"The synchronisation is working well!" a technician shouted.

"Perfect." Fukawa smiled, "How's the subject holding out?" she asked as a scientist walked over to a circular machine with a young girl dressed in white hooked into the chair.

"So far so good, Ma'am. Her precognition ability is helping G4 in combat at 98 percent capacity."

"Only 98?" she mused, "Room for improvement."

"But Ma'am, any more and we risk life threatening harm on the subject," One scientist explained.

"We have replacements." she mused, "Come on. Turn it up." she ordered in a growling tone.

"Yes Ma'am." they said slowly as they complied.

* * *

"Mm…" G4 held his head as he stumbled a step.

Agito rushed to take advantage only to blink as he was suddenly flipped over by G4. Gills grunted as G4 spun around and shot him by curving his right arm across his chest and under his left arm. G4 ducked down as Kuuga swung his sword. Kuuga kept swinging only to miss each time as G4 evaded by leaning slightly to the side each time. Kuuga grunted as his arm was caught. G4's armor ejected steam from the shoulders as he pushed the sword back and dug it into Kuuga's collar armor. G4 grunted as he grabbed Kuuga's own sword and slashed it down cutting through his armor making him stumble back.

"Oh…" Gills groaned as he was getting up. He then grunted as Kuuga's sword was thrown into him, knocking him back over.

"Ah!" Agito grunted as he looked up in time for G4 to stomp on his chest.

"Hhh...ahh…" he breathed heavily as he aimed and began shooting into Agito's mask, making sparks fly.

"Shou…" Gills grunted, getting up as he yanked Kuuga's sword which was embedded in his side out, he then stumbled for a moment, "Damn...haven't...healed…"

G4 quickly spun and shot at King Pen, who blocked with the ice covering his armored flippers and halting his punch before he rolled out of the way of skeletal hands shooting out of the ground to try to grab him along with several musical note-made arrows that tried to hit him.

"I think the bloke's a bloomin' seer or somethin'!" Wolfgang noted as he helped up Agito.

"You're right...He has some form of precognition…" Agito grunted, "But...how can he still fight so well while reacting to the visions?"

"He's a military bloke," Wolfgang replied, "Considerin' his fightin' and all he's been doin' in this, that's obvious. For all we know, the bloke's got some decent mental trainin' t' deal with this."

"What we need is something unpredictable. Something that even if he sees it, they'll do something that they didn't expect," King Pen noted.

"...One of these warehouses has to have some sugar or energy drinks," Wolfgang noted.

"That way…" the Riders all pointed to a close by building.

"Right," Wolfgang nodded before punting Trigger Happy into the building, "And don't come out 'till ya drink it all!"

"How did you three know?" King Pen asked.

"Super smell…" they all grunted before the five scurried out of the way of several missiles.

"Right, still gotta deal with this bloke. All of ya cover yer ears!" Wolfgang warned, "I'm playin' a little ditty I call the Note of Pain!"

* * *

"Note of what now?" a scientist asked before Wolfgang began to play, "?! ARGH!"

"MUTE IT!" Fukawa snapped, covering her ears as another barely slammed a button on the console, muting the audio in G4's helmet and making them all collapse in their seats, "What was that?! And how can we duplicate it for G4?!"

"I...I don't know...oh…" a lab tech groaned, falling over and hitting the same button.

"CRAP!" many of them cried.

* * *

"Come on…" Agito grunted, helping Gills stand.

"I'm good...just...oh, there's my new kidney...or spleen...I never paid attention to that class…"

"Hey, watch th' strings, ya wanker!" Wolfgang snapped as he stopped playing when G4 shot at his bone harp.

"How is he not on the ground in pain?" Kuuga asked.

"His...armor…" Agito grunted, "It has an AI that lets it move autonomously…"

"Aw great...This is some Tech Element crud," Wolfgang muttered before the doors to the nearby building blew up from the inside, "Speakin' of Tech Elements…"

"Yeayeayeayeayeyaayeyayeyeyayeyaea!-!-!" an orange blur cackled madly, zipping out and all over the place before stopping atop G4's helmet, revealing a twitching and jittery Trigger Happy dressed in his stunt outfit with his pistols ignited with fire, "SUUUUGAAAAARRRR~! YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH!" he fired ahead, letting a ring of fire come out of the gun, before he jumped through it.

 ***KABOOM!***

G4 stumbled back as embers fell off his armor. He spun to the right only for a cannon to go off behind him and let Trigger Happy slam into him from behind, knocking him over. He got up only for another cannon to go off and made him move to the left before three more went off together and he was hit once more by Trigger Happy.

"...What the hell did you do?" Gills asked, slowly looking at Wolfgang as G4 ran around, trying to get Trigger Happy off his arm that he was gnawing on as fast as he could.

"There's a reason why he ain't allowed near Painyatta or any candy islands in Skylands," Wolfgang chuckled.

"It...it worked…" Agito grunted, "With any luck, some superiors of them noticed the kaboom."

"And make them halt their project when they learn how messed up it is!" Kuuga grunted.

"Well...it's almost as good as beating them all up," Gills groaned.

* * *

"What is going on?!" Fukawa snapped, "Why isn't it working?!"

"We have no clue!" a tech replied, "It's like it's a chaotic force of nature that can't be predicted!"

"...Does anyone else hear La Cucaracha?" another asked before the screens showed G4 get in a hit and run with Trigger Happy's bike driven by the cackling Skylander, "How did that not get predicted?!" the screen became soaked, "...Did...Did that thing just _lick_ G4?!"

"Uh, Ma'am...It's General Aoyama…" one soldier spoke, "He wants to know why the Military is getting reports of...a war being fought on his secret base…"

"...Get that percentage up to 100! We are not losing to a tiny orange gremlin in a stunt costume, a giant penguin in Chinese armor, a British werewolf, and three Unknowns! ...And goddamn whoever made me say that in all complete seriousness!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" they shouted.

* * *

"Found 'em…" Tsukasa pointed to the explosions, "Either Yusuke lost control of his energy while tap dancing...or…"

"Someone let Trigger Happy get a ton of sugar," Cynder sighed, "There better not have been a Soda Pop Festival here."

"I think I overheard this base has an unhealthy abundance of super sugary caffeinated energy drinks…" Tsukasa muttered.

"That'd do it," Kiina sighed, "He'll crash in another hour."

"Another friend of yours?" Erina asked.

"Yep. Tech Element Skylander," Kiina replied, "Orange gremlin that shoots gold coins."

"...A gremlin...that shoots actual money?"

"And he's orange. Don't forget the orange."

"...What terrible thing did I eat to cause this kind of level of hallucination?" Erina groaned, facepalming with both hands.

"Was it that Soma kid's weird gross dish involving the octopus and peanut butter?" Tsukasa asked with a small smile.

"Okay, we'll be at the doors after turning this corner!" Tae Kwon Crow informed as he pointed ahead.

"Kiina, you take Erina to safety," Tsukasa stated, "I'm going to go help our idiots."

"Got it," Kiina nodded.

"I'll stay with you since the crow is already going around the corner," Cynder informed.

"Wait. How can he help?" Erina argued.

"Henshin!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!=**

"Any other stupid questions?" Decade asked.

"Ah…" Erina squeaked before falling over into Kiina's arms.

"I think she fainted," Kiina noted before checking her, "...Yeah. She fainted. Information overload."

"Good...will help sell this whole day as a crazy fever dream," Decade argued, holding his hands out in a dramatic manner to accent his point.

"...Just get going, Kadoya," Kiina sighed.

"Well you're just no fun," Decade said as he ran off, "I'll bring back our dummies!"

Cynder rolled her eyes as Kiina picked up Erina and put her on her back.

"Let's get going, Cynder," Kiina ordered, "Anyone comes at us, do what you do best."

"You got it," Cynder smirked.

* * *

"I found them," Kuuga Pegasus spoke, "Kiina is moving and Tsukasa is heading this way."

"Good...Maybe he can help us dismantle Evil Robocop," Gills spoke.

"You know he doesn't like that joke!" Agito complained.

"Yeah, but this ain't him…"

"Oh right…" Agito realized his point.

"YEAHYEAHYEAHYE-URK!" everyone looked to see Trigger Happy caught by his tongue by G4, his visor glowing.

"...Oh this ain't good," Wolfgang gulped before G4 threw Trigger Happy at him and fired a missile at them both, getting them at the same time, "GAH!"

"Crap!" Gills grunted as G4 ran at them.

G4 then skidded to a halt as energy bullets hit the ground in front of him. He grunted and looked up at Decade as he held up his Ride Booker. G4 aimed his gun as the two squared off.

* * *

"A fourth one...really!?" Fukawa snapped as some computers sparked.

"This is a new one, Ma'am…"

"Great…"

* * *

"He's already using his precognition system…" Decade spoke as he and G4 walked around one another in a circle.

"Be careful, Decade," King Pen advised, "It's been giving us trouble the entire time we've been battling him."

"That's kinda evident since you guys needed to bust out a sugar fueled nuclear option," Decade spoke as Wolfgang and Trigger Happy stumbled over, covered in soot and smoldering with the gremlin missing his suit.

"Someone get the name of that bloke who ran us over?" Wolfgang groaned before collapsing flat on his face before his and Trigger Happy's bodies glowed and turned into their tiny statue states.

"I got 'em," Kuuga spoke, rolling forward and scooping them up.

"Kiina's gonna be a little upset we let that happen…" Decade groaned before he shot at G4 who shot back.

The two began shooting as their bullets flew past each other. G4 kept pulling the trigger until his next shot fired nothing. G4 flinched as he reached for a reload cartridge only to be blindsided by Decade tackling into him. Decade unfolded his Ride Booker into sword mode as he swung and slashed G4's gun out of his hand. Decade swung his sword as he aimed it at G4's neck were the suit was the thinnest.

"That is enough of that…" Decade spoke, "Shut it off…"

"I...c-can't…" G4 spoke with difficulty.

"You're hurting a kid by using that system!" Decade growled.

"It's...not...in my...control…" he grunted.

"Then tell _Her._..to shut it off…" Decade argued.

"Shiro!" Tae Kwon Crow shouted as he ran out of the base, "You have to get out of that armor! You're going to die if you keep using it!"

"I know…" he replied.

"What?"

"I chose to be the user for a reason." G4 explained, "A soldier is meant to fight 'till he can't anymore. I am doing this because I need to atone."

"Atone?" Agito asked.

"Not too long ago...the government set up a school that protected and raised Agito seed holders," G4 went on, "I was assigned to protect them...from what? Well when I got the job I figured it was from enemy nations wanting them for experimentation. Only later did I learn that it was from...those things. My friends...the staff...those kids...all gone!" he growled, "They just appeared...and started killing everyone. Then...he showed up…"

"He?" Decade asked.

"G3…" G4 explained, "There he was...a weapon...an amazing weapon that could fight those monsters...and win. A weapon for humans to protect themselves from those things...it was...amazing...for the first time since I was a kid, I looked up to something like a hero. So...when I learned of this project, I had to be the one who put on this suit...and take down the most of those freaks...even if it meant becoming like all those brothers in arms of mine frozen in time."

"Shiro…" Tae Kwon Crow gasped.

"Those monsters claim we humans have no right to power…" G4 spoke, "Yet here are men...like me, with more power than I ever had as a trained soldier. Hell...most of you sound more like dumbass kids."

"Hey…" Kuuga complained, "I'm 18!"

"Uhhh…." Agito trailed off, not even knowing his actual age.

"No comment," Gills spoke.

"But...I was able to get it for a moment…" G4 spoke, "I still have to follow orders...even if I despise them...That is what a soldier loyal to his nation does. But...you idiots...you don't have that chain holding you down."

"..." Decade lowered his sword before he thrust it forward and glanced G4's helmet, making him fall over, "Now she can't see or hear…" he spoke as G4 touched his helmet in shock.

"?!"

"Loyalty...That is something noble to follow," King Pen noted, "Your loyalty to your nation in commendable and is something many a Skylander can relate to in defending our home. However...what happens when that loyalty is manipulated, twisted by another?"

"...There are still...subjects," G4 spoke, "Get them out."

"What about you?" Decade asked.

"...I can't leave...but if you guys escaped, then nothing to be done. Not after the storm you brought down on us," he explained, "I'll take my lumps...be they what they will…"

"You mean we will," Tae Kwon Crow noted, "I'm as much a part of this as you are and even helped catch some of those involved, believing Fukami that they were 'criminals' that we were detaining to send to the countries they were wanted in or were 'prisoners' that we 'rescued' and were keeping safe until we could contact the leaders of their nations."

"Either way…" G4 sighed, "You lot get 'em out of here. I got one thing to handle…"

"What's that?" Kuuga asked.

"An alarm was tripped or rather it _will_ be tripped...one meant to detect Lords…" G4 explained.

"?!" the Riders all tensed as they suddenly felt the presence of the Lords.

"Hmm...He's truly adapted to this precognition system," King Pen noted, given how he beat the Riders to detecting them.

* * *

"Okay, I think this is another exit," Kiina noted as she opened a door, revealing an Ant Lord.

" _The magic user?!"_ the Ant Lord asked in surprise.

"..." Kiina slammed the door shut, "Okay, we need another exit." she yelped when an arm broke through the door, "Kill it with lightning!"

"With pleasure," Cynder replied before firing a blast of purple-tinted lightning at the arm, zapping the Ant Lord on the other side.

"Well...This is unexpected..." Kiina muttered, "Oh, who am I kidding? This was bound to happen."

"Mmmnn…" Erina mumbled as she began to wake up, "Wh...What's going on?"

"Not it…" Cynder replied.

" _Magic user!"_ The Ant Lord shouted.

"What was that?!" Erina panicked before looking at Cynder, "Ah! It wasn't a dream!"

"Okay, okay. Let's all just calm down and think," Kiina replied as Erina got off her back.

"You're panicking again," Cynder pointed out.

"I'm not panicking! You're panicking!"

" _Magic user!"_

"Ah! I know! I know!" Kiina exclaimed as she pulled out her staff.

"Kiina, wai…" Cynder began before Kiina slammed the bottom of her staff on the floor, causing her aura to appear.

"As the Master of the Portals, I call upon aide from those sworn to help," Kiina intoned before her aura turned red, "Please, Skylander of the Fire Element! I call on you for aide! WILDFIRE!"

The Ant Lord slammed the door down just as a flash of light went off. In the light, something red glinted before the Ant Lord was slammed in the chest and knocked several dozens meters away. The red object spun around before a golden clawed hand grabbed it, revealing it to be a pristine crystalline shield with a lion's face carved into it. The owner of the hand was a humanoid lion seemingly made of gold.

"Heh. Bringing the Heat!" the lion declared.

"I...I am losing my mind, aren't I?" Erina asked slowly.

"N-no...Just ex...panding it…" Kiina groaned before she collapsed.

"Ugh! She forgot there isn't much magic in this world!" Cynder groaned as she got the passed out purplette onto her back, "Wildfire, Erina. Erina, Wildfire. That thing you bashed, Wildfire, is out to kill Kiina and, possibly, Erina because she has a powerful sense of taste."

"Oh? Well then, anyone up for some roasted ant?" Wildfire asked before producing a ball of flames in his free hand.

"That's our cue to go," Cynder said, pushing Erina along.

"Wha-but…"

"Trust me when I say that things are going to get heated," Cynder advised as Wildfire clenched the ball of flames and swung his hand out, turning the ball into a chain of flames that stabbed the Ant Lord and pulled it in close for him to bash in with his shield, now engulfed in flames, "And before you ask, yes he is made of actual gold and not wearing armor made of gold."

"First men who transform into things that look like bugs...now Good and bad mythical creatures and monsters...I am not prepared for any of this!" Erina ranted.

"No one ever is," Cynder replied before flipping Erina onto her back and started to run, "Now hold on tight!"

' _What has my life become?!'_ Erina thought while holding onto Cynder.

* * *

"Crap...They are just swarming...like...well, like ants." Decade muttered as he and Kuuga ran off to search for Kiina and Erina.

They saw Ant Lords rummaging around, searching out anyone 'special.' They, for the most part, ignored the soldiers they incpacitated on the way in. But how long could that last was their primary concern. The two Riders rushed forward as the Lords finally detected them.

" _It is the one who keeps evolving!"_

" _Get him!"_

"It's days like this I keep wondering if I should stop learning new talents," Kuuga noted, "...Nah."

"Shut up and fight!" Decade spoke, slashing several Ant Lords and making them explode.

"Right!" Kuuga shouted, jumping as he punched one across the face as he took its spear, "Chou Henshin!" he shouted, turning into Dragon Form as he began swinging his stolen weapon as it transmuted to his staff, he rushed past a group of Ant Lords while swinging, each strike to a Lord branding them with his mark that caused them to explode.

* * *

"They're kept this way!" Tae Kwon Crow called as he lead King Pen and the Agito Riders down a hallway.

"Really glad we have a guide who knows this place," Agito noted.

"I just wish it wasn't something I'd mistake for a Lord that loves wearing too much red and got into ninjas…" Gills muttered.

"Often our answers are provided in ways unforeseen," King Pen noted.

"That's true," Agito agreed.

"You guys can be spiritual...I just like having something to hit!" Gills argued.

"Agreed!" Tae Kwon Crow agreed before jumping and delivering a fire-engulfed kick to a door, breaking it down, revealing several capsules with people inside of them, "These are the people that Fukawa said I 'rescued.' But why are they in these capsules?"

"...Crap," Gills spoke, "Welp, time to let them out."

"How do we-?" Agito began before they all cringed as Gills ran over and began stabbing a console repeatedly, "Ah...Of course…"

"That…" the Skylanders began before the capsules began opening, "Worked?"

"Holy crap on a stick...that worked…" Gills awed, using his jaws to chomp some wires.

"...This feels so much like a normal day in Skylands," Tae Kwon Crow muttered, "Minus the ant things trying to kill everyone."

"Cloudbreak Isle," King Pen reminded.

"Oh yeah...At least these ones don't breathe icy winds that freeze you and aren't as big as a tour boat," Tae Kwon Crow recalled.

"You guys can take these people out of here, right?" Agito asked.

"Don't argue with us on this," Gills cut them off, "The Lords are our problem first and foremost. We're freaks because they started attacking humanity. This much is our burden. But we can't protect all these people and fight the Lords at the same time."

"We can fight them off if they chase...but we can't use our stronger forms and protect at the same time." Agito added.

"You can rely on us to evacuate these innocents," King Pen assured.

"Tae Kwon Crow shall not let these people down!" Tae Kwon Crow declared as King Pen began to make sleds of ice.

"We'll make sure your friends get out of here, too," Gills added.

"Thank you," King Pen thanked.

"How are you going to get them all out if you're making so many sleds?" Agito pondered.

"Because of a trick my companion here can do," King Pen replied.

Tae Kwon Crow nodded before inhaling and let out a loud caw to the sky. Flashes of flames burst around him before dispersing, revealing child-sized purple birds wearing red propeller hats. They all chattered before the crow whistled sharply and pointed at the people King Pen was loading into the sleds. The birds squawked before jumping over to them and landed on the backs of the sleds before aiming their propellers away from the boats and spun them, causing the sleds to slide away.

"You could say he's a crow-mmando," King Pen chuckled as Agito and Gills rubbed their eyes to make sure they had seen that right.

"My Buzzer Battalion will keep those sleds going until they're out of here!" Tae Kwon Crow declared as he jumped onto the last one with King Pen before the last bird blew them off via its propeller hat.

"...Okay, I thought the fluffy pilot guy who likes chimichangas was the weirdest one of the bunch, but that takes the cake," Gills stated.

"Ahaha...magic…!" Agito laughed.

* * *

"Okay...That has to be a hundred ants...This is sticking to theme to stupid degrees," Decade spoke while slashing a final Ant Lord.

"A hundred? I got two hundred on my count," Kuuga replied.

"That's because you stick out like a sore thumb to them," Decade replied.

"It's 'cause I'm handsome, isn't it?" Kuuga laughed.

"Your handsome to bug monsters?" Decade asked.

"I...I didn't think that through…." Kuuga realized.

"Shh stupid…" Decade held his hand up, "I hear cries of confusion, and the weird battle cries of what I can only assume are more of Kiina's friends…" he pointed towards a building as an explosion occurred behind it, "Bingo!"

Emerging from the explosion was a large golden lion with glowing white eyes, its jaws blazing with flames as its claws were glistening with the blood of several Ant Lords. It landed before them before glowing softly and shifting into Wildfire, his shield appearing in a burst of flames.

"Huh...You smell like the one Snap Shot met in the cafeteria. Tsukasa, I believe?" Wildfire asked, pointing at Decade.

"That's me. Oh, and this is my sidekick," Decade motioned with his head to Kuuga.

"Hey…" Kuuga complained.

"Fine...my _doofus_ ," Decade corrected.

"Better then sidekick!" Kuuga laughed, making Wildfire roll his eyes.

"Let me guess danger, Kiina summoned you even though she passed out?" Decade returned his attention to Wildfire.

"Indeed," Wildfire replied, "Cynder left with her and a young human girl named Erina away from my battle with this Ant creature. Hmph. Barely lasted ten seconds."

"Mooks serve a purpose...distraction," Decade spoke, "Their boss must be after something if they called this many."

"True," Wildfire agreed with a scowl, "We'll need to move quickly then."

"You think you know where they're going?" Kuuga asked.

"Think? Only a guess that they're after Kiina because she can use magic," Wildfire replied, "Either that or anyone with some power that isn't considered 'normal' to them."

"Yeah, that's their modus operandi," Decade replied, "Kill anyone who goes beyond what they consider 'normal.'"

"Right. Then we'll need to get on it," Wildfire noted before holding his shield before him.

The shield seemed to stretch out as he pressed his face to it. It erupted into flames and seemed to 'shatter,' revealing Wildfire in his full lion state. Giving a roar, he sniffed the air before looking down a hallway, giving out another growl. Decade tilted his head when Wildfire began to tap a claw repeatedly on the floor.

"He has Kiina's scent and there's several Lords near her," Kuuga noted, making Decade look at him, "...What? He's using Morse Code. Another talent of mine is reading Morse Code."

"I guess you are useful," Decade spoke, earning more tapping from Wildfire.

"He says that even the most seemingly useless of things can hide amazing things. ...Wait, what?" Kuuga asked.

"Onwards, doofus," Decade ordered as Wildfire ran off with Decade running after him.

"Oi chotto matte! Tsukasa-san!?"

* * *

"I woke up today expecting a normal day...I was not expecting to nearly lose in a Shokugeki, get kidnapped, and now being chased by monsters while riding on the back of a dragon and carrying an actual spellcaster," Erina noted.

"Yeah...That's a usual Friday for us Skylanders," Cynder replied before firing a blast of purple lightning behind her, hitting the ceiling above the chasing Ant Lords and caused it to collapse on them.

"I just...don't understand why I would be dragged into all of this…" Erina sighed.

"My guess? It's your tongue," Cynder replied, "Kiina's told us about your tongue and how strong it is, gushing a bit about how it could be able to let you recreate the recipes of lost recipes. Honestly, any stronger and you'd probably start 'seeing' the 'memories' of what you eat. Either that, or you'll lose the ability to eat normally and have to stick to IV bags…" she felt Erina tense at the second, "...Anyway, the only ones at fault for all this are those Lords because they can't accept that things will change and that it's not always a bad thing."

"So this is the reason why such horrible things happen to me still…" she sighed.

The dragon emerged into a large rectangular area and skidded to a halt. On the other side, several Ant Lords stood. At the front of them was a female Lord. She was clad in black leather like armor which formed a corset around her abdomen, and formed into shoulder pads and a collar with a golden trim, the armor forming into a coat at her sides covering a white skirt. Unlike the other Lords that looked like horrific humanoid ants, this one looked more like she was wearing an ant-themed helmet over her face. Of what could be seen of said face, her skin was a shade of white that just seemed unnatural like a ghost or spirit. She held a scepter like weapon, it had a long spear head and surrounded by a crescent shape resembling the mandibles of an ant forming a trident-like shape almost. Standing beside her was another Ant Lord only he was covered in red armor holding a red scythe over his shoulder.

" _I had a feeling you would come this way,"_ the female Lord noted, a hint of amusement in her tone, _"Thank you, tainted Purple Dragon, for bringing us the Spellcaster and the one with the evolved tongue."_

' _Tainted?'_ Erina mentally repeated, glancing down at Cynder.

" _Let us resume. Thank you for bringing to us the Unwanted,"_ the Red Ant Lord held his weapon up as he walked forward, _"The world shall be better off without them."_

"Why go after them? How are they unwanted?" Cynder questioned, "Erina just has a tongue stronger than normal while Kiina isn't even from this world. Do you not know of the Portal Users or of Skylands?"

" _The Magic User is a Portal User? Hmph. All the more to the cleansing of her from life,"_ the female Lord noted, a hint of disgust in her tone as she pointed her weapon at Kiina.

"Why...what has she done wrong?" Erina couldn't help but ask.

" _Humans do not need special powers. You live according to the will of he who creates. You were made to be simple...you don't need power or to evolve beyond your limitation,"_ The Red Ant Lord spoke.

" _Humans are nothing but beings who must live within their pens. We are the shepherds who drive out the dangers. Those dangers can also come from within,"_ the Female Lord added, _"To try and be anything more than what you were made to be is a sin…"_ she held up her spear and aimed it at them, _"Kill them."_

The Red Ant Lord roared as he ran at them and swung, only to blink as his weapon struck something it could not cut. Everyone who flinched, slowly opened their eyes to see Decade blocking the weapon with his body.

"Humans are not allowed to grow outside of their pen? Like Sheep?" he asked as sparks came off his armor, "What are you, stupid?" he punched the Red Ant Lord making him stumble back.

" _Nani?"_

Decade grunted as his armor vanished, his shirt torn at the shoulder where he was slashed.

" _Why would you dare oppose us?"_ the Female lord asked.

"'Cause I felt like it…" Tsukasa smirked, "My free will demanded I protect these people. My pride as a rebel told me to do it to screw with you. But mostly...I guess I like protecting those like me. Those who are different, don't belong or just don't fit in. Be it for whatever reason."

"Tsukasa!" Cynder gasped before a loud roar echoed as a red gem-like shield shot past Tsukasa and slammed into several Ant Lords, causing them to ignite in flames before exploding as the shield returned to Wildfire as he stood beside Kuuga, the latter cracking his knuckles.

"So you've read Captain America comics?" Kuuga asked.

"Who?" Wildfire asked.

"I'll explain it later..." Tsukasa sighed.

" _One after another...you who don't belong get in our way."_ The Female Lord groaned as she aimed her spear and launched it.

Kuuga and Wildfire moved to stop it...only for it to teleport past them. Everyone gasped, turning to see it aiming at Erina. But before it could hit her, another figure jumped in and took the blow. Everyone looked as Agito grunted...barely catching the spear before it pierced his neck. He grunted as he pushed it back, his hands glowing before he tossed it aside, letting it return to its owner's hands.

"That's...enough," he spoke before falling to his knees and returning to his normal state of Shouichi, "I don't care why you do what you do...I won't let you hurt them…"

' _Tsugami-sensei?'_ Erina thought with wide eyes.

" _One after another...unwanted beings get in my way...Why can't you just stand down and die? The World does not need you!"_ she snapped.

"You don't get to decide that…" Shouichi spoke, "Everyone in this world is needed. Everyone in this world has the potential to change and become someone amazing. Better then the person they used to be yesterday."

"Humans make a lot of mistakes…" Tsukasa spoke, "We are immature and stupid...and alone...we can't do much. But...that's why we have each other. Together, each of us brings out the best of one another, we become something more than we used to be alone."

"Like ingredients in a dish almost…" Shouichi smiled, "Anything can shine and become amazing when worked on with care and paired with something that brings out its true potential."

"This girl might be a little arrogant...but she still has the potential to grow," Tsukasa added, "That's enough for me to stand here and protect her."

" _Just who do you think you are, human?"_ the female Lord demanded.

"Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da," Tsukasa replied, pulling out his Henshin card, "Oboeteoke!"

"Henshin!" Tsukasa and Shouichi declared at the same time as they went through the motions of transformation.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!=**

A flash of light changed Shouichi into Agito as Tsukasa let the Decade armor form around him via dimensional energy. Decade moved to step forward, only for his Ride Booker to open and eject more cards for him. Sure enough, they had regained their original form as they were Agito's Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride, and Final Attack Ride. The Final Form Ride had Agito on one side while the other showed what seemed to be a board of sorts.

"I take it, that's a good thing your device just did," Wildfire noted.

"Yep," Decade replied, sliding in the Final Form Ride into his belt and closing it.

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: A-A-A-AGITΩ=**

"This might Tickle for a bit," Decade spoke as he walked up behind Agito.

"Huh...tickle...what…?" Agito asked as Decade put his hand on his back, making him tense up, "Ah...that's weird...Really weird!" he spoke as a rippling light formed on his back before a...Motorcycle seat formed from his back.

Agito's arms then twisted and formed rectangular thrusters before he leaped into the air and twisted. More red metal formed from his legs and connected together while a metal body formed out of his torso and connected with the rest in a streamlined manner.

"Oh! He's a flying bike!" Kuuga exclaimed.

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE:=**

"Oh no," Kuuga squeaked when Decade put his hands on Kuuga's back.

 **=K-K-K-KUUGA!=**

"Two for one," Decade stated as he copied what he did with Agito, once more turning him into the Kuuga Gouram.

" _GAH! THAT IS STILL WEIRD!"_ Kuuga Gouram barked.

" _HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!"_ Agito Tornader exclaimed.

"...Ahh…" Erina squeaked before Wildfire put a hand over hers and warmed it up a little, making her flinch from the heat and paused her fainting.

"No fainting," Wildfire advised, "You're the one who can hold onto Kiina while we're on the move and you need to stay awake so you don't think this was just a dream and learn from this."

"Get going." Decade spoke, kicking Kuuga Gouram and sending him flying at max speed, ramming through the horde of Ant Lords.

" _AH! THE TOP OF MY HEAD...Or is it my butt? Ahh...This form is so weird!"_ Kuuga Gouram whined.

"That means you as well," Decade ordered, pointing at the four others, "Exit's two doors down and up a flight of stairs. The kung fu ninja crow should be fighting off more of the Lords up there to give you a way to get them to the gremlin's fireworks bike."

"Right," Wildfire gave a thumbs up.

"We'll take care of things here," Decade spoke, jumping on the Agito Tornader. He turned his Ride Booker to sword mode as he tapped the back of Agito Tornader making him take off. They crashed into several Ant Lords as Decade cut them down with his sword.

"Let's go," Wildfire ordered, transforming into his full lion mode.

"...I…" Erina began.

"We can schedule you to talk with the best therapist we know once we get you out of here," Cynder replied as she and Wildfire ran off.

"Come on!" Decade called, slashing another Ant Lord as Agito Tornado zipped by, "I feel like a cheap ass fighting character doing this...and I _love it_!"

" _This isn't permanent, is it?"_ Agito Tornader asked.

" _Thank the gods it isn't!"_ Kuuga Gouram replied as he shot past with two Ant Lords being crushed in his mandibles.

* * *

"Come at me, beasts!" Tae Kwon Crow cawed, slashing with his shuriken and kicking with flame-engulfed talons, "Tae KWon Crow will hold the line no matter what comes for him! So long as there are those alive within, I shall not falter! For the humans! For Skylands! For my fallen friend Shiro!" his body erupted in golden flames, "Sky Chi...FINAL FIRE FLURRY!"

He held his hands out and jagged saw-like shuriken seemingly made of magma formed just inches above his palms. He began to throw them and more appeared above his hands that he quickly followed in throwing. More and more formed and were thrown, tearing into Ant Lords. With a final cry, he swung out two final shuriken and the flames dispersed, leaving him surrounded by impaled Ant Lords that exploded in bursts of magma just as WIldfire and Cynder arrived.

"A...A shinobi Karasutengu?" Erina asked, "...That...That's honestly not the weirdest thing today and that worries me."

"Why does everyone call Tae Kwon Crow a Karasutengu?!" Tae Kwon Crow demanded, shaking a fist at the sky as Gills ran over.

"I saw explosions of magma, what happened?" Gills demanded before looking around, "Aw man...I missed the fighting over here, didn't I?"

"...Not yet," Tae Kwon Crow replied as Wildfire's shield began to glow strongly with a red aura, tinted with hints of brown.

"A powerful Earth Element is approaching," Wildfire growled, looking at the brown in his Traptanium Shield's aura.

" _Such power...I would be concerned if you were a human,"_ a voice noted as they looked to see a familiar-looking Lord approach with three more weaker Ant Lords.

"You again? I thought you were blown up," Cynder noted.

" _That was my predecessor. It seems the queen was unable to stop you from escaping her inside,"_ he noted, looking at Erina and the still unconscious Kiina on Cynder.

"Rah!" Gills roared as he pounced from above, pinning the red armored Lord, "Go I got this!" he ordered as his mouth plate opened as he began biting.

" _Truly?! Must you bite?!"_ the Lord snapped as the Skylanders fled except for Wildfire, _"Ah! Get them!"_

"Oi! Why aren't you going?" Gills snapped as three Ant Lords gave chase.

"I don't leave a fighting ally behind if I can assist," Wildfire replied before spinning around and bashing his shield into an Ant Lord that tried to jump Gills.

"Then let's clear them out...I hate bugs." Gills growled, rolling away from the Red Ant Lord. He held his arms up as his wrist claws extended out.

"To borrow the phrase from a fellow Fire Element...I was born to burn," Wildfire smirked as his open hand erupted in flames.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Erina snapped as they ran around a corner, "Why must they be so infuriating and persistent?!"

"Considering they're ants, I'm not surprised," Cynder replied.

"And they must think you and young Kiina are a good picnic goody," Tae Kwon Qrow added before they skidded to a halt, seeing three Ant Lords breaking Trigger Happy's bike, "Oh now that's just rude!"

"Would now be a good time to...faint?" Erina asked as the three that had followed them came around the corner as the three that had finished breaking the bike began to approach.

"Not yet," Tae Kwon Crow replied, inhaling and making...a very wheezy squeaky cry, "Oh...I think I need a drink of water…"

" _It's important to stay hydrated,"_ Kaitoh's voice spoke as a water bottle dropped on Tae Kwon Crow's head.

"Who dares to bonk my head with a water bottle?! Ooh! Fuji spring water! Nevermind!" Tae Kwon Crow spoke.

"Another strange man?" Erina blinked, "Ah! You're the one from the kidnapping vehicle!"

"Yahoo…" Kaitoh smirked happily, sitting on a light post, his attire changed to a pair of faded jeans, a black shirt, and white leather jacket, "Hello again...ano...angry girl? Sorry...I had to raid this place...not a lot of treasure...but I got something good." He held up a card, "G2 is mine." he jumped down, "Since I'm in a good mood...today, I shall play The Hero." he bowed to them.

"Hero?" Erina repeated as Kiina started to awake.

"Mmm…" Kiina mumbled as she fully awoke to see him, "Mr. Kaitoh...?"

"Yo," Kaitoh mock saluted.

He turned around as an Ant Lord grabbed his shoulder. He spun around and kicked it, sending it flying back with the strength of his leg. He spun around and kicked another before pulling out a black gun with blue lines along it. He swung it and pistol whipped the third before he swung his body around and pulled the trigger three times, the twin barrels shooting and striking the other Ant Lords behind them. He spun his gun around as he slid to a halt from his spin. He then held his gun up before pulling out a card...one just like Tsukasa's.

"Don't forget this, Ms. Kiina...Tsukasa isn't the only Kamen Rider traveling the worlds of Riders," he held up the card as he slid it into his gun before grabbing the handle cylinder on the bottom and sliding it out like pumping a shotgun, causing the same holographic red circle and bar with 'KAMENRIDE' on the bar to appear over the inner side with the small white words 'KAMEN RIDER DIEND' below it, "Henshin." he spoke, aiming his gun up and shooting.

Three images of an armor began spinning around, each colored in red, blue and green. The images floated around before overlapping with Kaitoh.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!=**

With that, his armor finished forming much like Tsukasa's. It had the same structure to his arms and legs. Until cards floated from the black buckle on his belt. The same cards slammed into his helmet. His mouthplate was silver with a black line down the center separating it into two. His eyes were much larger than Decade's and bright blue while hidden behind a much larger grilled visor. Two bars formed a line of silver down the center of his mask and ending in two red lights. His chest armor mimicked this black bar pattern across his chest and shoulders with two yellow lines going down his shoulder each one framed by silver bars. The sides of his suit and legs as well as the inside of his arm faded to a Cyan color. Yellow lines formed along his legs and on each of his wrists.

"Boku wa...Kamen Rider...DiEnd," he introduced himself as the Lords all got back up, "Oh how I hate ants...always ruining a good picnic." the two Skylanders prepared to fight when DiEnd held a hand up to halt them, "Relax. You two keep guard of the little ladies. Just think of me as a Pseudo Portal Master."

"Pseudo Portal Master?" Kiina repeated, the words fully waking her up.

DiEnd pumped his gun down as he pulled out a pair of cards out of a holder on his left hip, depicting two different Riders. He slid the two into his gun and pumped it.

 **=KAMEN RIDE:=**

He aimed ahead and pulled the trigger. Red, Blue, and Green images appeared before him before colliding, transforming into two new Kamen Riders. The first was a green Rider donned in silver armament with a blocky helmet that made Kiina think of old robot cartoons on TV with a green and silver gun in his hand; a silver belt with a green buckle sporting a gold bull emblem. The other was a purple and silver Kamen Rider that resembled a scorpion wielding a katana of sorts with a tiny purple scorpion on the back of the guard.

 **=ZOLDA/SASWORD!=**

"What…?" Erina asked slowly as she looked around confused.

"Unlike Tsukasa who does all the fighting himself...I prefer to...call for help," DiEnd spoke, "Exterminate the ants."

"Hmph. It is a gentleman's role to protect those in need," Sasword spoke, "Noblesse oblige."

"I'll charge you my cover fee later," Zolda spoke, "My time is money."

The two charged as they took on two Ant Lords each. Sasword swung his sword, cutting one, before swinging and slashing the other. He swung his body around, slashing both at once and making them both stumble back. Zolda swung his gun and struck one Lord across the face before aiming and shooting at the other. He swung and kicked the second away before punching the first, making it double over. Zolda put his gun to the first Lord's head and fired, sending him falling down. Sasword slashed a Lord across the chest before swinging down and cutting from the shoulder to the hip. He swung a final time as he slashed it across the abdomen, letting it fall over. As two of the Lords exploded, the last two stumbled back. The two messed with their weapons as Zolda slotted a card he drew from his green buckle and Sasword opened the tail of the scorpion on his sword. Both then returned their weapons to normal.

 **=SHOOT VENT/RIDER SLASH!=**

Zolda held his arms out as a large artillery cannon landed in his arms. He aimed and fired, sending out a large bullet that tore through his final Ant Lord. Sasword swung his sword down as it began dripping in purple liquid and charged in electrical sparks of tachyon energy. Sasword swung once, sending out a purple slash of energy as it cut into his Lord, bisecting it. Two large explosions went off as the two Riders turned around.

DiEnd side stepped each swing from his two Ant Lords. He swung and kicked both across the face, as they stumbled back...DiEnd ran at amazing speeds and appeared behind them as he swung his gun and pistol whipped both across the back of the head. He dashed between them as he swung his right leg kicking one Lord away before swinging around with his right leg to land a roundhouse to the one on his left. As they stumbled back he swung his arm to his right and began shooting unleashing a machine gun like barrage of bullets into the Ant Lord. He swung around as he twisted his gun and pumped it...and unleashed a shotgun like blast into the Ant Lord to his right. As the two stumbled back he pulled out another card and slotted it.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!=**

DiEnd swung as his arm blurred and made it seem like he had five guns at once as he unleashed a barrage of blue energy bullets into the first Ant Lord. After it exploded, the blue energy bullets curved around and shot in arcs to shoot behind DiEnd to strike the second Ant Lord. It cried as it fell and burst into a large explosion.

"Hmph," Zolda spoke as he tapped his large gun on the ground.

"Anything else you need?" Sasword asked.

"I mostly needed you guys to show off," DiEnd replied.

"Seriously?" Sasword asked.

"...I'm doubling the bill," Zolda stated.

"Oi, oi...I didn't even call you for legal representation…" DiEnd spoke.

"A lawyer's pride is vast," Zolda replied as he held his hand up with two fingers out, "Double."

"Wah...I'm gonna have to sell something to cover that..." DiEnd muttered, "Oi, Kiina, you better appreciate my favor."

"Petty…" Sasword muttered.

"Wow! He is like a Portal User!" Kiina awed.

"Told ya," DiEnd chuckled, "Unlike Tsukasa, I don't like fighting myself unless I can't help it. Luckily...I always have help."

"I see…It's always nice to know you can work with others to bring out miracles," Kiina smiled softly, "And your friends are really strong in their own ways. Mr. Sasword's skills with his sword were as amazing as some of the best swordsmen and swordswomen of the Skylanders and Mr. Zolda's gun skills would impress many of the Skylanders I know who rely on guns for their battles."

"Oi, oi, oi. What's with this lady?" Sasword pondered, looking away from her, "Even if you flatter me...I'm still blindly in love with someone…" he huffed.

"I'll give you a fair discount if you ever need legal counsel," Zolda spoke, holstering his gun.

"Hmph...She didn't even summon them and they are falling for her charms…" DiEnd chuckled before the two Riders vanished the way they appeared, _'Very interesting…'_

Everyone then turned to the sound of the ground cracking...before the Kuuga Gouram flew out while spinning like a drill. It flipped around before reverting to a normal Kuuga as he landed on the ground. He flashed back to Yusuke...who ran off for a bush as he got down and his knees behind it.

"Well...that's gross..." DiEnd spoke.

"Oh, he's not used to spinning like a drill," Kiina realized with a cringe.

"Spry does that still when he tries to do a spinning headbutt to the ground," Cynder noted.

"Oh never again…"! Yusuke groaned, "What the?! I don't remember having c-oh no..it's coming back up! Blarg!"

"Okay now it's just getting disgusting." DiEnd spoke as he aimed and fired.

"AH!" Yusuke cried, jumping up as he put his hands to his rear, "You shot at my butt!"

"It made you stop barfing your stomach…" he argued.

"...AH! You look like Tsukasa, but you're blue and not pink!" Yusuke exclaimed before jumping when DiEnd shot at his feet.

"He's magenta, not pink." DiEnd corrected, about to walk away...before turning once more, "And another thing. It's not blue. It's more of a...cyan color."

"Hai!" Yusuke replied, "Just stop shooting! I don't wanna know if another of my talents is gunshot dodging!"

"Don't be a baby...you heal from worse," DiEnd said as he snapped his fingers forming the dimensional veil as he walked into it.

"?! He...He just summoned one of those veils," Cynder gasped.

"He must have more control over his powers then Tsukasa…" Yusuke spoke, "...Oh shoot! Tsukasa! He's still down there! ...But if I go back down there, he'll turn me back into the big bug...Ah mou..."

"I think Kadoya can take care of himself," Kiina noted, "It's more important to get Erina home after all. And one more thing..." she bopped Yusuke on the head with her staff.

"Gah! What did I do?!"

"Those," Kiina replied as she pointed at the tiny figures of Wolfgang and Trigger Happy poking out of his pocket.

"..." he looked up and down a few times, "I didn't do it…" he was struck again, "Ah brain damage!"

* * *

"I bet he did that on purpose just to get away from me," Decade noted, looking up at the hole Kuuga Gouram had made, "...I hope he threw up after he did all that drilling."

" _Why are we drifting!?"_ Agito Tornader asked as they spun around and tackled through the Ant Lords.

"Crowd control," Decade spoke, swinging his sword as they spun around and tore through them.

" _Onore!"_ the female Lord shouted, jumping up and over Agito Tornader, managing to land on the back and swung at Decade, who blocked with his sword.

" _Ah! Oi, oi! Feet off me!"_ Agito Tornader shouted.

"Busy!" Decade cut him off as he continued clashing with the Lord.

They rode around erratically as Agito Tornader didn't have a target and there was currently a fight going on upon his literal back. Decade blocked a swing from his left as they drifted around. Decade swung up, parrying a downward swing. Decade used this opening as he swung his leg and kicked the Lord off and fell back to the ground. Decade stomped his leg and spun Agito Tornader around before looking down.

"Did...Did...did that steer you?"

" _Maybe…"_

"Well how 'bout that…" Decade realized, "Alright, just her left." he pulled out a gold card with Agito's symbol in the center before inserting it into his DecaDriver and closed it, "Finishing this."

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: A-A-A-AGITΩ=**

They spun around before shooting forward at top speed. The Ant Queen Lord got up, only to look up as Agito's symbol formed on the nose of the Agito Tornader as its speed picked up. Decade took a deep breath as he spread his legs back and forth...the glow of the Agito symbol absorbing into both of his boots. Without warning, the Agito Tornader stopped on a dime as it launched Decade off like a cannonball shot from a cannon. Decade roared as he extended his glowing boot sole out before slamming into the Ant Queen Lord who tried to block with her spear. But the force still pushed her back along the ground.

The Agito Tornader flipped around as it reverted to Agito. He held up and crossed his arms as a silver buckle with three red claws formed over his belt. He slapped the dials on his hip as he was enveloped in flames until his armor changed into something new within the flames. With a final flash of white light, the bulky armor forming within the fire cracked and exploded off. Agito stood there in a now silver armored form with a red crest on his mask and orange eyes. He roared before jumping forward as two versions of his symbol formed in front of him made of blue fire. Agito kicked his leg through the first symbol as his speed suddenly increased, shooting him through the second. His boot flashed with light as he landed his own kick.

The two Riders roared as they pushed on...and broke through the spear and struck the Ant Queen Lord. With a final push, they kicked her away while they both flipped back. The Ant Queen Lord cried in pain as a halo formed on her head before exploding violently in a large plume of fire as the two landed from their backflip.

"Alright, I think we're done here," Decade noted, earning a nod from Agito.

* * *

The Formica Eques panted as he stood across from a panting Gills and Wildfire, _"What kind of material is that shield made of? How can it withstand the strikes I deliver?"_

"A special crystal that can only be damaged by the same kind of crystal," Wildfire replied.

"Magic diamond…" Gills replied simply as he picked the Formica Eques up by his shoulder, he then flicked his fingers out before stabbing them into his abdomen.

" _Gah! O-Onore…"_ the Lord growled out despite the pain.

"Didn't even need to use that form…" Gills spoke. pushing him over, "I consider this a good day."

" _I...I can still…"_ the Lord growled before something stabbed into his chest, _"?!"_ he looked down to see a small brown crystal had stabbed into his chest, the side outside of his body resembling an orb surrounded by a ring, _"Nani?"_

"Let me show you the other thing Traptanium can perform," Wildfire spoke, lowering his hand from its post-throw position.

The gem pulled out of the wound before shooting into the sky. It flashed before transforming into a massive vortex in the air, tinted brown with a light shining from the core. A wind began to pick up, yet neither Wildfire nor Gills were affected by the winds.

" _Wh...What is…?"_ the Lord asked before he started to float up due to the winds, going towards the vortex, _"Ah! Wh-What is this?!"_ he scrambled before grabbing a side of the warehouse he had been beside, _"No, no, no, no! I don't accept this!"_ the part he grabbed was broken off from the pull of the wind and the suction of the vortex, _"I will not accept thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss!-!-!"_

He was fully sucked up into the vortex. The moment he was, the vortex collapsed immediately, turning back into the small crystal. Wildfire held his paw out and it landed in his hand.

 _=AH! WHAT IS THIS?! WHERE AM I?! ...And why does it smell like mustard?=_ the Lord's voice came from the Traptanium, the gem flashing in time with his words.

"...What was that?" Gills asked, looking at Wildfire with a bewildered expression.

"A Trap," Wildfire replied, "We Skylanders of the Trap Team utilize Traps made from Traptanium to capture villains that match the right Element of the Trap. It lets us transport them easily, but can also be used as rehabilitation. By doing good deeds while outside of it, they won't be forced back into the Trap. But the moment they do, the Trap immediately sucks them back in."

"Well, I stand by the idea that the only good Lord...is a Dead Lord," Gills spoke, "But...what do I know? Maybe he can be useful for...something."

 _=I will be free from this!=_ the Lord snapped as they heard him struggling and hitting things before hearing him wheeze and pant _=Maybe after I rest…=_

* * *

"This way," Agito, reverted to his base form, spoke as he led Decade to an exit that they didn't blow up.

The two found their way into a garage full of Military vehicles. As they walked for the exit, they stopped as they noticed the damage to the area. Decade himself stopped to see a container was blown open. The side read: Project G2.

"G2...That's different," Decade spoke before they ran for the exit.

"G4, G2...Now all we need is G3 to make a trinity," Agito noted.

"A lot can change in such a span of time." Decade spoke, "Still...with that, this place should shut down. They can't hide the illegal things they did anymore." he turned his head and grabbed Agito, "They're this way." he spoke, dragging him in a different direction.

"Ah…" Agito gawked as he was dragged outside, _'Why do I always get dragged by others?'_

"Eh?! Even the vehicles become these tiny things?" they heard Yusuke exclaim as they went around the corner to see the others minus Gills, Tae Kwon Crow, King Pen, and Wildfire.

"They're connected to Skylanders due to the Superchargers, so yeah," Kiina shrugged, holding Trigger Happy's bike-now the size of a toy-in her free hand.

"I swear it wasn't my fault," Yusuke argued, "It was the other guy who used rocket launchers."

"For once, he's not wrong," Decade spoke, making them jump.

"Kadoya!" Kiina beamed before he pulled her into a headlock, "Ah! Uncle, uncle, uncle!"

"Stop using my name when I'm armored up. It's 'Decade' when I'm in armor," Decade scolded, "I don't want to announce to the world I'm under this thing in case I end up in a world that _does_ hate one of my personas…"

"Where are the others?" Agito asked.

"Over here," Gills replied as he walked up, followed by the two Sensei and Trap Master with Tae Kwon Crow holding G4's helmet under his arm, "The birds wanted to put the crow's dead buddy in an ice casket for when the cops show up."

"He was my friend. I wanted to make sure his body was treated right," Tae Kwon Crow replied.

"And you have that helmet why…?" Decade asked.

"It is all that remains of the armor after I destroyed it after removing it from the man's body," King Pen informed.

"May I?" Agito asked, holding his hands out, "I know a cranky lady in the police force who would love to have her property back."

"...Alright," Tae Kwon Crow nodded as he handed it over, patting it on the top once Agito fully had it, "It's not a bad AI. It wants to help others, but it can't without hurting its partner. I hope this 'cranky lady' can make it a body of its own so it doesn't hurt another partner."

"He put the helmet on before me and the gold lion here got to them and talked with the AI," Gills stated.

"...How did he…?" Agito asked, slowly looking at the Skylanders with Decade.

"We just call it part of the Magic," Kiina shrugged, "I actually try to not ask that just in case it will fail the next time someone puts on something they shouldn't be able to put over their head." she then waved them off, "But right now, we need to go take Ms. Erina back to the school. Her grandfather must be panicking."

"Please," Erina pleaded, "I just really...really am done with today…"

"Just be glad you didn't meet Trigger Happy or Pop Fizz," Cynder assured, patting her with a wing, "Then you'd have fainted from trying to figure them out on top of everything else today."

"I'm cool with going home," Decade whistled as his bike drove up to them.

"We got a lot of folks…" Gills noted.

"Allow me to even things," King Pen noted as he picked up the shrunken vehicle from Kiina's hand and focused some energy into it before flicking it away from them, letting it return to its original size while he stumbled just slightly, "Hopefully, the next world has more Magic in it than this one…"

"Shotgun!" Tae Kwon Crow declared.

"I only allow one person to ride with me at a time," Decade spoke as he lifted Kiina and sat her on his bike, "There. I am protecting the most important cargo...so you guys carry everyone else."

"...Is he always like this?" Gills asked.

"In the week or two I've known the guy? ...Yep," Cynder replied as she helped Erina onto Agito's bike before going into Kiina's shadow once more.

"I don't know...I think there is a good guy in there," Agito spoke.

* * *

Tsukasa sighed as he and Kiina stood outside their dimensionally traversing home. Shouichi and Yusuke stood before them to see them off. Having been told the basics of how this works for them, they knew this would probably be the last they'd see of their new friends. For now, that is. They had this odd feeling they'd all meet again. And that it would be Tsukasa's fault somehow...even Tsukasa agreed with this sentiment.

"This has been...an odd adventure to say the least," Shouichi spoke before he held up a bag to Kiina, "Here...bread I baked for you and your friends."

"Oh, thank you!" Kiina beamed before reaching into her sleeve and pulled out a pair of large baskets filled with baked goods, "And these are for you both for helping save Erina and I."

"Friends help no matter what," Yusuke smiled, taking his, "I'll come again whenever you need me."

"Riders should help each other, right?" Shouichi smiled at Tsukasa.

"Hmph...I won't say it outloud," Tsukasa turned away with a smirk on his face.

"...Oh, um...Could you give this letter to Erina?" Kiina asked, offering a letter to Shouichi.

"Ah," he nodded as he accepted the letter.

"Maybe next time, I'll figure out that chili of yours," Yusuke noted, earning a small giggle from her.

"Oh, that's impossible. The recipe isn't able to be completed," Kiina replied.

"...Eh?" the two blinked twice.

"All those students that I was teaching this week? Each one will go on to improve on the recipe and pass it down, where their pupils will improve on it and so on," Kiina explained, "The Skyland Chili is a recipe that eternally evolves, forever remaining incomplete so that it can always be improved with each generation."

"She makes it sound like a martial art…" Tsukasa spoke, earning an elbow to the rib, "Ow…" he spoke in a deadpan tone.

"Hopefully, you can restore your home," Shouichi noted, "If there's ever a chance I'd get to see it, I'll be sure to come look at the restaurants there."

"Splendid! Though...Best be careful. Skylands _is_ called _Sky_ lands for a reason," Kiina advised.

"Seems things have gone well for everyone," Hugo noted, sitting in the living room as he put the latest picture from Tsukasa's camera into the photobook, showing an image of Shouichi and Ryo in the house that first time they all met, with Agito and Gills relaxing nearby with Agito sitting upon a throne of magma and light with a sword and staff leaning on the sides and Gills on a wild looking organic throne littered in spikes.

"You can't help but admit that his pics sure are cool at times," Flynn noted as Kiina and Tsukasa walked inside.

"But how they happen...I'll never know," Tsukasa spoke.

"I hope things go well for everyone," Kiina noted.

"Eh, they'll be fine," Tsukasa shrugged, "...Though did he ever call his woman?"

"I don't think he did," Kiina noted with a sweatdrop going down the back of her head.

"Well, he's gonna be dead when he does," Tessa noted.

"Well this world has been fun," Tsukasa spoke as he walked over to the backdrop, "But...I'm interested to see what's next. Maybe the next world really can have something for me."

"Here's to another trip!" Flynn cheered before kicking it, "A-BOOM!"

The backdrop fell down, covering the previous. The new one depicted a city with the tallest skyscraper sporting a dragon emerging from near the highest floors. The background depicted the full moon in a clear night sky, an emblem of a bat-like symbol embedded in the moon's surface. The Book of Skylanders opened, flipping through until arriving at the next blank pages, filling out to reveal a muscular mummy on one page and the other a strong-looking Kamen Rider that seemed to have a bat motif to them.

* * *

A violin could be heard playing in the dead of night. Yellow eyes flashed to life as an armored figure walked out of the darkness. Blood red armor glowing in the moonlight. Chains rattling as they decorated his armor. He took a deep breath as he stopped to listen to the music...as if it guided him.

" **Wataru...Another one,"** a deep voice spoke as a golden bat flew around him, it was cartoonish in appearance looking like a rounded face with two wings and stubby little feet under his chin.

"Ah…" he spoke simply.

" **Let's begin the hunt then. The night has only just begun!"** he cheered flapping around the Kamen Rider.

"I'll eliminate anything the Bloody Rose's melody tells me to." he spoke, stepping onto the ledge of a skyscraper, "Ikuze Kivat!" he spoke, jumping off the side.

" **Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!"**

* * *

 _Z0: Whoo...finally finished._

 _SZ: Yup...and it took..so many months_

 _GT: Eeyup. And our next Sekai seems to be Kamen Rider Kiva._

 _Z0: A personal favorite season of mine._

 _GT: Same. Hopefully things turn out we...oh who am I kidding? It's Tsukasa. Of course things will go bad. Cue preview while I drown myself in Easter Eggnog!_

* * *

 **JIKAI!**

Tsukasa: Kamen Rider Kiva...the King of Vampires…

Kiina: Mr. Kiva! It's so good to see you again!

Tsukasa: Eh?

?-?-?: He talks like you do, Riki. What a silly Mummy!

?-?-?: Mmm…

?-?-?: Oi...brat don't involve us in other people's problems. Especially when they reek of trouble...

Kiina: A family of vampires? Eh, not that surprising to me. Night Shift is a vampire, so I don't mind being around them.

 **Photo 8: Hymn: The World of Vampires**

?-?-?: Time to Roll with the Punches!

 **Subete o hakaishi, subete o tsunage**

* * *

 _GT: Ooh...This will be interesting._

 _Z0: Get ready for a gothic world of drama and...pfft...couldn't say it with a straight face...nah it's something fun._

 _GT: Very fun, especially to those who know the series._

 _Z0: And no...its NOT Rosario Vampire._

 _GT: Used too often with Kiva._

 _Z0: Also one guy did it_ _ **way**_ _better so...yeah._

 _GT: So 'till next time, please Read and Review!_


End file.
